Rumor Has It
by Rose M. Zoldyck
Summary: -Te sigue gustando Malfoy.-responde, total, estaba harto de que ella siga negando algo que era verdad. -¿Por qué la gente tiene la manía de emparejarme con ese imbécil?-repuso ella, primero su hermano y ahora Lyssander. ¿Quién iba a seguir después, Frank?
1. Pasado

Rose Weasley buscaba entre los compartimientos del tren a su mejor amiga, con ese paso grácil y superior que siempre la había caracterizado. El paisaje cambiaba rápidamente debido a la velocidad en la que iba la locomotora, por lo que la chica tuvo que desviar la vista de la ventanilla sino quería marearse. Un par de ravenclaws la piropearon al pasar, aunque estaba acostumbrada a eso, desde que iba en quinto que pasaba aquello. Solo sonrió de medio lado y siguió su camino, con dirección al último vagón. Como lo suponía, una rubia se encontraba recostada en uno de los asientos, reproductor en mano y con los ojos cerrados. Escuchando música, como siempre.

Abrió sigilosamente la puerta del compartimiento, sin dejar de observar cómo la rubia movía las manos como si estuviera rasgueando algo, más precisamente, una guitarra. Porque si, ella era la guitarrista de la banda que habían creado junto a su otra mejor amiga y prima, Lily, banda renombrada en las más populares fiestas que se organizaban en el castillo, y que había tomado el nombre de "Las Problemáticas", porque si, Rose Weasley y compañía eran unas chicas problemáticas, aunque a vista del consejo de profesores y director, no lo fueran.

Se sentó con tranquilidad y, sacando un grueso libro, se sumergió momentáneamente en las tragedias de Shakespeare, uno de sus grandes inspiradores y mentores como escritora que era. Porque si, también ella era por así decirlo una come-libros, y no se avergonzaba de ello aunque más de una vez se lo restregaron en la cara, es más, estaba orgullosa, porque si no fuera por eso, nunca Lily y Faith le habrían instado a que sus letras tuvieran melodías y naciera "Las Problemáticas".

Dos minutos después, la rubia abría los ojos lentamente, pero al ver a la pelirroja sentada tranquilamente frente de ella, con un silencio de ultratumba envolviéndola, tal vez desde hacía rato, cayó de bruces al suelo de la sorpresa. La ojiazul le dirigió una mirada de reojo con el semblante tan hermético como siempre, para luego volver a enfrascarse en su lectura. Cuando la rubia se hubo levantado y sacudido del polvo, pronunció con voz casi siseante y fría:

-Sé que te mueres por reírte, Rose, así que hazlo de una vez antes de que explote por este silencio de mierda.

La susodicha observó los ojos violeta de la rubia y se largó a reír de forma súbita, una risa escandalosa pero contagiosa que logró envolver a su amiga y que se uniera. Era de las pocas risas sinceras que mostraba, y siempre era en la intimidad de sus personas favoritas. Nunca fuera de ellas, que eran poquísimas. Ambas volvieron a mirarse y volvieron a reír, como si las palabras casi desdeñosas que la rubia había dicho antes no tuvieran significado para ella. Así eran a veces, no porque no supiera demostrar afecto, sino porque les hacía gracia practicar un poco el sarcasmo ponzoñoso que las caracterizaba a ellas, las serpientes más populares de Hogwarts. Porque sí, eran serpientes.

Faith Rosenzweig había nacido en una famila de lo que se llamaban "sangres limpias" un largo linaje de slytherins que había permanecido imperdurable desde tiempos inmemoriables. Pertenecía a una de las familias más acaudaladas y ricas de Alemania, y junto a sus padres se había mudado al barrio más exclusivo del Londres mágico debido al negocio empresarial de su padre a los séis años. Es por ello que la mitad de su infancia la pasó en la bella ciudad de Berlín, y la segunda parte de su infancia y adolescencia en el solemne Londres. Cuando le llegó la carta de Hogwarts sus padres agradecieron que estuvieran instalados en el mismo Londres porque así se ahorraban el largo viaje de traslado desde Alemania hasta King Cross más aún en una niña de tan solo once años. Un día en el callejón Diagon, comprando sus útiles para el colegio conoció a Rose. La morena estaba frente a la lechucería contemplando admirada a una hermosa águila de plumaje dorado, que revoloteaba de tanto en tanto en su perchera. En ese instante sus padres le habían llevado directamente donde la niña pelirroja estaba, diciéndole que podría elegir el ave que más quisiera como regalo de iniciación por entrar a Hogwarts. Cuando entraron, se encontraron no solo con la niña pelirroja, sino con los padres de ésta. La situación: la niña pidiendo encarecidamente que le compraran el águila, un padre conforme y una madre dubitativa. Los padres de Faith centraron su atención en la niña, había algo especial y único que ambos no sabían descifrar, pero que sin lugar a dudas era igual que lo que su Faith tenía. La rubiecita en tanto, también observaba a la niñita pelirroja, pero de forma mucho más indisimulada de sus padres. La madre de la niña no quería ceder. El padre estaba más que emocionado con la idea de que su brillante hija tuviera un águila, ave digna de la inteligencia que su hija ostentaba, herencia de su madre, Hermione Granger, aunque no quisiera hacer alarde de ello. La madre por otro lado era como todas las madres eran: un poco exageradas, pasadas de películas, de horrores. Decía que era muy pequeña para tener un águila, que tal vez cuando fuera algo más grande podría tenerla, que era mucha responsabilidad. Pero la niña no aceptaba eso como respuesta. La rubiecita de Faith pensaba que la niña ya largaría a hacer un berrinche, pero la frase decidida y segura que dijo aquella morenita de solo once años la dejó alelada.

_-Entonces hagamos un trato madre: si me compran el ave, prometo sacar extraordinario en todas las materias, incluso en Pociones, que tu sabes, las detesto. Si no cumplo con lo dicho puedes devolver el animal a la tienda, no haré ningún reclamo. Si cumplo, el ave definitivamente queda para mí. ¿Qué dices?_

Qué carácter. Faith recordaría esas palabras como el sello de su complicidad y amistad entre ella y Rose, porque la chica siempre fue una mujer de palabra, por más slytherin que fuera. Los padres de Faith también se sorprendieron de la solución ingeniosa y madura que había tomado la niña, y, con una sonrisa cada uno en sus rostros, cayeron en cuenta qué era lo que esa niña tenía de parecido en su hija; era tan astuta como su Faith, solo que de una forma mucho más racional y fría que su hija, que era algo más impulsiva. Como suponieron, el ave quedó para ella. Y como la misma Faith pudo comprobar, la pequeña pelirroja cumplió su palabra. Fue la mejor de su promoción.

Cuando se vieron en el expreso, la rubia no dudó en hablarle a la ojiazul. Y ésta, no dudó en entablar una conversación con ella. De allí, fueron las mejores amigas de la vida. Las mejores, tanto en buenas como en malas, en cualquier situación, aún cuando una no estuviera de acuerdo con la otra.

Rose Weasley en cambio, había nacido en una familia de magos mestizos, por lo que su sangre no estaba tan "limpia" como la de Faith. Sin embargo eso no fue motivo para que fueran amigas y después mejores amigas, ni para que ella quedara en Slytherin. Porque sí, como se había dicho, ella había acabado en la casa de las serpientes a pesar de que toda su familia había estado en Gryffindor o alguno que otro en Ravenclaw. Los primos que aún estaban en Hogwarts cuando ella ingresó quedaron en estado de shock cuando la pequeña Rosie fue proclamada una serpiente. Una sarta de chiflidos en desacuerdo nació en la garganta de ellos, pero eso no les hizo darse cuenta que la pelirroja, lejos de estar aterrada por haber caído entre el nido de serpientes, se mostró conforme y satisfecha. Más aún porque Faith también había sido seleccionada para Slytherin.

Los primeros años no fueron fácil para ella. No es que fuera una santurrona ni nada por el estilo, el que sacara excelentes notas no dictaba que no se divirtiera, pero el rechazo de algunos miembros de su familia al enterarse de la noticia de su casa le hizo difícil la relación con sus demás compañeros, y también el hecho de que los slytherins y los gryffindors no se llevaban bien y que, hubiera una infiltrada "gryffindor" en la casa de las serpientes no les cayó muy bien a éstas últimas. Solo con la ayuda de Lily, su prima y Faith, su mejor amiga, con los años pudo armarse una reputación de la que hoy en día, en séptimo, estaba orgullosa. Pero no es que todo fuera miel sobre hojuelas para ella, no: si no fuera por otro incidente que tuvo en quinto, nunca sería la que era hoy en día.

No solo se había ganado aliados, admiradores y seguidoras, sino que también unos cuantos enemigos. Y entre ellos estaba Scorpius Malfoy, que una vez fue amigo de ella. De eso hacía tiempo y a la pelirroja no le gustaba recordar aquellos momentos de antes. Para ella, su vida había comenzado desde que estaba en quinto. Así eran las cosas.

Horas después apareció Lily Potter, con cara de pocos amigos. Una mirada bastó para que la rubia y la morena la dejaran despotricar a boca de camionero al insoportable mejor amigo número dos de su hermano, que no la había dejado tranquila y que había impedido que se fuera del compartimiento que estaba hasta ese momento. Si no fuera por el acuerdo que había hecho con su hermano de soportarlo y llevarse bien ya lo habría desmembrado. Y por tener que aguantarlo, no había podido salir de ese infierno.

Luego de unos minutos, ambas chicas notaron el cambio de humor en el rostro de Lily, por lo que pudieron dar por terminado el minuto de berrinche de la chica y poder comenzar a hablar sobre la fiesta que se daría esa noche en la torre de Gryffindor. Ellas abrirían el espectáculo y tenían que impresionar al público con sus avances en el verano y las nuevas canciones.

-Hay una canción eso sí que nos gustaría que cantaras esta noche-comenzó a decir Faith, hablando por ella y Lily-sé que no es fácil para tí cantar esa canción porque dice mucho de lo que pasó en el pasado pero... ¿qué mejor que darle una patada en el culo a Malfoy cantando esa canción y luego "Para tí"? Es una buena combinación, más aún con lo que supimos que dijo este verano en la fiesta en la casa de tu primo Albus. Dijiste que le demostrarías quién eras, ¿no?

Rose las observó a ambas, con la mirada ensombrecida como si una tormenta comenzara a amenazar en su rostro. Sabía de qué canción hablaba, era la única de su repertorio que era algo romántica. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de ambas, asintió, a sabiendas de que por mucho que no quisiera, ese dolor había florecido de forma hermosa en la canción.

-Entonces está decidido. Esta noche, romperemos en la fiesta de Gryffindor.


	2. Futuro

A las diez y media exactos, la sala común de Gryffindor estaba a rebosar de estudiantes, que bailaban alborotados de un lado para otro. Jóvenes de distintas casas se encontraban reunidos celebrando un nuevo año de colegio y también de juerga y diversión. El animador de la fiesta, Albus Potter ni más ni menos, tomó posesión del micrófono, dando la bienvenida a la fiesta y presentando sin más ni menos a la banda invitada. Luego del "con ustedes, ¡Las Problemáticas!" las luces se apagaron súbitamente y un juego de luces y fuegos artificiales mágicos salió por las paredes de la sala mientras un escenario emergía del piso, con tres hermosas chicas. Los acordes comenzaron a sonar y una canción, muy conocida para cierto ojigris del público, comenzó a sonar. Pero cuando la voz de la cantante se hizo notar, no solo los aplausos estallaron, sino que las lágrimas para dos personas. Dos personas que ahora, eran enemigos.

Ven, despídete por última vez,

estoy lista para partir, para desaparecer.

Sé, que no es la decisión más sensata,

que las cosas no deberían ser así,

que debería pensarlo un poco más.

Ves como aquello que siento se va,

que es mejor guardarlo en un cajón de cristal,

a que se desgaste como la espuma del mar...

Tú no sabes el porqué,

pero nunca te lo diré,

nunca lo confesaré porque, ¿para qué?

Ella sabía que la canción podía ser todo lo movida y rítmica que fuera. Pero en lo profundo de su corazón, a pesar de que por fuera aparentaba esa superioridad y frialdad mezclada con orgullo y sonrisas, sabía que solo muy pocos comprenderían la letra de esa canción, y es más, que solo uno sentiría la frialdad, el odio y el dolor en esas letras.

Hablo de amores fallidos,

de las páginas de un libro herido,

de frialdad e ignorancia, de indiferencia y vacío,

y la desolación por compañera en mis caminos.

Yo hablo de amores sin sentido,

de recuerdos borrados de una foto del siglo

de miradas que matan, de sonrisas al rocío,

y la desesperanza rondándome en el olvido.

Tú prefieres al quidditch jugar,

yo prefiero derramar en un papel mi alma.

Tú prefieres a tu equipo animar,

¿y que hago yo? escribir sobre esta vida.

¿Y es que no ves?

¿No ves la diferencia?

¿No ves lo diferente que es?

¿No ves que no hay oportunidad?

Un ojigris sonrió amargamente ante esas palabras. Observó de lejos el semblante impertérrito de la pelirroja, como siempre sorprendido de que ella ocultara tan bien lo que sentía por dentro. Aún se acordaba de cuando, por casualidad, encontró un papel con unos versos escritos, una letra pulcra y redonda, y un estilo que había visto antes, cuando eran amigos. La escena que sucedió después fue violenta, aunque no se acuerda muy bien porqué, después de dos años de peleas, discusiones y odio, solo queda la rutina de siempre y el transfondo de un odio palpante.

Hablo de amores no correspondidos,

de palabras de un libro prohibido,

de olvido y distancia, desinterés y frío,

y la cobardía acompañándome en mis caminos.

Yo hablo de amores no dichos,

de letras vetadas de un pensamiento dormido,

de frases que matan, de gestos bríos,

y la amargura como un olor podrido.

Vendí mis pensamientos y mi voluntad,

vendí mis sentimientos al mejor galán,

vendí mis palabras al mejor actor,

mi alma y corazón al mejor postor...

Albus suspiró, algo triste porque su prima comenzara el show más esperado por ella y por sus amigas con una canción tan triste y melancólica. No es que no se sintiera orgulloso de lo que su prima escribía, pero sí se sentía incómodo al escuchar cómo la pelirroja cantaba con tanto odio y rencor aquella canción hacia cierto mejor amigo gryffindor.

Yo hablo de amores no dichos,

de palabras de un libro prohibido,

de miradas que matan, de sonrisas al rocío,

y la desolación por compañera en mis caminos.

Hablo de amores fallidos,

de amores callados bajo un rostro desaparecido,

de miradas que atracan, de melodías sin estío,

de atardeceres grises en un parque sombrío.

Este es un amor sin sentido,

palabras vetadas, sentimientos no dichos,

y por ambos lados una realidad cruenta.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, y es que la sala entera saltaba ante el ritmo de la canción que, aunque era algo romántica, no tenía esa característica de ser aburridísimamente lenta y empalagosa. Justo y necesario, una dosis de amor y odio, que describían a la cantante estrella.

Rose tomó el micrófono, luego de unos minutos en donde se pudo tragar las lágrimas que querían salírsele por los ojos. Ahora comenzaría la fiesta, realmente.

Una canción muy a lo country comenzó a sonar y para todos eso significada solo una cosa: la fiesta comenzaba realmente, y la cantante comenzaría a rebelarse realmente como era. A Scorpius le sorprendía lo rápido que podía reponerse la chica del dolor a la alegría, sobre todo cuando comenzó a pronunciar, con delicia, las primeras palabras.

Este es el anuncio que querían en Búfalo,

"Linda citadina canta para tí"

¿Canto para tí?

Esta es la pancarta de las tiendas de Roma,

"Soy una chica mala"

¿Lo soy para tí?

¡Claro que era una chica mala! Rose y sus amigas tenían más que aceptado el hecho de que ellas no eran unos ángeles del cielo, sino que eran el trío de rebeldes más sexy's que habían pisado Hogwarts. Es por eso que también Faith y Lily cantaban con sensualidad aquella canción, porque las identificaba a todas y porque demostraba con orgullo lo problemáticas que podían llegar a ser. Porque así eran ellas, aunque muchos no supieran en el exterior. Eran las reinas del colegio. Y nadie podía destronarlas.

Algunos dicen que soy un bombón relleno de veneno,

soy una copa del mejor whisky que se sirve en París.

-Tu prima está que arde, Albus-dijo Kent Moreira, uno de los amigos del moreno, quién se ganó una mirada asesina de éste.-Aunque sigo prefiriendo a tu hermana...-otra mirada asesina por parte del moreno.

Y es que todos los hombres de Hogwarts decían lo mismo, tanto en sus mentes como a boca abierta. Rose este año estaba que ardía. Y ella lo sabía muy bien.

Este es el letrero de los restoranes en Berlín,

"No soy segundo plato de nadie"

¡Ni siquiera de tí!

Golpe bajo para cierto ojigris, que sonrió amargamente.

Este es el escaparate que hay en Madrid

"Si no te gusta, vete de aquí"

¡Vete de aquí!

Cuántas veces le había gritado eso. Cuántas veces después de que ambos hubieran discutido violentamente, o fríamente. Siempre eran así las cosas entre ellos. Tú me odias, yo te odio. Punto y final. Alto y claro.

Algunos dicen que soy letal como el brandy en copa,

soy como la joya que está por siempre maldita.

Esto es lo que dice Dalí, no necesito de alguien,

no dependo de nadie, no quiero a nadie,

¡Menos a tí!

Todos saben que soy letal y un poquito venenosa,

que soy una serpiente seductora, enrolladora.

No necesito de alguien, no dependo de nadie, no quiero a nadie,

¡Menos a tí!

Sabía que ella no lo necesitaba. Nunca lo necesitó cuando quiso subir en el escalón de la popularidad, tampoco lo necesitaba en el área académica porque vamos, era la más brillante bruja de su generación. Nunca lo necesitó, aprendió a ser fría y cortante, a ser sarcástica, a mostrar ante los demás que era lo mejor de lo mejor, a sobrellevar las cosas, sobre todo después de lo que le había hecho. Y aunque sabía que no debía pensar en ella ni en nada relacionado con ella, se admiraba de cuánto carácter había sobreexplotado dentro suyo desde quinto, de cómo se había convertido en una excelente actriz, llevando su máscara día a día.

Luego de algunas otras canciones, se dio terminado el espectáculo y las tres brujas bajaron del escenario satisfechas con lo que habían logrado, y es que el éxito rotundo de su grupo iba muy bien asegurado a la cima del éxito. Las tres caminaban entre las hileras de estudiantes que las piropeaban y felicitaban al pasar, y no faltaron los valientes hombres que se atrevieron a invitarles una copa. Aunque ellas, no eran de las que se contentaban con un hombre del tres al cuatro, no. Ellas tenían sus estándares, y solo unos pocos cumplían con sus requisitos.

Se dirigieron a la barra a tomar algo mientras la música volvía a invadir el lugar a toda potencia. Estaban exhaustas y a Rose le dolía algo la garganta, por eso hizo aparecer un frasquito con propóleo que vertió su contenido dentro de la copa de whisky de fuego que se estaba bebiendo. Lily observaba, de forma hipnotizante, algún punto de la sala, más concretamente a un pelinegro de ojos grises que hablaba con sus amigos. Unos minutos después, había desaparecido, y cuando Faith y Rose la buscaron, la encontraron muy cerquita de aquel chico como para no saber en qué finalizaría la noche.

-Una menos.-dictaminó la pelirroja, moviendo circularmente la copa que sostenía en su mano.

-Bueno, ha estado todo el verano lamentándose por el idiota de Smith, por lo menos está disfrutando y eso es algo.-dijo a su vez la rubia, mientras observaba la multitud de jóvenes que bailaban alocadamente.

Un moreno de penetrantes ojos miel le sonrió a la rubia entre el gentío mientras ésta, estremecida por el contacto visual que siempre tenía con Frank, se levantaba del asiento. El chico se acercó a ella, y luego de saludar a ambas jóvenes, preguntó si se podía llevar a la rubia a bailar. Por toda respuesta, la pelirroja se encogió de hombros, no le molestaba que la dejaran sola.

-Dos menos.-susurró entre dientes con una sonrisa cascabel, mientras le daba otro sorbo a su copa. La mezcla del propóleo con el whisky le hacía refrescarle y quemarle la garganta al mismo tiempo.

-Pero miren que cosita más bonita hay aquí.-susurró una voz muy cerca de su oído, mientras ésta, invadida por la rabia, lanzaba un golpe al atrevido subnormal que había osado en hablarle de esa manera.

El ojigris por poco esquivó el golpe que iba con toda seguridad a su cara, mientras trataba de calmar los nervios que afloraban en su piel y la tensión electrizante que siempre se posaba cuando estaban cerca uno de otro. Sin embargo frunció el ceño cuando sintió cómo una varita era enterrada en su pecho, lista para atacar.

-Si no te vas ahora, ten por seguro que te cortaré esa lengua depravada que tienes pedazo por pedazo, Malfoy.-siseó gélidamente.

Estaba segura que el exceso de alcohol en la sangre de ese idiota le había afectado el cerebro, porque nunca le había hablado de esa manera. Si, el alcohol al parecer ya había hecho estragos en él, aunque ella no estaba muy muy sobria que digamos en esos momentos.

-Vengo en son de paz, Wesley..., hay algunos amigos míos que han insistido en que te los presente, y no podía hacerlo sin antes preguntarte, no porque seas una salvaje yo no tendré la educación suficiente para ser un caballero.

La risa burlona que salió de la garganta de la joven heló al ojigris. No se parecía en nada a la risa que antes poseía la pelirroja, años atrás, no, era una risa falsa, ponzoñosa, que no dictaba nada bueno.

-Dile a tus amigos que no creo que cumplan con los requisitos que yo pido, y que, si están tan desesperados por llevarse a alguien a la cama, que mejor se tiren a cualquier otra que haya por aquí porque yo, no soy plato fácil de nadie.-respondió arrogantemente, mientras pedía otro whisky de fuego.

Scorpius frunció el ceño, contrariado con la actitud de la chica y el exceso de alcohol que estaba comenzando a tomar. En cuanto el de la barra llenó la copa con aquel dorado líquido de nuevo, el chico se la quitó inmediatamente de las manos y la tiró al piso, mientras la joven slytherin lo observaba entre asombrada y airada. Lo último que vio el rubio antes de caer al piso fue el cuerpo de la pelirroja contra el suyo, y luego golpe tras golpe. Si no fuera porque Albus llegó para separar a su prima de su mejor amigo, ésta habría seguido golpeándolo hasta que quedara inconsciente.

-¿Qué estabas tratando de hacer, Rosie?-susurró bajito, una vez se los llevó lejos de la gente y el ruido, específicamente al cuarto de los chicos de séptimo y los dejó sentados en camas separadas, frente a frente.

-Matarlo, a ver si con eso deja de ser el idiota subnormal de siempre.-respondió groseramente, sin siquiera importarle que su primo la observara escandalizado.

El ojiverde tampoco estaba que digamos contento con aquella información, menos aún al saber que la pelirroja no dudaría en hacerlo si pudiera. El cúmulo de rencor y odio que sentía dentro suyo era suficiente argumento para hacerlo, o por lo menos para golpearlo ferozmente. Porque así era Rose, una fiera que no importaba usar la violencia con tal de desquitarse de él y de cualquiera que osara a herirle el orgullo y el corazón.

Albus se pasó una mano por el cabello, definitivamente cansado de que siempre sucediera lo mismo. Y es que si tuviera que elegir entre Kent y Scorpius, sus dos mejores amigos, sin dudas el ojigris tenía su total y absoluta confianza y amistad y por lo mismo lo apreciaba y quería mucho. No estaba dispuesto a que su mejor amigo muriera tan joven, ni que su prima preferida fuera encerrada en Azkaban tan joven. Tenía que hacer algo.

-¿No pueden ni siquiera...?

-No.-lo cortó la pelirroja, con una mirada que parecía advertirle de decir cualquier cosa.

El moreno frunció el ceño.

-¡Ni siquiera terminé de hablar!

-Ya sé que quieres y la respuesta es NO. Es imposible. Y punto, me voy.-determinó, levantándose de la cama de su primo.

Ante la atónita mirada de ambos gryffindors, la chica pasó entre ellos y salió por la puerta.

-Tu prima está loca, Albus.-reconoció el rubio, impresionado por la desfachatez de la chica.

-Da igual, eso, en vez de espantar a la multitud la atrae, los hombres lo encuentran sexy.-suspiró el moreno, recostándose en su cama.

Scorpius decidió que había sido demasiada acción por una noche. Además, al otro día empezaban las clases, no quería quedarse dormido y llegar tarde. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de esos ojos azules cargados de odio volvió a su mente como un pensamiento de culpa. Porque sí, él era el culpable y responsable de la revolucionaria Rose. Él, la había arrastrado a ese mundo lleno de odio y veneno, a seguir sus pasos en el juego arriesgado y abismal de la popularidad que, con tal de conseguir lo que quisiera, era capaz de arrasar con amigos y familiares. Él, la había creado, le había dado las alas necesarias para que volara bien alto. Y se arrepentía de eso.


	3. Ultimo primer día de clases

Lily Potter caminaba con la mirada perdida en busca de su prima y Faith. Había despertado con un dolor de cabeza que le estaba martirizando las sienes, y con un guapo pelinegro a su lado. Sin duda, el alcohol, la música, el ambiente fiestero y las hormonas revolucionadas habían tenido su efecto. Cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que había pasado y que estaba en la habitación de los chicos de séptimo de ravenclaw, no dudó en huír en dirección a su habitación, a ver si encontraba a alguna de las dos. Pero hasta ese momento no había encontrado a ninguna, y la desesperación había comenzado a dominarla, ante el hecho de que no había tomado ninguna medida antes de haber hecho lo que había hecho. Necesitaba encontrar a su prima, era la única capaz de conseguirle una poción... Contra embarazos.

Las grandes puertas dobles que daban al comedor se abrieron para darle paso. Miró a uno y otro lado buscando una cabellera negra y ondulada, sintiendo que iba a morir de nervios si no la hallaba a tiempo y cual fue su alivio al sentir una mano en su hombro y el acostumbrado "¡Lils!" con que todas las mañanas la saludaba Rose. La siguió hasta la mesa de slytherin, en donde las esperaba Faith, con sus platos de desayuno listos y servidos. Ambas jóvenes se sentaron a la mesa, y comenzaron a comer tranquilamente, como lo hacían todos los días. Así siguieron por algunos minutos, ajenas ellas a lo que pasara alrededor suyo. Rose, sentada al lado de Faith, le dio una ojeada al semblante de su prima, mientras lanzaba un gruñido. Sabía que la cara somnolienta, el cansancio y el nerviosismo eran síntomas post fiesta, que no auguraban cosas muy buenas que digamos.

-Y ahora qué necesitas.-preguntó, adivinando de antemano la respuesta.

-Una poción. La más efectiva que tengas.-pidió a su vez su prima, mirándola avergonzada, signo de debilidad que tuvo que ocultar al instante.

La pelirroja le taladró la mirada, aunque no se sabía a ciencia cierta si estaba enfadada o decepcionada. Pasaron algunos minutos que para Lily fueron los peores, hasta que, cuando creía que su prima no iba a ayudarle, ésta dijo:

-Está bien. Pero que sea la última vez.-advirtió, sin importarle usar el tono siseante que las caracterizaba.

-Te lo prometo, prima. ¿Me lo pasarás ahora? -interrogó ansiosa, no podía seguir esperando más.

-Cuanto antes, mejor.-resolvió la pelirroja, levantándose de su asiento.

Faith se quedó en su asiento, desayunando tan tranquilamente como lo estaba cuando llegaron sus dos amigas. Por fuera, como siempre, aparentaba una tranquilidad y desinterés por su alrededor que siempre le sacaba de situaciones incómodas. Pero por dentro, estaba igual o tal vez peor que Lily, porque ella... También necesitaba aquella poción, necesitaba evitar cualquier problema, cualquier situación incómoda. No iba a decirle nada a Frank, para qué, no quería alarmarlo con algo que no iba a pasar. Además, nada sacaría en todo caso, sabía cómo era el ojimiel, tan slytherin como ella, tan sangre pura que iba a hacer todo lo posible por evitar que el apellido de su familia se manchara. Y un hijo ilegítimo era la peor forma de mancharlo.

Tranquilamente se limpió la comisura de los labios cualquier resto de comida que quedara. Tranquilamente se levantó de su asiento, se acomodó su falda, el cabello y la blusa. Tranquilamente se dirigió, con paso grácil, hacia la entrada del gran comedor, sonriendo con suficiencia, disfrutando de la atención que la masa masculina de Hogwarts le ofrecía. Tranquilamente salió del gran comedor, y siguió caminando por el largo pasillo, hasta doblar a la derecha. Una vez que se encontró con el atajo que la llevaría a las mazmorras, y que no hubiera ninguna alma viviente en el pasillo, echó a correr como condenada, sin parar, hasta que llegó a la entrada de su sala común. Rose y Lily bajaban en ese momento las escaleras cuando fueron sorprendidas por una sofocada Faith, que solo miró a la pelirroja, para que ésta entendiera qué pasara. Sin ninguna palabra de por medio, la pelirroja retrocedió en sus pasos, mientras Lily y Faith se quedaban solas. No había nadie en la sala común, la mazmorra de Slytherin se hallaba desierta y en un silencio de ultratumba que por un momento aturdió a la rubia. Luego de dos minutos, Rose hacía su aparición, llevando consigo un frasquito con un líquido azul de aspecto espeso. De las escaleras, lo lanzó, cayendo en manos de la rubia, tras una buena atrapada. Abrió el frasquito ansiosa, y se bebió el contenido de golpe, desesperada. Cuando la última gota pasó por su garganta, Faith pudo suspirar aliviada.

-Que no vuelva a pasar.-advirtió Rose, de la misma forma con que lo había hecho con su prima.

-Lo prometo.-respondió la rubia, sin un ápice de verguenza en su rostro como Lily lo había demostrado, aunque por dentro estaba muy avergonzada y azorada.

-Andando entonces.-repuso la ojiazul, bajando las escaleras y caminando hacia la puerta, seguida de sus amigas.

Eran serpientes, eso era cierto. Pero lamentablemente, también eran mujeres, débiles y vulnerables, las dos cosas que más odiaba la pelirroja de pertenecer al sexo femenino. Y eso, era lo que trataba de no demostrar y que sus amigas tampoco lo demostraran.

Porque aunque mujeres... Seguían siendo serpientes.

Y eso, le fascinaba.

La clase de transformaciones se mostraba verdaderamente interesante ese día según la ojiazul. La profesora McGonagall, que aún hacía clases a pesar de ser viejísima, había escrito en letras grandes y redondas lo que estarían aprendiendo durante ese mes: Transformación Humana. Una rama de las transformaciones más complejas que había, aparte de la Transformación Animal. Sonrió, igual de orgullosa y suficiente como siempre: agradecía a su madre que le hubiese dado clases particulares de magia avanzada en las vacaciones y un permiso especial para que usara magia fuera de la escuela en los últimos dos años, porque si no hubiera sido por eso, no sabría transformarse a la perfección en otra persona como lo hizo en el último verano. Aún recuerda la sonrisa orgullosa de su madre al ver su propio reflejo el día en que por fin le salió a la primera la transformación. Tenía un extraordinario asegurado.

La profesora había pedido que fueran a la página trecientos cuarenta y siete de su libro de transformaciones, página que estaba ocupada por dos grandes dibujos de dos seres humanos, uno diferente al otro, y arriba, en grandes letras, el título de Conmutación o Transformación Humana.

-Como están viendo, hoy día empezaremos con la Transformación Humana y ciertamente no les voy a mentir, canalizar la magia sin varita en realidad no es algo fácil. Sin embargo, con aplicación y concentración, estoy segura que podrán hacerlo. No por nada se les enseña esta materia a alumnos que poseen una madurez y una concentración más elevada que la de los cursos inferiores.

-¿Madurez? ¿Que no se da cuenta de que la mitad de los hombres que están aquí aún creen que es gracioso tirarse corrector en la cara?-susurró Faith, con cara de incredulidad.

Las demás reprimieron una carcajada, al tiempo que tomaban apuntes sobre los aspectos teóricos que tenían que tener en consideración a la hora de realizar una transformación tan difícil, cosa que aburría ciertamente a Rose, que se sabía todo de memoria. Algunos cuchicheaban intensamente los pormenores de la fiesta que había ocurrido la noche anterior, y por sobre todo el exitazo que tuvieron "Las Problemáticas". Frank estaba sentado detrás de las chicas, lo que a Faith le ponía muy nerviosa, los recuerdos de la noche anterior le atormentaban la conciencia y le hacían sentir retorcijones, aunque hizo muy bien en adoptar un rostro aburrido y flemático. Lily observó disimuladamente hacia donde Smith estaba, y una sensación de mareo se apoderó de ella aunque, como toda buena serpiente, supo disimularlo muy bien.

-Muy bien, cada uno tomará un papel de esta bolsa y tratarán de concentrarse en la persona que les tocó, imaginándola físicamente al detalle. Luego, cuando tengan una clara imagen mental sobre la persona, se concentrarán en sentir la magia dentro suyo, lo que se llama canalizar la magia, o sea, hacer que fluya por su cuerpo y, con la imagen de la persona que les tocó en la mente, tratar de transformar el suyo, en el otro. ¿Alguna duda?

Ninguno de los alumnos dijo nada, lo que suponía, era que habían entendido bien. La profesora fue puesto por puesto y cada alumno sacó un papel. Al llegar donde Rose, Faith y Lily estaban, las observó con las cejas alzadas, aunque no dijo nada.

-¿Quién les tocó?-preguntó la pelirroja, mirando curiosamente los papeles de sus amigas.

-¡Me tocó Monchermin, puaj!-dijo Frank incluyéndose en la conversación, haciendo una mueca de desagrado en dirección al gryffindor que estaba en la otra punta de la sala.

-A mi me tocó a Faith, qué irónico.-dijo Lily, sin darse por aludida de la cara de circunstancia que la rubia trataba de esconder al tener tan cerca al ojimiel. Rose rodó los ojos, anotando mentalmente tener una seria conversación con Frank y el idiota de Smith, además.

-A mí, la zorra de Jones. Esto va a ser divertido.-sonrió maliciosamente la rubia, olvidando por un momento a Frank, aunque sin mirar siquiera a la ravenclaw que en ese momento estaba desplegando sus dotes de florerito para llamar la atención de los chicos más populares. Tenía una deuda pendiente con ella desde el año anterior que ahora se encargaría de saldar.

Entonces, volviéndose a la pelirroja, que estaba muy callada, preguntó:

-¿Y a ti, Rosie, quién te tocó?

La joven abrió lenta y delicadamente su papel, riéndose ante las caras de espera de sus amigas. Cuando el último doblez se desdobló, la sonrisa socarrona que adornaba su rostro desapareció de golpe, pasando a una palidez casi mortal.

-¿Qué paso?-se asustó Faith, mientras que Lily le arrebataba el papel de las manos a la morena.

-Oh, mierda, le tocó Malfoy.-dijo la morena pelirroja, mientras Frank echaba una ojeada al ojigris, que muchos asientos más atrás, estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos. El papel yacía entre ambas manos, que estaban tan quietas como si también estuviera desconcertado.

-Creo que tú también le tocaste, Princesa.-intuyó el ojimiel, y no se equivocaba pues, cuando la profesora hizo desaparecer los bancos y sillas de la sala y anunció que podían empezar, el ojigris, casi con temor y preocupación, se acercó a la chica lo suficiente para poder observarla detalladamente.

Sin embargo, sintió una reacción que lo dejó en shock y nunca pensó que sentiría; un dolor horrible en su entrepierna había aparecido al ver lo _muy femenina _que iba vestida la slytherin, mientras que el terror de que se notara su erección era patente en sus facciones. Como nadie le había hablado ni acercado a el hasta ahora, daba gracias que nadie se había dado cuenta. O... casi ninguno. Frank había notado esa reacción tan típica en los hombres, pero estaba sorprendido en parte porque fuera su amiga la causante de su erección, en parte porque ella era una slytherin, y en parte porque ambos se odiaban y se trataban con desprecio y veneno. _La carne es débil, _se dijo mentalmente, reprimiendo una carcajada, aunque no se privó de mirarlo burlonamente.

Poco a poco, la expresión imperceptiblemente dolorosa fue desapareciendo, y el ojigris pudo volver a la calma. En ese instante, Pamela se volteó a observarlo, de una forma tan fija y penetrante que hasta daba miedo, y que había cohibido un tanto al valiente gryffindor. ¿Pero qué le pasaba? ¿Cómo era eso de que se estaba cohibiendo de esa demente de Weasley? Y es más, que hasta...

-¿Disfrutando de la vista?-preguntó, mientras una sonrisa ladina afloraba en sus labios con arrogancia, como se mostraba algunas veces ante sus demás compañeros masculinos de quidditch.

-Más que tú, no lo creo.-sonrió la pelirroja mientras se acercaba otro poco al ojigris.

El ambiente había comenzado a tensarse, en tanto que ambos jóvenes se observaban fijamente.

-Vaya, no me había fijado en ese lunar que tienes en la nariz.-dijo el joven tras unos minutos de duelo de miradas, sorprendido y a la vez enfadado consigo mismo por no haber sido capaz de impregnarle el tinte de burla en su voz..-Se te ve... gracioso

La chica enarcó una ceja extrañada, ¿era su idea o Hernández le había hecho una especie de cumplido? Al parecer, estaba bien cagado del mate el idiota ése.

-Al grano, Malfoy, no tengo todo el día para tus estupideces.-respondió, mientras se alejaba unos pasos de él.-Vaya que será pan comido canalizar la magia.

Un leve cosquilleo como de una corriente eléctrica invadió su cuerpo. La imagen de Malfoy le provocaba cierta incomodidad, porque no quería fijarse mucho al detalle en su mente la sonrisa, la mirada, el cuerpazo de su enemigo... No quería caer en los recuerdos del pasado en donde suspiraba por él, en donde su rostro iluminaba sus mañanas y le hacía sonreír de alegría... _Vale, vale, deja de estar pensando estupideces y concéntrate, Rose, _se dijo_. _Lo primero que haría sería cambiar la forma y color de su cabello. El rubio y liso cabello de Malfoy parecía a simple vista sedoso, con un tinte de rebeldía en las puntas de los mechones. Luego, enfocó toda su atención en cambiar el color de sus ojos, de su piel, las facciones varoniles y aristocráticas de su rostro y el largo de sus pestañas, además de otros aspectos como su figura y su porte. Malfoy era media cabeza más alto que ella, de complexión atlética, aunque no tan ancho de espalda como era Frank. Luego de unos minutos, tuvo por terminado el conjuro. Evocó sus ojos a los del verdadero Scorpius Malfoy, mientras sonreía con la altanería de siempre. Por su parte, pudo observar que el chico no hizo más que mirarla como si fuera un espectáculo de circo, con la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¿Y? ¿Resultó, o no?-preguntó la joven al chico que tenía delante suyo.

-Eres... eres...

-¡Eres igual a Malfoy! ¡Qué horror!-exclamó Lily que justo había visto la transformación de su amiga, y trataba de que su cabello rubio y la complexión extremadamente fina de Faith, cambiaran a la suya.

-¡Oh, señorita Weasley, qué impresionante!-exclamó a su vez la profesora alegremente, mientras avanzaba hacia ella.-Pero si es la réplica exacta del señor Malfoy, hasta sonríe como lo hace él. Miren todos, a ésto es a lo que quiero que lleguen a su debido tiempo. ¡Muchas felicidades, señorita Weasley, cincuenta puntos para Slytherin!

Las demás serpientes aplaudieron orgullosos a su compañera, que sonreía autosuficiente aunque no pudo evitar sentirse extraña, como también se sentía extraño el ojigris, viendo cómo le estaban aplaudiendo en teoría a él, aunque era su réplica. Un dolor pasó fugaz y agudamente por su pecho, ya que al ver la escena, había recordado su vida anterior, cuando era aclamado de esa manera por sus compañeros, cuando era aún el único Rey de Hogwarts, hasta que esa loca histérica cagada de mente y llena de odio le destronara en menos de medio año junto al nuevo Rey de Hogwarts, Frank Puckett. Ésa, había sido la apuñalada más fuerte que le podrían haber dado a su ego, más aún si la culpable había sido en un tiempo atrás su mejor amiga. Hasta que pasó lo que pasó.

-Vamos, Malfoy, creo que tú también puedes hacerlo.-susurró el otro él, que había hecho aparecer un espejo y se contemplaba, divertida.

-Yo...

-¿O tienes miedo de que una simple mestiza se burle de la gran incapacidad y cobardía de Scorpius Malfoy para usar magia y transformarse en la Reina de Hogwarts?

El verdadero ojigris miró con los ojos entrecerrados a su otro yo, que había soltado una risa socarrona. Una vez recordó cómo era, de arriba a abajo, antes de cerrar los ojos y concentrarse. Canalizar magia, eso nunca lo había experimentado, sin embargo sentía como una afluente eléctrica fluía por sus venas y llegaba a cada extremo de su cuerpo, produciéndole un cosquilleo. Evocó la imágen de la slytherin, sus ojos grandes y azules, la piel blanca y dorada, su silueta curvilínea, sus perfectos pechos, su espectacular trasero... _Hey, hey, como que te estás desviando del objetivo Scorpius, _le dijo una vocecita picarona en la mente. Volvió a concentrarse, aún más, con la imagen de la chica en su mente, aunque no la Rose con uniforme, sino la que había visto aquella noche de verano en la casa de su mejor amigo Albus, después de la gran fiesta que hubo, y lo que había pasado, lo que había dicho, y esos labios rosados, suaves, apetitosos...

-Deja de poner esa cara orgásmica, que yo nunca me he visto así.-ordenó la morena, que tenía teñidas las pálidas mejillas del ojigris de un rojo casi intenso.-¡AHORA!

Cuando abrió los ojos, sintió como miles de pares de ojos lo estaban observando, pasmados. Su otro yo también lo estaba observando, y si ya tenía la cara roja de vergüenza, ahora estaba a punto de explotar. Cuando se miró hacia abajo, pudo ver con horror que se había transformado en su enemiga, si, pero se había transformado en la Rose Weasley que sorprendió en pijama, la que le había roto la mandíbula aquella noche luego de haber escuchado la idiotez que había soltado, con los shorts y la polera cubriendo con una inocencia jodidamente sexual el cuerpo de la chica, y eso, lejos, era mucho peor para él, ya que las miradas morbosas y lascivas de algunos de sus compañeros no demoraron en aparecer. ¡Oh, sagradísimo Merlín, la había imaginado con morbo y todo tal cual como se la había encontrado esa noche!

-Silva, espera, no... no era mi intención, es que...-se trató de excusar, aunque ya era tarde, la pelirroja le había roto de lleno otra vez la mandíbula, sin importar que en apariencia fuera ella misma a la que le había dado un puñetazo.

Lo odiaba. Y ahora más que nunca. No le molestaba el hecho de que usara ese tipo de pijamas, total, ella era una adolescente, y en general, siempre tenía calor, no: lo que le daba rabia, era el hecho de que Malfoy haya guardado _esa imagen _de ella en su mente, la haya imaginado _de esa forma _y ahora todos los otros estúpidos cerebros hormonales de sus compañeros la vieran como si fuera un objeto sexual más allá de lo que ella permitía. Le incomodaba en ese momento, y mucho, es más, ¡hasta Frank, su mejor amigo desde que usaban pañales, la estaba mirando de esa forma!

-Señorita Weasley... Oh, me... me sorprende su actitud...

-Disculpe profesora, pero el señor Malfoy había colmado mi paciencia con imaginarme de _esta forma _sólo para burlarse de mí.-dijo la chica con voz suave y mirada arrepentida, efecto que logró que la profesora no le quitara puntos y que observara al ojigris en shorts cortos y polera manga corta de pijama.

-Cincuenta puntos menos, señor Malfoy, es una desvergüenzura que haya imaginado de esa manera a una chica tan decente como la señorita Weasley.-dijo la maestra, mientras los demás volvían a sus faenas de transformación y el chico volvía a ser él.

La pelirroja se destranformó abruptamente, adquiriendo su forma normal, pero con las mejillas aún rojas. Ni siquiera le dijo nada, simplemente se dio media vuelta y se fue donde sus amigos, algunos de los cuales-mejor dicho Frank- aún no se reponían del espectáculo que habían visto. El ojiverde se llevó una mano a la mandíbula, comprobando que le dolía más que un demonio, y le escocía grandemente. Aún... aún no comprendía del todo lo que había pasado, aunque estaba seguro que por muy venganza de lo de la noche anterior haya sido, había sido muy vergonzoso delante de toda una clase de séptimo de todas las casas. Weasley por lo menos, había tenido la prudencia de hacerlo en la intimidad de una de las esquinas de la barra, lejos de la masa estudiantil. Y lo reconocía, se sentía culpable.

La mañana y la tarde pasaron rápidamente para ambos chicos, que se habían evitado verse durante todo lo que restó del día tras la clase de transformaciones. Scorpius lo hacía por la vergüenza que sentía de haberse descubierto de esa forma tan morbosa delante de sus demás compañeros y el miedo a mirar otra vez a la slytherin e imaginársela en esa facha completamente sexy. Rose porque sabía que si lo veía, lo iba a matar a puros crucios por la humillación sufrida y la desfachatez del ojigris. Pero no se iba a quedar sin venganza, no señor. Ella misma se encargaría de hacerle recordar al gryffindor quién era Rose Weasley. La Reina de Hogwarts. Y Lily, Faith y Frank le ayudarían.

Sonrió.

-Scorpius Malfoy, no sabes con quién te metiste.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos! xDé Espero que hasta ahora les haya sido de su agrado esta historia, es la primera vez que publico un fic :B &amp; obviamente tenía que ser de una de mis parejas favoritas, Rose&amp;Scorpius 3 ;D<strong>

**Se aceptan sugerencias, opiniones y críticas constructivas :D (bueno si alguien quiere hacer una destructiva, bienvenido sea, es su opinión xdd)**

**& Eso pueees, de aquí en adelante publicaré de forma más alejada porque entro a un internado y no estaré la semana aquí C:**

**LaddyMalfoy **


	4. Vengaza

El sol llegaba desde el gran ventanal en ondas de luz que, filtrándose por las cortinas, despertaron a la chica. Restregándose los ojos, se dirigió al baño, dispuesta a darse una larga y merecida ducha. Sin duda ese día sería memorable para el resto del colegio, no habría alumno que no olvidara lo que estaba a punto de acontecer esa mañana. Éste día de clase no sería igual a los anteriores, esta vez sería diferente. Cerró con llave el baño, y se metió a la ducha de relajante agua tibia, sintiendo el sol y la suave brisa de las seis de la mañana en su rostro a través de la ventanilla del cuarto, mientras repasaba mentalmente el plan que la noche anterior habían elaborado junto a su exclusivo círculo de serpientes. Lo más importante era que Albus no sospechara de nada cuando se llevara a cabo el plan, si algo detestaba la pelirroja era pelear con su primo preferido y uno de sus dos mejores amigos. Un par de galletas acompañaban aquel apacible relajo, traídas por una de las elfinas domésticas de las cocinas del castillo, con la que había entablado una muy buena amistad a lo largo de los años en Hogwarts. Aunque fuera slytherin carecía de los prejuicios y desprecios ante aquellas criaturas, es más, las amaba aunque para muchas familias de sangre pura solo fueran animales de servicio. Esa era una de las grandes diferencias entre ella y los demás slytherins. Y se enorgullecía de eso.

Una hora más tarde, a las siete en punto exactamente, bajaba las escaleras de la habitación de las chicas a su sala común, perfectamente arreglada para otro día de clases. Por arte de magia Faith y Lily aparecieron una a cada lado de la pelirroja, y las tres, con ese paso grácil y elegante que las caracterizaba, salieron de las mazmorras con rumbo al gran comedor. En una esquina las esperaba Frank, pulcra y perfectamente arreglado, con el cabello ligeramente despeinado, lo que le daba un aire rebelde que acarreaba suspiros entre las féminas, incluyendo a Faith. Como un chispazo, la pelirroja se acordó de la nota mental del día anterior y, dispuesta a cumplirla en ese mismo instante, le dijo a sus amigas que se adelantaran, que tenía que hablar de algo con el ojimiel. Una vez que Lily y Faith se hubieron alejado lo bastante, la pelirroja arrastró hasta un aula vacía a Frank, aprovechando que no venía nadie por el pasillo. Luego de sellarla mágicamente y de murmurar un "Muffliato", encaró al chico, que estaba algo perturbado con la súbita actitud de su mejor amiga.

-Tenemos que hablar.-determinó tajante, mientras observaba fijamente al ojimiel.

Éste puso una silla frente suyo, mientras se sentaba con el respaldo hacia él y observaba con la misma fijeza a la chica.

-¿Es algo sobre el plan?-preguntó, observándola divertido.

-No. Es sobre Faith y lo que pasó la otra noche entre ella y tú.-respondió, intensificando la mirada hasta hacerla intimidante.

Frank empalideció de golpe, adquiriendo la blancura de un fantasma y el rostro desencajado. No creía que Faith había sido capaz de contarle a la pelirroja sobre lo que había pasado esa noche de fiesta, en donde el alcohol se les había subido más de la cuenta y habían terminado acostándose. Se ruborizó levemente, mientras esos recuerdos de esa noche de besos fogozos y pasión desbordada inundaban su mente. No iba a negar que era la primera vez que se sintió por fin completo y diferente, ni que había comenzado a desear que así fuera todas sus noches por el resto de su vida. No tenía certeza de lo que le pasaba, pero al parecer lo que sentía por la rubia no era una simple atracción física como pensaba hasta ese momento. Al parecer, era algo más serio de lo que creía. Y eso, le aterraba.

-¿Te contó...?

-No.-le cortó Rose, igual de seria que una estatua.-Su cara dice más que mil palabras, y la tuya también.-aseveró, reprimiendo una sonrisa burlona.-Lo que si tengo que saber, Frank, es qué pretendes hacer con ella ya que han pasado la barrera de lo "decente". Y me lo dirás ahora, rapidito que no tenemos todo el día, acuérdate que a las ocho y media comienza la acción de nuestro plan.

El castaño se pasó una mano por el cabello, evidentemente nervioso e incómodo con la pregunta que su mejor amiga había hecho. Sabía de sobra que si no le respondía en ese momento, lo pasaría muy mal y que además no dejaría que se acercara a Faith, porque sería para la pelirroja una señal irrefutable de que solo buscaba otra diversión, como ella llamaba a las chicas con las que él salía semana tras semana. Tendría que darle una respuesta más o menos clara y sincera, aunque ni él mismo sabía con exactitud qué sentía por la rubia.

-Faith no es otra diversión, si es lo que te preocupa, Princesa.-aseguró de una, lo que relajó el semblante de la slytherin.-Pero no sé con exactitud qué es lo que siento, si es igual de intenso como lo que siento por tí, por ejemplo, o es algo que en unos días se me pasará.

La joven alzó una ceja, extrañada por el comentario de su mejor amigo que podía interpretarse de muchas maneras.

-¿Como que igual de intenso que lo que sientes por mí? Explícame bien eso, Frankie.-pidió, esta vez con su tono de voz natural como solía usarlo de antaño, sin desprecio, burla, desdén o indiferencia como lo hacía en el presente.

-Bueno... ya sabes, lo que siento hacia tí es especial, más que un simple cariño de camaradas como el mundo allá afuera lo ve, o un ligero galanteo, es mucho más que un te quiero, Princesa. Te amo, mucho en verdad,-la ojiazul puso una cara de terror que acarreó una risita por parte del castaño-pero como amigos, como mejores amigos que somos, ¿entiendes? Lo que nos une es algo serio aunque sea una amistad, es profundo lo que sentimos uno por el otro, y no sé si lo que siento por Faith es así de serio como lo que siento por tí, o que llegue a ser así de profundo pero en el otro sentido de la palabra y eso... me aterra, Princesa, sería la primera vez que me gustara una chica de verdad...

Rose lo abrazó, sabía que éso era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos el castaño, confundido por lo que su corazón de metal estaba sintiendo en esos momentos por Faith.

-Además, está el hecho de que todos creen y a la verdad esperan que la Reina de Hogwarts salga con el Rey de Hogwarts, y la presión por parte de mis compañeros es tan constante que a veces pienso que es mejor para los dos salir y anunciarles a todos que somos novios o algo así, para que de esa manera me dejaran tranquilo y, además nos beneficiara al mismo tiempo a ambos. Ya sabes que para nosotros la reputación es importante, el buen nombre y honrar a nuestra casa y nuestros colores. Pero Faith...

-No puedes salir con alguien solo porque se vería bien para ambos, eso no sería justo ni para tí ni para mí.-dijo la chica aunque al instante se sorprendió, eso no era algo que un buen slytherin diría, iba en contra de la astucia para el beneficio propio que los caracterizaba, aunque... En este caso las cosas eran diferentes, Rose sabía que por más serpiente que fuera, había un aspecto gryffindor oculto en su ser que ahora, de forma extraordinaria, había salido a la luz.-Y además, tu no eres mÍ tipo.-sonrió divertida, tratando de disimular su comentario anterior.

Frank le observó extrañado, no estaba muy acostumbrado a escucharle decir ese tipo de cosas a la morena, solo en contadas ocasiones salía a relucir ese corazón de carne y hueso que mantenía oculto en lo más profundo de su ser.

Aunque muy en el fondo, sabía que Rose tenía razón, no era justo para nadie. Ni siquiera para un buen slytherin.

-Podríamos intentarlo por lo menos... no sería bien aceptado en la sociedad que salga con Faith a que salga contigo... Tal vez si me dieras una oportunidad...

Rose levantó las cejas, evidentemente alarmada de la estupidez que su mejor amigo estaba pidiendo.

-Aunque nos besáramos no sentiríamos nada porque no nos gustamos Frank, así que déjate de pedirme estupideces y anda a pedirle una oportunidad a Faith que es la que te gusta.-ordenó la joven rodando los ojos, fastidiada.

-Intentémoslo-insistió el castaño, convencido de que si besaba a la pelirroja podría asegurarse de que Faith solo era otra atracción pasajera.-Solo un beso, nada más, Rose.

La chica reprimió a duras penas un bufido. _Es más testarudo que yo, ¡Por Merlín!_

-Si eso te deja tranquilo... Será pues.-dijo resignada, sabía que si seguía negándose, él seguiría insistiendo.

Se miraron. Frank estaba nervioso, Rose impaciente. Comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, sus cuerpos a rozarse. El castaño tuvo la ocurrencia de pasar un brazo por la cintura de la ojiazul, para atraerla más hacia él. Estaban a un palmo de distancia, un movimiento de cabeza y sus bocas se encontrarían.

-¿Enserio esto es necesario, Frankie?-preguntó la joven, incrédula.

-Muy necesario, Princesa.-respondió el castaño, mientras conectaba su boca con la de ella.

Rose sintió los labios de su mejor amigo moviéndolos lentamente sobre los suyos, y aunque luego de unos segundos el castaño intensificó el beso, ambos no sintieron absoluamente nada, lo que aterró ciertamente a Frank. Eso significaba que... sentía algo muy serio por Faith, considerando lo mujeriego que en realidad era. Y eso, podría significar un obstáculo en su cómoda vida de slytherin.

Se separaron. El silencio era incómodo y Frank quiso decir algo para aligerar el ambiente, una especie de disculpa para su amiga. Pero ésta era más rápida en cosas del corazón con una simple frase que dejó enterrado aquel episodio en sus vidas del que nunca más iban a hablar.

-Wákala, espero nunca más repetirlo.

El muchacho arqueó una ceja.

-¿Tan mal beso?

Su amiga se largó a reír, mientras decía burlonamente:

-Sé que para Faith no. Ahora vámonos, nos hemos retrasado más de lo previsto y solo faltan diez minutos para que empiece las clases.

Frank puso cara de pocos amigos ante el hecho de que se había perdido su preciado desayuno.

-Vamos, en el camino te doy algo para matar el hambre y que te mantenga despierto, tenemos clases con Binns. Y recuerda, ocho y media comienza la acción querida Faith, digo, Frank.-terminó de decir, burlonamente.

-Ja, já, qué graciosito.-sonrió, mientras desencantaba la habitación y le daba paso a la ojiazul.

Por fin, la clase de Binns sería sumamente interesante.

Historia de la Magia. Día martes. Frank y Rose llegaron con tiempo de sobra para sentarse en sus asientos de siempre, en el centro del aula, acompañados de Lily y Faith. Dos delante y dos detrás, como lo habían acordado, Faith con Rose y Lily con Frank. El asiento que comúnmente usaba Malfoy se encontraba dos asientos a la izquierda, el cual Albus ya tenía reservado. La pelirroja agradeció que su primo hubiera llegado temprano, eso facilitaba las cosas. Sacó de entre su túnica un frasquito con un líquido dorado, que destapó y tomó un sorbo. Sus tres compañeros le imitaron a escondidas, no querían que nadie los viera. Sin duda comenzaban a sentir el Félix Felicis corriendo por sus venas, y la seguridad de que todo iba a salir a la perfección y que no los iban a pillar tomó nuevas fuerzas dentro de ellos. A una señal de Rose, su prima se levantó de su asiento, en dirección a donde estaba su hermano mellizo. Ella sería el factor distractor mientras Frank, sacando disimuladamente su varita, apuntaba a la silla vacía donde se sentaría Malfoy. Con un hechizo hizo que ésta se pegara al suelo, y estaba listo para cuando llegara el gryffindor, a quien pegaría, a su vez, en la silla. Una vez que estuvo asegurado, hizo una señal para que Rose se levantara de su asiento con dirección a donde sus primos estaban, eso le daría una coartada. Para mayor credibilidad, dejó su varita sobre la mesa, a la vista de todos, y fue con paso decidido a decirle buenos días a su primo.

Los demás alumnos comenzaron a entrar, sentándose en los asientos y charlando animadamente. La pelirroja estaba conversándole animadamente sobre un trabajo que tendrían en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas esa mañana sobre la cual le había comentado la maestra Brown la tarde anterior, con Lily apoyándola, cuando llegó Malfoy, seguido del profesor de Historia de la magia. Rose le lanzó una mirada asesina al joven mientras se daba media vuelta y se dirigía a su puesto, seguida unos instantes por su prima. Frank sonrió arrogantemente hacia las dos slytherin, lo que significaba que había conseguido su cometido. Ambas vieron por el rabillo del ojo cómo el gryffindor se sentaba en su asiento y le dirigía una mirada a la pelirroja, que estaba dada vuelta conversando con Frank y se reía de sus comentarios. El profesor Binns hizo callar a sus alumnos luego de cinco veces, y entonces Faith le dio un codazo a la pelirroja para indicarle que su varita estaba en su mesa. Ésta, con fingida sorpresa, la guardó en su bolsillo, para luego prestarle atención al profesor, que comenzó su cátedra sobre lo que estudiarían ese año.

Así estuvo media hora, hasta que anunció el acostumbrado trabajo sobre lo que habían aprendido el año anterior, mientras sacaba lápices a prueba de trampas y escribía la hora de inicio de la prueba y la hora de término. Pidió a los alumnos que se dirigieran a su escritorio a recoger sus lápices, lo que formó indudablemente un barullo y un desorden característico de aquella clase, como preveían los slytherin. Rose tuvo que reprimir la carcajada que amenazaba con salírsele cuando vió cómo el gryffindor trataba de pararse de su asiento sin mayor éxito. Albus, sentado a su lado, le preguntó qué le pasaba mientras se levantaba de donde estaba y éste, disimulando su pavor al verse pegado a la silla y no poderse levantar, le pidió que fuera a buscarle un lápiz, que tenía que buscar algo en su mochila. Las cuatro serpientes sonrieron maliciosamente, aún no venía la mejor parte del plan que estaba por empezar. Albus volvió trayendo dos lápices, uno de los cuales dejó en la mesa del ojigris. Ambos sacaron un largo pergamino y comenzaron a escribir el resúmen de lo que habían visto el año anterior en la materia, y con eso volvió algo de normalidad para Malfoy. Aplicaría un simple hechizo para despegarse de la silla cuando terminara la redacción, suponía que era una broma pesada de alguno de sus compañeros de cuarto.

Rose, preparada de antemano, tenía su redacción hecha desde las vacaciones de verano, por lo que disponía de todo el tiempo del mundo para llevar a cabo los siguientes pasos del plan. Ahora solo fingía que escribía, aunque en realidad estaba esperando que dieran las ocho y media para observar la efectividad de la poción que Lily había echado en el zumo de calabaza del ojigris, cuando había pasado por la mesa de los leones pidiéndole a su hermano la lechuza para mandarle una carta a sus padres, ya que la suya, misteriosamente, no estaba en condiciones de volar. Los cuatro parecían muy concentrados en su trabajo, por lo mismo su actuación fue impecablemente perfecta cuando un rugido se escuchó en el aula y vieron al popular y guapísimo Scorpius Malfoy inflarse como una pelota de playa, con sorpresa pasmada. Al estar pegado mágicamente a la silla y al piso, Albus tuvo que huír de su asiento cuando la gordura del gran cuerpo inflado de su mejor amigo amenazó con asfixiarlo también. Las chicas que estaban sentadas en los bancos continuos a ellos-y que siempre se sentaban allí para así coquetear con el ojiverde- tuvieron que correr también, como lo mismo con los que estaban atrás y adelante de ellos. Hernández rugía con todas sus fuerzas que lo volvieran a la normalidad, pero nada daba resultado, todos los alumnos-incluyendo al cuarteto de slytheris-lo miraban con horror, aunque una vez que estuvieron alejados de aquella pelota andante que era Malfoy, comenzaron a reírse de forma disimulada. Sin embargo, el sufrimiento no había terminado allí, no; de repente, aparecieron por todo el cuerpo del rubio unos grandes y horribles granos, unos furnúnculos amarillos a reventar en el rostro hinchado del gryffindor que amenazaban con lanzar su pus al que estuviera cerca. Las risas comenzaron a aumentar cuando el reluciente cabello rubio de Malfoy había quedado de un afeminado color rosa. _¡ROSA!_ Susurraban varias chicas riendo ahora sin parar mientras Malfoy corría por todo el aula exigiendo que le devolvieran su color normal de cabello. El profesor Binns, dándose cuenta por primera vez del show que se estaba generando en su aula, lanzó un grito al ver la pelota andante verrugosa con una pelusa rosa chillón que era Scorpius Malfoy. Voló hacia él tratando de calmarlo, pero súbitamente el ojigris vomitó una serie de babosas y caracoles a los pies del profesor fantasma, que provocaron la repulsión de todos, incluyendo al mismo fantasma. Sin embargo, eso no fue motivo para que un coro de risas se instaurara, iniciada por todos los slytherins y coreada por otros alumnos de otras casas.

Una hora después-el trabajo debía entregarse el viernes, antes de que comenzaran las clases-, Scorpius comenzaba a tomar su forma normal de nuevo, aunque aún tenía el aspecto de una naranja verrugosa, debido a todos aquellos horribles y enormes granos que adornaban su rostro y cuerpo. El efecto de las babosas tardaría en desaparecer, por lo que tendría que estar un rato más con la cubeta que recibía aquellas asquerosidades de su boca. Y su cabello, aunque aún no volvía a la normalidad, ya no estaba de un rosa chillón fuerte como al principio. Sin embargo, las horas de humillación sufrida y el nuevo apodo que ahora tenía-pelota de playa-, fueron venganza y castigo suficiente, con lo que Rose quedó satisfecha por el trabajo realizado. Sabía que Malfoy, a la primera que culparía, sería a ella. Sin embargo el largo sorbo extra que se habían tomado en medio de todo el barullo, les aseguraba que nada les pasaría. Saldrían invictos de esto, estaban seguros.

La profesora McGonagall-la aún jefa de la casa de Gryffindor-, había llegado recién después de haber dejado su clase encargada a la profesora Morgan, y pegó el grito al cielo al ver el estado en el que su alumno estaba. Como los slytherins suponían, la anciana señora le preguntó al joven quién había sido el responsable de aquello y, como Rose lo suponía, el ojigris la apuntó acusatoriamente, no sin algo de vacilación. Ésta, ahogó un grito de indignación, mientras le lanzaba una de sus características miradas asesinas y despreciativas, objetando, furiosa como una gorgona, que ella no lo había hecho.

Sus compañeros slytherins comenzaron a abuchear al gryffindor que había osado en acusar de algo así a la popular Reina de Hogwarts, que tenía más poder y nombre de lo que él tuvo en sus años de apogea popularidad. Las miradas asesinas se multiplicaron como la arena del mar, así como las amenazas impresas en sus miradas. Varios alumnos-mayoritariamente eran varones aunque no por ello no habían chicas que seguían y admiraban a la pelirroja-de otras casas también comenzaron a abuchear, mientras la seguridad, la superioridad y la entereza que pudo haber tenido Malfoy al principio se iban al carajo de un sopetón. McGonagall sabía de la declarada y férrea enemistad entre Malfoy y Weasley, que años antes había sido una sólida y bonita amistad, pero no por ello podía acusar así sin más a su alumna, por más que el gryffindor lo asegurara. Además, por muy serpiente que esa chica fuera, nunca había demostrado la crueldad de la que otros slytherin hacían alarde y orgullo, porque ella no había sido criada de esa forma. Por más que Scorpius dijera, no habían pruebas de que la ojiazul haya sido la autora de aquella jugarreta.

El profesor jefe de la casa de Slytherin, el profesor Mortimer, también había llegado por el asunto de la poción de furnúnculos, justo en el momento en que Scorpius Malfoy acusaba públicamente a su alumna de lo que le había pasado. La observó con una mirada e intentó usar legeremancia para saber si era responsable o no, pero solo encontró la mente cerrada de la muchacha, cosa que suponía, toda buena serpiente lo habría hecho. La profesora McGonagall, percatándose de su presencia, procedió a explicarle los acontecimientos tal como los alumnos le habían dicho, y la sospecha del gryffindor sobre la slytherin. Rose estaba en el centro de sus amigos, escudada por su ejército de slytherins y su máscara de rudeza, observando fríamente la escena. El típico momento de "enfado" que a veces sufría la joven, había pasado, y ahora estaba presta a lo que viniera. Reprimiendo un suspiro, el hombre propuso examinar las varitas de ella y sus amigos, para aclarar de mejor forma las cosas. Los slytherins volvieron a abuchear y quejarse, dando miradas despreciativas a los gryffindors. Mortimer tuvo que acallarlos con una sola mirada, antes de que se desbandaran las quejas en una guerra campal en plena clase de Historia.

-Weasley, Potter, Rosenzweig y Puckett, sus varitas, ya.-ordenó con seco acento, extendiendo la palma de su mano.

De mala gana, los cuatro slytherins le entregaron sus varitas al profesor, aunque la que más se resistió fue Rose, sin lugar a dudas. Veía con odio al gryffindor, quien a su vez observaba fijamente cómo el profesor examinaba una a una las varitas. Las de Faith y Lily salieron invictas, los últimos hechizos habían sido de limpieza la noche anterior. La varita de Frank también había sido inmune, el último hechizo había sido el que usó para desencantar la habitación. Por último, la varita de Rose; el último hechizo había sido esa mañana, cerca de las siete y cuarto, y había sido un muffliato. Todo parecía en orden, ninguna varita presentaba los hechizos que habían sido usados en Malfoy aquella mañana. Pero éste no se iba a dar por vencido, y, en un arrebato de "inteligencia mental" preguntó:

-¿Y para qué había usado el muffliato Weasley? Ese es un acto muy sospechoso, ese hechizo se usa cuando alguien no quiere que otros escuchen lo que está hablando y perfectamente podría haber estado discutiendo con alguien de la broma que me acaban de hacer.

La pelirroja le lanzó una mirada venenosa. Por un momento su semblante se tensó mientras intercambiaba una fugaz mirada con Frank. Luego, con la voz más serena que podía tener en un momento como ese, respondió:

-Estaba hablando de cosas amorosamente privadas con Puckett esta mañana, y obviamente no quería que ningún bocón cotilla nos escuchara. ¿No lo cree lo más lógico, señor Malfoy?-respondió aunque el tono sereno era semejante al siseo suave de una serpiente.

El ojigris miró con ojos abiertos a la pareja, mientras que un fuego abrazador amenazaba con quemarle el estómago si no golpeaba al castaño en ese momento, aunque no sabía el motivo exacto. Mortimer y McGonagall sonrieron, cada uno diferente ya que, mientras la anciana profesora estaba feliz de que su intuición no le había fallado, el joven profesor estaba complaciente con la perfecta actuación de su alumna y compañía, aunque no por eso no tendría una brevísima charla con ellos. El timbre sonó y los alumnos comenzaron a salir del aula en desorden como siempre. La profesora McGonagall se llevó al ojigris a la enfermería con el antídoto de la poción de furnúnculos y la cubeta, quedando solo los cuatro alumnos y su profesor jefe.

-Que no vuelva a ocurrir-ordenó, mientras sus alumnos asentían-, por un tiempo.-terminó de decir ya que tenía más que asumido que volverían ellos a hacer de las suyas, cuando un slytherin quería algo hacía todo para conseguirlo.

Los cuatro dieron media vuelta y salieron por la puerta, en orden. La última fue la pelirroja, a quién el profesor detuvo con una llamada.

-Mira con quién andas, y te diré quién eres. Recuérdelo, señorita Weasley.

La joven asintió.

Salió al pasillo, en donde la esperaban sus amigos. Sus fieles amigos, a pesar de que eran serpientes.

-Malfoy no sabía que contábamos con una varita extra-rió Frank, sacando la varita culpable del bolsillo de su túnica-, tu tío fue de gran ayuda trayéndonos en el acto su vieja varita, con ésta, nunca nos podrán pillar.-terminó de decir mientras que la ojiazul se la quitaba de las manos y la guardaba en su túnica.

Si... Eran amigos, eso no se ponía en duda, pero, más aún, eran serpientes slytherins.

Astutas serpientes.


	5. Consecuencias

En el gran comedor la bulla es lo escencial siempre en una buena comida. Bien lo saben los estudiantes de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin. Aunque también bien saben todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts que los cotilleos siempre son el pan caliente del día del que todos quieren probar y del que todos son débiles. O la gran mayoría. Pues quién iba a creer que cierto guapo rubio de ojos grises haya sido víctima de la más ridícula pero espectacular jugarreta, en nada más ni nada menos que la clase de Historia de la Magia. El nuevo chisme se hizo bomba en todo el mundo, aunque Lily y Faith quedaron un tanto sorprendidas por la rapidez con que el chisme se había propagado. El cotilleo sobre ese tema era lo que estaba de moda ese día y, cuando aparecieron las fotos reveladoras del suceso-porque sí, hubieron estudiantes que no dudaron en fotografiar al Príncipe de Gryffindor- que llegaron a manos de los slytherins, no hubo nadie en ese castillo que no supiera del interesante incidente en la aburrida clase del profesor Binns. Con sucesos así, ¿quién no querría tener una clase con el viejo fantasma?

Rose, como la reina invicta del colegio que era, disfrutaba divertida desde su asiento privilegiado al centro de la mesa de las serpienes cómo Malfoy lo pasaba mal con su nueva reputación. De uno de los chicos más populares de Hogwarts había pasado a ser el hazmerreír de los círculos sociales, sobre todo de las cotillas que, como buenas bocazas que eran, propagaron en todas partes la jugarreta hacia el popular y poderoso Scorpius Malfoy, y los pormenores luego de aquello. Si antes gozaba de buena fama, ahora estaba arruinado socialmente y para muchos, sobre todo para las cuatro serpientes más aclamadas de Hogwarts, ya no tenía vida. Las fotos mágicas del ojigris rebotando como una verrugosa pelota de playa entre las paredes del aula de Historia de la Magia pudieron más que su brillante reputación de galán y buscador del equipo de quidditch, Rey aclamado en la casa de Godric Gryffindor, envidiado por sus compañeros y admirado por las chicas. En menos de dos horas la brillante y merecida popularidad que le costó dos años labrar se fue literalmente al carajo, a manos de la persona que más odiaba y repudiaba en ese mundo: Rose Weasley. Nadie podía sacarle de la cabeza el pensamiento de que ella había sido la responsable de la jugarreta, ni aún cuando en sus narices se comprobó que su varita no tenía rastros de algún hechizo para volver rosa chillón su cabello o que le salieran asquerosos granos en su perfecto y aristocrático rostro, sino un simple muffliato que había usado para hablar a solas con Frank Puckett, de cuestiones _privadamente amorosas. _Ese ínfimo detalle le producía curiosidad y a la vez molestia, no sabía si la que estaba enamorada era la pelirroja o el castaño, aunque era imposible en el caso de ambos ya que la primera ciertamente había perdido el corazón que una vez tuvo y no andaba preocupada por seducir o enamorar a un hombre, a quienes encontraba meros admiradores y patéticos desesperados por el sexo, y el segundo, era un aclamado mujeriego-tal vez igual de famoso como era él en boca de muchas chicas del castillo- quien solo tenía chicas, no novias. Entonces, si hipotéticamente ninguno de los dos calzaba con el puesto de "enamorado", ¿de quién estaban hablando? ¡Era un enigma...! Y no iba a negar que la curiosidad cada vez lo mataba más. _¿Qué estás pensando, Scorpius? ¡Concéntrate mejor en desenmascarar a esa serpiente ponzoñosa, NO en su vida amorosa!_

Albus observaba el rostro demacrado pero frío de su mejor amigo, quién aún no sucumbía del todo a la desesperación de la humillación y la reputación manchada, eso si, sin poder evitar entrever el brillo furioso de sus pupilas dirigido a su prima quién disfrutaba apacible e indiferentemente el boom que el nuevo cotilleo había acarreado. Vale, su mejor amigo y su prima preferida no se llevaban para nada bien, pero no por eso el ojigris podía acusarla así sin más, siendo que él mismo había sido testigo del exámen de varitas del que había sido sometida la pelirroja y sus amigos, incluyendo a su hermana. Por lo mismo perdió la paciencia definitivamente cuando su mejor amigo, otra vez despotricando contra su prima en relación a la broma que le habían hecho, la acusaba sin escrúpulos frente a sus demás compañeros de casa. Era momento de pararle por una vez en su vida los carros a su mejor amigo. Porque ya estaba harto.

-¡Ya basta!-exclamó, aburrido de la misma situación de todos los días. Scorpius calló abruptamente, sorprendido del tono furioso de su mejor amigo. Los demás, presintiendo que se avecinaba algo desagradable, se voltearon a hablar con otros, incluso muchos se levantaron de la mesa en dirección a las clases de la tarde.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó el rubio, perplejo.

Albus nunca había explotado de esa forma, que más se asemejaba a las explosiones esporádicas de su prima. Al parecer, el Weasley que llevaba dentro había despertado.

-¿Quieres saber qué me pasa? ¿Quieres saberlo?-su compañero estaba pensando seriamente que no debería haberle preguntado nada, debido al estado crítico en el que el ojiverde ahora estaba-Me pasa que estoy aburrido de que tú y mi prima despotriquéis uno contra otro, que se lancen miradas de odio, que se agredan sicológica y físicamente, de ser el palo blanco entre los dos y que me tengan aburrido con sus peleas del tres al cuatro. Pero más que eso, estoy aburrido de tu obsesión malsana con ella, porque no puedes vivir sin estar pendiente de lo que ella hace cuando estoy seguro que ella nisiquiera le importa lo que tú haces, a menos que la provoques. Estoy aburrido de escucharte hablar de ella las veinticuatro horas del día y si no fuera porque no te agrada para nada, juraría que estás loco de amor por ella. Así que hazme un favor Scorpius y cállate de una vez por todas antes de que todo Gryffindor crea lo mismo que a veces creo yo y comiencen las especulaciones amorosas entre tú y mi prima.

El rubio no contestó, en realidad ni siquiera se atrevía a respirar debido a las palabras de su mejor amigo, que resoplaba como un toro furioso, que habían tenido el efecto de por fin, dejarlo sumamente callado. Boqueó por unos segundos, sin saber cómo refutar aquello, porque el león furioso que era Albus se asemejaba mucho a la gorgona furiosa que era Rose, ahora veía con mayor atención y sorpresa el parecido entre los primos Weasley. Ese chispazo peligroso en los ojos, la mueca en sus labios, la ceja alzada, eran alguno de los rasgos que asemejaban a ese par que en muchas cosas eran diferentes pero al mismo tiempo iguales. Y por otro lado lo que había dicho Albus en relación a la pelirroja... ¿Así se veía para el resto del mundo? ¿un tipo lo suficientemente popular como para tener todo o casi todo lo que quisiera, que tenía una aficción particular por aquella venenosa serpiente? Es más, ahora que lo pensaba-¡Por Merlín, ahora estaba replanteándose cosas que tenían una solución lógica, todo gracias a su mejor amigo!-¿Enserio estaba obsesionado con ella?

¡No!

Esa era la respuesta, clara y concisa, la más racional que hubiera. Es solo que la odiaba con todo el corazón, más ahora que había hecho esto de humillarlo públicamente, la odiaba desde el día en que descubrió, a la que creía era una de sus mejores amigas, en la cama de Kent, su compañero de cuarto, cuando ella se le había declarado hacía menos de una semana. Ese día deseó nunca haber conocido al monstruo que había creado y en lo que se convertiría Rose Weasley porque, lo que más odió de aquella mañana, fue el sentir la culpa haciéndole trizas por dentro al ver a lo que había llegado su hasta entonces mejor amiga por sacarse de la cabeza a él, que la había rechazado. El comportamiento truhán que había tenido los días anteriores-y del cual en realidad se avergonzaba cada vez que lo sacaba a flote y deseaba no acordarse en detalles-, fueron razón suficiente para el cambio drástico que su Rosie había adoptado y que habían terminado en ella y Kent acostándose. También se acuerda de las palabras que le dijo cuando, como un amante celoso, le exigió inmediatas explicaciones. Esa vez Kent no dijo nada, dejó que la slytherin y él arreglaran sus problemas, actitud que le sulfuró aún más.

Desde ese día su amistad con Rose había quedado rota, ambos tomaron caminos diferentes y ella se integró con una rapidez y perfección al grupo de serpientes que en realidad eran su familia en el colegio. No dejó de mantener contacto con Albus, porque eran primos y la familia era ante todo, dicho que mantuvo con los años. Con Lily tampoco porque estaban en la misma casa y su férrea amistad de primas le ayudó siempre. Y menos con Faith, quien era su mejor amiga desde que entraron a Hogwarts. Solo Puckett era un misterio, no sabía de dónde se conocían. Sin embargo, su actitud hacia los demás se endureció, se volvió fría, distante, sarcástica y venenosa, altiva y arrogante comenzó a actuar como los demás miembros de su casa y al poco tiempo comenzó a ganar popularidad, sobre todo desde que había entrado al equipo de quidditch de su casa y había comenzado a burlarse de los leones, sobre todo de él. Cuando debutó con sus amigas en su nueva banda en la fiesta de victoria de su casa, el mundo enloqueció de admiración, y de allí en adelante comenzó a ser proclamada como la Reina de Hogwarts. Desplazó sin problemas a Madeleine, la que era hasta entonces la más popular del colegio y que pertenecía a Gryffindor porque sin duda, aunque Rose no era blanca como un papel, rubia y de ojos azules, su belleza exótica de pelirroja de fuego, mezcla de ingleses y españoles, la derribó por completo, así como su elegancia, su destreza, su inteligencia y seducción. En realidad, si ponías a la rubia y a la pelirroja en una balanza, la que saldría ganando indudablemente era la pelirroja, más aún por el total apoyo que tenía de las demás serpientes, y la rara atracción que su mirada ejercía sobre los hombres.

Se trasformó en un ser irreconocible para él y su familia según lo que le contó Albus, ya no se sentía avergonzada o fuera de lugar por ser una slytherin en medio de un grupo de leones y águilas, su orgullo y dignidad hacia la casa verde plata aumentó, a tal grado que su dormitorio estaba decorado con los colores de su casa en Hogwarts. Hubo un drástico cambio de look, dejó de usar las prendas decentemente aburridas y pulcras que Hermione Granger le compraba para pasar a vestir con elegancia, estilo y a la moda. El día en que llegó con un cargamento de ropa nueva para su guardarropa entre lo que estaba su nuevo uniforme acortado más arriba de la rodilla, su madre se alarmó, mientras su padre agonizaba ante la idea de que su pequeña leona había sido reemplazada por una retorcida serpiente. Ese puñado de serpientes rastreras te están echando a perder, le dijo su padre, aunque la pelirroja ni le prestó atención, si supiera que ahora era ella la que mandaba junto a su prima y Faith en el colegio... A diferencia de ella, Lily era más bien aceptada por ser slytherin, todos intuían que ella no había nacido para ser una valiente gryffindor o una inteligente ravenclaw, mucho menos una esforzada hufflepuff porque las artimañas le sobraban para conseguir lo que quería, como siempre pasaba cuando era pequeña. Ella, junto a Albus, fueron los únicos que la apoyaron en el largo camino que comenzó a recorrer como serpiente que era, aunque éste último se alarmaba con la nueva actitud que había tomado su prima. Cuando Frank Puckett apareció por la casa, a Ronald Weasley casi le da un infarto, creyendo que era su futuro yerno, pero la joven se encargó de disiparle cualquier película de su mente al señalarle que era uno de sus mejores amigos, lo que calmó a su padre. Sin embargo el que fuera serpiente no ayudaba en nada, él quería para su hija "un apuesto y valiente gryffindor", aunque su esposa estaba de acuerdo con la hija en el hecho de que era ella quién escogería a su novio, no su padre. Sin embargo a pesar de estos drásticos cambios, su hija se comportaba igual de alegre, cariñosa y respetuosa con sus padres, solo en su casa volvía a ser la Rose de siempre, tal vez con una pizca de arrogancia, pero ella al fin y al cabo. Tampoco volvieron a ver a Scorpius Malfoy por la casa, y su hija nunca más habló o lo nombró entre esas cuatro paredes. El ojigris era un tema vedado para ella, y, aunque sus padres estaban intrigados por aquel hermetismo de su hija ante el chico, no le pudieron sonsacar nada, por lo que tuvieron que acudir a sus primos en busca de una respuesta. Lily, como fiel amiga, prima y buena serpiente, no soltó ni por si a caso la boca, en cambio Albus les confesó la ruptura de la amistad entre ambos jóvenes, aunque se reservó de decir los motivos, solo objetó que no supo muy bien qué pasó pero que se habían peleado y ahora al parecer eran enemigos declarados. Los padres comprendieron entonces el motivo del silencio de su hija ante sus preguntas sobre el rubio, y por prudencia, dejaron de hablar o comentar sobre el tema "Scorpius Malfoy" en la casa. Su hija lo agradeció internamente, porque no soportaría estar todos los veranos respondiendo preguntas sobre ese maldito hijo de puta, como decía a veces internamente.

Albus esperaba una respuesta de su mejor amigo pero nada obtuvo, solo un silencio de ultratumba que señalaba que Scorpius otra vez se había metido en sus cabilaciones sobre quizás qué cosa. Viendo que quedaban diez minutos para Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, se levantó de su asiento, dejando solo al ojigris.

Lo que nadie advirtió, fue la traicionera lágrima que corrió por el rostro del gryffindor, al comenzar a recordar esos años de feliz amistad que ahora en el presente no existían.

Y sin embargo, el destino hizo que solo una persona se diera cuenta de aquel pequeño detalle. Y ella, sin saber porqué, sintió una opresión en el pecho al ver a su ex mejor amigo, a su ex amor, llorando, tan solo, frío y desolado como una vez estuvo ella.

Tal vez, solo tal vez... se había pasado.

Solo tal vez...

**Quiero hacer una aclaración por si las dudas comienzan a florecer con respecto a Lily Potter. Diane Potter me ha preguntado que cómo Lily se desarrollará en esa historia, y, aunque tengo en claro que ella era con Hugo por lo menos dos años menor que Rose y Albus, en esa historia ella tendrá la misma edad que Rose y será hermana melliza de Albus. Solo será una modificación que espero no les moleste xdd D: más adelante además, aparecerá Hugo, pero todavía se mantendrá en incógnito :3**

_¿Dudas, consultas, sugerencias, opiniones construcdestructivas? Solo escríbanme y las tendré en cuenta :D_

Hasta la próxima semana!

LaddyMalfoy*


	6. Reacciones extrañas y no tan extrañas

La tarde había avanzado rápidamente, y el día llegaba a su fin. El cuarteto de slytherins se encontraban en un aula vacía, agigantada mágicamente, ensayando las nuevas canciones para el próximo espectáculo que sería ese viernes en la noche, en la fiesta mensual de Ravenclaw. Habían terminado de cantar "Para tí" cuando un moreno de ojos verdes esmeralda entró en la estancia, seguido de un rubio de penetrantes ojos grises, a lo cual, la reacción de los slytherins no se hizo esperar. Sin embargo, la Reina de Hogwarts estaba distraída, y no lanzó uno de sus acostumbrados comentarios hacia Malfoy, lo que fue la primera señal de alarma para todos, incluído al susodicho. Por regla general nadie podía entrar a verlos ensayar excepto Albus, por lo que el ojigris nada tenía que hacer allí, sin embargo Rose no lo echó como todos esperaban, sino que se fue a sentar al piano de cola, evidentemente cansada, aunque no sabía ni ella misma el porqué. Minutos después volvió todo a su normalidad, y siguieron ensayando, canción tras canción, con una Rose Weasley que interpretaba a la perfección cada una de ellas sin evidenciar ese raro cansancio que hacía unos minutos la aquejaba. Luego de otra movida canción, la pelirroja pidió hablar, lo que atrajo la mirada de todos. Con algo de vergüenza, anunció que había escrito otra canción y que quería enseñárselas a ver qué le parecían. Los tres slytherins se mostraron entusiasmados aunque Albus intuyó que algo raro pasaba con guitarra al ritmo de la canción. El chico tenía un oído musical excelente, por lo que no dudaba que captaría la melodía en la batería.

Los demás se sentaron frente a ella. Y la pelirroja, algo melancólica, comenzó a hacer sonar las teclas del piano, suavemente como un murmullo. Y su voz, esa de la que se jactaba, esa voz de ángel que heredó de su tatara abuela y de la que pocas veces se escuchaba, comenzó a cantar, con un hondo sentimiento que traspasó a todos, aunque ella no lo quisiera.

Es muy pronto para poder ver

cómo la vida te da un nuevo día y un ayer,

para saltar entre el jardín

como en mi cumpleaños en abril,

esos meses de alegría y sol.

Scorpius recordó cuando, en el cumpleaños número doce de la slytherin, habían saltado entre las gardenias y rosas de su mamá, terminando todos embarrados pero felices. Recordó los juegos, las canciones entonadas por sus voces felices, los hechizos divertidos y por sobre todo, la sonrisa radiante de Rose Weasley. Ese había sido uno de los cumpleaños que más disfrutó el ojigris, un momento de plena felicidad que desearía que volviera a suceder, aunque sabía que eso no iba a pasar.

El crecer fue duro para los dos,

el hacerse mayor entre un mundo de odio,

si ríes, reiré, si lloras, lloraré

si gritas, gritaré, amigo.

Lily sonrió, enternecida y divertida, al recordar cuando, a los ocho, su prima la ayudó a hacer un berrinche de proporciones catatónicas al no querer llevarlas al circo. Era uno de los mejores recuerdos de su vida. Y ahora, sin querer, se acordaba de ello.

Y si cuentan que lloré al no tenerte a mi lado,

no dudes en comprender que aún me duele estar en este lado.

Albus recordó la única vez que vio a su prima llorar en Hogwarts al verse separada de su familia por ser slytherin y es más, por estar separada de él, que era uno de sus mejores amigos y su primo favorito. Recordó la promesa que hicieron de no dejarse nunca de lado y seguir con esa amistad igual de fuerte que cuando casi vivían juntos, aunque no era lo mismo, él era un gryffindor y ella una slytherin.

Los años pasaron rápidamente,

y fuimos mayores para entender

los misterios de una vida vedada

de una vida acelerada

y del amor no correspondido.

Faith sintió correrle una lágrima cuando se acordó de lo mal que ella lo pasó en su primer amor, al igual que la pelirroja, y como ésta la consoló y planeó y llevó a cabo la venganza perfecta. Recordó cómo un día, en pociones, junto a ella y Albus, se dio cuenta que había crecido demasiado para su sorpresa, viniéndosele sus quince años encima. Sonrió amargamente, esos años eran tan diferentes a los que se le vendrían encima...

Y si cuentan que lloré al no tenerte a mi lado,

no dudes en comprender que te quise tanto.

Como la brisa que golpeaba mi llanto

tuve que hacerme ver que teníamos que separarnos,

sinceramente, te deseo que te vaya bien este verano...

en caminos separados.

Frank agradecía que nunca tuvo que separarse de su mejor amiga desde el jardín de infantes, porque para él hubiera sido difícil integrarse a las serpientes sin ese demonio pelirrojo que llenaba su vida de travesuras, risas, lealtad y amistad ante todo. Eso si, sintió por primera vez pena por lo que había ocurrido entre ella y Malfoy, el cual ya no gozaba del privilegio de ser amigo de ella, y viceversa. Suspiró, observando además de reojo a Faith, que estaba al lado suyo, tratando de aguantar las lágrimas. La abrazó, con una dulzura y cariño que solo había mostrado con Rose y que sorprendió a la rubia.

Y si cuentan que lloré al no tenerte a mi lado,

no dudes en volver, te necesito tanto,

me duele tanto, te quiero tanto.

A Scorpius, la culpa pronto lo embargó, se sentía terriblemente mal, la angustia empezó a apoderarse de él porque así era, él tenía la culpa de que Rose ahora fuera la que era...que su ex mejor amiga, la mujer que más respeto merecía, la mujer que estuvo a su lado siempre, en las buenas y en las malas, la única que fue capaz de encararlo, ella, su ex mejor amiga, _su _Rose...Por su maldito orgullo, por sus malditos celos, por su maldita altanería y egocentrismo había salido dañada... Y aquellas frases que la pelirroja entonaba con voz herida y nostálgica se lo demostraban, porque esa balada era para él, a quién una vez consideró amigo pero que ahora vivían separados, en caminos separados...

Y si cuentan que sufrí, al no abrazarte como antaño,

no dudes en irte, antes de que te necesite demasiado,

que me duela demasiado, que te quiera demasiado.

Las últimas notas murieron, pero no así las lágrimas que caían, sin poder contenerse, del rostro de Faith y de la misma Rose, que trataba por todos los medios de pararlas. Había cantado lo más hondo de su corazón y su alma, esos que ella no dejaba salir para nada, siendo capaces de desarmar por primera vez a la gran Reina de Hogwarts. Su odio hacia Malfoy había desaparecido tras esas palabras para dar lugar a lo que realmente sentía en esos momentos. Sin embargo, lo que no preveyó, fue el desastre sicológico que arremetía contra los presentes. Si bien Faith sollozaba y Lily hacía lo posible por no dejar entrever esas lagrimitas que salían de sus negros ojos, Frank, Albus y Scorpius estaban iguales o tal vez peores que las chicas. Frank abrazaba con ternura a la rubia, mientras Lily tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de su hermano. Solo Scorpius parecía sufrir su pena solo, aunque en un momento su mirada chocó con la de ella, que comprobó cómo las lágrimas inundaban sus grises pupilas. Tuvo el viejo impulso de lanzarse encima de él a abrazarlo como antaño, pero no lo hizo, no por falta de valentía, sino porque tenía una máscara que lucir. Escondió su rostro del de él para que no la viera llorar como una débil niñita, pero cuál fue su estupor y sorpresa cuando sintió unos brazos rodearle y unos labios besando su abundante cabellera roja. Cuando se volteó, vio al gryffindor observándola, sin un sentimiento fijo, pero tan intensamente que por primera vez fue la pelirroja la que se sintió cohibida e hipnotizada.

Sin embargo, volviendo en sí, tomó su varita y, murmurando mentalmente "Aresto Momentum", congeló el tiempo para así poder escapar hacia las mazmorras. Hacía tiempo que no sentía su corazón latir con violencia y tuvo que pasarle precisamente con Malfoy para entender que aún no había podido sacarlo completamente de su corazón.

Estamos a principio de enero, y las vacaciones navideñas habían pasado raudas y fugaces comenzando todo el esplendor del pleno invierno. Rose, que transitaba sola por los pasillos del primer piso, mostraba una de sus características miradas asesinas, buscando al responsable de haber divulgado el cuentito de que Rose Weasley, la gran Reina de Hogwarts, La Princesa de Hielo, había estado llorando. Cierto que el asunto había pasado hacía tres meses. Cierto que estaba bien enterrado por ella y sus serpientes en el lejano recuerdo de sus mentes. Muy cierto que había sido un estúpido momento de debilidad. Pero ahora estaba totalmente recuperada. Es más, al día siguiente de aquello salió de su cuarto tan campante, altiva y superior que siempre, volvió a coquetear con los más populares, a sacar extraordinarios en sus exámenes y trabajos y a burlarse de Malfoy. Ese momento que "pudieron" haber compartido "juntos" no existía para ella como tampoco aquel "abrazo". Eso, nunca había existido.

Salió a las gradas del estadio de quidditch con ese paso tan serenamente grácil que no avecinaba nada malo, aunque se sabía que si mirabas sus ojos podrías entrever las chispas que saltaban de ellos, mientras su cuerpo se tensaba. La brisa del crepúsculo era mucho más helada y sus ráfagas mucho más fuertes que hacía unas horas atrás, cuando supo del chisme que se corría a costa de ella sobre su escena de llanto en la sala de ensayos por todo el castillo. Aunque los mismos que habían propagado aquel rumor, ahora se arrepentían al ver las consecuencias que sus bocazas podrían generar debido a la fría furia que era la slytherin, dispuesta a matar al que había inventado aquello. Todo Hogwarts sabía que Rose tenía un corazón de metal del cual se sentía orgullosa ya que nunca se dejó humillar por otros ni lloraba, tanto en público como en privado. Había sido un error garrafal haber propagado aquella estupidez.

En ese momento el responsable de su humillación pública bajaba de su escoba, seguido de un moreno de ojos verdes esmeralda. Con una frialdad y furia contenida, lo agarra del cuello de la túnica de quidditch, sacando casi a rastras al mismísimo Scorpius Malfoy del campo de quidditch. La presencia amenazadoramente fría de la Princesa de Hielo de Slytherin no augura nada bueno para los presentes, menos para el acusado.

-¡Suéltame, maldita demente!-exclama una vez que ambos están fuera del área de juego, ante el discreto corrillo de gente que se ha formado alrededor de ellos.

Rose, fastidiada, lo suelta de un tirón, haciendo que él cayera.

-¿Qué pretendes?-sisea lenta y ácidamente.

Scorpius se levanta lentamente, entre tanto la contemplaba asustado. Si había habido un día en que Weasley echara a flote su peor cara no había duda que ese era el día. La chica, con varita en mano, lo miraba lívida de rabia, aunque sin perder ese toque de superioridad y elegancia.

-Contesta, ¿Qué pretendes?

El joven no reaccionaba, los ojos llameantes de ella lo habían hipnotizado como muchas veces pasaba con sus demás compañeros, que sucumbían al encanto enigmático de su mirada. Sin embargo había algo de lo que estaba seguro, y era el hecho de que la slytherin no había venido precisamente para hacer las pases o felicitarlo por sus jugadas de quidditch.

-No se de qué me hablas, Weasley. No entiendo a qué se debe tu actitud de cavernícola que ha asustado a todo mundo aquí afuera ni qué quieres de mí.-respondió fría y burlescamente, reponiéndose del ataque sufrido.

Una mirada fría. Más bien dicho, quince decibeles más fríos de lo normal.

-Hablo-comenzó a decir, con un siseo dulzón que a nadie le gustó-del maldito cuento que soltaste de mí llorando como una patética niñita en una sala del tercer piso y del que todo Hogwarts sabe ahora. ¿No te suena acaso, amoroso?

Scorpius abrió los ojos sorprendido, ¿cómo se había propagado aquella historia?¿quién había sido el bocaza? No tenía que ser precisamente él, sus amigos también podrían haber sido...

-No sé de qué me estás hablando, yo no he hecho nada.-insistió, con una cara desconcertada que no paso desapercibido para su mejor amigo.

Vio respirar hondamente a la slytherin que estaba tan pálida como el frío hielo. Lo siguiente que sucedió no lo recuerda, solo sabe que despertó, adolorido, en una de las mullidas camillas de la enfermería. Sentía como si un camión hubiera pasado sobre él no una, sino cien veces, hasta machucarlo completamente. En una silla cercana a él se encontraba Albus, que se apresuró a observar, no sin cierto alivio, el semblante descansado de su mejor amigo. A Scorpius la cabeza le daba vueltas, tratando de recordar qué había pasado con exactitud. Solo se acordaba de que estaba frente a Rose Weasley tratando de convencerla de que él no había hecho nada, y lo siguiente que vio era la luz brillante de las lámparas de la enfermería.

-¿Qué me pasó?-preguntó, tratando de incorporarse.

La mano de Albus lo detuvo, haciendo que se acostara otra vez en la mullida cama blanca. Su mejor amigo tenía el semblante serio, lo que indicaba que estaba enojado. Estuvieron en silencio por varios minutos, Scorpius esperando una respuesta, Albus inmutable como una estatua de piedra.

-Rose te dio uno de sus cócteles especiales de hechizos. Empezó con un expelliarmus y terminó pronunciando hechizos tal pareciera que oscuros, que si no fuera por la intervención del director, ahora capaz estarías muerto. Estaba como transfigurada... parecía otra. Se notaba a leguas que el odio y la ira la habían dominado, porque no dejaba de lanzarte hechizos con una rabia que daba miedo.-la voz del moreno era impersonal lo que extrañó al rubio, Albus no era así.- No creas que sus amigos dejaron que te matara... Por muy serpientes que eran, se dieron cuenta que mi prima estaba descontrolada y fuera de sí y trataron de petrificarla, aunque fue en vano, Rose es ágil y rápida como un gato para esquivar hechizos como para jugar quidditch. Sin embargo se desmayó de repente, con la varita en mano y el último hechizo directo hacia tí, que yacías ya semiinconsciente, y solo ahí sus amigos pudieron atraparla.

Scorpius abrió la boca, pero se calló al instante porque, no había mejor explicación para que hubiera despertado en una camilla de la enfermería. Lo había visto muchas veces, el famoso cóctel marca Weasley del cual las víctimas no salían bien paradas.

-Está en su habitación, siendo atendida por Madame Pomfrey, no sabíamos con exactitud qué reacción tomaría si despertaba y veía al causante de su odio dormido a pocos metros de ella.-prosiguió el moreno, atrayendo la atención de su compañero.- Estoy enojado, Scorpius, Rose se pasó más allá de la raya y tú también, si hubieran dejado cuando les pedí por primera vez este odio malsano... no hubiera pasado nada de esto.-el ojigris sintió las mejillas enrojecer de vergüenza.- En todo caso no habrá necesidad de que tenga que pedirles otra vez que hagan una tregua, el director a decidido que sean Premios Anuales y vivan juntos en la torre que les corresponde. En cuanto ambos terminen su reposo se trasladarán directamente a la torre, sus cosas ya están allá.-el rubio quiso replicar pero como siempre, Albus lo cortó. Se levantó rápidamente de su cama y se dirigió a la puerta de salida, sabedor de que su mejor amigo comenzaría a despotricar contra su prima ante aquella nueva información.-Me voy a cenar, nos vemos después.-se despidió simplemente, saliendo por la puerta.

¡Lo que le faltaba! ¡En serio! Si querían entre todos matarlo esa era la mejor idea: ponerlo a vivir con su peor enemiga, una serpiente ponzoñosa y venenosa que no tendría remordimientos para hacerle pagar cada una de las putadas que le hizo en el pasado, la Princesa de Hielo de Slytherin y la Reina de Hogwarts. Rose Weasley.

Genial. Su día se había ido a la mierda.

_**Este capítulo he querido hacerlo un poquito más largo, ya que lo que viene se empieza a poner weno xDé. Espero que les haya gustado y que no critiquen tanto a mi Rose sensible :3 **_

_**¿Dudas, consultas, sugerencias, opiniones construcdestructivas? Solo escríbanme y las tendré en cuenta :D**_

_Hasta la próxima semana!_

_**L**__addy__**M**__alfoy*_


	7. Mentira y Verdad

Llevaban dos días conviviendo juntos y para ambos no había sido fácil el tener que soportarse en el mismo metro cuadrado. Esa tarde nevada de invierno Rose había ido a ensayar con su banda en el aula hechizada del tercer piso, mientras que Scorpius, llegaba de haber tenido una "cita" con Madeleine, la ex Reina de Hogwarts. Dio gracias a Merlín de que no alcanzó a toparse con la pelirroja cuando entró en su torre, porque si hubiera visto a la rubia, la había mandado de patitas al lago negro con el calamar gigante.

Madeleine se recostó en el gran sofá doble escarlata, que estaba adornado con un hermoso tapiz verde esmeralda con algunas incrustaciones de piedrecillas preciosas, que había sido regalo de Faith a Rose, dejando traslucir más de lo que cualquier chico podría soportar sin que sus hormonas masculinas se recalentaran y revolucionaran. Debía reconocer que era sumamente hermosa. Si, era un ángel, era una diosa a la cual le caía graciosamente el rubio y liso cabello que contrastaba con su pálida piel y aquellos ojos del color del océano que podían seducir a cualquiera, como aquel cuerpo celestial del cual no tenía nada que envidiarle. La minifalda que llevaba puesta dejaba entrever las torneadas piernas que comenzaba a acariciar con una lujuria y desesperación que hasta a él mismo le sorprendía. Desde el término del curso pasado que no se había acostado con ninguna chica, el verano lo había pasado demasiado aburrido como para sostener que estuvo rodeado de bellas chicas, fiesta, descontrol, alcohol y compadres, como comúnmente era su vida desde que se había enemistado con la slytherin. De ahí que su desesperación por expulsar todo aquel estrés que había estado sufriendo desde que habían empezado el curso, desde la fiesta de Gryffindor hasta lo ocurrido hacía unos días atrás con Rose Weasley. Madeleine, dándole la vuelta en el sofá, se sentó en sus piernas, mientras desabotonaba lentamente la camisa del ojigris, al tiempo que lo besaba fogosamente.

Éste, acariciaba su espalda por debajo de la blusa, al tiempo que desabrochaba la cremallera de su sostén. Ahora sí que podría olvidarse un rato de todos sus problemas y de la slytherin que lo tenía loco-de histeria, siempre conseguía sacarlo de quicio, no de otra cosa-, con un buen momento con la antigua Reina de Hogwarts y Princesa de Gryffindor que estaba enteramente dispuesta a aliviarlo de la agobiante carga de ser premio anual, buscador de Gryffindor y uno de los más populares en el castillo. La blusa voló, dejando entrever las curvas de la gryffndor, con el sostén aún cubriendo sus pechos, aunque desabrochado. Estaba a punto de quitarle aquella prenda cuando lo peor del mundo aconteció, como si el destino estuviera resueltamente en contra de él; Rose Weasley, seguida de Albus y Lily Potter, entraban a la torre, quedando petrificados por unos segundos al ver la escena sumamente comprometedora. Scorpius no se dio cuenta al principio, fueron las cuerdas que lo ataron a él y a su compañera lo que le hicieron darse cuenta de que habían sido descubiertos. Una femenina voz siseó algo, al tiempo que su cuerpo y el de Madeleine se levantaban por los aires. Albus trató de calmar o detener a su prima pero ésta solo le dirigió una mirada que lo dejó callado, al tiempo que salía de la torre, con ambos gryffindor flotando tras de ella y Lily cerrándoles el paso, con varita en mano.

Rose estaba furiosa, más que furiosa, estaba furiosísima, primero le hacían convivir más de lo deseable con el subnormal de Malfoy y ahora va y mete a cualquier zorra dentro de la torre, sin su consentimiento o el de la profesora McGonagall, que había sido la encargada de anunciarles su "castigo" y la que estaba a cargo de ellos mientras el director volvía de un viaje a Francia. Lo único que habían acordado de forma "cordial" había sido traer chicos o chicas a la torre para besuquearse con ellos; McGonagall lo había prohibido tajantemente, nada de juntitas personales-es decir, nada de parejitas-, después de las seis y ¿qué hora era? Las siete y media. ¿Ella, que había acatado de mala gana aquello-porque solía pasar pasar parte de la noche a solas con Frank, su mejor amigo-, tenía que soportar que el cabeza de músculo de Hernández se saliera con la suya? ¡Y además, tenían la osadía de besuquearse y meterse mano encima de _sú _sillón, de _sú_ tapiz, que Faith le había regalado a _ella_! ¿Qué se creían? No, no, no, aquí ELLA mandaba, ELLA ponía las reglas del juego, por lo que también sería la encargada de estamparle en la mente de ese imbécil que de Rose Weasley, nadie se burla. Le importaba bien poco pasearse por los pasillos con esos dos en paños menores buscando a la subdirectora: total, ellos se lo habían buscado al hacer escenas impropias en la sala común de los premios anuales, ¡ni siquiera en su habitación!

La mayoría de los alumnos habían bajado con la hora de cenar que se aproximaba, por lo que el gran público que tenía Scorpius y Madeleine no fue indiferente a la situación propiamente bochornosa. La slytherin caminaba con paso elegante y decidido por los pasillos, exponiendo con orgullo su trofeo. Si días anteriores habían soltado el rumor de que la chica era una niñita sensible y llorona, ahora se demostraba con creces que era mentira. Tenía un corazón de metal, ademanes finos y elegantes, hermosura de sobra y una determinación y fiereza fijas en su hipnotizante mirada. De eso no había duda.

Las slytherin encontraron a la profesora McGonagall en su despacho justo en el momento en que ésta se aprontaba a ir a cenar. Se alarmó sobremaneramente al ver a ambas jóvenes llegar con dos bultos flotantes que resultaron ser Scorpius Malfoy y Madeleine Harrison, quienes cayeron con un golpe seco al piso. Él tenía el torso desnudo y los pantalones desabrochados; ella, casi con los pechos al aire, debido a su sostén suelto, sin la minifalda, solo en bragas. La anciana profesora exigió inmediatamente una explicación que fue respondida por Rose y colaborada por Lily. Albus también los había visto pero, como era amigo de Malfoy, no había hecho más que quedarse en la sala de los premios anuales, mientras ellas venían a informarle a la profesora.

Dicen que guatita llena corazón contento, pero no era el caso de Minerva McGonagall. Había tenido que soportar el gran desorden que ese día habían generado los de primero en su clase, una pelea entre Moreira y otro chico de Hufflepuff, la pila de exámenes que tenía que corregir y otra de trabajos de los de quinto y el hambre que le aquejaba desde la hora del desayuno, ya que no había alcanzado a almorzar, como para ahora tener que soportar aquel comportamiento inmoral e indecente de Malfoy y compañía. Estaba malhumorada y aquello había sido la gota que derramaba el vaso.

-¡Cincuenta puntos menos cada uno!-exclamó, indignada.-Malfoy, quedas castigado por un mes limpiando el baño del segundo piso y Harrinson, los calderos de la sala de pociones, ambos sin magia. También quedan sin salidas a Hogsmeade por el mes de castigo y, señoritas Weasley y Potter-dijo, volteándose a ellas-cincuenta puntos para cada una.-ambas agradecieron con un gesto a su profesora, mientras los otros dos no sabían donde esconderse de la verguenza que sentían.-Y ahora, a cenar jóvenes.

La profesora salió de su despacho, dejando solos a los cuatro jóvenes. Lily se dirigió a la puerta, seguida de Rose. Sin embargo ésta, con el rostro frío, se volteó para decir:

-Para la otra, utiliza tu propia habitación para hacer asquerosidades Malfoy. Y tú, Harrison, abróchate el sostén, se te están viendo las tetas, aunque... bueno, qué te importa, con lo zorra que eres...

Les lanzó una sonrisa burlona, antes de salir del despacho. Dentro, dejó a un Scorpius humillado y a una Madeleine furiosa.

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Día jueves. Rose y Frank reían de buena gana ante la broma que le habían lanzado a Arnold Morrinson, capitán del equipo de quiddtich, que yacía en el suelo retorciéndose de risa, mientras sus piernas se movían incesantemente como si esuvieran bailando una danza loca. El profesor Black trató de disimular la sonrisa que se asomó por su rostro al ver el ridículo que estaba haciendo su alumno.

-¿No crees que Black nos restará puntos por ello?-preguntó Lily, secándose las lágrimas producto de la risa que le había invadido.

-No lo creo.-contestó segurísima la pelirroja observando de reojo al profesor.-Está intentando mantener la compostura y no partirse de la risa ante nuestra espectacular broma.

El profesor Black había convocado justamente para ese día. duelo. En parejas. Al parecer quería doblemente asegurarse que ninguno de sus alumnos haya olvidado algún hechizo tan fácil como el _expelliarmus_ con los ÉXTASIS tropezándole los talones. Era un hombre que no pasaba de los treinta años, guapo, con una sonrisa gamberra que sacaba suspiros entre sus alumnas y que era muy dado a su profesión cuando se trataba de defensa mágica. Se tomaba su trabajo enserio. Por ende, había organizado un duelo a varitas para aquel jueves. Una semana antes había recordado hasta el cansancio a los alumnos que estudiaran los diferentes hechizos aprendidos en clases para que no los tomaran desprevenidos en la hora del duelo. Y para asegurarse de que así fuera, el duelo sería una evaluación individual.

Dispuso las parejas al azar, así como el orden en que cada pareja se batería a duelo. Para satisfacción de Rose, había quedado con Harrison, oportunidad única que tenía para desquitarse por completo del descaro que se había tomado la rubia al haber entrado a SÚ sala común y haberse besuqueado con Malfoy sin ningún escrúpulo encima de SÚ tapiz a vista de cualquiera que entrara. Estaban de las segundas, por lo que comenzó a repasar mentalmente cada uno de los hechizos aprendidos desde que tenía cinco años y que en Hogwarts tuvo la ocasión de practicar. La primera pareja-dos chicos de raveclaw- pasó sin pena ni gloria, ya que a los cinco minutos uno había desarmado por completo al otro, que ahora tenía un acceso de tos que no paraba.

El profesor las llamó al centro de la sala, ante la mansalva de chiflidos y aplausos de uno y otro bando. Era una de esas batallas épicas de las que sin duda no se olvidarían nunca, por lo mismo ambas jóvenes tenían muy en claro que tenían que ganar a toda costa y así llevarse el triunfo y la victoria.

Era la batalla entre dos reinas de Hogwarts, La Princesa de Hielo versus La Princesa de Hierro.

Era Gryffindor contra Slytherin.

Leona versus Serpiente.

Madeleine Harrison contra Rose Weasley.

¿Quién ganaría?

-Varitas.-vociferó el profesor guiñándole un ojo a la slytherin-Saludo.-a secas una reverencia.

-Vas a desear no haberme conocido, Weasley.-dijo con veneno la rubia.

-Lo mismo digo, _pantruca_.-siseó divertida la ojiazul mientras veía la cara de odio de la otra.

-Tres pasos por favor.-ambas se alejaron tres pasos, el profesor alejó a todos los alumnos hacia un costado.-Combatan.

Ni había que decirlo para que ambas adolescentes comenzaran una batalla campal, en donde los primeros minutos fueron más bien un precalentamiento para lo que vendría a continuación. Ambas estaban lo suficientemente enardecidas como para terminar rápido aquella pelea, tenía que ser un duelo que todos recordaran por siempre. De eso se encargaban ellas.

-¿Qué pasa Weasley, acaso tienes miedo?-preguntó la rubia, luego de haberle lanzado un bombarda que por poco le había llegado a la morena.

Ésta, arqueó una ceja, desafiante, nadie la llamaría miedosa, mucho menos esa mina de pacotilla que tenía la osadía de siquiera desafiarla.

-Expulso.-dice por toda respuesta mientras que la rubia sale disparada del suelo volando por los aires y cayendo un poco más allá, cerca de la pared. Sin lugar a dudas Rose Weasley no es una miedosa, sino una chica calculadora.

-¡Flipendo!-chilla la gryffindor, aunque su contrincante esquivó fácilmente el hechizo, al tiempo que le lanzaba un Protego.

La rubia sonrió a pesar de ello, quería aplastar a Weasley a como diera lugar, y sabía la forma de hacerlo. No por nada su lengua también era filosa.

-Tuvo que haber sido una gran pena...-comienza a decir con voz lastimera al tiempo que dejaba de lanzar hechizos, mientras la slytherin arqueba una ceja, su semblante tan frío como el invierno-debe haber sido una gran pena el haber sido la "mejor amiga" del chico más guapo de Gryffindor y que solo te hubiera tenido como paño de lágrimas porque solo bastó con que te le declararas para que éste te cambiara por mí, según lo que me dijo...Frustrante, ¿no?

Hubo un ligero gesto de desconcierto en el rostro de la slytherin aunque ésta siguió sin inmutarse, tenía que seguir en su papel de serpiente aunque por dentro estuviera rompiéndose en mil pedazos. ¿Cómo se atrevía...? ¿Cómo se atrevía Malfoy a contarle a todo el mundo que ésta se le había declarado y éste le había rechazado? ¿Y es más, cómo osaba a haberle contado a la zorra de Harrison para que ahora lo divulgara a los cuatro vientos? Oh no, eso no se iba a quedar allí, no señor. Ya vería quién era Rose Weasley.

-Depulso-sisea, al tiempo que otra vez la gryffindor sale disparada del suelo. Y antes que ésta se recuperara, se dio a la tarea de otorgarle uno de sus cócteles de hechizos tan famosos por los alumnos de Hogwarts.-Electrou.-dice mentalmente mientras Madeleine y el resto de sus compañeros se sorprenden cuando un rayo eléctrico sale de la varita de la slytherin y golpea directamente en el pecho a la rubia.

Un Bombarda Máxima, seguido de un Cistem Aperio, provocan que la explosión destroze el inmueble que había cerca de ellas y que la gryffindor se asuste, además de que sea sacudida violentamente. Ahora, solo el ruido de los hechizos invaden la sala ya destruida completamente, y Madeleine no entiende qué es lo que pasa, cómo es que esa mestiza, de pie dignamente, lanza un hechizo tras otro aún cuando debería estar destrozada sicológicamente y, por lo que la gryffindor podía ver, con un rostro de serpiente que la asusta. Cobardemente, Madeleine gritó el primer hechizo que se le vino a la mente, un _sectusempra_ que es capaz de dejar desangrando al borde de la muerte a una persona, pero que un solo Impedimenta lo detiene. La pelirroja está decidida, no quiere perder ese duelo, está harta de ella, de lo maldita zorra que es, de lo cínica y manipuladora que puede ser.

Scorpius contempla otra vez aquel fascinante y a la vez aterrador espectáculo, del que sabía de antemano, Madeleine no saldría victoriosa. Sabe que lo que acababa de decir la rubia había sido su sentencia de muerte, y que la slytherin no tendría misericordia, precisamente. Por otro lado, sabía que si no aclaraba expresamente las cosas con la pelirroja, iba a terminar siendo parte, otra vez, del espectáculo de cócteles cortesía de Rose Weasley. No, no porque en realidad le importara mucho la slytherin, sino por su integridad física. Claro que sí, era por eso, ¿no?

Bueno, eso era lo que quería creer.

Los demás nisiquiera respiraban ante el ataque múltiple de la slytherin. Glacius, Bombarda Máxima, Incarcerous, Confundus, Desmaius, Inflamarae, Jinx, Diffindo, Envertestatil, Tragacaracoles, Expulso, Aqua Volatem, Impedimenta, Inmobilus, Levicorpus, Confringo, Mimblewimble, Avis, Oppugno, Periculum, Locomotor Mortis, Rictusempra, Xylotius, Wingardium Leviosa, Volarium, Reducto, Silencius, Volate Ascendere y la lista seguía, sin que ninguno de los espectadores se cansara de observar tantos hechizos salidos uno tras otro de la varita de la slytherin que parecía que estuviera aburrida, de lo indiferente que era al daño que le provocaba a su contrincante o al aula. No importaba si su oponente esquivaba uno o dos o los bloqueara, no tenía tiempo para lanzar a la ofensiva debido a la impresionante lista de hechizos que se albergaba en la memoria de la joven serpiente y que salían con presición de la varita directo a tu orgullo.

-Qué pasa, Harrison, ¿acaso te comió la lengua la serpiente?-preguntó con sorna, viendo cómo la rubia no atinaba a levantarse. Y, sonriendo socarronamente, procedió a darle término a aquello.-Expelliarmus.

La varita de la gryffindor voló lejos, específicamente a los pies del profesor que estaba fascinado de la elegancia y la buena destreza que la slytherin tenía. Sería una excelente auror si lo quisiera, de eso estaba seguro.

La función había terminado. La victoria había sido otra vez para la casa de Salazar Slytherin y para la actual Reina de Hogwarts. Las serpientes vitoreaban orgullosos, su reina nunca les fallaba. Nunca. Y menos en un duelo de hechizos.

Madeleine, al otro lado de la sala, era recibida por su grupo de amigas que lanzaban miradas asesinas hacia las slytherins. Pero éstas permanecían indiferentes a ese ataque de miradas, no iban a darle importancia a un grupo de minas envidiosas y menos si eran de gryffindor.

Rose, ha sacado un extraordinario y cincuenta puntos más para su casa, cosa que enorgullece aún más a sus mejores amigos y a su primo, aunque éste esté al otro lado de la sala, sabía que su prima se merecía ambos premios, había entrenado y se había disciplinado de los once años para ser una experta duelista al igual que sus padres (o más específicamente su madre). No por nada ella quiso entrenarse hasta convertirse en una profesional, quería enorgullecer por siempre a sus padres con sus victorias y por lo mismo siempre se exigía mucho, tenía que ser la mejor o la peor, no podía haber intermedios.

Una hora después, los duelos habían terminado, con más ganadores slytherins que gryffindors. Frank, Lily y Faith obtuvieron también la victoria con orgullo de su líder femenina, que se reía a carcajadas de cada gryffindor que caía ante los hechizos de sus serpientes. Todos se dispusieron a salir cuando el timbre sonó, pero el profesor Black le pidió a la pelirroja que se quedara unos instantes, que quería hablar algo con ella. Ésta asintió, mientras sus amigas y Frank la esperaban afuera. La puerta se cerró, dejando a tres slytherins intrigados.

Albus, al ver que su prima no salía del aula de DCAO, se volvió adonde sus compañeros slytherins estaban, en busca de respuestas. Y Scorpius, por instinto, también se volvió, le picaba la curiosidad en realidad por saber el motivo de que el profesor haya retenido a la ojiazul, aunque a una parte de él le molestara aquello.

Dentro, la escena se desarrollaba de forma prometedora para la slytherin. O eso pensaba el profesor de DCAO.

-Sinceramente no me interesa convertirme en auror, profesor. No me llama la atención andar detrás de un tipo malo como si fuera el juego del gato y el ratón, mientras le lanzo hechizos como si fueran comodines mágicos.-respondió cortésmente, a lo que su docente quedó sorprendido.

-Es raro, yo pensé que con lo dedicada, disiplinada y aplicada que es para batirse a duelo, tenía la intención de ser parte de los aurores. Le hubiera hecho una carta de recomendación muy importante y beneficiosa para usted directamente al departamento de Aurores.-comentó el hombre, pensando que con eso iba a hacer que su alumna reconsiderara la propuesta.

Sin embargo la risa divertida de la joven lo desconcertó.

-Profesor, con todo respeto, los auror no tienen mucho futuro que digamos. Un buen mago o bruja es más o menos útil hasta los cuarenta, incluso menos. Luego quedan a la deriva y al olvido cuando se retiran y terminan trabajando de empaquetadores en un supermercado muggle. No hay beneficio en matarse por años para después esperar una mísera jubilación que no alcanza ni para comprarse un confort decente. En cambio, un político diplomático puede ejercer poder hasta que se muere casi, porque son de los que son necesarios siempre. No pienso estudiar para Auror sino Leyes Mágicas, sé que con ser abogada podré llegar lejos, incluso a ser Ministra. Es solo cuestión de astucia y también algo de pasión porque, si no me interesara la carrera, pasaría aburrida entre las oficinas del Ministerio. Ahora, con su permiso, he de retirarme, debo ir a la siguiente clase.-terminó de decir mientras que, con un gesto cortés, salía del aula.

Se encontró de sopetón con tres slytherins y dos gryffindors que la esperaban con cara de interrogación. Soltó una risa cascabel, mientras arqueaba una ceja, era divertido ser el centro de los demás.

-Me propuso trabajar como auror en su Departamento bajo una "importante" carta de recomendación, si es lo que quieren saber.-anunció, como si estuviera hablando de algo insignificante y sin importancia.

Su primo parecía emocionado, no todos los días se te presentaba una oferta de trabajo para el futuro así de tentadora y prometedora. Su prima tenía mucha suerte. Scorpius por otra parte estaba enojado, él, que había anhelado desde siempre convertirse en auror, había intentado incesante por todos los medios obtener una carta de recomendación de su profesor de DCAO, sin éxito. ¿Y ahora de repente se la ofrecía a Weasley, el ser más egoísta, arrogante y apática del mundo? ¿Es que acaso todos se habían vuelto locos? Ni que a Weasley le interesase proteger vidas...

-¿Que le respondiste?-preguntó Albus, sacando de sus pensamientos a su amigo.

-Que no.-sus serpientes sonrieron, Rose seguía fiel a la idea de trabajar en el Ministerio, como ellos también deseaban.

Pero las caras desencajadas de ambos gryffindors fueron todo un poema. El que más no se lo podía creer era Scorpius Malfoy, que pensaba que la morena aceptaría aquello solo para fastidiarlo. No por nada fue su mejor amiga, sabía hasta lo más hondo de sus sueños para el futuro.

-¡¿QUÉ?-gritó pasmado Albus, sintiéndose que se iba para atrás.-¡¿ESTÁS LOCA?

Su prima rodó los ojos fastidiada, el gryffindor tenía la mente tan cerrada...

-No estoy loca Albus, es solo que yo no quiero ser auror. Quiero ser abogada.-repuso simplemente, las manos en la cintura, la mirada ardiente de pasión por defender lo que ella creía, era correcto. Y de paso ganar un buen dineral y obtener un buen puesto entre la diplomacia del Ministerio.

-Yo pensé que querías salvar vidas, Weasley, no destruirlas.-dijo Esteban, sorprendiendo a todos.

Incluso a la misma Rose.

-A veces los aurores destruyen más vidas con su hipocrecía y su descuido que un abogado que desea defender lo que es correcto.-respondió la pelirroja, observando sus uñas.-Y otros prefieren destruírlas antes de convertirse en los futuros policías malos de la ley, contando secretos a todo el mundo y situaciones comprometedoras que no son lo que parecen.

Rose lo miró, desafiándolo, desafiándolo a que dijera algo en su contra, a que rebatiera su argumento, a que dijera algo para contradecirla, como siempre pasaba.

Lo que menos se imaginó, fue el tipo de pregunta que le hizo el ojigris.

-¿A qué te refieres con "situaciones que no son lo que parecen"?

La slytherin avanzó a grandes zancadas hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca del joven como para hacer sentir su presencia amenazadoramente fría.

-¿Quieres que te lo diga aquí, al frente de todos, o prefieres en privado?

Al ojigris comenzó a latirle furiosamente el corazón al sentir a la ojiazul tan cerca suyo, en el pasado nunca había sentido aquella rara ¿atracción? que estaba sintiendo en ese momento por la slytherin, y en el presente siempre se mantuvieron a distancia prudente como para que hubiera percibido eso que ahora, le estaba pasando. Por otro lado la joven estaba sintiendo la misma atracción peligrosa que la atrapó hacía unos años atrás, cuando vió a Scorpius por primera vez en el banquete de bienvenida de los de primer año, así como el corazón galopando desbocadamente. Sabía que su máscara ocultaba, gracias a Merlín, lo que en realidad le estaba pasando, porque sino, sería su fin, de nuevo. Tenía que terminar eso cuanto antes y alejarse de ese maldito antes de que su hechizo otra vez la atrapara. Tenía que hacerlo.

-Nunca-comenzó a decir en un siseo que iba en aumento-nunca, me acosté con Kent como tu creíste. Lo que viste en la habitación fue a una chica borracha que fue llevada por uno de sus amigos a una cama donde dejara de llorar como una magdalena por el hombre que ella amó y le destrozó el corazón al meterse al otro día de su declaración con la zorra de Harrison. Se quedó dormido consolándome y nos despertaste tú y tu gritera infernal. Fueron tú, tu maldita mente retorcida y las lenguas cotillas las que distorcionaron todo. Me destruíste con eso, todos creían que me había acostado con Kent por despecho, siendo que tú te metiste con Harrison por despecho y maldad pura. Irónico, ¿no? Se supone que yo soy la serpiente venenosa que tergiversa todo para su propio beneficio, según ustedes los gryffindors, y resultó que uno de los más aclamados por su casa, se comportó como una perfecta serpiente. Irónico, sí, muy irónico.

Dicho y hecho, la chica pasó por su lado, seguida de sus serpientes. La cara desencajada de Scorpius explicaba por sí sola el grave error que había cometido y que había catapultado a la pelirroja. Él, no solo la había rechazado de la forma más cobarde posible, se había comportado como un maldito hijo de puta y la había tratado muy mal. Él, había imaginado cosas que no eran, que trajo consecuencias tal vez sin una vuelta atrás.

Y ahora, comprendía porqué su odio hacia él era tan férreo.

Le había destruído la vida.

¿Qué podía hacer para remediarlo?


	8. San Valentín, Parejas, Acción y Reacción

Se acercaba la fecha más importante para las enamoradas y enamorados, un día especial que tenía por nombre San Valentín. En el castillo ya se respiraba ese aire soñador o "empalagoso" cuando solo faltaban dos semanas para aquello, y Rose no hallaba la hora de que todo ese cargamento tóxico de cursilerías y escenas romanticonas terminara para así poder pasar a marzo, donde se encontraban los más importantes partidos de quidditch y, por ende, las mejores fiestas donde tocar. Además, no soportaba tanta melosidad, esa fecha era una de las más odiadas por ella pues le traía malos recuerdos. Fue para San Valentín, hacía dos años atrás, cuando declaró su amor a su mejor amigo, en Las Tres Escobas. Desde que la rechazara, detestaba entrar a ese lugar en esa fecha, detestaba el espectáculo de parejas felices, de miradas, abrazos y besos, de palabras susurradas al oído y sonrisas bobas. Detestaba todo aquello porque en su caso no tuvo el final feliz que merecía tener, sino un rechazo tajante y doloroso. Tan doloroso...

Caminaba por el pasillo del primer piso con dirección a la biblioteca, cuando avistó a dos personas que le parecieron sospechosamente familiares. Retrocedió en sus pasos y, con todo el sigilo posible, se aproximó a la esquina en donde ambos jóvenes estaban. La primera impresión obviamente la descolocó, pero cuando pudo recuperarse sonrió, al fin satisfecha de que sus intentos por unir a ese par de idiotas hubiera funcionado. Total, que a ella no le resultaran las cosas no significaba que su mejor amiga no obtuviera lo que más quería.

Frank Puckett y Faith Rosenzweig se separaron por unos segundos, mirándose con unos ojos... que la pelirroja prefirió no descrifrar, no quería traumarse de por vida. Bastaba saber que su mejor amigo y su mejor amiga eran novios y se iban a casar. Porque así iba a ser y nada y mucho menos nadie le iba a impedir aquello. No por nada era conocida por conseguir lo que quería a cualquier precio.

Se alejó de la feliz pareja, retomando su camino hacia la biblioteca. Traía en sus manos su carpeta de canciones, un libro de poesía y un lápiz. Con paso más tranquilo, caminó derecho adonde la gran puerta de la biblioteca estaba, mientras hojeaba las páginas del libro. Iba tan ensimismada que no se dio cuenta de que alguien venía corriendo en sentido contrario, ni tampoco de quién era la persona. Un instante estaba leyendo unas líneas y al siguiente se encontró en el suelo, sus papeles de su carpeta regados por doquier, el lápiz y el libro a un lado. Masculló algo, al tiempo que se llevaba una mano a la cabeza. Ay del que la hubiera hecho caer...

-Lo siento, no me fijé que venías.-se disculpó una varonil voz, al tiempo que ofrecía una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Rose habría aceptado aquella fuerte mano, e incluso habría coqueteado algo con el chico si no hubiera sido _ése_ tipo, justamente. Se levantó de un salto grácil, mientras se sacudía la falda, sin siquiera mirarlo. Vió sus papeles regados por el suelo, por lo que tuvo que sacar su varita y murmurar algo para volver a tener su carpeta y lápiz en sus manos. El joven, observándola, levantó del suelo el libro que ella traía, sorprendiéndose de que la slytherin leyera poesía muggle, y es más, a Bécquer, que era uno de los escritores que más le gustaba, aunque eso nadie lo sabía, sólo ella.

-Esto es tuyo...-dijo, extendiéndole el libro. La ojiazul se lo quitó bruscamente de las manos, mientras se cercioraba de que ninguna hoja estuviera doblada. Sacudió el polvo de su portada y, con ese mismo semblante superior de siempre, se aprestó a seguir su camino, aunque la voz de su enemigo la descolocó.-No sabía que leías a Bécquer...

Paró en seco, volteando ligeramente la cabeza. Se acordó, como un chispazo, de aquella tarde en que el ojigris le contó que se sentía sumamente identificado con la poesía de Bécquer, que le gustaba cómo escribía. No creyó que a él seguía gustándole un escritor que hablaba de la amada y del amor de una forma que distaba de parecérsela a la suya, que solo salía con chicas por diversión y para acostarse con ellas.

-De todas formas, me gusta más la poesía de Neruda... o los versos de Shakespeare... La literatura muggle sigue siendo más fascinante que la literatura mágica, así como los autores clásicos por la forma simple, suave y delicada de escribrir.

Esta vez la pelirroja se dio vuelta del todo, impresionada con lo que acababa de escuchar de labios de uno de los más mujeriegos del castillo. Ni Frank había alguna vez demostrado tener conocimiento sobre algún escritor romántico, o algún interés como al parecer Scorpius sí demostraba. Arqueó ambas cejas, gesto que nunca había visto el ojigris o cualquier otra persona, excepto su familia, señal inequívoca de que estaba intrigada.

-¿Quién te dijo que me gustaban los autores clásicos por su manera singular de escribir?-preguntó, por primera vez sin ese tono de desprecio o indiferencia que siempre empleaba.

Scorpius no respondió de inmediato porque la sorpresa de una Rose hablando de forma natural, como lo hacían antes, lo dejó desconcertado varios minutos. Por otro lado, no estaba seguro de decirle a la ojiazul de qué forma había averiguado aquello, porque podría sulfurarse en vez de alegrarse de que él quisiera volver a tener algo, aunque fuera una tolerancia de conocidos. Como sabían, uno u otro siempre pasaban casi todo el día fuera, por lo que nunca se topaban con frecuencia más que alguna vez en la noche, cuando se iban a dormir, así que obviamente no había oportunidad de entablar una conversación o una buena relación de compañeros de torre. Sentía que tenía que recompensar el daño que había sufrido la slytherin de alguna forma, le había dado vueltas al asunto pero no se le había ocurrido nada que no atentara contra su vida o alguna parte de su cuerpo.

-No por nada fuí tu mejor amigo.-prefirió responder, dejando al aire el cómo en verdad había averiguado-o confirmado-, aquello.

La joven rodó los ojos, fastidiada de recordar aquellos tiempos que solo le traían humillación y sufrimiento.

-Pero ya no lo eres, y eso es lo que vale ahora.-contestó mientras, dándose la vuelta, se iba en dirección a la biblioteca.

El ojigris, resoplando, se fue en dirección al Gran Comedor, con el odio y la rabia a flor de piel. Si hacía un momeno quería pagar por el daño que le había hecho a la chica en el pasado, ahora lo único que deseaba era que la partiera un rayo. ¡Arrogante y amargada serpiente! Éso es lo que era.

Se sentó en la mesa de los leones con toda la furia invadiéndole el cuerpo, y así fué como Albus lo encontró al llegar a la mesa, resoplando como un toro furioso a punto de enterrarle los cuernos a alguien. No tuvo que preguntar qué le había pasado, era innecesario. Siempre que estaba así, era por culpa de su prima.

-¿Qué te hizo ahora?-preguntó en vez, preparándose para una gran cátedra sobre los defectos de la slytherin.

Misma que entraba en ese momento al Gran Comedor, en dirección a donde estaba su grupo de serpientes.

Misma que se sentaba con Lily y que, sonriendo maliciosamente, observaba a Faith y Frank entrar por la puerta.

-¿Cómo está la parejita?-preguntó con burla, mientras que Lily los miraba con la boca abierta y los mencionados le lanzaban una mirada asesina a la slytherin.

Y antes de que alguno de los dos preguntara que cómo lo había sabido, ésta dijo:

-Los vi de camino a la biblioteca, para que no crean que ando espiándolos. No lo necesité para saber que iban a terminar juntitos.-dijo, sonriendo divertida.

-Nadie lo sabe aún-susurró Frank sentándose frente a ella, seguido de Faith-, por mientras preferimos salir en secreto y así evitar todo ese cotilleo que tanto fastidia, así que ni una palabra a nadie, ¿entendido?

Sus dos amigas estuvieron de acuerdo, total, a ellas tampoco les gustaba tanto cotilleo por cualquier estupidez que las involucrara a ellas.

Siguieron charlando unos minutos más hasta que la voz del director sacó a todos los alumnos de sus conversaciones.

-Queridos alumnos-comenzó a decir, mirando a todos con una ancha sonrisa-como ya todos saben, en dos semanas más se celebrará el día más esperado por los enamorados, y, para celebrarlo, el consejo de profesores y yo hemos decidido hacer un San Valentín de dos semanas.-muchas chicas gritaron emocionadas, así como se escucharon los gruñidos entre los hombres-La idea es que formen parejas al azar y que pasen estas dos semanas juntos, conociéndose más y así crear bonitas relaciones entre ustedes. Las parejas no podrán despegarse una de otra y, los alumnos de quinto hacia arriba dormirán con su respectiva pareja en un cuarto preparado especialmente para estas dos semanas. Esto se acabará el catorce de febrero con un baile en donde espero, la puedan pasar muy bien y hayan podido aprender sobre la amistad, el compañerismo y la unión entre casas.-terminó de anunciar mientras hacía aparecer una bolsa azul y una rosa.

Comenzaron a nombrar a las parejas por parte. A los de quinto hacia arriba los trasladaron a otra habitación donde el director se hizo cargo de la situación, comenzando a sacar papelitos azules y rosas. Frak resopló aliviado cuando escuchó su apellido y el de Faith, ahora tendrían un pretexto para su relación sin que fuera tan comentada por todo el castillo. Lily cruzaba los dedos para que le tocara con Smith y Rose aclamaba en lo más hondo de sus pensamientos para que a su prima le tocara con otro que no fuera ese mismo cabeza de músculo. Al final, a Lily le tocó con Moreira, cosa que agradó a la pelirroja y al susodicho pero que provocó una oleada de miradas asesinas por parte de Lily y Albus, como todo hermano sobrepotector.

Todo iba a la perfección, tal como ella quería. Sus mejores amigos juntos, su prima con Kent, su primo con Amanda, una ravenclaw que le agradaba-cosa que era un milagro o algo raro, debido a lo arisca que era con la mayoría de los del castillo-y que era mucho mejor que cualquiera de las zorras que había en Gryffindor como Harrison, que le hacía ojitos a Malfoy. _Ojalá me tocara con el idiota de Malfoy solo para disfrutar la cara de envidia de Harrison, _rió entre dientes, sin pensar que a veces el destino era muy cruel con uno.

-Señorita Weasley-llamó el director, mientras ella avanzaba hacia el frente-, usted estará con el señor Malfoy.-sonrió, sin saber que ese anuncio había sido como un cataclismo para ambos.

-¡Yo no compartiré mi tiempo con ese imbécil! ¡Ni loca!-estalló, eso era lo último que quería.

-Como si yo estuviera saltando en una pata de alegría, Weasley.-susurró enojado, aún no le perdonaba lo grosera que había sido con él.

Por toda respuesta, la ojiazul le golpeó el hombro, sin misericordia.

-¡Auch!-se quejó el rubio, sobándose la parte golpeada.-¿Y así quieren que pase dos semanas con ella? ¡Para el catorce me habrá matado!

El director sonrió de una forma indescripible, cosa que no le gustaba a Malfoy. _¡Debería retar a Weasley por haberme golpeado, no quedarse sonriendo como un chiflado!_, rezongó el gryffindor, mientras que Albus lo agarraba del brazo y se lo llevaba a un lugar másprivado para conversar.

-Escúchame, Scor-comenzó a decir, mientras éste lo miraba irritado-, en vista de que pasarás dos semanas pegado a mi prima, hay ciertas cosas que deberías saber de ella para no cometer un error y terminar esta vez en San Mungo.

-No necesito saber nada sobre Weasley, Albus.-le interrumpió el ojigris, cruzándose de brazos y volteando el rostro.

-Oh, sí lo necesitas.-recalcó Albus, poniéndose delante de él.

-Que no, Albus, me las puedo arreglar solo.-insistió el gryffindor.

_Terco. Igual que Rose_, pensó el moreno rodando los ojos.

-¡Que sí, Scorpius! Ni siquiera te das cuenta que eres igual de orgulloso que mi prima.-objetó Albus, sin poder disimular la sonrisa divertida.-Así que presta atención y déjate de hablar.

-Te digo que puedo lidiar con ella, no por nada fué mi mejor amiga.-una pisca-o mejor dicho una gran pisca- de arrogancia tiñó sus palabras, lo cual hizo reír al moreno. Los Malfoy eran tan especiales...

No por nada es el Príncipe de Gryffindor. Y por lo mismo prefirió comenzar a hablar, sabía que tarde o temprano acabaría atendiendo a sus consejos.

-No la contradigas por nada del mundo en ningún tema, menos en los que tengan que ver con política, economía, música o literatura, sino, ya sabes que terminarás en una camilla de la enfermería inconsciente.

-Eso fue por culpa de las cotillas de este castillo, no tuvo nada que ver con que la contradiga.-se defendió el joven aunque sabía muy bien que aunque el incidente en el estadio de quidditch había sido por culpa de los rumores, siempre que contradecía en algo a la pelirroja terminaba con la cabeza hinchada o las piernas llenas de salpullido.

-Dos, trata de no hacerla enojar, cualquier motivo de enojo puede terminar muy mal.

Scorpius lo observó de reojo, sabía más que nadie que cualquier cosa molestaba o enfurecía a la slytherin, más si él hablaba, era una histérica.

-Siempre lo he dicho, tu prima está loca Albus.

El moreno hizo como si no hubiera escuchado aquello y siguió hablando.

-Tres, trata de hablarle sobre cosas que no tengan relación con el pasado, ya sabes lo sensible que se pone cuando le recuerdan los primeros años en Hogwarts, sobre todo... el incidente que tuvieron en quinto.

_Y además de histérica, una llorona, _siguió diciéndose el ojigris.

_-_Por ejemplo, podrían hablar de música o de literatura, ya he visto que ambos prefieren a los autores muggle o el rock.

Hubo un ligero cambio en el semblante del joven al escuchar aquello, a sabiendas de que, por muy enemigos que eran ahora, con la pelirroja siempre tuvieron cosas en común. Se había pasado un poco con el enojo, más aún con Albus que era su mejor amigo y que solo quería lo mejor para él y la slytherin. Podría intentarlo, total, ¿qué perdía? más de lo que Rose lo odiaba..., no podía ser peor.

-¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? ¿Una tregua?-preguntó vencido al fin, en tanto que se pasaba una mano por el cabello, cansado, aunque no por eso no hubo una pisca de ironía en su tono de voz.

-Sería perfecto. Una ofrenda en son de paz no estaría de más-aprobó Albus, mientras Scorpius lo miraba irritado-, un chocolate de almendras y avellanas como los de Honeyduckes por ejemplo.-agregó, guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Y de dónde quieres que saque algo así?

Albus sonrió, divertido.

-No sé, ¿porqué no se lo preguntas a los elfos del castillo? Yo te acompaño a las cocinas si quieres.

Ambos salieron de la gran aula que aún bullía por la nueva noticia. Rose se había esfumado, al igual que sus serpientes. Seguramente, estaría echando humo en un lugar apartado, bien lejos del gryffindor. De eso no había duda.

_**Hola hola hola xdd aquí estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo que espero les guste c: en todo caso perdón si no es tan taaaan interesante o emocionante como los demás, pero es el que enlaza el siguiente, en donde pasará algo inesperado :DDD**_

_**Bueeno, nos vemos hasta la próxima semana, cualquier cosa solo tienen que escribir y responderé a la brevedad c:**_

**L**addy**M**alfoy!


	9. Encuentros peligrosos

Era uno de febrero y para Rose significaba el inicio de la tortura. Había dormido en las mazmorras de slytherin, porque, después de haber recibido semejante noticia el día anterior, lo que menos quería era cruzarse con Malfoy en la torre de los premios anuales. Había logrado esquivarlo y evitarlo en aquella torre desde que habían sido anunciados como los nuevos premios anuales, y así había podido seguir manteniendo su racionalidad y su cordura intacta, hasta ese maldito día. Porque sabía que de ese día hasta el catorce, tendría que pasar las veinticuatro horas pegada al chico que más odiaba en el mundo y capaz que de paso, perdía esa racionalidad y esa cordura. Y no era para menos. Hacía un par de semanas que otra vez sentía esos estúpidos síntomas que años atrás sufrió antes de darse cuenta de que _le gustaba _el idiota de Malfoy, o de que _estaba enamorada de él. _Y no quería que otra vez pasara. Eso para ella no era lo mejor. No.

Iba a hacer todo lo posible para que eso, no volviera a pasar.

En la torre de los premios anuales, se hallaba un Scorpius repasando mentalmente la propuesta que le haría a la pelirroja en unos minutos más. Tenía el chocolate-conseguido gracias a su mejor amigo y los elfos domésticos de las cocinas, que estuvieron entusiasmados de obsequiarle un chocolate para "la señorita Rose" como le decían de cariño más que de respeto, lo que lo sorprendía- envuelto en papel verde plata, los colores de su casa, y la cinta roja, característica de la casa de los leones. Esperaba encontrarla de buen humor porque, sino era así, sería muy complicado poder llevar a cabo la "conversación" que pensaba tener con ella y es más, poder llegar a la tregua. Salió de la torre en el minuto en que Albus llegaba, dispuesto a acompañarlo, y, después de echarse ambos una mirada de reojo, salieron rumbo al Gran Comedor.

La encontró, como supuso, sentada en el centro de su mesa, rodeada de los exquisitos manjares que siempre había en el desayuno, acompañada de sus serpientes. Notó cómo Puckett y Fith se mantenían muy cerquita uno de otro, lo que, extrañamente, lo puso de muy buen humor, al ver al slytherin más pendiente de la rubia que de la pelirroja.

-Buena suerte, compadre.-le deseó el moreno mientras se iba a la mesa de gryffindor.

Scorpius se acomodó un poco el cabello, sostuvo firmemente el chocolate envuelto en su mano derecha y se dirigió con paso seguro a la mesa de las serpientes. Se quedó parado unos segundos ante los rizos bien definidos que coronaban como una aureola la perfecta nuca de la pelirroja, ante la sonrisa divertida de Lily, que lo miraba de reojo. Carraspeó, un poco nervioso, obteniendo atención de Frank y Faith, quienes ladearon la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Este... Weasley, ¿podemos hablar?-logró preguntar, mientras sentía cómo el corazón le latía con violencia.

Frank sonrió burlonamente, y Lily ahogó una risita.

-¿Weasley?-preguntó otra vez con algo más de seguridad en la voz, al ver que la ojiazul no se había dignado ni siquiera a hablarle siquiera, menos a mirarlo.

Silencio. Faith le dio un codazo al ojimiel para que dejara de mirar al gryffindor, y Lily se concentró otra vez en su tazón de cereales.

-Lo que quieras decir, dilo ahora, antes de que me arrepienta y te mande a volar.-respondió la joven fríamente, consiguiendo que los vellos de la nuca se le erizaran al ojigris de tanto odio destilado.

Carraspeó, otra vez, más nervioso que al principio.

-Debido a... debido a que pasaremos dos semanas juntos... Yo, este... pensaba...

-¡Habla rápido, hombre, no tengo todo el día!-espetó Rose, cortándolo de súbito.

Estaba de mal humor. Menuda buena suerte.

-Hagamos una tregua.-dijo alto y claro, con tanta seguridad que no supo siquiera de dónde había salido, ni en qué momento.

La slytherin se dio la vuelta en su asiento completamente, mirándolo con los ojos grandes como platos. Azu,es, cristalizados, profundos y brillantes, con un sentimiento oscilante que siempre le había gustado al gryffindor, aunque eso nunca lo supo la chica.

-¿Perdón?

-Tregua-repitió el joven, sonriendo algo divertido por la cara atónita de la joven.-Tu y yo, estas dos semanas. Es la mejor proposición si no quieres terminar en Azkaban y yo en San Mungo. Hasta te traje una ofrenda de paz para que veas que mis intenciones son sinceras.-le entregó el pequeño paquete, envuelto en papel verde plata y una cinta roja escarlata.

Rose, recelosa y desconfiada, tomó el paquete, mientras delicadamente lo abría. Scorpius observó lo pequeña y finas que eran sus manos, y cuánto habían cambiado desde la última vez que las había visto detenidamente, hacía dos años. Cuando el papel cayó al suelo, Rose no pudo evitar soltar un respingo, mientras que Faith y Lily intercambiaban una mirada cómplice y Frank arqueaba las cejas, incrédulo.

-No tiene nada malo, enserio-aseguró para disipar cualquier duda-, Albus me acompañó al comprarlo, él puede confirmarte que no está hechizado, envenenado, relleno con alguna pócima o de laxante. Quiero paz, Weasley, por mi integridad física y la tuya. ¿Aceptas?

La slytherin arqueó una ceja, mientras dejaba el chocolate en la mesa junto con el envoltorio. ¿Porqué justamente tenía que tentarla con lo que era la mayor debilidad de ella? ¡Albus Severus Potter estaba en problemas, de eso no había duda! El chocolate era demasiado tentador como para rechazar la propuesta del rubio...

-Bonito gesto...-susurró burlona, consiguiendo que Scorpius pensara que había resultado inutil haber improvisado todo aquello-no pensé que un gryffindor como tú se iba a rebajar a tocar siquiera los colores de mi casa.-se acercó lo suficiente como para analizarlo, como últimamente lo hacía con él. Sonrió, aunque el ojigris no supo qué significaba aquella sonrisa.-Pero el esfuerzo lo vale, así que estarás a prueba.-concluyó, volviendo a sentarse.

El chico la miró, confuso.

-¿Eso es un sí?

La joven ladeó ligeramente la cabeza.

-Eso es un tal vez.-respondió sonriendo divertida, pero de una forma algo más diferente a la habitual.

El ojigris le devolvió la sonrisa aunque ésta ya se había volteado a saborear su desayuno. Y, algo más aliviado, caminó a su mesa, donde Albus lo esperaba.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo resultó? ¿Qué te dijo?-interrogó apenas su mejor amigo se sentó.

-Eres más cotilla que tu hermana.-rió-Me fue digamos que bien.

Le refirió la breve conversación que habían tenido y la respuesta que la pelirroja le había dado, sobre todo a la reacción de sorpresa que tuvo cuando vio el chocolate, reacción discordante de cómo era la slytherin. Así estuvieron todo el desayuno, hablando más que nada sobre la respuesta de la slytherin y ciertas actitudes de ella que Albus le aclaraba-o trataba de hacerlo-, para que entendiera más o menos las contrariedades que a veces había en lo que decía o hacía y viceversa.

Ya casi al filo del desayuno, cuando muchos se levantaban dispuestos a ir a clases, el director se levantó de su asiento y, acallando a los alumnos, procedió a explicar los nuevos detalles y planes que habrían para esas dos semanas.

-Hoy día comienza nuestro San Valentín de dos semanas con una salida al Londres muggle-hubieron grititos de emoción y la conversación entusiasmada se hizo notar al instante por entre el comedor-, sin embargo, esta salida no tiene como único fin divertirse y pasarla bien, sino que tiene por principal objetivo el trabajo en equipo con sus parejas. La misión será comprar el inmueble necesario para la que será su residencia durante estas dos semanas, eso quiere decir muebles, ropa, decoración, vajilla y accesorios de baño y cocina, con un tope de presupuesto de diez mil galeones en dinero muggle. Cuando quieran traer algo al castillo solo tendrán que chasquear los dedos y nuestros elfos aparecerán encantados para llevarse todo a sus residencias. Los de primero a cuarto también lo harán pero con destino a decorar sus respectivas salas comunes. Los de quinto a séptimo serán informados a la brevedad de la contraseña para acceder al lugar donde vivirán estas dos semanas. Buena suerte, ya pueden irse, los trasladores estan listos.

Todos comenzaron a buscar sus parejas respectivas, mientras que el cuarteto de slytherin se ponían de acuerdo para viajar juntos al Londres muggle. Kent apareció segundos después que habían decidido aquello, trayendo un ramo de orquídeas blancas, las favoritas de Lily, que lo miró por primera vez con la boca abierta y no lo insultó, sino que le informó en tono aún conmosionado de lo que habían decidido. Rose sonrió fugazmente, satisfecha por su trabajo y por la disposición de Kent de cooperar en el plan de eliminar del mapa sentimental de Lily al idiota de Smith, con quién no había tenido una agradable conversación el día anterior. Esperaba que su prima viera quién en verdad era Kent y se diera cuenta de que le convenía mil veces meterse con él que con el imbécil del ravenclaw. Y así como apareció el gryffindor por arte de magia, apareció también Scorpius, cuidadoso de no hacer algo que a la slytherin le molestara. Ésta apenas lo miró, pero eso bastó para el gryffindor, por lo menos sabía que aún la chica no lo había echado a golpes. Luego que hubieron recibido su dinero, se dirigieron al cuaderno que hacía de traslador, y, suspirando ambos a la vez, tocaron el objeto, sintiendo aquel característico mareo y luego el golpe seco al caer sobre el piso. Scorpius estaba en el piso, evidentemente mareado, mientras que Rose yacía de pie, observándolo, impaciente.

-¿Nos vamos de una vez o todavía tengo que esperar al señorito?-preguntó con los brazos cruzados, resoplando de impaciencia.

El gryffindor se levantó del piso, aún con ese mareo palpitándole las sienes.

-¿Te puedes esperar? No estoy acostumbrado a los trasladores.

La slytherin bufó, en tanto que, dándose media vuelta, comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida del Central Park. Minutos después sintió la respiración agitada del rubio y comprobó, altiva, que al final éste se había resignado y la había seguido. Entraron a un gran centro comercial donde se encontraban Faith, Lily, Frank y Kent, esperándolos, algo impacientes también.

Comenzaron a mirar tiendas y tiendas, las mujeres un poco más emocionadas que los hombres, hasta que llegaron a la parte central del shopping donde se alzaba una gran fuente, en donde habían decidido separarse, total, la tarea era en parejas y mientras más rápido terminaban, más tiempo tenían para divertirse.

La slytherin y el gryffindor se dirigieron a una gran tienda comercial que estaba llena de carteles de oferta por liquidación de temporada. Lo primero que harían sería ir a la sección de casa y hogar, en donde elegirían los muebles y todo lo necesario para la cocina y el baño. Habían recibido una lista con lo que necesitaban comprar, que la pelirroja comenzó a revisar minuciosamente hasta que, dando una furiosa exclamación, se paró de golpe y fulminó con la mirada al gryffindor, como si él tuviese la culpa.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó el joven, acercándose a la chica, aunque no tanto, en caso de que a ésta se le ocurriera golpearlo, como era muy común.

-¡Está loco! ¡Loco!-rugió la pelirroja, mirando la lista y al chico alternativamente.-¡Dice que tenemos que comprar una cama matrimonial! ¿Qué se cree? ¡Yo no voy a dormir en la misma cama contigo! ¡Me niego!-declaró mientras movía el papel violentamente.

-¡¿Cómo?-preguntó el ojigris sobresaltado, sintiendo cómo su corazón latía furiosamente.

Le quitó el papel de sus manos, mientras leía, con ese golpe que hacía su corazón con cada segundo que pasaba, casi desesperado.

_Un escritorio de madera a elección._

_Dos lamparitas de noche y dos cómodas_

_Un juego de living comedor_

_Una cama de dos plazas, modelo a elección._

Su cara se desencajó al leer aquello, lo que lo salvó de develar lo que en ese preciso momento estaba sintiendo. La idea de compartir cama con Weasley no le desagradaba precisamente... Y no lo entendía, se suponía que eran enemigos, que se odiaban y se desagradaban, que no soportaban estar en el mismo espacio cuadrado con el otro... Entonces, ¿porqué esa extraña ansiedad? ¿Porqué su corazón no dejaba de galoparle con fuerza, a tal punto de que iba a salírsele por la boca si no se alejaba un maldito rato de la slytherin? Por lo menos ella se encontraba normal, seguía despotricando sobre su mala suerte...

-¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?-preguntó amablemente una señora acercándose a ellos, que por su placa, era una de las que atendían el lugar.

-Quisiera que nos mostrara las camas de dos plazas.-dijo la ojiazul que se había recompuesto _ipso facto _de su ataque de ira, poniendo una cara indiferente para ocultar las ganas de matar a Malfoy y a su director en un paquete dos por uno.

La mujer los miró con algo de desconcierto en su rostro empolvado y maquillado.

-¿Las camas... matrimoniales?-preguntó lentamente, mirando a ambos jóvenes de pies a cabezas.

-Las mismas, señora.-concedió la slytherin tratando de mantener la serenidad y la paciencia.

La mujer los miró, alarmada, abriendo desmezuradamente sus ojos negros pintados con sombras blancas, mientras balbuceaba cosas que los dos jóvenes no entendían. Los llevó, no sin algo de recelo y horror, a la sección de dormitorios, donde se encontraban todos los modelos de camas. Y ahí, de nuevo comenzó la pelea.

-¡Ya te dije que va a ser una cama americana!-decía Scorpius, señalando la monumental cama con dos colchones que se alzaba a la izquierda.

-¡Y yo te digo que será la florentina!-impuso la joven señalando la señorial cama con finos tallados en el respaldo, y adornado con piedras que podrían pasar por preciosas que se alzaba a la derecha.

La discusión se extendió por un buen rato, hasta que la vendedora, harta y escandalizada por el nivel de furia que había en la pareja en su discusión, dijo:

-Si me permiten señores...-dijo en voz alta mientras carraspeaba, lo que trajo la atención de los jóvenes.-Si me permiten la sugerencia, les puedo mostrar el último modelo que llegó esta semana de Italia-avanzó hasta llegar al final del pasillo que colindaba perpendicularmente con otro-, es una cama de estilo florentino, con incrustaciones de esmeraldas reales hecha a la medida de una cama tipo king americana, acolchada con dos colchones y almohadones de plumas de ganzo y cisne. Es una belleza-la pelirroja sonrió, encantada con el modelo y sobre todo con las esmeraldas verdes, que le daban el toque slytherin que a ella le gustaba-, y además es una cama muy cómoda y resistente-ambos voltearon a ver a la mujer con cara de pocos amigos-, su somier está hecho de madera de roble, por lo que lo hace resistente, como ya había dicho, a la humedad, el tiempo, las termitas o cualquier otro percance como lo puede ser un fuerte terremoto.

Scorpius y Rose se miraron, buscando una respuesta positiva a aquella propuesta. Tenía lo que ambos querían; una cama monumental y señorial, con dos colchones a la americana, pero con la distinción florentina que a la chica tanto le había gustado y bueno, el color verde en las esmeraldas, lo que daba el sello slytherin. Cuando ambos se vieron con la mirada que el otro aceptaba aquello, comunicaron a la mujer que querían comprarla. No les importaba el precio, aún tenían mucho dinero por delante. Encargaron a la misma vendedora hacerse cargo de las demás cosas en la lista y en una hora, tenían todo comprado para su nueva "casa"-que en realidad era la torre de los premios anuales- por dos semanas. Además, la idea de que la mujer los asesoraba, los había vuelto más solícitos uno con otro y más amables, por lo que en todo ese tiempo no hubieron más peleas o discusiones. Pidieron que llevaran toda la mercancía la bodega, asegurando que vendría un camión por las cosas, y duró un buen rato más que los que se encargaban de los fletes se fueran del lugar. Una vez que estuvo vacío, la slytherin chasqueó los dedos, con lo que apareció un pequeño elfo doméstico, que tenía un aspecto asustadizo. Scorpius pensó que la slytherin iría a tratar arrogante y prepotentemente al elfo, como todos los slytherins lo hacían, por eso le sorprendió la amabilidad y la dulzura con que trató a la pequeña criatura. Con aquel elfo, volvió a ver a la Rose de antes, esa que era dulce y tierna con la gente y no miraba fríamente o arrogante, sino que con alegría y sencillez. Quedó con la boca abierta cuando la muchacha, sacando su varita, hizo aparecer un pequeño pastel de manzana para que la criatura se lo comiera, antes de irse. El elfo agradeció a la chica con una sonrisa y una reverencia, y, con un chasquido, desapareció llevándose consigo todo lo que había.

-Pensé que los slytherins consideraban a los elfos como seres inferiores a nosotros.-comentó aún impresionado por el acto de la muchacha.

-No todos son así-espetó ésta, alzando una ceja-, en todos lados hay gente de todo tipo, y en todas las casas hay gente cruel y arrogante y hay gente que considera como pares a esas pobres criaturas que tratan tan mal. Además, fuiste mi mejor amigo, deberías de saber que nunca fuí condescendiente con esa actitud estúpida que muchos de mi casa y de las demás adoptaban con respecto a los elfos.-respondió la muchacha guardándose la varita y volviendo a la entrada a la tienda.

Scorpius la siguió, con una sonrisa disimulada asomándosele por la comisura de sus labios, saboreando ese pequeño pedazo de pasado que había sido la actitud de la muchacha como lo mejor que le había pasado en el día. Bajaron por la escalera mecánica al primer piso en donde se encontraba la sección de vestuario y perfumería, ésta última que estaba abarrotada de mujeres de todas las edades que al parecer, habían sido atraídas por las ofertas de perfumes de última temporada. La chica no lo pensó dos veces y, olvidando momentáneamente al rubio, avanzó a grandes zancadas hacia el estante de oferta. El gryffindor se dio cuenta de que había muchas jóvenes de la edad de la slytherin revoloteando como abejas en torno a la miel alrededor de los perfumes de Ágata Ruiz de la Prada, que eran muy popular entre las estudiantes de Hogwarts. Sus encuentros con varias jóvenes del castillo le habían dotado de un alto olfato para aquellos olores que variaban según el modelo del perfume, pero nunca se le había pasado por la mente que la ojiazul usara el mismo perfume de la misma línea como la mayoría de las estudiantes. Hubo una chica que le llamó especialmente la atención debido al parecido que tenía con Madeleine. No tan alta, delgada, rostro aristocrático, pelo rubio, nariz perfilada, con la única diferencia de que tenía los ojos negros como dos pozos abismales.

Rose había llegado hacia el tumulto de jóvenes que se apretujaban y se empujaban por conseguir cuantos perfumes hubiera de su gusto, y justamente se hallaba atrás de la rubia. Ésta la miró de pies a cabeza, con una cara de arrogancia que podía hacerle competencia a la que la slytherin ponía, lo que divirtió algo al gryffindor. No alcanzó a escuchar lo que la rubia le había dicho a su compañera-supuso que un comentario nada agradable por la mirada de superioridad que le había dado a la pelirroja-, antes de que se diera la vuelta, sin embargo, eso no fue nada con lo que la joven le hizo por aquel acto de desfachatez.

Rió por lo bajo al ver cómo la slytherin agarraba de un brazo a la rubia y la tiraba con todas sus fuerzas hacia atrás, lo que significaba mucho debido a la gran fuerza que la pelirroja tenía por los entrenamientos de quidditch. La chica rubia se tambaleó debido al empuje y llegó a estamparse de trasero en el piso, donde se quedó viendo con cara asesina a la ojiazul que pasaba entre todas sin pedir permiso ni nada hasta llegar a la estantería. Tomó menos de cinco minutos que saliera con dos cajitas de perfumes y, a un gesto de mano, Scorpius la siguió a la caja.

-¿Vas a pagarlo con el dinero que nos sobró?-preguntó algo receloso, si era así él también tenía derecho a comprarse algo.

-No-dijo Rose, sacando unos billetes de su bolsillo-, éste es un regalo, lo justo es que lo pague con mi dinero, no es digno de una mejor amiga pagarlo con dinero ajeno. La ley de las mejores amigas está sobre la ley de todo buen slytherin.

El rubio observó su rostro serio pero sereno, con esa expresión indescifrable en sus ojos azules que le daba ese toque misterioso que a todos los hombres les seducía, sus mejillas blancas teñidas con rubor y sus labios de un apetecible color sandía, humedecidos por el brillo labial que nunca, en sus dos años como Reina de Hogwarts, había desaparecido. Cuando la chica recibió su compra, se giró para decirle al gryffindor que ya iba siendo hora de regresar al punto de encuentro justo en el momento en que éste observaba sus labios. Lo intuyó simplemente por la mirada, había visto muchas veces aquello en los múltiples chicos que le habían galanteado, salido, o que ella les hubiera coqueteado. Por lo mismo creyó haber visto mal porque, una cosa era que muchos hombres la miraran con deseo y otra que Scorpius Malfoy la mirara con ganas de besarla. Era inverosímil, aunque muy en el fondo una parte deseaba que así fuera. Se quedó mirando como idiotizada esos ojos grises, esa piel tersa y pálida, esos labios finos y tan apetecibles...

-Andando.-ordenó, sacando de sus pensamientos al ojigris, en tanto que caminaba hacia la salida, tratando de que sus mejillas volvieran a su color natural y al mismo tiempo, intentando sacarse ese rostro de su mente.

El joven la siguió, aún confundido con lo que le había pasado, con ese momento en que ella y él se habían perdido en los ojos del otro...

-¡Al suelo!-gritó de repente la pelirroja tirándolo al suelo, mientras el estante que estaba detrás de ellos se rompía en mil pedazos.

Por un momento Scorpius pensó que estaban en medio de un asalto a a mano armada, sin embargo, cuando pudo alzar la vista, observó cómo cuatro encapuchados sostenían sus varitas lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra. La gente corría despavorida de un lado hacia otro, tratando de buscar una salida, pero cada vez que un grupo de gente iba hacia un sentido, un nuevo encapuchado se encontraba apostado apuntándolos con su varita. La slytherin agarró al ojigris por la muñeca, arrastrándose hacia donde estaban las prendas de ropa en exhibición, camuflándose con ellas. Sacó su varita lentamente, mientras que Scorpius hacía lo mismo, aunque miraba nervioso a la chica, en realidad, no quería que nada le pasara. Sorprendió el rayo eléctrico que cruzó por la estancia hasta alcanzarle a uno de los encapuchados que estaba de espalda, y que generó una nueva oleada de hechizos a diestra y siniestra. Podían oír cómo las mujeres gritaban o algunas que estaban cerca lloraban, y, cuando Rose vió el rayo verde impactarle a una joven que se encontraba a pocos metros enrollada en sí llorando copiosamente, sintió la ira recorrerle las venas. Ordenó al gryffindor que se mantuviera en su lugar y ella, saliendo de su escondite, comenzó a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra, ante el desconcierto de los encapuchados. No obstante, éstos se repusieron muy pronto para disgusto de la chica, contraatacando de igual manera. Escuchaba constantemente "¡Avada Kedavra! ¡Avada Kedavra!" y ella, tal vez por milagro o porque estaba bien entrenada, esquivaba los hechizos por los pelos. La gente que se encontraba cerca, instintivamente se pusieron tras ella, porque aunque eran muggles y no entendían mucho lo que estaba pasando, sabían que ella era "de los buenos" y los otros "de los malos" y que estos últimos... era indudable que querían matarlos.

-¡Aqua Volatem!-rugió la chica al tiempo que una gran bola de agua derribaba a dos encapuchados que lanzaban hechizos hacia las personas que gritaban pidiendo auxilio.

-¡Crucio!-gritó un hombre corpulento, aunque la chica consiguió esquivarlo tirándose al suelo.

-¡Protego Totalum!

Scorpius no podía aguantar estar más escondido entre la ropa viendo cómo su compañera se debatía a duelo con siete encapuchados a la vez. Apreta los nudillos cuando ve cómo la pelirroja cae al suelo, retorciédose de dolor, por lo que decide actuar y desarmar al maldito que había osado en torturar a su compañera. Hizo memoria de todos los hechizos que en esos siete años había aprendido, lanzándolos a cada encapuchado con lo que consiguió buenos resultados al estar oculto y sin que ninguno de ellos lo estuviera viendo.

Entonces vino lo peor. Una voz femenina siseó "Fiendfyre" al momento en que el pasillo se llena de llamas, extendiéndose rápidamente. Un minuto, Rose ve cómo hombres, mujeres y niños corren aterrorizados de las llamas, con una risa desquiciante flotando en el ambiente como el reloj dando la hora del fin para todos aquellos, y al otro, se da cuenta de que los encapuchados han desaparecido, quedando ellos en medio de un infierno. Con sorpresa, el rubio observa el demoníaco fuego devorándolo todo en forma de serpiente quimera, pero lo que más le sorprende es la cara determinante y dura que tiene la pelirroja. Llega corriendo donde ella y juntos, como si hubieran estado conectados, gritan:

-¡Fiendlocked!

El fuego desapareció instantáneamente dejando grandes manchas oscuras calcinadas a su paso. Al instante de aquello, Rose se desploma, ante el espanto del joven y de la demás gente que ha podido volver después de haber visto con sus propios ojos cómo ese maldito fuego desaparecía. Cierra los ojos y respira entrecortadamente mientras que, débilmente, acerca una mano hacia su costado derecho, en donde percibe algo húmedo que Scorpius observa correr, con horror. Tiene pánico, ganas de llorar, desesperación y al mismo tiempo rabia porque sabe que las marcas en su cuerpo son su culpa, si él hubiera peleado en vez de la chica, nada de eso hubiera pasado. Toca su cuello tratando de tomar su pulso y comprueba aliviado que está viva, mal herida, pero aún, aún viva. Trata de tomarla en brazos pero la débil negación de ella lo paraliza. Susurra algo que al principio fue ininteligible hasta que, a la tercera, comprende.

Respira profundo, tratando de que el miedo no lo paralize, sabe que solo tiene unos minutos antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-Vulnera Sanentum...-susurra, la varita apuntando la zona herida.-Vulnera Sanentum...Vulnera Sanentum...

Los muggles se reúnen en torno al joven, que poco a poco sana las heridas de la chica. La sangre vuelve de donde salió y, poco a poco, se cierra la herida. Oye jadear levemente a la muchacha y sabe que eso es producto de la sangre que no alcanzó a recuperar y que la debilitó. Se sobresalta al sentir una mano en el hombro, y, al mirar, se encuentra con la profesora McGonagall, más atrás los amigos de Rose y varios otros alumnos. El profesor Mortimer apareció al otro lado del cuerpo casi inconsciente de la joven, susurrando "Vulnera Sanentum, Vulnera Sanentum" una y otra vez, como un cántico sin fin ni inicio. Lo mira, tal vez tratando de asegurarse de que no había sido él el responsable de todo aquello o su alumna, mientras que, haciendo un gesto, la anciana profesora lo toma del brazo y se lo lleva lejos, lejos de la joven, lejos del incidente, del siniestro, a un lugar donde respirara tranquilo y calmara sus nervios.

-Cuéntame que pasó Scorpius, y te prometo que después llamaré a un auror para que te acompañe al castillo.

Él suspira, cansado. Comienza a contarle todo, desde el principio lo recuerda pero, después del fuego demoníaco, las cosas se vieron más difusas.


	10. Detalles curiosos

-Enervate.

Los ojos de la joven se abren lentamente, esos ojos que son el centro de la vida de ella, ante la cara aliviada de varias personas. Comienza a respirar entrecortadamente producto de las heridas, de los huesos rotos y de su boca emana un hilillo de sangre. Su expresión es confusa, la inconsciencia le ha dejado algunos vacíos en su mente y observa, dentro de lo que puede, lo que ha quedado de la tienda, calcinada y devorada por la serpiente quimera que casi los mata a todos.

-Duele...

-¿Dónde?-pregunta el profesor Mortimer, tratando de mantener su rostro impertérrito ante el rostro angustiado de la joven.

Aquellos mismos ojos se llenan de lágrimas mientras se lleva una mano al pecho y murmura un leve "aquí", en el lugar del corazón.

-¿Porqué?

-Me lanzaron un cruciatus.-trata de que su rostro sea inexpresivo pero no puede.-Me duele todo, pero donde más me duele, es aquí...

Se señala débilmente un lado del pecho. Donde debería haber una costilla sana, el profesor comprueba que está rota. Luego de muchos "Braquiam Emendo", varios "Episkeyo" y litros de agua oxigenada, puede anunciar que la joven slytherin se encuentra "estable" aunque sabe que lo que acaba de pasar no va a ser fácil de olvidar.

-¿Quienes fueron? ¿Vistes su caras?

Rose negó.

-Estaban vestidos de negro de pies a cabeza y... llevaban máscaras... Había... había una mujer con ellos... ella fue la que convocó al fuego demoníaco, y comenzó a reírse de forma desquiciante...-jadeó otra vez, con expresión adolorida en su rostro- cuando las llamas comenzaron a perseguir a la gente que corría buscando una salida. Luego... luego desaparecieron...

Minerva McGonagall, que había estado escuchando todo lo que su alumna había dicho, dio un respingo al oír aquello.

-Mortífagos... susurró lentamente, comenzando a temblar de pies a cabeza.-Pensé que todos habían sido encarcelados o habían muerto en la Segunda Guerra y después de ella... Esto... esto es serio, Mortimer.-el profesor asintió, preocupado por lo que aquella situación significaba, mientras hacía levitar suavemente el cuerpo malherido de su alumna.

-Me llevaré a la señorita Weasley y al señor Malfoy. Pronto llegarán los del Ministerio y no quiero que estén aquí a vista de la prensa sensacionalista y los interrogatorios de los aurores siendo que ambos están lo suficientemente conmosionados como para siquiera abrir la boca.-Hizo una seña para que Scorpius se acercara, quién tuvo que salir del grupo de estudiantes que lo rodeaban preguntándole mil cosas sobre lo sucedido.-Quédate acargo de la situación e infórmales a los aurores de que tienen que desmemorizar a todos los muggles que fueron testigos de este incidente, que nadie se vaya hasta que lleguen las autoridades. Nos vemos.

El rubio tomó la mano que el profesor le ofrecía, y éste, a su vez tomó la mano inconsciente de la chica. Se oyó un click y en menos de diez segundos aterrizaron en los terrenos del colegio. La profesora Morgan se encontraba apostada en la entrada con los demás profesores detrás de ella, a la espera de la llegada de los dos chicos. Cuando divisó a lo lejos la sombría figura del profesor de pociones y a Scorpius y Rose, ordenó que fuera llevada una camilla y la enfermera con ella. Diez minutos después, la ojiazul se encontraba reposando en una mullida cama de la enfermería, y el ojigris a pocos metros de ella, mirando fijamente al techo.

-¿Mortífagos?-preguntó la profesora Morgan, quienes se encontraban a fuera de la enfermería, después de haber comprobado que ambos alumnos estaban estables físicamente.

-Así es. Al parecer quedaron algunos sin atrapar y ahora, después de más de veinte años, han vuelto a aparecer para terminar el trabajo que su lord inició en aquellos tiempos de la Segunda Guerra. Aterrorizaron a la gente en aquella tienda, y sospecho que ellos sabían que Malfoy y Weasley se encontraban allí en ese momento. Hay dos muggles muertos-su compañera ahogó un grito de horror-, un vendedor y una joven que estaba comprando. Se reportará a la familia sobre sus decesos a causa de un tiroteo, no será difícil una vez que modifiquemos la mente de los demás muggles que estaban allí.

-¡Es horroroso! ¿Cómo pueden seguir creyendo en semejantes barbaridades al punto de crear el caos en una tienda comercial muggle? ¡Mataron por matar, esos muggles no tenían nada que ver con ellos, ni con nosotros!-exclamó la joven mujer, frunciendo el ceño, indignada.

-Así eran ellos en el pasado. Creían a los muggles como seres inferiores a ellos, así como a los magos y brujas hijos de muggles. Sangre sucias les decían.-comentó con un tono indiferente casi, que siempre usaba cuando no quería dejar entrever la preocupación o la alteración de sentimientos en su rostro-. No dudo en que, si son mortífagos como creemos, comenzarán otra vez una oleada de terror y una nueva cacería humana. ¿El objetivo? llegar al poder e imponer su reino de sangres limpias y pureza de la sangre, así como las artes oscuras. A la señorita Weasley le lanzaron un cruciatus, no dudo en que en otra ocasión seguirán usando aquella maldición.

La profesora Morgan lanzó un bufido, enrabiada, no podía creer cuánta maldad podía haber en las personas, ni la crueldad de la que al parecer alardeaban como para torturar a alguien. Era repugnante, indignante, cruel e inhumano.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer? Abeforth aún no vuelve de la diligencia en Francia y sin la presencia del director, no podemos hacer absolutamente nada. El Ministerio no nos dejaría y, si en realidad estos tipos son antiguos mortífagos, no nos creerían en todo caso.-terminó de decir amargamente, consciente de que ésa sería seguramente la actitud de ellos.

-Simplemente tendremos que advertir a los demás y reforzar la vigilancia por parte de los prefectos y los profesores.

Morgan asintió, mientras echaba a andar hacia su dormitorio. Por ahora, dejarían que las cosas se enfriaran y que los dos protagonistas de aquella horrible experiencia olvidaran momentáneamente qué había ocurrido. Sobre todo la slytherin que era la que había salido más lastimada.

-Ojalá que esto haya servido para que esos dos se unan más.-murmuró el profesor Mortimer, mientras emprendía el camino hacia su dormitorio.-Ojalá...

-¿Rose?-preguntó una varonil voz, en tanto que observaba el rostro inconsciente de la pelirroja.

Había despertado casi cuando oscurecía, al principio un poco confundido hasta que los recuerdos volvieron a su mente y la imagen del cuerpo ensangrentado de la joven le hizo recordar el motivo por el que lo habían llevado a la enfermería, al igual que a ella. Volvió a susurrar su nombre, mientras que, impulsivamente, sin saber el motivo exacto del porqué, pasaba suavemente la palma de la mano sobre su mejilla, estremeciéndose ante el contacto que su piel hacía con la de la chica. Tal vez ese era el único momento en el que Rose volvía a ser para él la misma de antes, la misma chica dulce, tierna, alegre y sociable que desencajaba con las serpientes y que le daba consejos y lo ayudaba en sus deberes. Volvía a ser la que lo besaba en la mejilla cuando se despedían en la noche, la que se escapaba de su sala común para ir con él y Albus a las cocinas, la que hacía planes divertidos con Faith y Lily para gastarle bromas, la que lo quería y amaba como ninguna lo había hecho, la que lo mimaba y acariciaba delicadamente su cabello cuando él descansaba la cabeza en su regazo después de un día de mierda para él, la que lo retaba cuando se portaba mal y lo consolaba hasta en las peores situaciones, aún cuando ella estuviera peor, siempre con una sonrisa para él, unas palabras de aliento, un hechizo gracioso para que le devolviera la alegría. En realidad, era la Rose que él tanto quería, que tanto ansiaba por proteger, que disfrutaba de su compañía y gustaba de hacerle bromas o hacerle rabiar para después abrazarla riendo como loco, era la Rose que tanto lo entendía y que hablaba con él de música y escritores y quidditch y fiestas y sueños. Cuánto ansiaba que esa Rose Weasley volviera, aunque fuera un pedacito, un resquicio de la que fue... ¡Cuánto lo deseaba! No es que todo en la nueva Rose le desagradara, había cosas que lo volvían loco y que le encantaban pero...

-Ahora me doy cuenta...-susurró de repente, como si recién cayera en cuenta de las cosas.-Qué idiota he sido todo este tiempo.-sentenció, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿De qué te das cuenta, Malfoy?-susurró una voz que ciertamente le sobresaltó.

Rose Weasley lo observaba entre curiosa y seria, con esa mirada tan característica suya, aún a pesar de que no estaba en las mejores condiciones físicas y respiraba con algo de dificultad. Sin embargo lograba surtir el efecto de superioridad y peligro inocente que al ojigris tanto le molestaba como cautivaba.

-¿Qué no estabas dormida?-respondió evadiendo la pregunta que la slytherin le había formulado.

-Lo estaba hasta que comenzaste a hacer ruido y no me cambies el tema Malfoy. Respóndeme ahora o te saco volando de aquí, no estoy de ánimo para jugar al "adivina buen adivinador".-espetó ácidamente, haciendo gala de su ponzoña slytherin.

-Grosera.-replicó el joven, molesto por la actitud de la ojiazul.

-Idiota.-dijo a su vez la slytherin, divertida por el desespero en que siempre dejaba al gryffindor.

-Sabelotodo.

-Fanfarrón.

-Creída.

-Estúpido.

-Loca de patio.

-Mediocre.

-Arrogante serpiente ponzoñosa.

-Arrogante mujeriego cobarde.-siseó divertida, viendo el efecto que sus palabras habían ocasionado.

Scorpius se puso rojo de ira.

-¡Te odio!

Rose alzó una ceja, tan altiva como siempre.

-El sentimiento es mutuo. Ahora largo, no me apetece verte más por un largo tiempo.-ordenó, mientras el castaño la miraba como si estuviera loca.

-¡Tu no me mandas! ¡Y si no quiero, no me voy de aquí!-exclamó, pateando el somier de la camilla.

Mala idea.

-¡LARGO!-rugió la slytherin al tiempo que Scorpius salía disparado contra la pared.

Sintió un dolor creciente en la espalda al chocar contra la pared, aunque eso no impidió que la mirara incrédulo y desconcertado.

-¿Puedes...?-no alcanzó a decir nada más puesto que la silla que estaba contigua a la camilla salió volando en dirección adonde el gryffindor se encontraba, quien tuvo que salir corriendo de la enfermería antes de que fuera víctima de las locuras de la slytherin.

No lo podía creer, era algo casi imposible, solo unos pocos lograban tal grado de complementación y dominación de la magia para hacer lo que la chica había hecho... Trató de recordar si había tenido la varita a su alcance pero no, ahorque que lo recordaba, la varita de la chica la tenía su jefe de casa. ¡Eso significaba que ella podía hacer magia mentalmente y sin varita! ¿De qué más se había perdido? Con esto, no le sorprendía si además la muchacha fuera animaga, metamorfomaga o mitad veela, al parecer todo era posible para la slytherin.

¿Cuánto más... se había perdido de su vida?

**Hi all xDé! Les doy en serio muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews que apoyan esta historia, en verdad, nunca pensé que tendría tan buena recepción :D & bueno, solo prometo hacerlo lo mejor posible y ponerle color a la historia, que se viene muy buena :B**

**Como siempre, se aceptan sugerencias, opiniones y críticas constructivas :D **

**& Eso pueees, en caso de que no actualize tan pronto es porque estoy media enferma y si sigo así capaz me manden a estar en cama D:**

**L**addy**M**alfoy!


	11. Entre la razón y el corazón

-Mierda, mierda, mierda, ¡me descubrió! ¿Ahora qué hago, Faith?-preguntó casi al borde del pánico la perfecta Reina de Hogwarts, Rose Weasley, que yacía sentada en la camilla de la enfermería.

Faith la observó complicada, ellas siempre habían tenido una doble cara, solo en la intimidad de la soledad ellas dejaban ver sus temores, miedos, debilidades y afanes. Podían volver a sentir emociones, a tener nervios, miedo, pánico, alegría espontánea, preocupación. Ellas tenían una reputación que mantener, eran las reinas de ese colegio, no podían desperfilar ante los demás.

-Por cierto, ¿y Lily?-preguntó de repente la ojiazul, dejando momentáneamente su pánico para preocuparse de su prima.

-En cinco minutos más llega, tiene que zafarse de Moreira con una buena excusa, ya sabes, con lo de San Valentín...

-¿Y Frank?

Las mejillas de la rubia se tiñeron de rosa, lo que significaba que...

-¡No me diga que lo hicisteís de nuevo!-siseó preocupada la Reina de Hogwarts, aunque un toque de molestia se vislumbró en su voz.

-Yo... Nosotros... Es que no... No pudimos evitarlo...

La característica ceja alzada de la pelirroja hizo acto de presencia, congelando a Faith.

-Mira, no me importa si se andan restregando por ahí, eso es tema de ustedes-la rubia se puso más roja aún al escuchar las palabras de su amiga. Rose no tenía filtro a la hora de decir las cosas como son-, pero te recuerdo que era la última vez que te ayudaba con esto, si sales embarazada será tu culpa, yo ya te había advertido.-siseó fríamente la chica.

-Lo sé. Perdón, a veces no pienso en lo que un momento de debilidad puede arruinar, nuestro nombre y reputación es más importante que una aventura pasajera...

-¿Aventura?-la joven la miró seriamente, eso no le gustaba para nada.-Pensé que esto era serio, a pesar del tema del sexo desenfrenado.

La rubia se mordió el labio, nerviosa.

-Es que... yo nunca podría encajar con su familia y eso lo sabes, Rose.-la ojiazul se contuvo de rodar los ojos. "Otra vez va a empezar" se dijo mentalmente-. A pesar de que ambos venimos de familias puras, nosotros no somos tan conservadores como ellos... Y ellos esperan una dama de sociedad, una perfecta señorita y futura buena esposa para su hijo, una mujer que no tiene intensiones de seguir una carrera en el ministerio sino que de ocuparse de su esposo y reuniones sociales...

La slytherin bufó, exasperada por esos miedos patéticos que su amiga tenía.

-Mira Faith, si Frank te eligió y te aceptó como su novia es por algo, toma en cuenta que él es "tan conservador" como su familia y ya ves, tiene una novia que va a ser diplomática en el ministerio y una loca de patio por mejor amiga.-sonrió, no con una mueca sino una sonrisa sincera de apoyo. Faith se rió con lo último que le dijo su amiga y le dio las gracias por el apoyo.-Ahora esperemos a Lily para resolver mi gran problema con la ira y sus consecuencias, ¿ok?

Faith estuvo de acuerdo. Era mejor no pensar en idioteces que solo sacaban la vulnerabilidad de ella, una sangre pura, pero más que eso, una slytherin hecha y derecha de cabo a rabo, una de las Reinas de Hogwarts, aclamada en las fiestas cuando tocaba la guitarra eléctrica, vitoreada por los hombres de ese castillo, fuente de envidia para las demás féminas no solo en su casa, sino en las demás.

-Hola, ¿de qué me perdí?-la voz tintineante de Lily Potter la sacó de sus pensamientos para observarla, parecía feliz, demasiado feliz para su persona, era una alegría demasiado espontánea para ser la fingida que siempre ellas demostraban.

Rose al parecer percibió la misma extraña felicidad que la rubia, mientras una sonrisa ladina se asomaba por sus labios. Luego hablaría con su prima, era un tema tan jugoso como lo era de complicado el de ella.

-Malfoy me descubrió.-prefirió responder, mientras Faith le dirigía una mirada cómplice.

La cara de sorpresa que puso su prima fue tremenda, no era precisamente lo que esperaba oír... Bueno, sabía que ellos se odiaban y que la pelirroja podía salirse de sus casillas, pero siempre lo había hecho dentro de un marco de discreción, nadie debía saber de que era capaz de manejar la magia sin varita, solo de forma mental y dentro de un estado de concentración total, cosa que casi siempre tenía.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Lily, sin poder evitar sentir curiosidad.

Rose soltó un suspiro.

-Lo lanzé contra la pared y luego le lanzé una silla. Me exasperó, ya saben cómo es, perdí el control pero de la forma en que nunca debí haberla perdido. Ahora tengo temor de que suelte la bocaza y comiencen los interrogatorios y las pruebas y cualquiera de las estupideces que hacen para determinar algo que ven con sus propios ojos. Me tendrán por un bicho raro, un fenómeno, y ustedes saben que eso no le iría precisamente bien a la reputación y al nombre que tanto tiempo me costó tener.-terminó de decir amargamente.

Las otras dos slytherins se miraron. Era obvio que la ojiazul se sintiera así, a ellas tampoco les caía en gracia que alguien las observara y les hicieran exámenes como si fueran conejillos de indias. Además tenían una reputación que mantener y en verdad, en esos momentos, una revelación de ese tipo no era muy adecuada. Sin embargo ambas estaban de acuerdo en que la capacidad nata de la chica para la magia, y es más, para la que se hacía sin varita, era todo un don y un prodigio. Dotada no solo de popularidad, también tenía un cerebro excepcional y una habilidad temeraria, como lo era la habilidad casi sobrenatural de Lily para las pociones y la invención de ellas, o la hermosura mitad veela de Faith.

-¿Y qué propones hacer?

La joven hizo una mueca, ése era el punto.

-No sé realmente, he pensado desde matarlo-sus amigas rodaron los ojos, Rose NUNCA cambiaría-, a desmemorizarlo, pero ninguna de esas ideas me convence.

-Será porque matar a una persona traería como consecuencia un pase directo a Azkaban.-dijo Faith, burlona y escéptica.

-Y porque desmemorizar a alguien puede traer graves complicaciones.-resolvió Lily que sabía de los riesgos de un obliviate mal ejecutado.

Rose asintió.

-Me quedan la amenaza y la compra de su silencio, pero ustedes saben que con cualquiera puedo entablar un soborno menos con ése.-escupió refiriéndose al ojiverde.

Oh, sí que lo odiaba.

-Bueno, yo no te recomiendo mucho la amenaza, puede ser que te salga el tiro por la culata.-la pelirroja se cruzó de brazos mientras observaba molesta los ojos miel de Lily, ella sabía muy en el fondo de lo que era capaz cuando se trataba de Scorpius Malfoy y sabía que podía írsele de las manos de nuevo la rabia. No, aunque le doliera el orgullo no era la mejor idea, si lo pensaba racional y fríamente, su mente slytherin le dictara que buscara otra opción o prefiriera el soborno. No podía manchar su nombre con el delatamiento de esa habilidad sobrenatural, no era lo mejor y más factible para ella.

-¡Maldición! no me digan que tengo que transar un soborno con _ése_.-exclamó molesta la joven.

La rubia y la pelirroja-castaña se miraron.

-Tienes que hacerlo.-dijeron ambas al unísono con tal voz de determinación que le dio un escalofrío a la slytherin.

Quien, por su parte, refunfuñó algo inaudible para sus dos compañeras.

-Aprovecha que tienes que estar obligatoriamente con él estas dos semanas para ofrecerle el trato. Su silencio al precio más conveniente.-aconsejó Lily

-Y será mejor que lo hagas ahora mismo, ya sabes, el tiempo corre...-siguió Faith.

-Pomfrey me matará si ve que me he ido de aquí.-se excusó la chica quien se resistía aún a llevar a cabo tan pronto aquella aberración.

-¿Para qué crees que existe la transformación humana?-preguntó Faith, que había atajado al vuelo las intenciones de su amiga.-Tú conviértete en mí y yo en tí y así vas y hablas con Malfoy.-propuso.

Pero la slytherin negó, horrorizada.

-NO, porque si me encuentro con Frank creerá que soy tú y me atracará con uno de esos besos que te da a tí y no quiero realmente traumarme más de lo que ya estoy. Lily, tú te quedas aquí y yo voy donde Malfoy, es más fácil ser la hermana de Albus que la "loca de patio Weasley" según ese subnormal que tiene por mejor amigo.

Lily quiso protestar pero calló al instante, más le valía no delatarse, aún le daba algo de vergüenza recordar ciertas cosas.

Cinco minutos después una pelirroja media castaña salía de la enfermería con rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor donde intuía, se hallaba Scorpius Malfoy. Caminaba y sonreía con naturalidad, aunque tenía que morderse el labio para no dejar escapar un gemido de dolor que aumentaba con cada paso que daba. Aliviada, llegó a la sala común de los leones, luego de decir la contraseña, y comenzó a buscar a su primo. Si él estaba ahí, Malfoy también lo estaba. Y lo encontró, sentado en uno de los sofas jugando snap explosivo con algunos de sus compañeros, entre ellos el ojigris. Se acercó a ellos, tratando de aguantar el odio que aún bailaba en sus pupilas por su enemigo, era Lily Potter, no Rose Weasley, tenía que relajar un poco el semblante e imitar su tono de voz.

-¡Al!-dijo con una sonrisa inocente, mientras su hermano mellizo se volteaba y le dirigía otra sonrisa. Varios de los gryffindors voltearon a verlas entre ellos Kent Moreira, quién se puso automáticamente de color rojo, lo que confirmaba las sospechas de la slytherin. Evitó mirarlo para que no se diera cuenta de que era ella, y en cambio prefirió abrazar a su hermano y contestarle las preguntas rutinarias.

Scorpius se acercó a saludarla de forma muy diferente a como siempre saludaba a Rose Weasley, si bien mantenía la distancia, le sonrió cortésmente, casi, de forma familiar. Cosa que le sorprendió aunque supo disimularlo muy bien.

-Scorpius-dijo con voz algo amable, tratando de aplacar en su mayor parte el tono imperativo y el desprecio-¿Puedo hablar contigo?

El chico la observó una milésima de segundo, antes de asentir.

Subieron a la habitación de los chicos, y la pelirroja no pudo evitar acordarse de la seuda pelea que había tenido con el ojigris a principio de curso. El chico le invitó a sentarse en una de las camas, más específicamente en la de su primo, y una vez que ambos estuvieron frente a frente, le ofreció si quería algo para tomar. La rabia le subió a borbotones, con las demás era amable y cortés y con ella se comportaba como un bruto, con razón lo odiaba tanto.

-Vengo a ofrecerte un trato.-habló después de rechazar el ofrecimiento de whisky de fuego que Scorpius hizo.

Éste la miró confundido.

-¿Trato? A ver, ¿qué te traes en manos Lily Potter?-preguntó con un tinte burlón, aunque no sonó como cuando hablaba con Rose Weasley. No. Sonó, casi, casi, cariñoso.

Y eso, fue en escencia, la gota que derramó el vaso.

La sonrisa del rubio fue desapareciendo cuando el cabello lacio pelirrojo-castaño de la chica se volvió ondulado y rojo como el fuego. Cuando el rostro demasiado inocente y un tanto aniñado de la slytherin adquirió las facciones aristocráticas y desdeñosas que había heredado de sus padres y de su casa. Cuando su mirada miel y pícara se volvió azul y enigmática, cuando las curvas de ese cuerpo endemoniadamente sexy aparecieron, cuando la sonrisa de Lily Potter desapareció para dar lugar a la mueca burlona y la ceja alzada que caracterizaba a Rose Weasley. Boqueó, desconcertado, burlado, avergonzado y molesto, mientras su mirada se ensombrecía y la sonrisa que antes dirigía a Lily se borraba.

-Tú...

-Al grano Malfoy, tu silencio al precio que quieras, no tienes opción porque sabes que si haces otra cosa te mato así que piensa rapidito qué quieres para poder irme tranquila.-lo cortó rápido, sin darle tiempo de decir nada más.

-Espera, espera-dijo el ojigris, sin entender mucho.-¿Me estás ofreciendo una especie de soborno a mí? ¿A mí? ¿A Scorpius Malfoy? Vaya, qué bajo has caído, Weasley.-se burló, creyendo que con eso iba a poder descubrir lo que en verdad tramaba la pelirroja.

Ésta, reprimió un gruñido, tratando de controlarse para no caer en la mala costumbre de lanzarle un hechizo.

-Déjate de estupideces, Malfoy, que esto es serio.-el otro la miró tratando de encontrar algo detrás de las palabras y la mirada, pero eran tan sinceras que su escepitismo se quebró al comprobar que pasaban los minutos y ella seguía tan seria como antes.

¿Enserio era tan importante que nadie supiera sobre su "habilidad especial"? ¿Es que acaso no quería presumirlo ante todo el mundo como pasaba siempre? ¿No quería hacer alarde de lo especial que era por ser Rose Weasley, por pertenecer a slytherin, por ser la más popular, la Reina de Hogwarts, por ser la primera de la generación, por ser la vocalista de "Las Problemáticas? ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Acaso era una nueva estrategia para agarrarlo volando bajo y vengarse quizás de qué cosa de él?

-¿No quieres que todo el mundo sepa que puedes hacer magia sin la varita?-preguntó, entre irónico e intrigado.

Rose lo miró.

-No.-dijo.

-¿Porqué?

-Eso no te incumbe.-siseó la chica.

Sin embargo, aunque el tono y la forma en que lo miraba dictaba que no se metiera donde no lo llamaban, algo en su mirada le decía que estaba triste y frustrada. Ese tinte ensombrecido carecía del brillo enigmático que la destacaba y eso, ciertamente, era suficiente para preocuparlo y alarmarlo.

-Vamos Weasley, tengo derecho a saberlo-la ojiazul le lanzó una mirada asesina, irritada por el descaro del joven- si quieres que me calle y no divulgue a los cuatro vientos tu jugoso secretito, mi precio es que me respondas porqué no quieres que se sepa.

La slytherin abrió la boca, dispuesta a decirle que ni por todo el oro del mundo le diría la verdadera razón de porqué no quería que su secreto se supiera. Ni a Faith ni a Lily les había dicho la razón principal, no por una cosa de que no confiara en ellas, sino por orgullo. Sí, era verdad que no quería que su reputación se manchara y la consideraran un exótico fenómeno. Pero no era la principal. La verdad... le daba vergüenza no ser igual que los demás, no ser una bruja "normal" sino diferente. Siempre le había avergonzado no ser como cualquier chica en el colegio muggle, en el mundo mágico, en Hogwarts. Siempre siendo diferente por ser hija de Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, por ser la mejor de su generación, por tener que darle lustre al apellido Weasley, por tener que ser la mejor en el quidditch, por ser la mejor duelista de su generación. Para cualquiera esto hubiera sido sensacional, cualquiera quisiera ser hijo de dos Héroes Mágicos, tener intelecto, habilidades para el quidditch, ser un o una Weasley o Potter. Vergüenza. Esa era la razón principal.

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que estaba entre la espada y la pared, y que su destino... dependía de Malfoy. Y eso, ciertamente, le frustraba.

-¿No querrías reconsiderar tu oferta?-preguntó entre dientes, tratando de que su tono de voz fuera amable.

Cosa que ciertamente divertía al gryffindor.

Cosa que irritaba aún más a la slytherin.

-No.-respondió el ojigris luego de unos minutos de silencio, cuando la morena ya estaba a punto de estallar. Y en un impulso netamente absurdo, se acercó hacia la pelirroja, quien retrocedió entre espantada y asqueada-o eso trataba de pensar y actuar ella-, hasta que su espalda chocó con el mullido colchón de la cama de su primo.

Maldijo el día y la hora en que por una vez escuchó los consejos de Faith y Lily, y se rebajó a ir a "pedirle" de forma "amable" al rubio que callara lo que había viso. Si lo hubiera amenazado, por lo menos no tendría las mejillas a punto de ebullir, no sentiría su cuerpo tenso, ni esa interminable corriente eléctrica recorriendo su espina dorzal. Tampoco sentiría las manos sudorosas ni la respiración agitada, y mucho menos sentiría... unas locas ganas de besar al gryffindor hasta perder el razocinio. Porque sí, su impulsividad cursi y débil-como llamaba a lo que sentía por Malfoy hasta la vez en que enterró su corazón- había vuelto a despertar con mayor fuerza que antes, con mayor anhelo, con mayor viveza. Y esa misma impulsividad ahora peleaba cara a cara y frente a frente con su cordura y lógica, con esa mente fría y calculadora de la que siempre se había sentido orgullosa. Su parte gryffindor luchaba contra su parte slytherin, quien había estado dominando y actuando por más de dos años. Y eso le aterraba ¡oh, cuánto le aterraba! Ser víctima, revivir otra vez ese calvario, ese martirio que era estar enamorada de Scorpius Malfoy...¡No quería pasar de nuevo por lo mismo! ¡Claro que no! Sería demasiado para ella ser rechazada por segunda vez por la misma persona, la misma que años atrás le arruinó la vida. No, no lo soportaría, ni siquiera soportaba la idea de sentir _otra vez _algo por él. Sólo eran sus malditas hormonas, nada más...

Por otro lado, Scorpius estaba igual o tal vez peor que la slytherin, pues, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en una posición completamente comprometedora con ni más ni menos que su declarada enemiga, no hizo más que quedársela mirando embobado, idiotizado e hipnotizado por esos dos pozos hondos y profundos como el mar azul, que eran bañados por aquella luz que irradiaba un sin fin de sentimientos y emociones. Se quedó mirando aquellas imperceptibles pecas que adornaban su rostro, su perfilada nariz, sus largas y abundantes pestañas que otorgaban mayor expresividad a su mirada, sus cejas arqueadas, sus facciones aristocráticas. Pero cuando llegó a sus labios, un deseo emergió como lava hirviendo desde sus entrañas quemándole el estómago, el pecho y la garganta a su paso, hasta que se materializó en sus labios y le dio a conocer qué quería en ese preciso momento. Y no era precisamente insultarla, gritarle o hacerle un gesto despreciativo o despectivo. Hacía unas horas atrás se había dado cuenta de qué sentía realmente por ese demonio pelirrojo y alborotado, y eso, obviamente, le aterraba. ¡Era absurdo! ¡Inverosímil! ¡Hasta la sola idea era descabellada!

Y sin embargo, aunque sabía que no debía hacerlo, que no debía nisiquiera pensarlo, ni siquiera reconsiderarlo, lo hizo. Fue solo un roce, casi imperceptible, suave, lento, aunque fue lo suficiente como para que ambos temblaran de pies a cabezas, entre tanto que ella se separaba de él. Sin embargo, no estaba con la guardia alta como para actuar cuando el ojigris, inclinándose levemente, juntó sus labios con los de ella de nuevo, moviéndolos lentamente sobre los suyos. Su respiración estaba ligeramente alterada y sintió un calor invadir sus entrañas. Scorpius, al ver que ella no lo apartaba, profundizó aún más el beso.

Sin embargo, una lucecita de cordura se asomó en la mente de la slytherin, suficiente como para darse cuenta que su declarado enemigo, el indeseable Scorpius Malfoy, estaba sobre ella, y ambos en la cama de SU primo, en una posición demasiado comprometedora para su gusto. Y, con una fuerza que hasta ahora no creía que podía tener,empujó al gryffindor al tiempo que éste caía al suelo, desconcertado. Se encontró solo en la habitación de los chicos de séptimo, sintiendo un dolor horrible en su entrepierna.

Genial. Ahora sí que estaba jodido.


	12. Malfoy vs Scamander

Albus Potter observó salir a cierta prima pelirroja de la habitación de los chicos de séptimo justo en el momento en el que en el que él subía las escaleras. No alcanzó ni siquiera a preguntar qué hacía allí ni donde estaba Lily, porque el toro furioso que lo empujó sin piedad, fue alarma suficiente para intuír que algo malo había pasado. Apresuró el paso hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación, sin embargo, se sorprendió de que estuviera abierta de par en par. Más, sin lugar a dudas, lo que más le sorprendió y alarmó, fue encontrar a Scorpius Malfoy llorando de rodillas en el suelo, de forma tan desesperada y desconsolada, que resulaba casi inverosímil creer que el arrogante y gran heredero de los Malfoy, estuviera en una situación sumamente humillante para su apellido y posición. No tuvo que ser tonto para unir cabos sueltos y comprobar que la chica que había entrado a la sala común no había sido su hermana Lily, como pensaba, sino Rose. Había sido Rose la que había pedido hablar con Scorpius y había sido ella la que se había encerrado con él en la habitación. Un escalofrio recorrió su espina dorsal, temeroso de lo que su prima pudo haber hecho. ¿Porqué razón Rose estaba en su habitación? ¿Qué podía necesitar de Scorpius para que hubiera llegado al extremo de hacerse pasar por su hermana? ¿Y porqué su amigo estaba llorando?

-Scorpius, ¿estás bien amigo?-preguntó el ojiverde aunque se sintió estúpido, era obvio que no estaba bien.

El rubio miró desorbitado a su mejor amigo, que lo miraba con una cara de preocupación patente en su rostro. No, Al no era como Rose, él no lo mal juzgaría, no lo criticaría, no creía que fuera siquiera a mirarlo feo. Al era su amigo, podía confiar en él y contarle.

Sin embargo, cuando el moreno terminó de escuchar todo lo que había pasado, no se puso expresamente contento. Al parecer se le había olvidado el dicho "La familia es primero" que hacían ostención los Weasley-Potter.

-Malfoy-el ojigris se pone tenso al escuchar su apellido de labios de su mejor amigo, eso no auguraba nada bueno-, lo hecho hecho está, ahora quiero saber qué harás al respecto. Sabes de sobra que no dejaré que mi prima sea una diversión tuya, por más loca, esquizofrénica, arrogante o manipuladora que digas que sea. Y ten por seguro, que no saldremos de aquí hasta que tengas bien clara las cosas con mi prima, ¿entendido?

El rubio asiente, resignado. A veces, se le olvidaba completamente que, aunque Albus era Albus, también era en parte Weasley. Igual que Rose Weasley.

Una llamarada de fuego se alzó tras ella, que cambiaba de forma rápidamente, mientras que el pasillo se agrietaba con cada paso que daba. Sentía las mejillas arder de impotencia, y los ojos le escocían enormemente, tenía los puños apretados y una mirada fiera en sus ojos azules. Los pasillos del primer piso estaban vacíos, lo que ella agradecía internamente, no quería encontrarse con ninguna otra sorpresa _inesperada _en el camino a la enfermería, le bastaba y le sobraba con lo que había pasado hacía unos minutos atrás. Empujó violentamente la puerta de la enfermería, consiguiendo que Lily y Faith la observaran con una mirada de preocupación y espanto, su amiga estaba más que descontrolada, de eso no había duda. La serpiente de fuego se esfumó de un sopetón, aunque el suelo de la estancia crujió levemente, cosa que solo provocó un respingo de Lily y un bufido de Faith.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-la rubia no se iba a ir con rodeos, sabía cuánto detestaba eso la pelirroja.

La ojiazul la miró. Y eso bastó para decirles a sus dos mejores amigas, sin palabras, lo que había pasado.

-¡Maldito hijo de puta!-vociferó la pelirroja-castaña sin importarle el hecho de que estuvieran en la enfermería, o de que empleara tal vocabulario.-Espera que me lo encuentre al maldito desgraciado ese...

Faith le mandó una mirada reprobatoria, eso no ayudaba en nada a que la situación se calmara y que Rose dejara de echar literalmente chispas verdes por los ojos, solo conseguía alterarla.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero alguien tocó a la puerta.

Rose gruñó, mientras que su prima iba a abrirla. Quedó algo noqueada y, aún algo alelada, dejó pasar a la elegante figura. La pelirroja, que estaba de espaldas, volteó dispuesta a echar a gritos, golpes, hechizos o a patadas al que hubiera tenido el descaro de entrar en la enfermería, creyendo que era Malfoy, no obstante, sus ojos demostraron el shock crónico que por unos segundos la dominó, antes de correr como una loca enamorada a los brazos de un guapo rubio de ojos celestes.

_-Bonjour Princesse, quelle joie de vous voir! Vous êtes très belle, ma chérie, hein!-_saludó el chico, estrechando entre sus brazos la cintura de la pelirroja

-¡Sandy! ¿Qué haces aquí?-logró preguntar, aún desconcertada por tamaña visita y algo ruborizada por las palabra de su amigo.

-Vine para quedarme-la sonrisa de la pelirroja apareció por arte de magia, mientras que Faith y Lily se miraban entre ellas, sin poder creer que ese rubio salido de la nada hubiera sido capaz de quitarle toda la tristeza o la rabia que podía haber sentido la pelirroja unos minutos atrás, de un sopetón-, así que me tendrás por el resto del año a tu entera disposición, preciosa.-terminó de decir con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿A quedarte? ¡Júralo!-exclamó alegre la muchacha, sin poder creer cómo su suerte había cambiado drásticamente de un momento a otro.

Lyssander Scamander sonrió, sólo como él podía hacerlo, de la forma en que sabía, volvía loca a las mujeres.

-Así es...-susurró lentamente, mientras que acercaba su rostro al de la chica.

Lyssander Scamander era conocido por su fama de galán salido de teleserie, era conocido por su popularidad y por siempre tener chicas, no novias, al igual que Malfoy o Frank. Sin embargo, con ella las cosas habían sido diferente, porque simplemente, ella siempre fue diferente al resto de las chicas y lo que siempre sintió por ella, desde que eran unos niños, fue diferente a lo que podía haber "sentido" por sus demás "ex". Él, sí lo había pensado por mucho tiempo, había soñado muchas veces con eso, había querido por demasiado tiempo aquello. Rose al principio no comprendió porqué el rubio la miró de esa forma, solo cuando sintió sus labios besándola comprendió a qué venía el cambio de actitud.

El mundo se paró para todos, mientras que Lily y Faith observaban sorprendidas a más no poder lo que sus ojos veían.

Ni una mosca volaba siquiera en el aire, ni siquiera se escuchaban sus respiraciones.

Solo cuando sintió algo romperse en mil pedazos, Rose Weasley se dio cuenta de que no estaban _solos._

Albus Potter y Scorpius Malfoy, se encontraban en la entrada de la enfermería, mientras que el ojiverde tenía una cara de shock total.

El rubio tenía una mano ensangrentaba, y miraba seriamente a la pareja.

-Creo que tienes competencia, Malfoy-logró susurrar su mejor amigo, reponiéndose momentáneamente de la situación.

Ahora sí que no podía estar más jodido.

Jodidamente jodido.

**Hola hola hola a todos! Mil y un disculpas por la demora en subir capítulos, he estado muy apretada con los exámenes y otras cosas por ahí que prefiero no recordar xdd. Pero ahora vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo que espero sea del agrado de todos, aunque sorry si es cortito, estoy recién traspasando los capítulos de mi cuaderno al compu xdd Les aseguro que el próxímo estará que arde, aparecerá finalmente Hugo Weasley y otra personita más que complicará algo las cosas a Rose :D**

**Muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo, eso me anima a seguir escribiendo :DDD**

**¿Sugerencias, opiniones, críticas constructivas y destructivas?**

**Solo dejen un Review's y responderé a la brevedad :B**

**L**addy**M**alfoy*

*PD: **MaiWeasleyGranger:**** la letra de las canciones las escribí yo, me alegra que te gusten xdd y gracias por leerme c:**


	13. Cartas, Selecciones y Peleas

_Hola queridos y queridas xdd Gracias por la espera! Aquí les traigo un nuevo cap esta vez muuuuucho más largo y más interesante, sorry igual por la espera pero quería agregarle algunos detallitos :D En el próximo cap que estoy subiendo, les prometo que escribiré algo sobre la infancia y adolescencia de Rose y Sandy, y cómo es que éste se llegó a enamorar de ella jijiji :D_

_Bueno, sin más, los dejo con el cap, espero que les guste mucho, lo hice con arto cariño para los que leen esta historia y dejan un review, igual para los que no xdd_

**L**addy**M**alfoy

_Queridos papás:_

_Primero que nada, estoy bien, Madame Pomfrey me dio de alta ayer y me dijo que estaba recuperada completamente del ataque, así que espero, por favor, no tener otra visita histérica como la que tuvo lugar el día que me trajeron a Hogwarts-si papá, ya sé que viniste a dejar la escoba y que casi te tienen que aturdir de lo alterado que estabas-, se los suplico por mi integridad física y el apellido Weasley. En lo académico, me ha ido bien, y espero con ansias la graduación, no hallo la hora de comenzar a trabajar en el Tribunal del Wizengamot aunque aún me falta una recomendación de alguna otra autoridad del Ministerio para que me sea más fácil entrar._

_¿Les conté que Sandy está en Hogwarts? Al parecer a tía Luna le ha salido un trabajo en Londres y decidieron trasladar a Sandy y Lorcan de Beauxbatons a Hogwarts, así que ahora se quedarán por el resto del año en el castillo. Hicieron una selección y fue una gran sorpresa que Lorcan fuera a Ravenclaw y Sandy a Slytherin. Al y Lily se fueron de espalda con las respectivas selecciones y si James y Fred estuvieran, no habría duda que hubieran hecho un escándalo sobre todo por Sandy, a quien todos considerábamos un nato ravenclaw, por tía Luna más que nada. Aunque estoy aun algo sorprendida porque Lorcan y Sandy se hallan "separado" me hace __**muy feliz **__que nuestro querido rubio esté en slytherin. Nos vamos a divertir mucho._

_Pasando a otro tema... Me gustaría saber CÓMO ES ESO DE QUE HUGO VENDRÁ EL LUNES AL CASTILLO A QUEDARSE. No es que me desagrade la idea, es mi hermanito favorito, pero podrían mínimo haberme informado ustedes en vez de Louis, sobre el nuevo visitante._

_Bueno, eso sería todo por ahora, cualquier cosa les enviaré una lechuza._

_Besos y cariños, los amo mucho._

_Rose J. Weasley._

Hermione Granger terminó de leer en alta voz la casi escueta carta de su hija, mientras que su esposo tiene una cara asesina que el mismísimo Voldemort podría envidiarle. Como todo buen padre sobre protector, no pudo evitar pensar en las mil y un maneras de asesinar lenta y dolorosamente a Lyssander Scamander. Si varios años atrás le costó- ¡y vaya que le costó!- aceptar a Scorpius Malfoy como amigo de su hija, y hace dos años atrás a Frank Puckett, ¿cómo no le costaría aguantar a ese Scamander, que era de conocimiento universal, estaba detrás de su hija? No sabía si podría soportar a otro rubio más en sus vidas.

-Ron, ni se te ocurra siquiera ir al castillo.-advirtió Hermione Granger, con ese tono severo que empleaba cuando captaba al vuelo las intenciones peligrosas de su esposo- Rose no te perdonaría jamás que fueras a hacer una escena por Lyssander.-el pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos mientras adoptaba una expresión amurrada, gesto que a la castaña le recordó a esos años en Hogwarts, cuando aún eran amigos. Se sentó en el sofá junto a su marido, que tenía la mirada fija en un punto específico, mejor dicho en un retrato de su hija que tenía sobre la chimenea, cuando tenía solo diez años.

-Y pensar que ayer sólo era una niña...-suspiró el pelirrojo al cabo de un rato, sin poder asimilar aún que su pequeña "Rosie"-como le decía de cariño aunque a la joven pelirroja le desagradaba el sobrenombre-, ya no era una niña sino toda una mujer.

-Por lo mismo, deja que ella tome las decisiones que quiera sobre su vida, tiene la madurez suficiente para decidir qué quiere estudiar, con quién se quiere juntar o... a quién quiere tener de novio.-terminó de decir no sin algo de temor, debido a las reacciones inesperadas e impulsivas de Ronald Weasley.

No pasó mucho para que el pelirrojo reaccionara y, sí, fue una reacción inesperada, solo que... no fue precisamente un ataque infantil como siempre pasaba y que solo fastidiaba a la castaña, sino que fue una reacción que la sorprendió.

Ron Weasley estaba riéndose como loco, como si las últimas palabras de su esposa hubieran sido un chiste.

-No por nada heredó la inteligencia de su preciosa madre.-aseveró una vez que su risa cesó. Hermione se sonrojó ante lo dicho por su esposo.-Sin embargo-, y aquí la castaña lo miró, ya que el tono que usó era mucho más serio que el que había usado antes-temo que Rose no solo haya heredado tu inteligencia, sino que también mi orgullo.

La ojimiel sonrió, enternecida.

-No tienes la culpa, es el gen Weasley que corre por sus venas.-consoló divertida, mientras su esposo decía algo como "¡Oye!" en un tono de niño pequeño.

Ambos rieron, contentos, mientras que, abrazados, contemplaban las llamas que bailaban alegres en la chimenea.

-En todo caso, hubiera preferido que Rose se pusiera de novia con Malfoy antes que con Scamander.

Hermione Granger se separó completamente de él, mientras lo miraba como si estuviera diciendo alguna locura.

-¿Qué... qué dijiste?-logra preguntar sin creer aún que su esposo haya dicho esas palabras.

-Que prefiero a Scorpius Malfoy antes que a Lyssander Scamander.-la castaña no pudo evitar sonreír, eso era un GRAN paso de aceptación de Ron Weasley hacia los Malfoy.-Por lo menos él es un gryffindor.-terminó de decir, antes de besar a su esposa.

_Queridos padres:_

_Estoy en perfectas condiciones, Madame Pomfrey me había dado de alta ese mismo día luego de que hube reposado un poco y que el shock por el ataque hubiera pasado. Sin embargo, aún no entiendo cómo es que a estas alturas de la vida siga habiendo mortífagos, luego de la Segunda Guerra. El director Dumbledore ha decidido traer guardas mágicos al castillo-gracias a Merlín que no son Dementores-, y de la próxima semana comenzaremos entrenamientos extras de DCAO. Me gustaría saber qué dice el ministerio de este nuevo ataque. Ojalá que no lo dejen pasar como ocurrió varios años atrás._

_Celebraremos San Valentín y sinceramente no estoy muy contento que digamos, al director no se le ocurrió nada mejor que hacer parejas que pasen estas dos semanas juntos para "conocerse mejor y crear bonitas relaciones de amistad"... ¿Adivinarán con quién me tocó? Con nada más ni nada menos que con Rose Weasley. Sé que madre debe estar saltando de alegría porque siempre la ha querido como a una hija, pero a mi no me hace gracia, __**no porque me desagrade ella**__-sí padre, debes estar imaginándote el porqué-, sino porque ella no hace absolutamente nada para hacer más soportable estas dos semanas. Además tengo que dormir con ella-mamá no te alteres, como dije, todo esto fue idea del director que tengo y su cabeza delirante... hermano de Albus Dumbledore tenía que ser- y no saben las cosas que ha hecho con tal de no tenerme a más de un metro de distancia, desde cortar nuestra cama hasta dejarme afuera de la habitación cuando le insinué que estaba siendo demasiado paranoica. Prefiere hechizarme y se va a pasear de lo más bien con Lyssander Scamander y, si no fuera por Al que me va a ver a la torre, seguiría con el cuerpo petrificado dentro del cuarto de baño. Oh, por si las dudas, Scamander es un "amigo"-nótese el sarcasmo- de Weasley, salido directamente de Francia y con más ganas de llevarse a Weasley a la cama que de otra cosa. Ya me ha tocado en estos días encontrarlos haciéndose cariños y cosas, y estoy a punto de explotar con tanta cursilería._

_Una más y sinceramente no sé cómo voy a responder._

_Por otro lado, quisiera saber cómo es eso de que Loretta la han trasladado de Salem a Hogwarts y llega el lunes. Una amiga en estos momentos es lo que más necesito, pero podrían haberme informado directamente ustedes, ¿no creen?_

_Bueno, hasta aquí llega mi carta, debo ir a terminar los deberes de pociones._

_Cariños y abrazos madre, un fuerte apretón de manos, padre._

_Scorpius H. Malfoy._

-Astoria tranquilízate, que a nuestro hijo le guste Rose Weasley no significa que se van a casar.-replicó su marido al ver cómo su esposa daba saltitos de alegría, mientras que de su varita salían chispas de colores.

Sin embargo, la rubia ni por si acaso escuchó a su esposo, sino que llamó con entusiasmo a su elfina, Emerald, a quien pidió que le trajera cierta caja de cierta alcoba y de cierto armario. Draco Malfoy no pudo hacer más que suspirar, faltaría un buen rato para que su mujer se calmara y otro tanto para que entendiera el problema existencial de su hijo: sentir algo por la que es su más "odiada" enemiga, hija de ni más ni menos que Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, la chica que fue su mejor amiga en el pasado y que ahora, al parecer, tiene novio...

En todo caso, su hijo no debería ni siquiera pensar en ese Scamander como su rival, es decir ¡era un Malfoy! Si había algo que caracterizaba a los Malfoy era que siempre, y lo repetía, SIEMPRE, conseguían lo que querían. Siempre. Y una chica-aunque bueno, no era _cualquier chica_-, no iba a ser un desafío casi imposible.

Aunque bueno, si la chica en cuestión era Rose Weasley...

-¿Qué te parece, querido?-la voz aterciopelada de Astoria Malfoy lo sacó de sus pensamientos sobre "los Malfoy somos los mejores".

El rubio observó detenidamente el hermoso vestido que Astoria sostenía entre sus manos, y no pudo evitar suspirar en parte de incredulidad, en parte de nostalgia al observar la finura, la elegancia, la blancura de aquel vestido de novia que su esposa, y antes su madre, habían usado el día de su boda.

-¿No crees que te estás apresurando demasiado?-preguntó, sin evitar el sarcasmo-recién tienen diecisiete años, además, te recuerdo que la chica Weasley no quiere ver ni en pintura a nuestro hijo.

La mujer sonrió, había cosas que los hombres nunca captarían.

-Draco, Draco, Draco.-dijo suavemente, mientras guardaba delicadamente el vestido en la caja correspondiente.-No me estoy apresurando en nada, querido, simplemente, estoy asegurándome de que Rose y Scorpius tengan la boda que se merecen. Desde el primer día en que la vi en el expreso, supe que sería la siguiente señora Malfoy. Y aunque las circunstancias y los hechos en este momento digan lo contrario, sé que terminarán juntos. No por nada era la mejor en la clase de Adivinación, querido.-terminó de decir con una sonrisa, mientras Draco Malfoy la miraba entre irritado y resignado, aunque quisiera siempre decir lo contrario, sabía que su esposa tenía ese sexto sentido que todas las mujeres poseían, solo que mucho más desarrollado y por lo tanto, mucho más "peligroso".-Además no me vas a negar que prefieres mil veces a Rose Weasley como tu nuera que a esa niñita Harrison, o a la chica McMillar o a esa maleducada de Carver, que solo están interesadas en la herencia de tu hijo.

Draco volvió a suspirar. Desde que terminara la guerra y se casara con Astoria, sabía que lo que antes era normal, ya no lo sería. Las heridas que había dejado aquella horrible guerra habían ido sanándose poco a poco, y lo que antes se consideraba como un orden establecido había sido abolido tras los juicios de los últimos mortífagos. Cosas como la pureza de la sangre, el apellido y el orden social imperante detrás de esto ya no eran considerados como primordial para una buena o perfecta sociedad mágica, sino que la igualdad entre magos y brujas tanto nacidos de muggles, mestizos y sangres puras. Rose Weasley era un muy buen ejemplo ya que, siendo una mestiza, hija de dos Héroes Mágicos y además, gryffindors como la mayoría de su familia, había caído en la casa de las serpientes, cosa que nadie esperaba.

-Bueno, la voz de la experiencia ha hablado.-se burló el rubio, aunque como supuso, Astoria ni se inmutó ante el comentario sino que esbozó una sonrisa altiva.

-Quédate sentado dónde estás, tarde o temprano tu escepticismo será quebrado, querido. El día en que Scorpius nos presente a Rose Weasley como su futura esposa, ten por seguro que te diré "te lo dije".-Draco la miró haciendo una mueca, su esposa cuando quería podía ser muy infantil, aunque debía admitir que eso le volvía loco.-Yo por mientras, iré a buscar el vestido que usé cuando nos comprometimos, con unas cuantas modificaciones de talle quedará perfecto para Rose.-concertó la rubia antes de salir de la habitación.

Draco Malfoy no pudo evitar, sin embargo, pensar en que tal vez, su esposa una vez más tenía la razón.

Aunque, conociendo como era Rose Weasley y su hijo, iba a tener que pasar aún algo de tiempo antes de que siquiera ellos entablaran algún tipo de "relación".

-Rose, cálmate, todo saldrá bien.-dijo por enésima vez Lyssander Scamander, que estaba sentado al lado de la joven pelirroja.

Estaban en el Gran Comedor a solo minutos de que Hugo Weasley y otra chica más-de la que no conocía el nombre y francamente no le interesaba- entraran por las puertas dobles para ser seleccionados. Aunque Rose Weasley mostraba a la perfección su máscara de serenidad, por dentro le comían los nervios de saber en qué casa quedaría su hermano, a quién no había visto desde principios de verano, ya que ella se había ido de vacaciones con Faith y Lily a Francia y volvió el día antes de entrar a Hogwarts. Sabía que su hermano tenía una parte gryffindor que algunas veces dejaba ver, pero también estaba esa mente demasiado intelectual como para dejar pasar a Ravenclaw como opción… lo más irónico, es que Hugo muchas veces demostraba tener una vena fría y chantajista, al estilo Rose Weasley y ella, se aferraba a eso con la esperanza de que quedara en la casa de las serpientes. Su hermano era tan impredecible como ella, que no tenía ni remota idea en dónde el jodido sombrero seleccionador lo dejaría, aunque seguía teniendo la esperanza que en Slytherin.

Sin embargo… tenía el presentimiento de que tendría también lejos a su hermano, al igual que a Al.

-Estoy bien, Lyssander, ya no sigas con tus consuelos de cuarta, ¿ok?

El rubio ni se inmutó ante el comentario ácido de la pelirroja, sabía que eso solo lo decía para disimular su nerviosismo.

-Ok, Princesa.-prefirió responder, mientras le daba un sorbo a su zumo de arándano.

Por otro lado, un rubio de ojos grises estaba que moría de los nervios, estaba a minutos de ver a Loretta después de casi un año y, la idea de que quedara lejos de él simplemente le aterraba, necesitaba de una mano amiga femenina en esos momentos, sobre todo por el tema "Rose Weasley", y no sabría si aguantaría tener a Loretta lejos… _otra vez_. A su lado, un Albus Potter bufa de fastidio, ha estado por más de una hora tratando de tranquilizar a su rubio amigo sin éxito, Scorpius Malfoy puede ser lo más cabezota cuando quiere y se nota a leguas que no quiere tranquilizarse. ¿Porqué no puede ser más como Rose? Ella por lo menos disimula muy bien su nerviosismo, a pesar de que sabe que por dentro debe estarse muriendo de nervios por la selección de Hugo… Bueno, todos los Weasley-Potter están igual, tanto en Hogwarts como fuera de éste, tanto sus primos como tíos y abuelos están en las diferentes partes del mundo expectantes por saber en qué casa quedará Hugo Weasley, si seguirá con la tradición o romperá la regla al igual que su hermana. Él sabe que su primo heredó la súper inteligencia de tía Hermione, al igual que Rose, pero tiene una vena cruel que a veces le hizo pensar que podía quedar también en la casa de las serpientes. Su primo además era un nerd en todas las de la ley, bueno, en la práctica, en lo que era apariencia siempre vistió como tía Hermione le indicaba, "correcta y pulcramene" igual como pasó con Rose hasta que ésta se rebeló en cuanto a la ropa y el estilo de la apariencia. Sentía que esa semana iban a haber muchas sorpresas, y una corazonada le decía que con Hugo Weasley la cosa no iba a ser diferente.

Ve a su prima Lucy sonreírle desde la mesa de Ravenclaw, y él le devuelve la sonrisa, su prima, un año menor que él, hija de Percy Weasley, fue una de las pocas Weasley en no quedar en Gryffindor-descontando a los Weasley-Delacour, que estudian en Beauxbatons y Hugo hasta ese entonces, que también estudiaba en Francia-, aparte obviamente de Rose y su hermana. Tanto Fred, James, Molly, Roxy, Teddy-que era como el primo mayor de todos, aunque no fueran precisamente "familia"- y él habían sido de la casa de los leones, siguiendo la tradición familiar, pero eso no significaba que Hugo también la siguiera, ¿o no? Secretamente, aunque quería a su primo, deseaba que no quedara en Gryffindor, que también hiciera la diferencia.

Roxy, sentada unos asientos más allá de él, también le dirigió una mirada, aunque nerviosa, se notaba que la llegada de Hugo era todo un acontecimiento. Estaba seguro de que si fuera por Fred y James, también estarían presentes en la selección, solo para asegurarse de que Hugo también quedara en Gryffindor. Tal vez esto se debe a lo que pasó hacía siete años con Rose, cuando fue seleccionada para Slytherin. Ahí, hasta los Weasley-Delacour se enteraron de la primera oveja negra de la familia, aparte de Lily, que se sabía, iba derechito a la casa de las serpientes… Sí, recuerda ese día…

_El Gran Comedor estaba adornado con miles de velas flotantes, que irradiaban una luz mágica y especial, según lo que había dicho cierta pelirroja, mientras caminaban entre las mesas hacia el frente, en donde un viejo sombrero se hallaba sobre un taburete. El techo estaba encantado para que pareciera el cielo nocturno, y miles de pares de ojos los miraban como si no tuvieran otra cosa más importante que hacer. Eso al pequeño Albus le incomodaba, sobre todo al notar las miradas de su hermano James y su primo Fred entre la multitud de gryffindors. Molly que estaba al lado de ellos les dio un golpe en la nuca para que dejaran de ver a los tres pequeños niños como espectáculo de circo, mientras que Teddy, quien precedía la mesa de Gryffindor como prefecto, le dirigió una sonrisa confortadora. Lily se movía mucho entre la fila de niños, es más, le molestaba que la apretaran y ya le había dicho unas cuantas palabras a algunos chicos y chicas para que se corrieran, con esa voz mandona que se parecía más a la de tía Hermione que a la de su madre, Ginny Potter. Rose solo rodaba los ojos, mientras que, a su lado, cierta rubiecita de ojos violeta, observaba todo el Gran Comedor, embelesada. De repente, tío Neville-quién era el padrino de Rose e impartían la clase de Herbología-, hizo silencio y, Abeforth Dumbledore, hermano del fallecido Albus Dumbledore, el actual director, dio la bienvenida al nuevo año escolar, deseándoles a todos que fuera un buen año de logros y éxitos. Sin más ceremonias dio paso al sombrero seleccionador, quién comenzó a cantar una canción que a Faith y a él les aburrió, aunque a Rose y Lily al parecer les encantó. Una vez que terminó de cantar, tío Neville desenrolló un largo pergamino y, aclarándose la garganta, comenzó a pronunciar nombres, dando inicio a la ceremonia de selección._

_Cuando vio que el apellido "Potter" estaba cerca, sintió una mano tomarle la suya, mientras que el aliento cálido de su prima le avisó que lo estaba mirando. Giró su cabeza y se encontró con esos ojos azules iguales a los de tío Ron, que lo miraban como analizándole._

_-Prométeme que si quedamos separados, seguiremos siendo los mismos mejores amigos y primos que hemos sido hasta ahora.-le pidió en un susurro._

_Él asintió, mientras le sonreía a su prima. Esa mano que la apretaba, representaba seguridad y confianza, le recordaba al hogar y el lema de "la familia es primero". Desde que tenía uso de razón, Rose siempre había estado junto a él y había sido su mejor amiga desde que eran unos niños hasta en el colegio muggle. Pero cuando escuchó su nombre y se soltó de esa mano blanca y pequeña, sintió que algo dentro de él se rompía y que las cosas no volverían a ser como antes._

_Se sentó en el taburete, y no pasaron muchos minutos para que el sombrero lo mandara a Gryffindor. Los aplausos y salvas no se hicieron esperar y, con una sonrisa a su hermana y a Rose, fue a sentarse a la mesa de los leones, junto a Scorpius Malfoy, que había quedado en Gryffindor, y que había sido hasta ahora, la revelación del momento._

_-Potter, Lily.-se escuchó, mientras que la pelirroja-castaña subía al estrado y se sentara en el taburete. Apenas el sombrero rozó su cabeza, gritó "¡Slytherin!" Al tiempo que la mesa verde plata aplaudía, aunque algo desconcertados de que un Potter fuera a parar a la casa de las serpientes. _

_Los apellidos siguieron pasando, aunque Albus solo se fijó en el de Faith, quién también había quedado en la mesa de las serpientes, solo le importaba saber en qué casa quedaría Rose, si en Ravenclaw o en Gryffindor. Deseaba que fuera en la última, aunque las palabras de su prima resonaron fuertes, como si ella ya supiera de antemano que quedarían separados._

_-Weasley, Rose.-dijo entonces Neville Longbottom, mientras veía avanzar a su ahijada entre los pocos estudiantes que quedaban._

_La pelirroja se sentó en el taburete, mientras que el profesor le ponía el sombrero. Todo el clan Weasley-Potter estaba atento, aunque era indudable que el resto de los alumnos y profesores estaban igual, que la primera hija de la brillante Hermione Granger y del valiente Ronald Weasley haya llegado por fin a Hogwarts, era todo un acontecimiento que nadie quería perderse. Albus comenzó a ponerse nervioso cuando los minutos pasaban y el sombrero no decía nada, aunque un par de veces escuchó gruñir y bufar a Rose, como si estuviera peleando con el sombrero. Luego de quince minutos de tenso silencio y expectación, el sombrero dio su veredicto._

_-¡SLYTHERIN!_

_Nadie aplaudió. Todos estaban en tal estado de shock que ni siquiera tío Neville atinó a quitarle el sombrero a su ahijada, sino que tuvo que ser ella misma quién se lo quitara y, tan tranquila como si no hubiera pasado nada, caminó a la mesa de las serpientes, a sentarse al lado de su prima Lily. El ojiverde observó con ojos atónitos el taburete donde minutos antes estaba su prima y luego, lentamente, giró la cabeza para observar a Rose, que hablaba algo con su hermana y Faith._

_Y entonces, de repente, se sintió el rugido de James Potter, el grito de Molly Weasley, el "¡QUÉ!" de Fred Weasley y el desplomo de Teddy Lupin. Comenzaron los murmullos, los susurros, los comentarios, las miradas, mientras el mayor de los Potter exigía a gritos que se hiciera de nuevo la selección, que no era posible, que no podía ser que su prima haya quedado "en ese nido de serpientes rastreras"._

_El alboroto es grande. Pero el ojiverde, mirando a su prima, observa que ésta, pareciera no afectarle la revolución que está ocasionando. Suspira, y sin más, vuelve a sentarse en su asiento._

Albus no se acuerda mucho de qué pasó después, solo sabe que a sus primos tuvieron que aturdirlos de lo alterados que estaban, sobre todo James, que casi quema al sombrero seleccionador, de lo alteradísimo que se había puesto.

-Scorpius, cálmate por Merlín, ya van a entrar.-dice por enésima vez, viendo cómo el director sube al estrado, y, de esa forma, volviendo a la realidad después de haber navegado por los recuerdos.

El rubio mira a su amigo y después, con una mueca, mira al director, que ha empezado a hablar, dando los anuncios de rutina y otros más. Luego de unos minutos, da el gran anuncio, dos nuevos alumnos ingresarán a Hogwarts, provenientes de Beauxbatons y Salem.

-¡Démosle una cordial bienvenida a Hugo Weasley y Loretta Zabini, nuestros nuevos alumnos!-anuncia entusiasta el anciano, mientras las puertas dobles se abren dejando ver a dos adolescentes.

El primero es pálido, algo pecoso, de inquietantes y pícaros ojos celestes, mientras que su cuerpo denota el entrenamiento por el quidditch. Siempre en la familia se había dicho que Hugo Weasley era una mini copia de su tío Charlie, con ese porte, algunos de los ademanes y el parecido que tenía con el pelirrojo mayor cuando era más joven. Sin embargo, lo que sorprende a los primos no es lo cambiado que físicamente está el joven, que se ha convertido en todo un hombre, sino el cabello más negro que la noche, el piercing en la ceja y la ropa que lleva, muy distinta a la que tía Hermione le obligaba a usar. Tenía la camisa fuera de los pantalones y desabrochada en los primeros botones, mientras que la corbata negra estaba aflojada. Su cabello lo lleva despeinado con un corte y flequillo como uno de esos skater muggle que el ojiverde veía cuando iban al parque, y una muñequera se deja ver en su muñeca derecha. Entra con las manos en los bolsillos, haciendo alarde de ese porte fachero que su tío Charlie usaba a veces-según lo que decía tío Bill-, y una mueca burlona en su rostro, muy parecida a la de su hermana. Escucha como Roxy da un respingo y ve como Lily arquea las cejas, sorprendida aparentemente, pero en cambio, Rose muestra una especie de sonrisa de orgullo al ver a su hermano convertido en él mismo y no en lo que los demás quieren. Obviamente, a la pelirroja le choca un poco observar el cabello negro en vez del pelirrojo característico Weasley, pero internamente se enorgullece de que su hermano quiera marcar la diferencia, al igual que ella, y que lo haga de una forma muy significativa, como es el llevar el cabello de otro color. Observa como muchas chicas suspiran al verlo pasar y sonríe socarronamente, como era de esperarse, Hugo también heredó el encanto de su tío y lo que éste produce en las chicas. Su hermano es guapo, inteligente y popular, y no duda de que se convierta en muy poco el Príncipe de Hogwarts en la casa que le toque, no por nada es hermano de la gran Rose Weasley.

Luego observa a la chica que entró junto a él, también es pelinegra pero tiene los ojos grises, como Malfoy, la elegancia al caminar y es muy guapa, lo que comprueba al ver las miradas embelesadas de algunos. Alza una ceja mientras en su mente analiza a la nueva chica, tanto en su apariencia como en su porte, que dicen mucho, además del apellido que tiene, tintineante en la sociedad mágica, aunque no tanto como el apellido Weasley, Potter o Malfoy. No quiere admitirlo pero ciertamente se siente amenazada, esa chica es una perfecta rival que muy probablemente quiera quitarle el trono que le costó dos años conseguir, y ella, no iba a permitir siquiera que se le pasara por la cabeza la idea de querer ser la Reina de Hogwarts. Por otro lado, observando objetivamente, llega a la conclusión de que con Hugo hacen una buena pareja, como sabe, muchos deben pensarlo en ese momento.

Ambos jóvenes que han causado revolución entre los estudiantes de Hogwarts llegan al frente, donde un viejo y raído sombrero reposa sobre un viejo taburete. Hugo, como buen caballero francés que es, le concede el honor a la dama, y la chica, sonriendo altiva, se sienta en el taburete mientras que tío Neville le coloca el sombrero encima.

-_Mmm… interesante, muy interesante, veo inteligencia y valentía, eres una persona que estaría dispuesta a dar su vida por sus amigos aunque… lo pensarías dos veces si es necesario o conveniente, realmente...-_la pelinegra frunció el ceño, ella no era una persona tan fría o interesada como lo fueron sus padres, _**"no dudaría en dar mi vida por Scor si fuera necesario"**_dijo mentalmente, ella quería estar con su amigo y va ese sombrero y le insinúa que es una interesada y cruel.- _Lo siento pequeña- "¿__**Pequeña? ¡A quién llamas pequeña, tengo diecisiete años!**__-, pero lo que más veo en ti es astucia, una inteligencia calculadora y me eres necesaria para que un nuevo cambio se efectúe en este castillo, tal vez no lo entiendas ahora, en este instante, pero no puedo enviarte donde tú quieres, sino donde debes estar.-__**Y según tú, sombrero desquiciado, ¿dónde debería estar? **_Refunfuñó la pelinegra, que no le agradaba para nada la idea de quedar lejos de Scorpius.-_Donde deberías estar y serás útil, _en… ¡SLYTHERIN!-terminó de decir diciendo las últimas palabras para los demás que aplaudían entusiasmados.

La ojigris vio cómo Scorpius hacía una mueca de fastidio y le lanzaba una mirada desesperante, como si odiara lo que el destino le estaba haciendo. Se sintió mal por su amigo pero más tarde hablaría con él, ahora tenía que ir a la mesa que le habían asignado, la verde plata, en donde una pelirroja la observaba intensamente, al punto de incomodarla. Reconoció los ojos azules y por la descripción escueta que semanas atrás le había hecho Scorpius en una de sus cartas la mueca burlona, pero quedó impactada de la frialdad de hierro que esa chica demostraba y que era muy lejana a la descripción de la Rose Weasley que conocía hasta entonces. Sin embargo, interpretando muy bien su papel de slytherin, se mantuvo natural y pudo lograr engañar a los demás que la miraban-o eso creyó- que al parecer eran los escoltas de la pelirroja.

-Loretta Zabini, mucho gusto.-saludó educadamente, extendiéndole la mano a la pelirroja.

Ésta la miró con las cejas arqueadas para luego volver su vista al frente, en donde su hermano estaba, ignorando olímpicamente a la ojigris.

Hugo le sonrió a la distancia antes de que le pusieran el sombrero, aunque la pelirroja interpretó esa sonrisa como una burla, su hermano era igual que ella, sabía que iban a quedar separados.

-_¡Vaya, otro Weasley! No pensé que llegaría uno más de tu familia, pensé que ya había sorteado a todo el clan Weasley con Lucy, a quién mandé a Ravenclaw. ¿Qué haré contigo ahora? Sé que t__ienes valentía, como el resto de tu familia, y también la inteligencia de tu madre, sabes, a ella casi la mando a Ravenclaw…-_Hugo evitó suspirar de fastidio, él se sabía todas esas historias de memoria, su madre se las había contado desde que era un crío.-_Sé que te fastidia que te recuerden esas cosas y te comparen con tu familia, con tus padres, y en eso te pareces mucho a tu hermana Rose, quién nunca quiso ser igual a los demás.-__**Yo tampoco quiero serlo pero si crees que estaré mejor en Gryffindor, deberé acatar tu orden, aunque te digo, a Rose no le gustará**__, _dijo mentalmente el ojiazul, sonriendo socarronamente._-Lo repito chico, te pareces mucho a tu hermana y lo que más tienes es madera para ser slytherin, igual que como pasó con tu madre.-__**¿Qué a mi madre**__** no la querías mandar a Ravenclaw? **_Debatió el joven, sorprendido por esa nueva información_.-Quise, al igual como le dije que sería una muy buena casa para ella Slytherin, quería hacer cosas grandes y tenía ambición como tu hermana y como tú, y la casa de Salazar era la mejor opción.-__**Pero a mí no me mandarás a Slytherin, ¿cierto? Quieres que esté lejos de ella, de Rose**__.-Así es, me eres necesario para comenzar el cambio en este castillo, sé que ahora no lo entenderás, pero espero que la inteligencia de tu madre te sirva para comprenderlo después.-__** ¿Entonces?**__-Entonces, tú querido Weasley, serás… _¡GRYFFINDOR!

El comedor entero aplaudió, enardecido con la nueva selección, muchas chicas casi gritaban enloquecidas y las gryffindors reían y daban grititos de felicidad al saberse afortunadas de tener al guapo Weasley en su casa. Lucy sonrió y Roxy largó un largo suspiro de alivio, mientras que Albus, confundido aún por la decisión del sombrero, con el que no estaba para nada de acuerdo pero debía aceptarlo, miraba preocupado hacia la mesa de las serpientes, donde una Rose Weasley miraba intensamente a su hermano. Éste, antes de sentarse, le dirigió una mirada arqueando las cejas y ella, a su vez, le respondió el gesto con una mueca irónica. Luego, cada uno volvió a lo suyo, y la velada continuó, sin interrupciones.

Terminado el banquete, Scorpius casi corrió a la mesa de las serpientes, en donde una Loretta Zabini conversaba con uno de los slytherins del equipo de quidditch. Le lanzó una mirada de basilisco al tipo, que, al momento, se esfumó, de algo servía el apellido Malfoy después de todo y procedió a darle un gran abrazo a la ojigris, que a su vez se permitió rodearle el cuello con sus brazos.

Sin embargo el momento de felicidad fue interrumpido por el carraspeo de cierto ojiverde, que se sentía incómodo ante la escena que estaba viendo. Scorpius, algo avergonzado por su actitud impulsiva, se separó de la chica, mientras miraba a su mejor amigo con cara de "lo siento".

-Loretta, él es Albus Potter, mi mejor amigo. Al, ella es Loretta Zabini, mi mejor amiga desde la infancia.-presentó el rubio, mientras que el ojiverde besaba el dorso de la mano de la chica, al más estilo francés.

-Un gusto.-dijo con una sonrisa, esa que sabía hacía suspirar a las féminas de Hogwarts.

-El placer es mío.-dijo a su vez la ojigris, encantada por el gesto del chico, en tanto que le regalaba una sonrisa coqueta.

De repente, un guapo pelinegro de ojos celestes pasó por el lado del grupo, aunque Albus alcanzó a verlo.

-¡Hugo!-llamó, mientras el susodicho, parando en seco, volteó a verlo.

-Albus.-dijo a modo de saludo, mientras le lanzaba una mirada a cierta pelirroja que se encontraba unos metros más allá con su grupo de serpientes, mirándolo.

El joven Potter no se dio cuenta de aquel intercambio de miradas, es más, ni siquiera se había fijado que su prima estaba peligrosamente cerca de su mejor amigo y la nueva chica, a quién, por lo que se dio cuenta durante la cena, no le caía para nada bien.

-Ven, quiero presentarte a un amigo.-lo llamó nuevamente, aunque vio el titubeo en su rostro antes de acercarse a donde él y sus amigos estaban.

-Mucho gusto.-dijo el rubio extendiéndole la mano aunque el pelirrojo, al igual que su hermana, solo miró la mano con expresión indiferente. Scorpius no se dio por aludido, y siguió hablando, aunque horas después sacó en cuenta que ese fue el peor error que pudo haber cometido.-Soy Scorpius Malfoy, amigo de Al. ¿Tú eres hermano de quién de los Weasley?-preguntó amablemente, sin caer en la cuenta del parecido que tenía con su hermana.

El actual pelinegro arqueó las cejas mientras que, con una voz fría, preguntó:

-¿Scorpius Malfoy?

El rubio, aunque se le puso la piel de gallina al escuchar tal tono de voz, parecida a la de cierta pelirroja, asintió, lentamente.

El chico no supo muy bien que pasó hasta que se encontró en el suelo con el pelirrojo sentado a horcajadas encima de él propinándole golpe tras golpe. Albus, asustado, corrió a separar a su primo de su mejor amigo, al igual que Loretta, que lo jalaban desesperados. Sin embargo, el ojiverde se dio cuenta de que era inútil tratar de separarlo del rubio a la manera muggle, puesto que Hugo tenía una fuerza digna de un golpeador de quidditch, y porque cada vez que lo jalaban y le gritaban que soltara al ojigris, éste golpeaba con mayor fuerza y fiereza al susodicho. Loretta pensaba lo mismo, aunque no podía creer el nivel de ira que el chico, a quién creyó un perfecto caballero francés, podía tener. Iba a sacar su varita, al igual que Albus, dispuesta a lanzarle un hechizo aturdidor, cuando repentinamente, el ojiceleste dejó de machucar al rubio con sus golpes y se irguió, como si algo le hubiera impedido seguir.

-Levántate Weasley.-ordenó una voz y éste, obediente, se paró del suelo, mientras que Albus y Loretta lo miraban atónitos, la camisa la tenía manchada de sangre y la corbata escarlata disimulaba muy bien las gotas de sangre que le habían saltado.

La voz de Rose Weasley había sido la única capaz de detener al actual pelinegro, como si éste fuera una fiera a la que se le pudiera domar. El joven, dándose media vuelta, comenzó a caminar en dirección donde su hermana estaba, pero la mano de Loretta Zabini en su brazo le hizo pararse en seco. La chica, sin saber porqué, sintió que el contacto de su mano con el gryffindor le quemaba, incluso siguió sintiendo ese cosquilleo electrizante y abrasivo cuando soltó su mano.

-¿PERO QUÉ MIERDA TE PASA?-gritó, sin importarle el escándalo que estaba provocando y que acarreaba las miradas de muchos estudiantes.

El chico ni siquiera se inmutó ante el grito de banshee de la chica, es más, solo la miró indiferente, como si para él, no hubiera pasado nada.

La slytherin, sin poder creer que el gryffindor fuera tan insensible para siquiera mirarla con algún sentimiento, en un ataque de ira, comenzó a zamarrearlo, esperando que con eso, ese maldito desgraciado se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-¿ESTÁS LOCO O QUÉ? ¡ESTAS CAGADO DE LA CABEZA! ¡CÓMO SE TE OCURRE GOLPEAR A LA GENTE ASÍ COMO ASÍ, SIN NIN GÚN MOTIVO! ¡ERES UN ENFERMO!-increpó la ojigris cada vez más iracunda, al ver que el ojiceleste seguía sin decirle nada.

Enojada, levantó una mano dispuesta a abofetear a ese malnacido, sin embargo, su mano quedó en el aire, mientras sentía que una varita era enterrada en su pecho.

-No vuelvas a hablarle así a mi hermano, asqueroso intento de mortífaga. Y mucho menos a ponerle una mano encima, ¿quedó claro?-ordenó con esa voz serena que a todos les ponía los pelos de punta.

Agarró a su hermano de una mano y, girándose, comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde estaba su grupo de serpientes.

Loretta, indignada, exclamó:

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres para venir a hablarme así?

La pelirroja, parándose en seco, se dio la vuelta, dejando ver una sonrisa socarrona y su característica ceja alzada.

- Rose Weasley, la Reina de Hogwarts, _querida._-siseó.

Dándose la vuelta, prosiguió su camino, con Hugo a un lado. Una vez que llegó donde su grupo de serpientes, Frank Puckett dijo:

-¿Nueva amiguita, Princesa?

Ésta chasqueó la lengua, divertida.

-Supongo que hoy habrá fiesta en la torre de los premios anuales.-dijo Lily, que lanzaba miradas asesinas a las chicas que osaban mirar a su primo lascivamente.

-Supones bien, querida Lils… Supones bien.


	14. Paris y Julieta

El ojigris sabía que no era una buena idea ir a la torre de los premios anuales, Weasley estaba seguramente ahí con su grupo de serpientes y no era su mejor idea encontrarse precisamente con la causante de sus problemas en este instante, por lo que decidió que lo mejor, era ir a la sala de los menesteres: tendría paz, tranquilidad, tiempo para ordenar su cabeza y poder actuar de mejor manera. Con paso presuroso avanzó por los pasillos hasta la entrada de la misteriosa sala, y, cerrando los ojos, deseó un lugar libre de slytherins, en donde pudiera pensar y relajarse. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con una puertecita, la cual abrió, con una sonrisa. El lugar era espacioso, muy similar a la sala común de Gryffindor, con una acogedora chimenea cuyo fuego ardía alegremente. Era perfecto.

Sin embargo, no contó con que Albus y Loretta lo siguieran, ni con que entraran casi al filo tras de él a la sala. Por lo mismo, dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de la slytherin ciertamente sorprendida por lo mágico de aquella sala de la que tanto había escuchado en casa y por las cartas de Scorpius principalmente.

-¿Acaso no conocen el concepto de soledad?-preguntó gruñón, aún tenía la mandíbula hinchada por los golpes del chico Weasley, aunque agradecía que la sangre y las heridas hubieran desaparecido gracias a los conjuros de sus mejores amigos.

-Ay Scorpy, no creerás que te dejaremos solo con ese desquiciado suelto.-dijo entre burlona y seria.- ¡Argh, cuánto lo odio! ¿Cómo se atreve?

-Déjalo Loretta, de todas formas me lo merezco.-sentenció lacónico el rubio, total, si él estuviera en el lugar de Hugo Weasley, habría hecho lo mismo.

La slytherin lo miró con las cejas alzadas, esperando a que su amigo se explicara. Albus estaba en las mismas, es más, carraspeó un par de veces para que su amigo soltara todo de una vez. El joven, dando un suspiro, comenzó a relatar la historia de él y Rose, desde el día en que ésta se le confesó hasta ese día. Una vez que terminó de hablar, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de decepción y coraje, total, él se merecía todo lo que le estaba pasando.

-Eres… ¡UN IDIOTA SCOR!-la pelinegra lo golpeó en el hombro, mientras que su amigo se quejaba de dolor. ¿Qué fijación tenían con que la gente lo golpeara ese día?

-Concuerdo en eso.-apoya el ojiverde, sonriendo divertido ante la mirada de basilisco que el rubio le lanza. _Con amigos como éstos, ¿para qué quiero enemigos?, _se dice mentalmente, viendo cómo sus amigos confabulaban para restregarle en su cara todos sus errores y defectos.

-¿Y? ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto, Malfoy?-exige saber la ojigris, sin importarle tratarlo rudamente, con tal de que su mejor amigo reaccione.

-Bueno, quería hablar con ella y confesarle lo que sentía, pero como tiene novio ahora…

La chica lo mira interrogante.

-¿Novio?-pregunta, extrañada.

El ojigris la mira, irritado.

-Sí. Scamander.

Albus bufa, incrédulo. Loretta, en cambio, se larga a reír.

-Enserio, ¿cómo crees eso? Scamander es para Weasley su amigo, nada más. Parece que el amor te aturdió arto, Scor.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso?-pregunta desconfiado, él los ha visto toda la semana haciéndose cariñitos y diciéndose cosas muy acaramelados-bueno, dentro de lo que Rose considera "acaramelado" o "romántico"-.

Loretta sonríe.

-Una chica sabe de esas cosas.-Albus y Scorpius se miran, sin entender a qué se refería la chica.- Ahora, cambiando de tema, tengo el plan perfecto para solucionar tus problemas.-anunció con una radiante sonrisa.

Una vez que terminó de contar su perfecto plan, no pudo evitar ver las caras negativas de los dos chicos.

-¡Cómo se te ocurre eso, Loretta!-la regaña el rubio, mirándola como si estuviera loca.

-Debemos jugar su mismo juego, Scorpy, es la única manera.-explica muy convincente.

Sin embargo, interiormente, aunque se niegue el rubio, sabe que Loretta tiene razón; para poder enfrentar a Rose Weasley había que entrar en su juego, aunque interiormente odiara aquello, le hacía recordarle su estúpido comportamiento.

Miró a Albus, que estaba serio. Demasiado para saber que algo no andaba bien. Miró a su mejor amiga, que esperaba una respuesta y, suspirando, dijo:

-Si no hay otra opción…

-Aún te gusta Malfoy.-dijo una varonil voz, a lo que Rose gruñó.

Yendo a la barra, se sirvió otro whisky de fuego, que se tomó al seco. No le importaba emborracharse, ni tener tanto alcohol en la sangre, ni que al día siguiente hubiera clases. Solo… quería olvidarse por un rato de su maldita vida. Hugo, como buen hermano molestoso, la siguió.

-A veces odio que te parezcas tanto a mí.-prefirió responder, evadiendo la afirmación de su hermano.

-Sí, lo sé, mucha gente cree que somos gemelos o algo así de lo bien que nos compenetramos. Y no me engañes, sé que si fuiste a detenerme era porque te importaba su integridad física y emocional. Si no, te habría dado lo mismo.

-No quería que te castigaran, bien sabes que debemos darle lustre al apellido Weasley, claro, a nuestra manera en algunas cosas.

-Mentirosa.-susurra con una sonrisa torcida el actual pelinegro, vaya, hasta en los gestos se parecían demasiado.

-Mira quién habla. Aún no entiendo porqué el sombrero te mandó a Gryffindor, siendo que eres demasiado slytherin. Bueno, sabía que quedaríamos separados, pero, ¿qué te deje con Al? Por lo menos hubieras ido a Ravenclaw, como Lucy.

-No lo sé-mintió el ojiceleste, no iba a revelarle lo que el sombrero le había dicho y que ni él mismo aún entendía-, supongo que tiene sus motivos ese sombrero. En todo caso, me dijo algo muy interesante sobre mamá, y tal vez por eso tú quedaste en Slytherin.

La pelirroja lo miró, con su característica ceja alzada.

-Nosotros sabemos que por tradición familiar toda, o casi toda la familia ha ido a Gryffindor. Incluso mamá, aunque es nacida de muggles. Y sabemos que todos se enorgullecen de eso y que tanto papá como mamá nos decían que la casa de los leones era la mejor, aunque mamá decía que, si quedábamos en otra casa, no le iba a poner drama.-su hermana asintió, aunque le fastidiaba eso de su hermano de todo darle una media introducción para decir algo corto o simple.-Pues bien, tú también sabes que mamá nos contó que el sombrero quiso mandarla a Ravenclaw.

-Correcto.-dijo la ojiazul.

-El sombrero me dijo que no solo la quiso mandar a Ravenclaw sino también a Slytherin.-confesó el chico.

Si Rose Weasley se sorprendió de aquello, supo disimularlo muy bien. Es más, estaba demasiado tranquila como para hacer ver que estuviera siquiera, decepcionada de que su madre no le haya dicho sobre aquella pequeña parte de su selección a ella, su hija mayor.

-Bueno, sabía que por papá no podía heredar las cualidades slytherin, tú sabes, es tan… _gryffindor_. En todo caso, hubiera sido divertido si mamá hubiera dejado que la mandaran a Slytherin, una nacida de muggle entre todos esos traseros puros… ¡Hubiera sido el escándalo del año!-resolvió divertida, así era Rose Weasley, burlona y directa para decir las cosas.

-No creo que en ese momento a mamá le hubiera hecho gracia.-dijo serio Hugo, aunque en su mente ciertamente pasaban imágenes irreales de su madre sentándose a un lado de los y las más sangres puras del mundo mágico.

-Bah, de lo que se perdió. Por lo menos, algo de sus genes mágicos me los heredó, y que bueno que fueron sus cualidades slytherin antes que las de gryffindor de papá.

Bueno, Hugo estuvo de acuerdo con eso, total, si él hubiera entrado a Hogwarts en su momento, también habría quedado en Slytherin.

-Princesa-dijo una voz, interrumpiendo a ambos hermanos en su interesante charla sobre su pasado.- ¿Quieres bailar?

Hugo, como buen hermano sobre protector-una de las pocas cosas que heredó de su padre, además de la impulsividad que en ciertos momentos salía a la luz-, observó intensamente a Lyssander Scamander, quién sonreía seguro y resuelto.

La pelirroja observó las miradas de su hermano y chasqueó la lengua divertida, su hermanito a veces era tan igual a Ron Weasley…

-Claro. Hay que avivar esta fiesta, total, estamos recién comenzando, ¿no es así "Huguin"?-preguntó sin poder evitar usar el apodo que su madre le daba a su hermano menor, el cual la miró asesinamente.

-Claro-prefirió responder, mirándola maliciosamente-Ve a bailar "Rosie-pooh", yo me buscaré alguna ravenclaw o slytherin que me guste para bailar y te iré a hacer compañía.

Lyssander soltó una risita sardónica, ante los apodos de ambos hermanos. Rose, después de decirle entre labios que se vengaría, agarró al rubio de una mano y se lo llevó a la pista de baile. Muchos jóvenes bailaban alocados, y por un momento la pelirroja se preguntó cómo es que en ese castillo la gente era tan cotilla que en menos de lo que dijeron quidditch habían llegado a la fiesta en la torre de los premios anuales.

-¿Te habían dicho que estás hermosa hoy en día?-elogió el rubio sacando de sus pensamientos a la ojiazul.

Ésta lo miró por un segundo, para luego esbozar una sonrisa altiva.

-Muchos me lo dicen Sandy, por algo soy la Reina de Hogwarts.-dijo arrogantemente.

Para cualquier persona esa actitud tan orgullosa le desagradaría y, por regla general, a los hombres no les gustaban las chicas como Rose Weasley, aunque les gustaba a ellos quebrarse de lo que tienen y eran. Sin embargo, a Lyssander Scamander le volvía loco que la joven pelirroja fuera tan… _serpiente. _Le dictaba que era una chica independiente, inteligente, astuta y racional, aunque tenía una vena fría que dejaba ver lo estratagema que era. Aún se acuerda cuando jugaban en la Madriguera cuando eran unos niños. Él en verdad era todo un niñito molestoso y travieso, y más de una vez sacaba de quicio a la pequeña pelirroja. En ese momento, ni se le pasaba por la cabeza siquiera considerar a la ojiazul "bonita" para él… era solo Rose.

_-¡Mami! Sandy me está tirando de mis trenzas, ¡dile que pare!-acusó una pelirroja de unos seis años, mientras el rubio entraba tras suyo a la cocina de la Madriguera, donde Hermione Weasley, Ginny Potter, Luna Scamander y Molly Weasley estaban terminando de preparar la cena de ese día._

_La castaña observó con una sonrisa a su hija, que miraba a las mujeres como esperando que ellas hicieran algo._

_-¡No es cierto tía Hermione, ella empezó!-se excusó el pequeño rubio, aunque un brillo travieso en su mirada le indicaba que él era el que estaba molestando a la pelirroja._

_-Hijo, discúlpate con Rosie, no está bien tirarle de las trenzas a las niñas, sabes que se llenan de nargles y eso es peligroso.-dijo suavemente Luna, mirando intensamente a su hijo con sus ojos azules._

_Hermione y Ginny se miraron, Luna, a pesar de estar casada y tener hijos, seguía siendo la misma chica con sus criaturas mágicas invisibles._

_-Perdón.-dijo a regañadientes el rubio, mientras miraba a la ojiazul que sonreía triunfante.-Igual eres fea…-susurró entre dientes aunque para su desgracia Rose lo escuchó._

_-¡Mamá!-chilló otra vez, enojada._

Siempre la molestaba, y como niños que eran, se decían todo tipo de cosas o "insultos" que obviamente para un niño eran lo peor. Lyssander siempre le decía a Rose que era fea, dientona y tenía pelo de escoba, lo que a Hermione a veces le recordaba lo que le decían cuando iba en Hogwarts. En todo caso, en el fondo el rubio quería mucho a la pelirroja y viceversa, habían convivido tanto juntos-aunque Albus sobrepasaba a Lyssander en convivir con Rose-, que se querían simplemente porque se criaron casi como "hermanos". Era lo mismo con Lorcan, aunque a éste le encantaba molestar a Lily, de la misma forma que Lyssander lo hacía con Rose. Pasaron los años y los Scamander tuvieron que irse a Francia, por lo que los dos amigos se separaron, dos años antes de que ella entrara a Hogwarts y un año antes de que él entrara a Beauxbatons. Mantuvieron correspondencia, aunque era inestable, y no se vieron excepto un par de veces en esos años, y para eventos meramente exclusivos y puntuales, ya que a Hermione Weasley, como siempre, no le gustaban mucho las fiestas y todo lo que era la vida social. Fue así como transcurrieron cinco años, hasta que, en el verano en que la pelirroja había pasado a sexto, y había comenzado a establecer su reino en Hogwarts, volvieron a verse. Fue ese día, que Lyssander aprendió la frase muggle que decía "no juzgues a un libro por su portada".

_Un rubio alto, algo musculoso y de pícaros ojos celestes, iban en un coche en dirección a la Madriguera, en donde se celebraría una fiesta por el cumpleaños de Albus. Hacía cinco años que no lo veía, ni tampoco a la pecosa sabelotodo de Rose. Sonrió, recordando la última vez que se habían visto, la pequeña ojiazul de cabello ondulado, esponjoso y rebelde, de dientes grandes, cuerpo escuálido y lentes cuadrados, que tenía la voz mandona de tía Hermione y el apetito voraz de tío Ron. Llegaron a la entrada de la casa, en donde se estaba armando la fiesta, una gran carpa agrandada mágicamente se alzaba ante sus ojos, y varias personas, grandes y chicos, iban y venían de la casa a la carpa. Lorcan, a su lado le susurró de repente, "¡mira, ahí está Lily!" con una voz asombrada que extrañó a su gemelo, Lorcan no era de sorprenderse ni de quedarse shockeado. Aunque bueno, si miraba bien, la pequeñaja Potter había cambiado mucho, ni rastro había de la chillona, violenta-léase violenta porque golpeaba demasiado fuerte para ser una niña pequeña- pelirroja-castaña que él conocía. Se bajaron del coche justo en el momento en que tía Hermione pasaba frente a ellos, quien, al verlos, soltó una exclamación de alegría. Luego de los saludos y los "¿cómo les ha ido?" Lyssander le preguntó por Rose, a lo que la mujer respondió-no sin cierto tinte malicioso- que estaba en la vieja habitación de tía Ginny, terminando de arreglarse para la fiesta. Luego de pedir permiso, entró en la vieja casa que no había pisado en cinco años. Subió las escaleras y, una vez en el pasillo central, buscó la habitación de tía Ginny. No fue difícil distinguirla de las demás, era la única que estaba cerrada, todas las demás estaban abiertas. _

_Tocó la puerta un par de veces, mientras que, dentro, se escuchó una fina y femenina voz decir "adelante". Algo extrañado, porque la voz de Rose no era así sino chillona y mandona, entró, aunque la imagen que vio, lo dejó desconcertado y en estado de shock por varios minutos. _

_Una joven pelirroja le devolvió la mirada, mientras sonreía, aunque de forma muy diferente a lo que fue hacía cinco años. El golpe de la realidad al descubrir que esa chica era Rose Weasley, aunque su imagen discordaba demasiado con la que tenía guardada de hacía cinco años, fue duro de asimilar. _

_Lyssander se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. O mejor dicho, de lo que le estaba pasando en su cabeza y en su cuerpo. Rose Weasley no le podía siquiera gustar, no podía ser, al menos no como persona podía siquiera gustarle, es decir, ¡era como su hermana! Pero en ese instante, cuando la vio con aquel vestido verde esmeralda, provocador y femenino, comprendió que si le gustaba como mujer. Su cuerpo era precioso, y ese deseo se hizo patente cuando un calambrazo le recorrió la espalda, y supo, a ciencia cierta, que quería besarla en ese mismo instante, aunque sabía, eso estaba mal. Sí, la quería, pero nunca de la manera en que la estaba viendo. No, no podía gustarle, __**no debía gustarle. **__Pero aquellos rizos definidos atrapados en ese elegante moño, aquel rostro del que hasta hacía cinco años se burlaba, aquellas curvas demasiado sensuales y la sonrisa segura y burlona, habían despertado en él un instinto que solo sentía con las chicas con las que se acostaba. Y Lyssander se aterró. Deseaba a Rose Weasley, a la pelo de escoba sabelotodo Rose Weasley y lo sabía. No. No podía permitir que ella lo supiera. Quiso salir de allí, aún con esa imagen de la que fue la antigua Rose Weasley peleando con la nueva y discordante imagen, aún con ese remolino de emociones revolucionando su cuerpo de tal forma que se sentía asustado, puesto que nunca le había pasado algo así. __Tenía que salir de allí, tenía que alejarse de esa pelirroja hasta que esa bola de plomo al rojo vivo que tenía en la garganta desapareciera, y hasta que Rose se quitara ese estúpido vestido de chica, y dejara de ser la viva imagen de una fantasía para volver a ser... solo la sabelotodo Rose Weasley._

_La joven por su parte se lo quedó mirando. Altiva. Volvió a sonreír, segura de sí misma, mientras alzaba su ceja derecha, cosa que hacía frecuentemente ese último tiempo. Saboreó, divertida, lo que había provocado en su antiguo amigo de la infancia, ese niño travieso que siempre la molestaba y se burlaba de su físico cuando eran pequeños. Dio unos pasos hacia el rubio y el vestido siguió fluidamente los movimientos de su dueña, como si hubiera sido hecho a la medida de ella. Verde, haciendo gala de su casa, más arriba de la rodilla, apegado hasta la cintura, cayendo como una cascada de agua verdosa hasta el punto en que sus piernas se comienzan a mostrar torneadas. En su cuello, un dije con una serpiente, pendientes a juego en sus orejas, maquillaje suave pero que resaltaba sus rasgos aristocráticos y finos, que se habían afianzado en los años de su adolescencia. Calzaba unas sandalias plateadas, que al parecer eran muy finas y caras, aunque Lyssander nunca fue bueno para esas cosas de mujeres. ¿Dónde habían quedado los lentes cuadrados que usaba cuando niña? Se habían ido y por lo mismo los grandes y expresivos ojos de Rose Weasley habían pasado a tener protagonismo, con esa mirada enigmática que osaba dirigirle._

_-Hola Sandy, tanto tiempo sin verte, ¿cómo has estado?-dijo en un susurro, con cierto tono divertido y burlón, que solo hizo acelerar el corazón del rubio._

_-¿Bien, y tú?-logró articular tras tragar grueso, tener a Rose Weasley tan cerca no era lo mejor en esos momentos. _

_-Bien, muy bien la verdad. ¿Cómo fueron las clases en Beauxbatons este año?-la pelirroja comenzó a jugar con un mechón rebelde que se había escapado de su peinado, de forma inocente, aunque eso solo provocó que el ojiceleste se pusiera tenso, vaya, ¿cómo había caído tan bajo con su casi hermana, Rose Weasley?_

_-Nada mal, aunque aún quedan dos años para que salga. ¿Y tú?-trató de parecer natural aunque había algo en la mirada de la chica que le dictaba que no le estaba creyendo para nada su actitud de "no-me-pasa-nada"._

_-Bien, quedé en Slytherin con Lily y bueno, soy la Reina de Hogwarts, además de que tengo una banda de música con algunas personas y soy buscadora de mi casa.-informó sin cierto tinte socarrón y arrogante, regalándole una sonrisa orgullosa y omitiendo el hecho de que sabía que estaba provocando al rubio._

_¿De aquí cuándo Rose Weasley era slytherin y se comportaba tan… __**serpiente**__?_

_-¿Slytherin? ¿Reina de Hogwarts? ¿Banda? ¿Buscadora? ¡Quién eres y qué hiciste con Rose Weasley!-confesó el chico que no podía creer cuánto había cambiado esa chica que hasta mucho era solo… "Rose"._

_-Ay, querido Sandy, me ofendes, tú más que nadie debería de conocerme lo suficiente como para saber que nací para ser todo eso y mucho más.-indicó la joven mientras ponía las manos alrededor de su cuello, consiguiendo que el chico tragara grueso y mirara confundido a la chica._

_-No… ¿Así eres en realidad?_

_Rose sonrió, divertida._

_-Sí. Y deja de mirarme de forma lasciva, es incómodo querido Sandy, lo acepto de cualquiera menos de ti, que eres como mi hermano.-golpe bajo, primero lo provocaba y ahora lo tiraba a tierra, ¿a qué quería jugar?_

_-¿Porqué te vistes así? Nunca te había visto este vestido._

_No sabe porqué había preguntado eso, la verdad solo quería en ese momento pasar sus dedos por la tela verde del vestido que envuelve sus caderas, mientras que su compañera lo observa con una mezcla de ironía y sarcasmo._

_-Porque soy una chica Lyssander, no iba a ser toda la vida el patito feo del que tú y Lorcan se burlaban._

_Él la mira, segundos antes de atrapar sus labios en un fogoso y salvaje beso, del que en un instante la joven se deja llevar, hasta que abruptamente, lo aparta._

_-No. No sigas.-dice entre sorprendida pero fría._

_-¡Ojalá lo malo supiera tan bien!-murmuró él besándola de nuevo. Aún no quiere reconocer que le gusta ella pero no puede resistirse ante el imperioso deseo de querer seguir besándola, de besarla hasta que se le acabe el aliento._

_-No puedo, Sandy. Serás guapo y todo eso pero no eres mi tipo. Conozco a los que son como tú y, sinceramente, lo que menos quiero es tener algo con algún chico, ahora.-apunta con voz fría y melosa, como si todo lo que ella dijera no fuera cien por ciento cierto._

_-Rose…_

_La pelirroja, sonriendo flemáticamente, se suelta de él y, con una última mirada, abandonó la habitación. Dentro, Lyssander Scamander estaba rojo y su respiración era agitada. No podía ser, ¡demonios! Al parecer… __**Si le gustaba Rose.**_

Desde ese día, Lyssander Scamander, aclamado mujeriego entre las féminas de Beauxbatons, quedó flechado de la ex sabelotodo insufrible Rose Weasley. Ese verano lo pasaron juntos y, con cada día que pasaba, Lyssander se iba cada vez enamorando más y más de la misteriosa, extrovertida y viperina pelirroja. Es más, eso de que fuera sabelotodo, de que le gustara leer, había pasado a ser una cualidad interesante para él porque nunca faltaban temas por conversar con Rose Weasley cerca. Lo hacía reír, lo volvía loco, le gustaba su compañía y los silencios de ambos le parecían cómodos, sus comentarios sarcásticos le gustaban porque dejaban ver que era una chica que no se dejaba llevar a pasar por nadie y que era independiente, que fuera cantante o jugara al quidditch que era ruda y directa y que se vistiera… como se vestía, que era jodidamente sexy.

Sin embargo, por más que trataba de conquistarla, de hacerle ver que era un buen partido, de que podría cambiar con tal de hacerla feliz… Había un problema que tenía nombre y apellido: _**Scorpius Malfoy**__._

_La fiesta se había prolongado más de lo que los adultos creían, por lo mismo la mayoría se habían ido a acostar dejando a un sinnúmero de jóvenes bailando con las viejas canciones de "Las Brujas de Macbeth" y las nuevas bandas juveniles, tanto muggles como mágicas. En esta última estaban "Las Problemáticas" que habían debutado en la fiesta de fin de curso pasado, cantado algunas de sus canciones hasta que dieron las dos de la mañana. Lyssander había visto, hipnotizado, el desplante de Rose Weasley sobre el escenario, mientras era vitoreada por la mitad de la masa masculina de Hogwarts, que había sido invitada a la fiesta. El rubio no conocía a nadie, exceptuando a otro rubio de ojos grises llamado Scorpius Malfoy aunque bueno, ¿quién no conocía al heredero de una de las familias más conocidas por haber sido mortífagos en el pasado? Su madre le había nombrado un par de veces a los Malfoy, aunque nunca de forma ofensiva, como otros lo hacían. Ve cómo el nombrado va en dirección donde estaba la pelirroja, sentada en una de las sillas descansando aparentemente de bailar y del reciente show que ha dado, tanto así que había dejado los altos tacones en la silla contigua. Él, presintiendo que algo no tan agradable está por suceder, sigue al rubio hasta estar a una prudente distancia en donde pueda escuchar y ver la escena. Scorpius Malfoy llega donde la joven slytherin está, con una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios. Sin embargo, cuando trata de coger los tacones para sentarse, se topó con la mano de la joven que le impedía hacer tal acto de osadía. Le lanzó una mirada que desde hacía tiempo ya usaba: fría._

_-¿Qué crees que haces?_

_-Me iba a sentar...-contestó él, confuso._

_-Ni te atrevas a intentarlo, Malfoy._

_Lyssander arquea las cejas al ver el odio mezclado con la decepción en los ojos azules de ella, el dolor fusionado con la sed de venganza. Ve cómo ella se levanta en dirección contraria donde el rubio está, pero la mano de él es más rápida y agarra de la muñeca de ella, tirándola. _

_-Rose por favor… sé que metí la pata pero…_

_-Púdrete, Malfoy.-escupe ella, con odio._

_-Pero Rose… Yo… Yo no quiero que esto quede así.-dice el rubio mirándola triste._

_-ÉSO DEBISTE PENSAR ANTES DE HABER HECHO LO QUE HICISTE.-exclama ella, antes de soltarse y emprender el camino hacia el centro de la pista de baile._

_Lyssander Scamander hace una mueca de decepción, comprendiendo porqué Rose Weasley no quiere saber más de relaciones y ha optado por cerrar su corazón. Scorpius Malfoy se lo rompió una vez y de la peor manera, tanto así, que mató, por lo que veía, a la antigua Rose, dándole paso a la nueva._

-¿Qué te pasa?-la voz de la dueña de sus pensamientos lo vuelve abruptamente a la realidad, quien lo mira intensamente.

-Nada.-el rubio la mira, intentando controlar las ganas que tiene de besarla. Como hacía tres años.

-Lyssander, sabes que puedo usar legeremancia para leer tu mente, ¿cierto?-dice la slytherin sonriendo satíricamente, no por nada era la mejor bruja de su generación, igual que su madre.

Él la observa, con una ceja alzada y una mueca, como si la estuviera imitando.

-Te sigue gustando Malfoy.-responde, total, estaba harto de que ella siga negando algo que era verdad.

La cara de póker, cosa que no pasaba muy a menudo, en Rose Weasley, le confirmó sus sospechas casi ciertas.

-¿Por qué la gente tiene la manía de emparejarme con ese imbécil?-repuso ella, primero su hermano y ahora Lyssander. ¿Quién iba a seguir después, Frank?

-Porque es verdad. No le darías _tanta importancia _si te diera lo mismo y me darías una oportunidad de hacerte feliz. Pero no, aún estás enamorada de él.

Rose hizo una mueca. Una mueca de decepción, muy parecida a la que esbozó hacía tres años en esa fiesta.

-Lyssander, si no estoy contigo es porque sabes no puedo verte como algo más. Solo por eso.

-Qué, ¿acaso no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti que solo me ves como un hermano?-siseó el rubio enojado.

Rose, por primera vez después de tanto tiempo, sintió una pequeñita punzada de culpa, al ver a su amigo así, enojado, todo por culpa de su corazón que era incapaz de amar.

_¿Y si le doy una oportunidad? __**Sabiendo que le puedes romper el corazón… **__También puedo terminar… amándolo, ¿quién sabe? La Reina de Hogwarts necesita un Rey que la acompañe, cosa que beneficiaría enormemente a los dos, según las encuestas, hacemos una buena pareja. __**¿Es que solo te importa el estatus social y la popularidad? ¿Qué hay de lo que sientes? **__Ambas sabemos que, cuando me preocupé más por lo que sentía me rompieron el corazón, y no deseo que otra vez pase eso. __**Sí, lo sé, pero Scorpius está arrepentido de lo que hizo en el pasado… **__Sí, claro, Malfoy arrepintiéndose de algo. Por mí que se pudra, voy a aceptar a Sandy y punto. __**Ay Rose…**_

-Bésame.-dijo con un tinte desesperado, mientras el rubio la miraba, desconcertado.-Bésame, Lyssander.

Casi no faltó que lo pidiera-o mejor dicho casi ordenara- de nuevo para que el ojiceleste, tomándola por la cintura y aprisionándola contra sí, la besara de lleno provocando una oleada de murmullos alrededor de ellos.

En su mente se sucedieron imágenes y sentimientos añejos de años anteriores. Se sucedieron palabras, miradas, gestos, sabores y olores que le recordaron un pasado doloroso y recóndito, un pasado que había sido como un mal trago del cual a Rose no le gustaba acordarse, porque en aquel pasado era Malfoy quién lideraba su vida. Por lo mismo, sintió dentro suyo, en lo más profundo, un terror de abrir los ojos y ver los ojos grises de Malfoy en lugar de los celestes de Lyssander, de ver esa sonrisa jodidamente sexy que la enamoró en vez de la pícara de su amigo, de…

-Rose, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo?-exclamó el slytherin, separándose de ella.

-Dándote una oportunidad, Sandy. Tómalo ahora o calla para siempre.-dijo la pelirroja, sonriendo burlona.


	15. Las vueltas de la vida

_Hoooooooooooooooola :D Aqui les traigo un nuevo cap __**PERDONEN POR LA ETERNA TARDANZA! Tuve un mes y medio bien complicado, primero exámenes, luego enferma, ayude en un campamento de invierno y luego me dieron las vacaciones y me fui al sur . (y como ustedes saben en el sur es **__**MUY DIFICIL **__**encontrar net para subir un cap y además mi mamá no me dejó llevar el notebook77. **__Pero bueeno, espero compensarles mi demora con este cap que tendrá algunas sorpresillas (estoy pasando de mi cuaderno al note los cap y como tenía un cap lo decentemente largo he de publicarlo) :D_

_Un __**GRAAAAN SALUDO a :**_

**-Samfj**

**-Diane Potter**

**-Sakura Rose** **Marie**

-Kero Weasley

Y muchos muchos más! Gracias por sus reviews y el apoyo que me dan c:

Ahora a leer el cap! :B

**L**addy**M**alfoy

-¿Qué les parece?-preguntó un pícaro pelinegro, quien tenía un micrófono en una mano y una carpeta en la otra.

-¿En serio lo dices? Una cosa es cantar pop rock y otra muy diferente es cantar… _eso_.-Lily, abrazada de su hermano, miró al ex pelirrojo con visión rayos x, desconfiada de lo que estaba proponiendo.

-Hay que expandir los horizontes querida Lils. Yo estoy de acuerdo en intentarlo.-apoyó Frank Puckett, que tenía abrazado a su novia, Faith Rosenzweig.

Ésta, miró a Rose, que arqueaba las cejas, interrogante a ella y Lyssander, uno de los nuevos integrantes a su banda.

-Yo creo que no es tan mala idea. Y si no funciona, volvemos a lo mismo.-apoyó la rubia, ella era de las que aceptaban los nuevos cambios, y en cierta medida la idea era tentadora.

Lyssander sonrió, arrogante, antes de decir:

-Si me incluyen como cantante, entonces lo apoyo.

-Lyssander Scamander.-Rose lo miró con una chispa de burla, ese chico era tan igual a ella…

Hugo había propuesto un nuevo género de música. Sabía que su hermano tenía excelentes ideas, pero si nunca consideró el _rap_ dentro de ello era porque no era muy fiable cantar aquello y no todos en Hogwarts conocían tal música que era popular en el mundo muggle. Ella y Lyssander, cuando escucharon la propuesta por primera vez, ciertamente se mostraron interesados, y las letras comenzaron a ser escritas hasta crear el primer single. Ahora, iban a someterlo a votación junto a los demás, aunque la pelirroja hubiera deseado que Malfoy y su _queridísima amiga_-nótese el sarcasmo-, no hubieran estado presentes, se tensaba con tan solo tenerlos cerca. Pero su primo, Al, había insistido en traerlos y, contra todo pronóstico, ella había dicho que si en un momento de estúpida impulsividad. Bueno, ahora a disimular solamente. A fingir como siempre lo hacía.

Había una radio muggle en una mesita, que Hugo enchufó con magia, ya que tenía cierta tendencia a desesperarse con los artefactos muggles, como su padre, a tal punto que si no entendía cómo funcionaba, podría destrozarlos. Sacó un CD de su túnica y lo metió en el reproductor, que al instante comenzó a sonar con una tranquila música. Rose, con una mueca sardónica como acostumbraba a mostrar, le quitó el micrófono, mientras el ojiceleste la seguía arriba del escenario.

La chica comenzó a hablar, con un deje de melancolía, como si estuviera recordando algo. Su mirada chocó con la del ojigris, y por un minuto éste pensó que le estaba hablando directamente a él.

"Me gustaba…, me gustaba salir con él,

Me gustaba pasar tiempo en la biblioteca

O… ir al cine en los veranos,

Tan inteligente, guapo, comprensivo,

¡Siempre me regalaba chocolates de Honeydukes!

Me gustaba cuando jugaba al quidditch…

Me gustaba…"

¡Qué buenos recuerdos aquellos! Recuerdos cuando eran amigos, cuando iban al cine a ver películas muggle, cuando salían a Hogsmeade y pasaban a comprar golosinas, sobre todo los chocolates con avellana que le encantaban a la pelirroja, cuando se quedaban horas y horas "estudiando" en la biblioteca. A él también le gustaban todas aquellas cosas. Y puede ser que también le gustara Rose, aunque no se había dado cuenta en ese tiempo. Cómo hubiera deseado darse cuenta en ese tiempo…

"Me gustaba. O sea, ya no."

"_Ya no…" _El rubio sonrió amargamente. No, ya no. Ya no era así.

Ok, eso fue en tiempo pasado,

Ahora solo quiero esto,

Necesito desahogarme por completo...

Hasta aquí llegó este cuento,

Voy a revertir este infierno,

Nadie más puede hacerlo sino yo,

Esto es por mí, ya no hay dos en esto,

Escúchalo, esto es pa' ti.

Pasamos tanto en cuarenta y nueve meses,

Me cambiaste por otra como buena serpiente,

¡Já! Qué irónico, porque yo soy la slytherin,

Dijeron cosas sobre mí, rumores de ti y de mí.

Quedé como una estúpida de la que se reían,

Pero créeme hurón que la revancha yo tendría,

Me diste alas para rebelarme contra lo que los demás querían

Ya no sería más la muñeca que todos manipularían.

Qué rabia. Qué dolor, qué decepción había en la angelical y metálica voz de Rose Weasley al cantar aquellas palabras. Él lo tenía más que claro. Tenía más que claro que le había dado alas para volar alto, que le había dado una excusa para transformarse en ese ser irreconocible que muchos admiraban. Muñeca… así le decía de cariño cuando la molestaba, era su muñeca… Pero nunca creyó que ella pensara que el apelativo era porque le gustaba manipularla.

No vales la pena y menos nuestro pasado,

No vales nada, ahora te lo dejo bien en claro,

Alardeabas de ser el Príncipe de este reino

Pero algo te faltaba,

Y es que necesitabas una princesa que te deleitara.

"Princesa de Hogwarts" Albus se acuerda perfectamente cuando su prima le confesó que deseaba ser la princesa de ese lugar, solo porque creía que así Scorpius podría mirarla como algo más. Irónico, porque el título de princesa pasó sin pena ni gloria por ella, cuando fue proclamada Reina, al volver al sexto año. Ya no quería ser la princesa de nadie, quería gobernar el castillo. Y lo hizo. Aunque le faltaba un rey.

Y quise construir un castillo para nosotros,

Ser tu princesa y bueno, que fuera tu amor,

Pero al parecer para ti no era lo suficientemente buena,

Querías algo "mejor".

¡Cuánto intentó aquello! Todos los esfuerzos que hizo para ser su princesa, para que él la viera como algo más, para que fuera su amor se fueron al caño cuando la rechazó ese catorce de febrero en Las Tres Escobas. Aún, ella pensó que podía luchar un poco más por él, hasta que claro, lo vio besuqueándose con Harrison horas después en el Gran Comedor. Algo dentro de ella se rompió, y Faith lo sabía muy bien, ya que fue una de las que vieron en primera fila, el cambio de trescientos sesenta grados que tuvo su mejor amiga. Quiso… Como todas alguna vez quisieron ser la princesa de alguien.

Lyssander entonces tomó el micrófono, comenzando a cantar con una voz grave pero muy sensual, digna de un galán cantante. Ahora él también tomaría su venganza y le dejaría en claro a Malfoy que su tiempo se había acabado, que se dio cuenta demasiado tarde del error que había cometido.

Prometió hacerte feliz y ser la dama de tu cuento,

Pero ella no era rubia y de ojos color cielo

No se podía comparar a esas caderas de infierno,

Ella no usaba maquillaje ni vivía dentro del mundo del maldito cotilleo.

Ella era tu mejor amiga, la típica del relato

Y tú preferiste tratarla como la que era pal' rato,

Decidiste que era una cualquiera, y medio mundo se enteró

¿Ella en la cama de un gryffindor solo por despecho?

Qué estupidez. ¿Cómo podía haber creído Malfoy que ella se acostaría con alguien solo por despecho? Esa había sido la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Tratarla como a una cualquiera, haber hecho aquella escena… Nunca se lo perdonaría, y menos aún los rumores que se provocaron por su culpa.

Destruiste su vida, o lo poco que ya había,

Ella te veía, cada día más y más fría,

Encerró su corazón y comenzó a actuar como debía,

Ella ahora sería la Reina de tu vida.

Los susurros callaron al instante

Cuando ella entró con ese nuevo desplante,

Todo el mundo comenzó a admirar ese nuevo contraste,

La Princesa de Hielo le decían entre clases,

Y tú viste cómo lo que fue antes ya no existía:

Vestir de infierno, caminar elegante,

Ademanes aristocráticos y mirada enigmática

Sus hechizos eran veneno

Sus palabras eran hielo,

Juró que se las pagarías de allí en adelante.

Cumplió su cometido y fue proclamada Reina

Ahora solo necesitaba de un Romeo,

Y aparecí yo, ambos éramos perfectos,

La gente comenta que tenemos química.

Claro que tenían química. Ambos habían sido en cierta manera cortados con la misma tijera, y eran casi tan iguales que parecían dos gotas de veneno a punto de hacer reacción química. Desde que llegó todos comenzaron a rumorear sobre él y la Reina de Hogwarts, debido a la cercanía que tenían y que a simple vista parecía algo más. Se trataban como amigos y camaradas, pero con ciertas actitudes que más se asemejaban a la de los amantes. Sabía que Rose era incapaz de amar debido a lo que había pasado con Scorpius Malfoy, pero él tenía las secreta esperanza de que, por él, la ojiazul volviera a sentir amor por alguien. No iba a dejar que Malfoy se pusiera en su camino una vez más: él lucharía por ella, aunque eso sonara muy gryffindor. Aunque claro, al mejor estilo Scamander.

Ahora ella sonríe porque soy su cielo,

Ella está mejor sin el príncipe de su infierno,

Las mentiras más crueles fueron las dichas en silencio,

Ahora debes recordar cuántas veces la tomaste en menos.

Cometiste tantos errores y ahora te arrepientes como un perro,

Con la cola entre las piernas llegaste hasta nuestro reino,

Fuiste inepto, ella tal vez fue tonta, pero ya no pasaría,

Tú seguirás siendo un mujeriego pero ella será la gloria.

Jamás volverá a ser todo como antes,

Ella armó su vida, su presente y futuro,

No necesita volver a recordar lo que fue crudo,

Yo soy su otra cara, su reflejo en este mundo.

Lyssander terminó de cantar, dejando a todos en un cierto estado de shock, no por nada lo que decía aquella diferente, pero llamativa canción, era la vida de la mismísima Rose Weasley. El antes, el después, el ahora, se habían mezclado, y terminaba aquella caótica historia al parecer con el rubio, que se autodenominaba como una especie de "salvavidas" para la pelirroja. Su otra cara, su reflejo… ¿Acaso Scamander era el complemento perfecto de Rose Weasley? ¿Acaso era en verdad el espejo de ella, su reflejo en este mundo? Scorpius, contra todo pronóstico, tenía un rostro muy sereno y tranquilo, en comparación a los demás, que tenían diferentes impresiones sobre lo que ambos jóvenes habían revelado. Loretta le lanzó una mirada asesina a su mejor amigo, era muy diferente saber la misma verdad del lado de la afectada, y, aunque nunca en su vida le daría el placer de reconocerle algo a Rose Weasley, se había sentido demasiado identificada. Nunca pensó que el odio sería mucho más fuerte que el amor hasta tal grado que esa chica cambiara completamente. Y más aún, que ella se haya adelantado, metiéndose con alguien que obviamente no quería para olvidarse de su rubio mejor amigo…

-Podría funcionar.-apoyó Faith, mirando intensamente a su mejor amiga, iba a tener una conversación muy importante con la pelirroja, le gustara o no.

-Debo admitir que me gustó, sobre todo la música, es una mezcla… muy diferente y además, es "embasada" como me dijo Hugo, lo que nos facilitaría algo la puesta en escena. Querida, yo también quiero intentarlo, no creas que serás la única.-indicó Lily, con una mueca orgullosa.

Frank, Albus y Hugo se habían mantenido en silencio, analizándose y mirándose como si los tres hubieran tenido la misma revelación. Luego, como por arte de magia, dijeron:

-Si no hay otra opción…

Rose los miró, burlona.

-Al tú no estás en la banda, no tienes derecho a opinar.

Típico de Rose. Corta y precisa. Dura, fría, sin filtro, descarnadamente. Tan diferente a cuando tenía recién quince años…

-¡ROSE, ROSE, ROSE…!

Roxanne Weasley abrió violentamente la puerta dejando desconcertados a todos los que estaban presentes. Su semblante era abrumador ya que la fuerte Roxy que todos conocían, estaba irreconocible. El miedo y el terror se podían reflejar en su rostro y, por un momento, la gran Reina de Hogwarts dejó a un lado su máscara apática, fría y burlona para demostrar verdadera preocupación.

Abrió la boca dispuesta a preguntar qué sucedía, cuando un fuerte estallido se escuchó en dirección donde estaba la torre de Astronomía, muy cerca de donde estaban ellos. Todos quedaron paralizados del susto aunque la pelirroja mayor sacó inmediatamente su varita, siendo imitaba primeramente por Faith, Lily y Frank, y seguida por los demás después. Otro sonido más lejano pero no por eso menos aterrador, hizo que Roxanne entrara de lleno a la habitación y la cerrara mágicamente. También la insonorizó para que nadie los escuchara y solo después de esto, pudo quedarse un poco más tranquila.

-Roxy, ¿qué está pasando?- preguntó Albus, luego de unos minutos de tenso silencio.

-Yo… yo… ellos… ellos… los encapuchados de la otra vez…-logró articular la peli-morena, quién aún estaba algo aturdida.

Rose y Scorpius abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente, mientras una idea se les cruzaba por la mente.

-Son los del centro comercial muggle, ¿no es así?-interrogó el rubio aunque la pregunta, iba más bien dirigida a la ojiazul que a su prima.

Ésta lo miró, dándole a entender que tenía la certeza de que eran ellos.

A lo lejos, tres estruendos consecutivos se escucharon, seguidos de gritos lejanos, que apenas llegaban a la habitación pero eran lo suficientemente audibles para comprender que la cosa iba de mal en peor.

-¿Y McGonagall? ¿Y el director Dumbledore? Roxanne, ¿dónde están ellos?-exigió saber la ojiazul mirando fijamente a su prima.

Ésta, no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada. Estaba tan aterrada…

-¡Roxanne contesta!-ordenó con voz dura la slytherin, mientras que Albus trataba de tomarla del brazo para tranquilizarla.

-Ellos… ellos… Abajo, en el primer piso… Me pidieron que te buscara y a Scorpius también…

El rubio se sorprendió. ¿A él? ¿Justamente a él? ¿Y porqué justamente estaba buscándolo junto con Weasley? Por más que no lo entendiera, el destino quería emparejarlo con Rose Weasley. Aunque bueno, eso no le desagradaba para nada.

-Quieren que llamen a los de séptimo y protejan a los de cursos inferiores. Esos tipos… Están desquiciados, usan maldiciones imperdonables como hechizos de defensa…-escuchó decir a Roxanne Weasley.

Observó cómo la Reina de Hogwarts caminaba decidida a la salida de la habitación.

-Que así sea, entonces. Andando.-ordenó, mientras deshacía los hechizos de la puerta.

Para sorpresa de todos, el primero en seguirla fue Scorpius Malfoy.

-Tú ve hacia la torre de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff. Yo iré a las mazmorras y la torre de Ravenclaw. Dile a Albus y Lyssander que te acompañen, que Frank y Hugo vengan conmigo. A las chicas, distribúyelas como te parezcan. Nos vemos Malfoy.-indicó la joven, mientras emprendía el camino hacia la torre de las águilas, dejando a un Scorpius Malfoy con la palabra en la boca.

Una vez que se perdió de vista, el rubio, dando media vuelta, se dirigió a la torre de los leones.

-Rose Weasley tenía que ser…-susurró, resignado.

\o/

-Herms, ¿estás bien?-preguntó un pelirrojo a cierta castaña, a quién estaba ayudando con la cena.

La nombrada miró al hombre al lado suyo, preocupada.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento, Ron. Los niños… creo…, creo que les ha pasado algo.

El hombre miró los ojos miel de su mujer, que se habían opacado.

-Los niños están bien, Herms. Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro en el mundo mágico, acuérdate que eso siempre lo decía Harry.-aunque trataba de sonar convincente, había algo dentro de él que le dictaba que no estaba tan seguro de sus palabras.- Si algo malo pasara, ten por seguro que nos llamarían o algo así, no por nada tu eres la Jefa del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional y Harry, que es el jefe, y yo somos del Departamento de Aurores.-la abrazó, tratando de confortarla, aunque podía sentir el cuerpo tenso de su mujer entre sus brazos.

Puede ser que la había reconfortado algo. Algo. Porque su instinto de madre, ése que le servía para ver más allá de lo que la magia o los hombres podían ver, le indicaba insistentemente que tenía que ir al castillo. Cuanto antes, mejor.

¿Qué podía estarle pasando a sus hijos? Si bien, Hogwarts siempre ha sido el lugar más seguro, ya una vez había sido penetrado por sucios mortífagos. El solo recordar aquellos sucesos del pasado le daban escalofríos a la castaña, pero el saber que hacía tan solo algunas semanas había pasado algo similar a lo que ocurrió en esos oscuros años le había tenido alerta. Tenía que pensar en una forma de poder llegar rápido al castillo, cada segundo que pasaba podía ser crucial para sus hijos.

Sabía que la aparición no era factible, nadie podía aparecerse o desaparecerse dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts, el único que sabía pudo hacerlo era Albus Dumbledore, por lo que sabía, era magia muy poderosa la empleada para esquivar el hechizo protector que cubría el lugar. La red flu hasta cierto punto era viable, si llegaba por ese medio no sabría en qué chimenea caería y tampoco quería crear un escándalo. ¿El autobús noctámbulo? Tardaría mucho en llegar… ¿Qué podía hacer? Su esposo seguía en la tarea de poner la mesa, y ella aparentaba revolver la sopa para que no subiera.

-Y debiste ver el pase que dio Le Blanc, fue espectacular, debo reconocer que para ser francés es un excelente cazador…-escuchó decir a su esposo, como se lo imaginaba, quidditch, quidditch, quidditch...

Una idea se le vino a la cabeza al escuchar a su marido, unas imágenes pasaron por su mente y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Ron, préstame tu escoba.-soltó de repente, cortando la charla del ojiazul sobre las jugadas de su equipo, los Chudley Cannons.

-¿Qué?-preguntó confuso, ¿acaso su esposa quería intentar imitar la jugada de Le Blanc?

-¡Que me prestes tu escoba, hombre!-exigió con esa voz mandona que sabía, era capaz de conseguir lo que quisiera.

El pelirrojo, a regañadientes por el tonito usado por Hermione, salió al patio seguido de la mujer con dirección a la cochera.

Hermione Granger se quitó el delantal de cocina, dejándolo en una banca cercana. Al cabo de unos minutos su marido apareció trayendo entre sus manos su escoba. La castaña dominó sus nervios y su miedo una vez que tuvo la escoba entre sus manos, sus hijos la necesitaban, no podían echarse para atrás en ese momento, no, tenía que enfrentar su miedo a las alturas y a volar.

-Si llama Harry, dile que ya voy en camino.-señaló la ojimiel antes de darle una patada al suelo y elevarse por los aires.

Al principio, Ron Weasley miró incrédulo a su mujer que se alejaba cada vez más rápido sobre la escoba. Quiso decirle algo, pero cuando se repuso del shock al observar que su esposa no tenía ninguna intención de volver a la casa, estaba demasiado lejos para que lo escuchara. Entró a su hogar, aún desconcertado por el comportamiento y las palabras extrañas que había dicho Hermione, pensando que era alguna especie de broma suya.

Estaba pensando en esto cuando un conocido patronus cruzó la cocina, sobresaltando al principio al pelirrojo, mientras que la voz de Harry Potter se oía a través del animal.

-Ron, ven inmediatamente al departamento de Aurores, ha ocurrido una catástrofe en Hogwarts.-el pelirrojo quedó estático, sintiendo que su mundo se venía encima al oír tales palabras, Hogwarts, su esposa, sus hijos…-Y dile a Hermione que venga, es de clara importancia y de necesaria ayuda en estos momentos.-terminó de ordenar la voz del moreno, antes que el patronus se desvaneciera.

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que el hombre de ojos azules, cabello rojo y rostro pecoso pudiera reaccionar. Con un movimiento rápido de su varita atrajo su abrigo y se dirigió a la chimenea, al tiempo que agarraba los polvos flu y decía la dirección de su trabajo.

Una olla comenzó a saltar alegremente, mientras la sopa comenzaba a caer a borbotones hacia el piso. Luego, de un momento a otro, la olla explotó, cubriendo las paredes y todo lo que estuviera cerca de un líquido acuoso color rojo. ¡Qué gran desastre! Al parecer, si es que volvían ambos adultos a su hogar, tendrían que limpiar aquel desastre, a causa de no haber apagado el gas de la cocina.

\o/

-Lucy, ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó una voz haciendo que la pelirroja de ojos miel se sobresaltara.

La ravenclaw, dándose la vuelta, la apuntó con su varita, con una seriedad en su rostro que hasta ese momento la joven no conocía.

-¿Que fue lo que Rose Weasley derramó en la cabeza de Scorpius Malfoy el día de la fiesta de Albus Potter en el pasado verano?-preguntó la más pequeña de los Weasley, sin bajar la varita.

La pelirroja de ojos azules sonrió internamente, ya entendía a qué venía aquello. _Chica lista, _se dijo.

-Whisky de fuego.-respondió automáticamente, sin poder reprimir una risa divertida al recordar aquella escena.

Lucy bajó poco a poco la varita, mientras la cara seria se esfumaba de su rostro.

-Pensé que podías ser cualquiera. Como están las cosas…Uno nunca sabe…-explicó la chica.

-Muy buen detector de identidad. ¿No deberías estar en la torre de Ravenclaw con los demás?

La joven sonrió, divertida.

-Preferí enviar a las águilas volando a Hogsmeade antes de que nos maten a todos aquí adentro.

La slytherin levantó las cejas, sorprendida.

-Muy bien hecho, me ahorras el viaje. Supongo, que el mapa del merodeador te ayudó.

La pelirroja asintió. También le explicó que había avisado a los demás de sexto y séptimo sobre el ataque que se estaba efectuando aún en el primer piso, para que ayudaran a combatir.

-Entonces acompáñame a las mazmorras, hay que sacar a los slytherin. ¿Crees que vendrán del Ministerio a ayudar, o tendremos que arreglárnoslas solos?-Rose Weasley, cuando no estaba rodeada de gente, podía volver a ser la misma de siempre, aunque eso sucedía por ciertos momentos. Sin embargo con su pequeña prima Lucy nunca pudo ser tan serpiente como con los demás, simplemente porque ella era como su tía Luna, una chica fuera de lo normal, rara, atípica, pero muy inteligente.

-Supongo que se tardarán un tiempo en llegar, estos mortífagos son igual o más peligrosos que los que había en la Segunda Guerra. Pero estoy segura que, con un poco de tu magia sin la varita, podremos vencerlos, no por nada eres la Reina de este castillo.

Rose Weasley se puso pálida, al tiempo que se detenía abruptamente. ¡Nadie sabía de aquello excepto tres personas! ¿Cómo era que Lucy se había enterado de sus habilidades… _"especiales" _? ¿Cómo…?

-Desde siempre lo he sabido, Rosie, tu magia a veces movía las cosas o hacía crujir el piso cuando te enojabas, era algo muy imperceptible pero, si de algo me enorgullezco, es de ser tan observadora como mi padre.-le guiñó un ojo a su prima mayor, mientras emprendía su camino hacia las mazmorras. La pelirroja mayor le siguió en silencio, al parecer le incomodaba aquel tema.

Caminaron en sigilo a paso rápido por varios minutos, con los oídos atentos a cualquier ruido. Los estallidos seguían sucediéndose a lo lejos de donde estaban, lo que por lo menos las tenía tranquilas, aún no habían podido penetrar del todo al castillo. Bueno, hasta _ése momento…_

-Expelliarmus.-siseó una voz al tiempo que las varitas de ambas Weasley salían volando por los aires.

Rose Weasley tomó a su prima de un brazo, poniéndola a sus espaldas. La familia era primera y, si algo tenía de Gryffindor la serpiente, era su fiel lealtad a su familia, no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño a su prima.

-Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí. Esas pecas, ese cabello rojo, esa ropa fea y desgastada… Deben ser Weasley, si no me equivoco.-la figura era alta, enfundada en ese atuendo negro, mientras una máscara de plata cubría su rostro. Su voz sonaba rasposa y metálica.

-Qué quieren.-espetó groseramente la pelirroja mayor, mortífagos o no, no la iban a intimidar.

Oh no, nadie intimidaba a Rose Weasley.

-Divertirnos un rato, saben, es aburrido esconderse de los demás sin poder tener un poco de acción. ¿Tú qué opinas Lein?

La figura que se encontraba al lado de la primera, mucho más baja que la del alto hombre, soltó una risa femenina desquiciante, haciendo eco en las paredes.

-Opino lo mismo, desde nuestra última visita no he podido divertirme un rato con la varita.

Lucy se removió inquieta detrás de Rose, no le gustaba para nada el tono de voz de esas personas. Sintió por un momento el cuerpo de su prima tensarse, pero luego, la risa burlesca que salió de sus labios la descolocó.

Y como pudo ver, aquello también descolocó a los dos encapuchados.

-Si quieren divertirse conmigo háganlo, pero dejen a Lucy fuera de esto.-ordenó con ese tinte de voz que no aceptaba réplicas, a lo que la mujer chirrió los dientes.

Sin embargo, el hombre agarró de un brazo a su compañera.

-Muy bien, dejaremos ir a tu patética prima, tarde o temprano la matará otro. Pero tú te quedas aquí Weasley, y nada de trampas, si no, la pagarás caro.-amenazó.

La slytherin sintió a su prima titubeante. Sabía que Lucy no querría dejarla sola, pero ella necesitaba que sacara a los de cursos inferiores antes de que la cosa se pusiera peor.

-Rosie, yo…

-Hace lo que te ordenan, Weasley.-dijo tajante, a lo que la menor de los Weasley soltó un respingo.-Y mata en tu camino a ese idiota de Malfoy, apuesto a que se quedó por ahí ahogándose en whisky de fuego, como pasó en la casa de Al.

Al principio la ojimiel no entendió a qué venía aquella frase dicha por su prima, pero acató la orden de marcharse de allí.

Una vez que la cabellera pelirroja de Lucy Weasley se esfumó, la slytherin observó fijamente a sus dos enemigos, que la apuntaban con su varita.

-Bueno, si diversión quieren, diversión tendrán.- indicó con una sonrisa, mientras una gran serpiente quimera aparecía tras ella.

\o/

-¿Y Hermione?-preguntó un moreno viendo llegar a cierto ojiazul apresurado a la sala central del Departamento de Aurores.

-¡Se fue a Hogwarts! ¡En escoba!

El ojiverde lo miró estupefacto, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Se fue… a Hogwarts? ¿EN ESCOBA?-el pelirrojo asintió, aunque no vio venir el golpe que su mejor amigo le propinó en la cabeza-. ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE DEJAR IR A TU ESPOSA SOLA, IDIOTA? ¡Y MÁS ENCIMA EN ESCOBA!

Ron Weasley se encogió ante la furia de Harry Potter. Si bien era más alto que su mejor amigo y con un solo empujón podría habérselo sacado de encima, el moreno tenía una cara aterradora… que dejaba nula su alta estatura.

-Es que su puso rara, diciendo que tenía un mal presentimiento, después de repente me exigió mi escoba y cuando pude darme cuenta de qué pasaba ella se alejaba de la casa sin ninguna intensión de volver. Dijo que te dijera que ya iba en camino.

Harry Potter suspiró, si algo le sobraba a su mejor amiga era inteligencia e intuición de mujer y de madre, no se sorprendía de que haya presentido algo malo y le haya hecho caso a su intuición. Lo había aprendido de todas las mujeres que conocía, sobre todo de su familia, empezando por Molly Weasley y terminando en su pequeña sobrina Lucy.

-Ron, han atacado el castillo.-informó, mientras veía cómo su mejor amigo se ponía blanco como un papel.- Se cree que son mortífagos, Minerva ha dado la alarma, varios de nuestros aurores ya han ido en camino, pero necesito que tú y los de la orden vayan escondidos, disfrazados de estudiantes. Eres el último, todos los demás ya están listos.

Lo guió a una sala contigua, donde se encontraban varios jóvenes recibiendo instrucciones de uno de ellos. Vestían las túnicas de Hogwarts, de diferentes casas, y entre tanta gente, a simple vista no distinguía a nadie. Harry le tendió una túnica con los colores de la casa de Slytherin, a lo cual el pelirrojo hizo una mueca de desagrado, aunque su hija y su sobrina eran slytherins, no le entusiasmaba mucho la idea de la casa de las serpientes. La mirada verde del moreno se endureció un tanto y solo allí la agarró. Cerró los ojos. Un minuto era un hombre pelirrojo ya entrado en años, y al siguiente era un chico rubio de facciones desdeñosas. Muy al estilo Malfoy. Harry rodó los ojos pero nada dijo, sabía que en ciertas cosas Ron nunca iba a cambiar.

Se aclaró la voz. Carraspeó.

Todos voltearon a verlo.

-Muy bien, el plan es muy simple y ya todos lo saben-el ojiazul iba a replicar pero el moreno fue más rápido-, para entrar en el castillo necesitaremos de la red flu hasta Hogsmeade, luego, entraremos por el atajo de la bruja tuerta, no sé si todos se acuerdan-varias cabezas asintieron, por lo que prosiguió-, desde Honeydukes. Luego nos separaremos en diferentes direcciones, un grupo irá a la Torre de Astronomía, otro al primer piso, el resto entre los pasillos que conducen a las diferentes torres y mazmorras. El propósito, es sacar a todos los estudiantes posible, de primera preferencia a los menores, y luego atrapar a toda esa manada de bestias. ¿Quedó entendido?

Todos asintieron. El ojiverde, que llevaba una túnica con los colores de Hufflepuff, abrió la puerta, invitando a pasar a todos a la sala central, en donde había una gran chimenea.

-Bien, ¿quién será el primero?-preguntó.

-Yo.-dijo un pelirrojo de ojos negros, quien sonreía burlescamente. Tenía el emblema de los leones.-Si son mortífagos, quién mejor que un ex mortífago para atraparlos en su propia trampa.-Ron Weasley abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.- Ah, y Weasley-el aludido pegó un respingo, esa voz… se parecía a…-Los Malfoy tenemos el cabello más platinado, que no se te olvide para la otra.-terminó de decir mientras gritaba "¡Honeydukes!" y desaparecía entre una llamarada verdosa.

El pelirrojo parpadeó varias veces antes de percatarse de lo que había sucedido.

-Él no miró con asco la túnica de Gryffindor cuando se la pasé, Ron. Deberías madurar alguna vez con todo este tema de nosotros y los Malfoy, ¿no lo crees? Eso fue parte del pasado.-arguyó, mientras su mejor amigo lo miraba entre enojado y apenado.

_Ojalá Rose no sea tan orgullosa como Ron_, se dijo el pelinegro, sin saber que esa noche, conocería muchas cosas de su sobrina que nadie había visto.


	16. ¡Te amo Lyssander!

Hermione Granger se encontraba en el invernadero número dos, mientras sentía como los gritos y los estallidos se secundaban unos tras otros. Los gritos, algunas partes del castillo ya derruidas, los hechizos y las luces verdes de los avada kedavras le hicieron rememorar los hechos de la Segunda Guerra, en donde el horror y la muerte habían sido algo del día a día. Cuando Voldemort reinaba, y sus mortífagos aterrorizaban tanto a magos como a muggles. Ella, que aún tenía borrosamente la cicatriz de "Sangre Sucia" no quería pensar que esto fuera una Tercera Guerra Mágica, porque no había luchado siete años para que sus hijos pasaran lo mismo que ella. Cuando llegó, pensó ver a Rose o a Hugo en el primer piso o en los terrenos de Hogwarts combatiendo como muchos profesores, el director o alumnos, sin embargo, se llevó una decepción a no distinguirlos.

Llevaba su vieja túnica de Hogwarts, con los colores de Gryffindor, claro, con algunas modificaciones. Esperaba el momento propicio para poder salir de ese lugar y poder llegar aunque sea a la entrada de la Lechucería. Sabía que de allí sería mucho más fácil comenzar a buscar a su hija. En alguna parte tenía que estar Rose, tenía que estar en alguna parte. El miedo que tenía que algo malo le pasara, de que estuviera muerta, de que la encontrara destrozada por allí… Le daba escalofríos. Y sinceramente, no deseaba pensar en esas cosas en ese momento. Tenía que ser fuerte. Tenía que ser valiente. En el fondo sabía que su hija lo era, y que su hijo también. Tenía que tener fe y confiar en que sus hijos estarían bien.

Por su puesto, había cambiado su apariencia, no estaba dispuesta a ser identificada por ningún ex mortífago, eso podía acarrear problemas a los demás que estuvieran cerca de ella. Mientras corría hacia la Lechucería, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora en busca de una forma de sacar a los estudiantes del castillo. Cruzó un pasillo que daba a la salida interna del lugar, y al recorrer un poco más se dio cuenta que ya había llegado al primer piso. Aquel pasillo estaba vacío. El inminente silencio que se había instalado no le daba muy buena espina, y no pudo evitar apretar con mayor fuerza su varita. De pronto, un gran terremoto sacudió las paredes y el piso del pasillo, y antes de darse cuenta, miles de lechuzas escapaban de su casa chillando como locas. Sin embargo no le costó mucho trabajo adivinar que habían lanzado un hechizo destructor contra la torre que era la Lechucería, y que esta se estaba derrumbando. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas sin fijarse adónde iba, porque aunque no pegó un grito, el terror de ser aplastada por las paredes de la torre y el pasillo había podido más que la prudencia y el sigilo.

Encontró unas escaleras que seguramente llevaban al segundo piso y no dudó en subirlas ya que si seguía corriendo, llegaría al hall principal, el Gran Comedor y la Biblioteca donde se estaba desatando la guerra fuerte. De repente, mientras miraba hacia atrás cerciorándose de que ninguno la seguía, chocó contra algo, haciendo que cayeran al suelo. Horrorizada, empuñó su varita, dispuesta a acabar con quien sea que estuviera delante suyo. Sin embargo, tuvo que pestañear varias veces perpleja, antes de reconocer realmente a quien tenía enfrente.

Ropa desarreglada-o eso era para ella-, con el escudo de Gryffindor. Su apariencia y su cabello, muy parecida a la de esos muggles que veía fuera de su casa andando en patineta. ¡¿Un piercing?! Y es más… ¡¿CABELLO NEGRO?!

-¿Hu-Hugo?-preguntó la joven noqueada por el aspecto de _su hijo.- _¡Pero qué carajo..!

El pelinegro de ojos celestes la miró inquisidoramente.

-¿Nos conocemos?

El tono de voz. Indiferente, algo desdeñoso, diferente al educado que ella le había enseñado en casa. Esa mirada. Casi fría, casi intimidadora, rayando en la apatía, tanto que le recordaba a cierto rubio en sus tiempos de escuela. Ese rostro, ese gesto…

-Soy tu madre.-respondió con voz severa, como solo Hermione Granger podía emplearla.

Vio la varita del chico apuntándola, sin ninguna intensión de bajarla.

-Pruébalo.-exigió.

La joven quiso mandarle una reprimenda, pero se dio cuenta que en la situación en que estaban, era factible y comprensible que su hijo ordenara tal cosa.

Cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió, pudo observar el rostro _casi_ desconcertado de su hijo. Se dio cuenta, que el chico era bueno ocultando lo que sentía.

-¿Mamá?-preguntó sin poder creer que esa señora de cabello castaño y alborotado era su madre.

-¿Dónde está Rose?-preguntó a su vez la mujer.

_Miedo_. _Mi madre tiene miedo. Vaya Gryffindor._

-En las mazmorras, sacando a los de cursos inferiores. ¿Tú que haces aquí?

_Determinación. Mi hijo parece no mostrar que tiene miedo. Si es que tiene miedo. ¿Por qué habrá quedado en Gryffindor si parece tan confiado como una serpiente?_

-Vine a ayudar. Supongo que Harry y tu padre llegarán pronto.-la mujer volvió a recobrar su aspecto de adolescente.- ¿Y tus demás primos?

Hugo sopesó la respuesta por un momento.

-Acompáñame a buscar a Al, si no me equivoco, debe haber salido de la torre de Hufflepuff con dirección a Honeydukes. Bueno, eso me dijo Lily.

La joven, reprimiendo cualquier comentario, prefirió seguirlo. Sabía, su instinto de madre le decía, que algo le estaba ocultando su hijo menor.

Suspiró, esa sería una larga noche. Solo esperaba, que sus dos mejores amigos llegaran pronto.

\o/

-¡Lucy! ¿Has visto a Rose?-preguntó cierto moreno de ojos verdes, que se encontraba en la entrada del pasadizo de Honeydukes, recibiendo a los alumnos de cursos inferiores.

La pelirroja se puso blanca, mientras desviaba la mirada de los ojos verdes de su primo. Albus, presintiendo que algo malo había pasado, agarró a su prima de los hombros y la obligó a mirarle.

-Rose… Rose me ordenó que me fuera. No quería que nada me pasara. Se quedó con ellos, y me dijo que matara a Malfoy. Que capaz él debía estar tomando whisky de fuego como en tu fiesta de verano, en tu casa…- de repente, Lucy cayó en la cuenta de algo. La casa de Al. Su casa. Si más no recordaba, estaba protegido por todos los hechizos habidos y por haber a prueba incluso de mortífagos, ya que su tío Harry, siendo el jefe del departamento de Aurores, era blanco fácil de venganzas. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonta? Por eso su prima le dijo lo que le dijo. Porque sabía que la casa de Al era la más segura aparte de La Madriguera y su misma casa.

El moreno la miró, confundido. Lucy parecía haber caído en una especie de trance. Cuando volvió en sí, miró a su primo intensamente.

-Al, hay que llevar a los alumnos a tu casa. Y a La Madriguera. Y a la casa de Rose. Hay que sacarlos de aquí porque mientras estén en Hogsmeade aún son presa fácil. Tú puedes llevarlos por aparición a tu casa, al igual que Lily. Y cualquiera de los Weasley podemos llevarnos a todos a La Madriguera. ¡Y a la casa de Rose, pueden ir ella o Hugo!-el chico aún no comprendía del todo lo que su prima le hablaba. Para él era un plan descabellado, loco, absurdo…-¡Vamos hombre, es una orden de Rose!-chilló la ojimiel al ver el titubeo de su primo, con esa voz mandona que su madre usaba con su padre.

El gryffindor pegó un respingo, mientras asentía algo aterrado por la cara de banshee que la dulce Lucy mostraba. Agarró a dos niños de primero y desapareció con un suave plop. No tardó más de tres minutos volver y, agarrando a tres más, se los llevó. Lucy, imitándolo, desapareció con otros tres chicos más. En medio de esa tarea llegó Scorpius Malfoy seguido de Lily Potter, quienes, luego de que le explicaran lo que Rose había ordenado, se dieron a la tarea de llevar a los chicos a las diferentes casas. En poco tiempo, lograron hacer desaparecer de Honeydukes a los de primero y segundo de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor.

-¿Y Rose?-preguntó Lily, aunque sintió la tensión del ambiente por parte de sus primos.

-No sabemos con exactitud dónde está. La última vez estaba con Lucy, antes de que llegaran mortífagos a atacarlas.

El rubio abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Mortífagos? ¿En realidad eran mortífagos? Sabía que desde la Segunda Guerra nadie ya usaba esa palabra, es más, había estado casi olvidada por la sociedad mágica, ya que, como podía ver, el solo hecho de mencionarla desataba todo lo oscuro y lo malo que había ocurrido en el pasado. Su mismo padre no hablaba mucho-casi nada mejor dicho- de eso, ya que, siendo un ex mortífago, lo que menos quería era recordar esos tiempos. Así su madre también. Si bien, en la sociedad no se había vuelto a decir esa palabra, en Hogwarts aún se usaba para insultar a los mismos hijos de ex mortífagos. Él lo había vivido los primeros años de Hogwarts, y Rose Weasley a veces la usaba para herirle el orgullo a algunos, cuando era necesario.

_Rose_. ¿Cómo se le ocurría quedarse sola con dos asesinos sicópatas así sin más?

-Tengo que ir a buscarla.-determinó, aunque ni él mismo reconoció esa voz que salió de sus labios.

-¡Estás loco, eso es muy peligroso! ¡Solo de milagro estamos aún vivos!-chilló Lucy temerosa, mirando a sus dos primos en busca de apoyo.

Sin embargo, la mirada resignada de Albus y la mirada divertida de Lily, le dieron a entender que en esa ocasión no la apoyarían precisamente.

Scorpius agradeció en silencio aquella muestra de ¿confianza? O tal vez respeto ante su decisión. No se perdonaría jamás si de nuevo algo malo le pasara a Rose por su culpa, debió de un primer momento determinar quién iba con quién y no separarla de él.

Lucy quiso decir algo más pero, cuando se decidió a hacerlo, el rubio ya se había perdido en el túnel oscuro que conducía a Hogwarts.

-El amor puede más que todo.-sonrió Lily, que había dejado su máscara de serpiente en ese momento para volver a ser ella.

La pelirroja ojimiel suspiró. Cómo quisiera ella tener esa determinación del rubio e ir y decirle todo a _él_, a sabiendas de que podía pasar cualquier cosa en el camino a ello. A sabiendas de que podría morir y nunca le pudo decir lo que sentía.

Miró el túnel una vez más, esta vez, con un brillo especial en sus ojos que solo su prima pudo captar. Luego, se alejó corriendo rápidamente, sin hacer caso de los gritos de Albus, que miraba atónito la escena.

Lily se rió.

-Vamos hombre, deja de poner cara de idiota y vayamos a ver cómo están los alumnos en nuestra casa y La Madriguera. Ojalá Nana Molly esté, cuando fuimos con Malfoy no la vimos en ninguna parte.

Albus asintió. Tomó de una mano a su hermana y, con un suave plop, desaparecieron. Iba a ser una larga noche. Ojalá su padre haya llegado ya a Hogwarts.

\o/

Una pelirroja soltó una risita sardónica mientras observaba desdeñosamente a dos figuras que estaban apresadas por dos fuertes serpientes quimeras, que más se asemejaban a dos fantasmas que a una ilusión de hechizos. Había sido divertido hacerles creer que ella era una patética niñita con complejo de hija de Héroes y combatir un rato, pero sabía que la necesitaban en el primer piso, porque como esos dos, habían muchos otros "nuevos mortífagos", según lo que dijeron esos dos matando gente.

Aún tenían las máscaras. Ella no había querido quitárselas porque sabía en el fondo que tendría miedo de descubrir que era alguna persona conocida. Bueno, no es que ella fuera muy apegada a la gente, pero igual no sería lo mismo saber que tu profesora de Aritmacia, tu vecino con el que jugabas cuando niña, tu compañero de cuarto, era un mortífago. Comprendía que la guerra había hecho estragos en la gente por culpa de inhumanos como esos, que su tío Fred había muerto por culpa de los mortífagos, que los padres de Teddy se habían perdido de su niñez, adolescencia y adultez por culpa de esos desquiciantes adictos a la pureza de la sangre, al odio, a la venganza, puesto que estaban muertos. Sabía, que su tío Harry había tenido la misma suerte que Teddy, si bien mucho más dolorosa y cruel de crecer sin padres, sin amor, cargando con el peso de ser "El Elegido" y tener que enfrentarse a la maldad misma personificada en Voldemort y sus mortífagos. Sabía, que por culpa de esos mortífagos su padre nunca más dejó de lado sus rencillas y sus rencores, y que aún a ese día seguía mirando con rencor a algunos ex mortífagos que se arrepintieron de sus actos tras la guerra porque lo que ellos le habían hecho en el pasado, aún lo tenía en mente en el presente. Por culpa de esos estúpidos megalómanos su madre ocultaba su brazo izquierdo en donde Bellatrix Lestrange le había escrito "Sangre Sucia" en carne viva, porque le daba tristeza recordar ese cruel pasado. Ella no iba a permitir que más personas sufrieran, que murieran, que de nuevo estuvieran bajo el terror sin poder vivir tranquilos, porque podía ser que esa misma noche alguno de sus seres queridos, o el mismo, podían morir.

Por eso los miraba de forma desquiciante, como si fuera una loca, porque quería que sintieran en carne viva lo que ellos estaban provocando en otros. Y sabía que estaban sintiendo miedo, mucho miedo, porque aunque no les veía el rostro, sus cuerpos tensos le indicaban que estaban a punto de colapsar. Ella, se había descontrolado. Les había mostrado solo una pequeña demostración de lo que era capaz de hacer. Es más, nunca había llegado a tener tal grado de afinidad con su habilidad como hasta ese momento, en que era casi _tan mágico_, que todo lo que en su mente se formulaba aparecía de la nada.

-¡Estás loca, loca!-chillaba la mujer tratando de zafarse de aquel agarre.

Rose Weasley sonrió, socarronamente.

-No tanto como para crear el caos en un centro comercial y matar por matar a unos cuantos muggles, solo por diversión. O para entrar a un castillo repleto de estudiantes y comenzar a lanzar hechizos e incendiar la Torre de Astronomía.

-Eres un monstruo. Un fenómeno. Sabía que te decían la Reina de las Serpientes, pero esto raya en la anormalidad. Con razón no tienes amigos ni nadie que te quiera, no eres más que un fenómeno.-siseó con veneno el hombre, que pudo comprobar el leve desconcierto de la chica.

Daba gracias a Merlín que ella podía ocultar muy bien lo que sentía, porque aunque demostrara sutilmente lo noqueada que estaba, por dentro aquellas palabras por primera vez habían hecho un hoyo demasiado grande como para ignorarlo simplemente. Lo que nunca quiso que pasara había ocurrido, y aunque sabía que dos mortífagos no eran precisamente la mejor voz y opinión, el que la tachara de monstruo, de fenómeno… Había calado duro en ella.

Y una nueva rabia creció en ella. Miró a los dos con veneno puro, ese que sabía, encogía de miedo a cualquiera. Apretó los puños. Su varita, que yacía tirada cerca de las serpientes quimeras, voló a las manos de su dueña con un siseante "Accio". Se giró y comenzó a caminar lentamente, sin importarle que sus dos enemigos siguieran apresados. Los chillidos de la mujer no se hicieron esperar, se notaba que estaba furiosa. De repente la joven se detuvo y, girándose, gritó "¡Bombarda Máxima!", al tiempo que una gran bola roja golpeaba la pared en donde se encontraban los dos mortífagos. No le importaba realmente si los había matado o no. Había entrado en una especie de trance, en una especie de estado mecánico, en donde la frialdad carecía de sentimientos y emoción, en donde ya nada le afectaba. Ya le habían restregado en su cara las cosas que más miedo tenía que le dijesen. Nada podía ser peor para ella que ser llamada un monstruo, un fenómeno.

¿Querían a un monstruo? Eso tendría.

Iba a ser una larga noche. _Ojalá Lucy haya llegado sana y salva a Honeydukes_, fue el último pensamiento con algo de emoción que pensó la chica, antes de entrar en ese mundo inconsciente lleno de frialdad y odio. Como si fuera un reflejo, de lo que era un mortífago.

\o/

-¡Sandy! Por fin te encuentro…-una voz lo sobresaltó, parecía cansada y nerviosa, aunque bueno, en la situación en que estaban, nadie podía estar tranquilo y relajado.

-¿No deberías estar en Honeydukes?-le preguntó el rubio con una ceja alzada, no era bueno que ella anduviera por ahí sin más, además, ni siquiera llevaba la varita en su mano.

La chica se mordió el labio inquieta, odiaba que le preguntaran cosas con ese tono de reproche, más aún él.

-Estaba, pero me mandaron a buscarte Al y Lily. ¿Dónde está Hugo?-preguntó con el mismo tono que antes había utilizado el chico, éste se permitió sonreír a pesar de que momentos antes estaba tan serio como una estatua.

-Se fue por ahí alegando que era mejor cubrir terreno si nos separamos, al parecer han incendiado la torre de Astronomía y han destruido la Lechucería y eso lo motivó a separarse de mí.

Ella sonrió, y el joven por un momento pensó que se veía adorable cuando sonreía de esa forma, marcándose sus hoyuelos en su rostro pecoso y aniñado, enmarcado por ese cabello pelirrojo que distinguía a los Weasley. _No, no, no, una cosa es considerar a alguna de las primas de Rose simpática y otra muy diferente es que digas que se ve adorable. ¡Vaya que hormonal soy, por Salazar! _Se dijo mentalmente el chico, él solo tenía ojos para Rose y para nadie más.

-Lysander…

Caminaban sin rumbo, y por un momento a los dos se les olvidó que estaban en medio de una especie de Tercera Guerra Mágica, el joven de ojos celeste la miró con las cejas alzadas.

-Dime.

Ella paró abruptamente.

-Yo… yo…-se había sonrojado y el chico no pudo evitar pensar en cuán más adorable se veía la menor de los Weasley.-Yo…

-¿Lucy?

-Yo… ¡Te amo Lyssander!-exclamó la joven antes lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo sin ningún reparo.

El joven quedó en shock por un momento, sin embargo no pudo explicar esa corriente eléctrica que le hizo ponerle la piel de gallina.

Para ella, el mundo se paró. Todo lo que había estado sintiendo por mucho tiempo, todo ese amor que había ido creciendo con el correr de las semanas y que se sumaba a ese amor de la niñez que tenía por él se fueron sumando hasta transformarlo en ese apasionado beso que tanto había anhelado. Por un momento se olvidó de la maldita guerra que se estaba lidiando, de los malditos miedos, preocupaciones, inseguridades, incluso de la culpa que sentía porque sabía que estaba traicionando a su prima, a su prima favorita, y la familia era primero. Pero es que Lyssander Scamander con sus sonrisas galantes, sus pláticas interesantes, sus miradas pícaras y ese cuerpo endemoniadamente sexy la habían arrastrado al arriesgado juego del enamorarse, y ella no había opuesto ninguna resistencia a caer ante los encantos del rubio, aún cuando sabía, él solo tenía ojos para su prima. Rose Weasley, la perfecta Reina de Hogwarts, con sus miradas enigmáticas, su inteligencia superior, su voz de ángel, sus pases de quidditch y su hermosura exótica que tenía a todos a sus pies. ¿Quién no se iba a fijar en ella? Había que ser tonto. En cambio ella… Sabía que esa sería la primera, última y única vez que podría hacer algo así.

-¡¿LYSSANDER SCAMANDER, QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?!-rugió una voz masculina, que hizo que el rubio se separara automáticamente de la joven pelirroja que estaba roja como un tomate.

Hugo Weasley, acompañado de una chica pelinegra, lo fulminaba con la mirada iracundo.

_Mierda, _se dijo el slytherin. _Estoy jodido_.

_**Hooooola :D Aquí les traigo un Nuevo cap se que es algo más corto que el otro y tal vez no taaaaaaaaaaaan interesante ni con mucha acción pero lo quería subir porque lo encontraba tierno y quería que nuestra querida Lucy tuviera un poquito de protagonismo :D No se preocupen, el próximo traerá algunas conversaciones MUY interesantes y la llegada de nuestro querido rubio mayor *-* y bueno, nuestros queridos héroes de la segunda generación xDé También algunas cosas reveladoras que espero no les hagan tirarme tomates ni crucios ni avadas D:**_

_**Un beso, prontamente nos vemos!**_

**L**addy**M**alfoy*


	17. La Ley de lo Lógico

_**Tatáaan! Lo prometido es deuda, y aquí les traigo un nuevo cap :D **_

_**Disfrútenlo y espero que les guste! :')**_

**L**addy**M**alfoy*

\o/

-No entiendo porqué no pudimos aparecernos en Honeydukes.-refunfuñó un rubio platinado, mientras salían sigilosamente de Cabeza de Puerco, en donde habían llegado a parar inexplicablemente.

La noche estaba helada, cosa que solo hizo enojar aún más a Ron Weasley, no había comido, su esposa estaba quizás donde, había una maldita guerra dentro del castillo, sus hijos estaban en peligro y además tenía que lidiar con el estúpido de Malfoy y su prepotente trasero frente a él. Bufó, de manera demasiado sonora, lo que le acarreó una mirada de reprimenda por parte de su mejor amigo y los demás miembros de la orden.

-Pregúntale a Trelawney, a ver si te da una profecía sobre esto. Ah, espera, no, verdad que está muy vieja y sorda como para escucharte.-espetó ácidamente el ex slytherin, estaba harto de las quejas del pelirrojo, no sabía cómo iba a poder soportarlo si al final de todo eso su hijo y la hija de éste se casaban, como había dicho Astoria.

Ron Weasley le lazó una mirada furibunda a través de los ojos grises que ahora ostentaba, un gesto parecido al que hacían los Malfoy.

-Púdrete Malfoy.

-Lo mismo digo Weasley pero qué crees, estamos juntos en esto así que te pido, en el nombre de nuestros hijos, que te comportes como el hombre adulto que eres por una vez en tu vida.-siseó cansado, mirándolo a su vez con esos ojos negros y abismales que había adoptado usar.

Luego de aquello no volvieron a discutir, aunque la tensión se podía palpar en el ambiente. Harry suspiró, ojalá su mejor amigo y el rubio pudieran llevarse bien como él lo hacía con los Malfoy, no por nada su hijo y el hijo del rubio eran mejores amigos y éste último pasaba casi siempre el verano en La Madriguera junto a los otros Weasley, a tal punto de que era aceptado y querido por todos y, por consiguiente, los Malfoy en general también. Llegaron a la entrada de la antigua y aún popular dulcería, y, luego de tratar de abrir la puerta a través del "Alohomora" se dio cuenta que estaba protegida mágicamente con un encantamiento protector como los que Hermione usó cuando acamparon en el Bosque de Dean. Entendió, que alguien debía estar tratando o de proteger el lugar, o de esconderse y, luego de advertirles a los demás de que probablemente podían haber mortífagos dentro, realizó algunos complicados hechizos para deshacer los encantamientos, agradeciendo a Merlín los años de práctica y de recordatorios por parte de su mejor amiga. La puerta se abrió con un suave "click", aunque chirrió un poco cuando entraron uno por uno. Bajaron las escaleras hacia el subterráneo, que era mucho más grande que en los tiempos antiguos de Hogwarts, por lo que podía almacenar muchas más cajas de dulces. Un suave murmullo se escuchaba, cosa que hizo poner en alerta a Harry, Ron y Draco, quienes eran los primeros. De repente, el murmulló cesó abruptamente y, antes de que el moreno supiera exactamente qué estaba pasando, sintió las frías escaleras y una varita enterrándose en su pecho. Al alzar los ojos, vio una cabellera pelirroja-castaña, y unos ojos miel mirándolos con fiereza. Ron abrió los ojos desconcertado por el comportamiento de su sobrina, aquella mini copia de su hermana Ginny eso sí, con un inusual parecido a Albus, mientras que Draco Malfoy sonreía internamente complacido al verse frente a un nuevo slytherin en acción.

-¿Lily? ¿Pero qué…?

La joven enterró aún más la varita en el pecho de su padre. Tras de ella apareció Albus Potter quien ató mágicamente a los demás que venían tras de él, sin darles tiempo para reaccionar.

-Si creen que les tenemos miedo, están equivocados.-siseó la chica, mirando con veneno a los otros jóvenes que vestían túnicas de Hogwarts.-No son alumnos, eso es seguro, así que expliquen ahora mismo qué hacen aquí si es que no quieren que los crucie aquí mismo.

_Su hija_. Su princesita, aquella que sonreía dulcemente como lo hacía su amada Ginny, aquella que le cortaba flores y que le horneaba galletas de chocolate, aquella que hablaba con un acento perfectamente educado, lo miraba y estaba actuando de una forma muy diferente a cómo se comportaba en casa o en La Madriguera. Podía ver el desprecio y la frialdad en su mirada ensombrecida y una mueca en sus labios, su cara contraída como si estuviera ante algo muy desagradable y sus palabras carentes de afecto o amor. ¿Quién era esa chica que lo miraba como si fuera un indeseable y arqueaba las cejas despectivamente? Su hija no era, de eso no había duda, no podía ser que…

-Vaya Potter, tu hija te dejó sin palabras por lo que veo.-susurró el pelirrojo de ojos negros sonriendo burlonamente.-Así son los slytherins por si no lo sabías, no sé qué te sorprende...

La muchacha miró al joven que había hablado, interrogativamente, éste no hizo más que des transformarse, cosa que hizo largar un suspiro de alivio al pelinegro que estaba al lado de su hermana.

Harry Potter también hizo lo mismo, solo para demostrarles a sus hijos que el rubio no era parte de nada malo y que estaba con él y los de la Orden. Luego, volvieron a su apariencia anterior, mientras que Albus deshacía el agarre en que tenían a los demás miembros y Lily retiraba su varita del pecho de su padre. Podía decirse que estaba avergonzada aunque eso solo lo notó Draco Malfoy, acostumbrado a las apariencias que los slytherins guardaban ante los demás.

-Lils, ¿qué están haciendo aquí?-preguntó su padre, siguiéndola hasta el fin de las escaleras. La estancia se hallaba abarrotada de pequeños Hufflepuff y slytherins que los miraron con cierto resquemor.

Albus les hizo un gesto para que se tranquilizaran y, yendo hacia ellos, tomó a dos y desapareció. Volvió en menos de un minuto, y repitió la misma operación de antes.

La pelirroja miró al grupo de jóvenes, de forma tan arrogante que el ex slytherin no pudo reprimir una risita al ver a Potter y Weasley mirarla con horror.

-Nos hemos llevado a los alumnos de primero y segundo de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor a nuestra casa y La Madriguera y ahora, nos estamos llevando a los de Hufflepuff y Slytherin. Mientras estén aquí, seguirán estando en peligro y no deseamos que otra vez corra sangre como pasó en la Segunda Guerra. Los de cursos mayores están ayudando a defender el castillo junto a los profesores y el director, ante la ausencia imperdonable que han tenido ustedes, que son el Departamento de Aurores, quienes se supone, deberían resguardar la seguridad del mundo mágico.

Harry Potter se puso lívido de rabia, no iba a permitir que su hija le hablara así y de esa forma.

-¡LILY LUNA POTTER NO TE…!

-Sí papá, ahórrate el regaño por favor, estamos en medio de una guerra por si no te das cuenta. Una vez que terminemos aquí iremos a reforzar a los demás, hace un rato se fueron Lucy y Malfoy, y acaban de irse Faith y Loretta Nott. Si van a ayudar será mejor que nos ayuden a llevarnos a los niños y luego a ir al castillo a detener de una vez por todas a esos dementes. Si no, pues bien, ya saben cuál es la salida.

Se produjo un tenso silencio, sin duda las palabras llenas de veneno de la pelirroja habían surtido el efecto que ella deseaba. Por más que su padre fuera quien fuera, ella no iba a permitir que llegaran y mandaran como si nada, cuando habían sido ellos los que habían tenido que organizar alguna especie de estrategia contra esos mortífagos en medio del caos y con la muerte pisándole los talones a todos. Como buena slytherin, odiaba que le dijeran qué hacer, aún si era el mismísimo Harry Potter quién le estaba hablando.

-Muy bien-fue Draco Malfoy quién habló, no por nada estaba encantado con la pequeña pelirroja Potter y sus ademanes de serpiente- ya la oyeron, ahora a trabajar se ha dicho. ¿Hacia dónde se fue mi hijo, Albus?

El pelinegro dudó un momento, no sabía si era buena idea decirle adonde con Ron Weasley cerca. Pero su hermana se le adelantó.

-Fue a buscar a Rose Weasley, cerca de la torre de Ravenclaw, señor Malfoy. Aunque supongo que en este momento debe estar llegando al primer piso, por lo que creo que es más factible que vaya a ese lugar, seguro que, donde está la Reina de Hogwarts ,está el Príncipe de Gryffindor, señor.

Albus le lanzó una mirada asesina a su hermana, al ver la cara de su tío Ron. ¡Ella y su bocota!

-¡Ah no, yo me voy ahora mismo a buscar a mi hija, no voy a permitir que tu asqueroso hijo la toque! No por nada es hijo tuyo, debe ser igual de mujeriego, pervertido y…-chilló el hombre, apuntando acusatoriamente al actual pelinegro.

Albus Severus Potter.

-¡Cómo se atreve a hablar de mi mejor amigo de esa forma! ¡Usted no lo conoce tío, no sabe nada de él y creo que no se ha dado cuenta de cuánto lo aceptan y lo quieren en La Madriguera sus mismos hermanos, cuñadas y sobrinos! ¡Hasta los mismos abuelos! ¿Cómo puede decir que es un mujeriego y un pervertido cuando él solo tiene ojos para Rose? ¡Abra los ojos de una buena vez y compórtese como un adulto, no como un niño!-exclamó mientras aún tenía los puños cerrados, en tanto que la cara del actual rubio estaba girada producto del puñetazo que le había dado su sobrino.

Silencio. Harry Potter no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir ante el comportamiento de sus hijos, sobre todo con Ron que era su mejor amigo, aunque en el fondo, sabía que todo lo que Albus había dicho era verdad.

-Vamos Weasley, si aún quieres ir a buscar a tu hija acompáñame, ya oíste anteriormente a tu sobrina, donde está mi hijo debe estar tu hija.-dijo el ex mortífago adentrándose al túnel. El actual rubio titubeó, pero finalmente lo siguió, mientras que su sobrino y su sobrina volvían a la tarea de desaparecerse, en compañía de los demás jóvenes.

Larga noche. Ron Weasley sabía que iba a ser una larga noche.

\o/

-¿Weasley siempre es así?-preguntó por casualidad una pelinegra de ojos grises, mientras recorrían las ruinas de lo que fue la Lechucería, cerca de los invernaderos de Herbología.

-¿Así como?-preguntó desafiantemente Faith Rosenzweig, no era que Nott le cayera precisamente mal pero no le gustaba que preguntara cosas sobre su mejor amiga, ella era un tema delicado y especial para la ojivioleta.

-Así… de _serpiente.-_quiso definir la ojigris, no había mejor calificativo que englobara todo que aquél.

La rubia la observó con una mueca, tratando de descifrar a través de la Legeremancia qué era lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de la chica, aunque no encontró nada pues tenía su mente cerrada gracias a la oclumancia. Slytherin tenía que ser.

-Somos Slytherins. Rose se comporta como cualquiera de nosotros, es decir, como una serpiente.-respondió tajantemente la chica, mientras caminaba a paso rápido hacia la escalera oeste que las llevaría a la torre de Ravenclaw.

La pelinegra reprimió un bufido, si Rose Weasley era una coraza de frialdad y hermetismo, más lo eran sus amigas. Así no iba a poder saber si aún le gustaba Scorpius y vamos, aunque estuvieran en medio de una guerra, lo más _lógico _era que uno de los dos se declarara y la otra persona le correspondiera, arrastrados por la desesperación y el pensamiento de que podían morir aquella misma noche sin haber nunca hablado de lo que sentían, por lo que se le hacía mucho más difícil la tarea de juntar a su cobarde y orgulloso mejor amigo con la terca y altanera pelirroja.

-Sí, pero sus padres eran gryffindors. ¿Por qué a pesar de haberse criado en una familia de tradición Gryffindor, ella se comporta como todo lo opuesto?

Faith estaba comenzando a reconsiderar colocar a la pelinegra en su lista de indeseados. Le irritaban sus preguntas de niñita curiosa, más aún en medio de una situación que no era la mejor que digamos. Además, sabía que, si preguntaba aquellas cosas, era porque Malfoy quería saber algo y, en esas cosas, la rubia era de la idea de que, si querías saber algo, que fueras tu mismo y preguntaras. Así de simple.

_Desubicada chismosa_, se dijo internamente, aunque optó por responder algo que en sí ya era obvio.

-Porque ella no nació para ser una leona sino una serpiente, y eso está más que comprobado cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador la mandó a la casa de Salazar Slytherin en primer año.

Silencio. Siguieron caminando en silencio, atentas a cualquier ruido que pudiera delatarlas o que pudiera alertarlas de algún intruso. Así siguieron por un rato hasta que, cerca del séptimo piso, escucharon gritos y voces estruendosas, más bien cierta voz que ambas serpientes se les hacía familiar. Apuraron el paso y, tras doblar un par de veces entre los pasillos, se encontraron con Hugo Weasley, Lyssander Scamander, Lucy Weasley y una chica pelinegra que no conocían. Había que aclarar que el primero estaba rojo de ira a más no poder, el segundo estaba amarrado de cabeza mágicamente y la tercera le suplicaba a su primo que bajara al rubio alegando algo de que era su culpa, que Lyssander no había hecho nada. La cuarta chica estaba en shock al parecer, porque pestañeaba perpleja y tenía la boca abierta como si quisiera decir algo pero de forma inútil, porque nada salía de sus labios. Ambas chicas, un poco impactadas por el comportamiento del pelinegro que se parecía en algo a la de Rose Weasley, intuyeron que algo muy malo había pasado como para que hubiera el tremendo escándalo sin importarle a los otros cuatro que cualquier mortífago podía atraparlos con la guardia baja y matarlos.

Lucy había comenzado a sollozar quedamente luego que Hugo la empujara bruscamente, y solo allí, la chica pelinegra que estaba de espectadora en la escena reaccionó.

-¡HUGO BILIUS WEASLEY, CÓMO SE TE OCURRE TRATAR A TU PRIMA DE ESA FORMA!-chilló enojada, mientras se plantaba frente a su hijo.

-¡TU NO LO ENTIENDES MADRE, ÉSTE MALDITO HA ESTADO ENGAÑANDO A MI HERMANA CON LUCY, SABIENDO AMBOS QUE LA FAMILIA ES PRIMERO!-gritó mirando intensamente a su madre, tanto, que ésta se sintió incómoda.- ¡SON UN PAR DE SUCIOS TRAIDORES, ROSE NO NECESITA DE OTRA ESCENA COMO ÉSTAS, CON LA QUE TUVO CON MALFOY LE BASTÓ Y LE SOBRÓ!-siguió recriminando, ahora señalando a ambos chicos de forma acusatoria.

-Hugo, yo…-trató de explicar nuevamente la pelirroja de ojos miel, pero éste la miró, fríamente.

-Tú no me hables, solo eres una traidora a la familia. ¿Y así decías que Rose era tu prima favorita?

Lyssander, que había caído al piso de improviso gracias al hechizo que había hecho Lucy, miró colérico al pelinegro.

-¡Tenle más respeto, es una mujer!

Hugo se dio la media vuelta, zafándose del agarre de su madre, y mirando amenazadoramente a Faith y Loretta que habían presenciado toda aquella escena.

De repente, el piso crujió, mientras una especie de ruido se hizo cada vez más grande e insoportable. El ojiceleste observó más allá de donde las slytherins estaban, y pudo comprobar que alguien muy peligroso venía, sentía su aura aún en la distancia como un animal feroz a puno de devorar a su presa.

Miró por encima del hombro al rubio y a la pelirroja, también a su madre que lo miraba con consternación y algo de miedo.

-Para mí, ésta no es una mujer. Una mujer tiene decencia y quitarle el novio a una prima, no es precisamente una muestra de que es una mujer que hay que respetar. Para mí solo es otra zorra más como muchas que he visto por aquí en estos últimos años.

Sin más, siguió caminando hasta perderse en la negrura del pasillo, mientras que el ruido ensordecedor se hacía cada vez más insoportable. De repente se escuchó un gran estallido, seguido de unos resplandores rojos y verdes, luego un tenso silencio. El piso crujió aún más pero no llegó a romperse, cosa que agradecieron los demás, que habían quedado entre desconcertados, enrabiados, temerosos y nerviosos.

-Creo que es mejor bajar donde están todos. Esto se está poniendo cada vez más peligroso.-sugirió Faith, lanzándose miradas con Loretta, que aún no se reponía de la reacción discordante de Hugo Weasley.

La pelinegra asintió, tomando de la mano a Lucy, que aún sollozaba triste y culpablemente debido a las palabras de su primo.

-Vamos cariño, hay que ser fuerte en estos momentos, tu padre no desearía que su hija Lucy se acobardara, por algo heredaste un poco de la valentía de la familia Weasley.-dijo dulcemente. Las palabras surtieron efecto en la pelirroja, que poco a poco dejó de llorar, mientras que Lyssander la miraba con ternura y alegría. Él también tenía culpa en ello, si no hubiera sido tan estúpido, ahora dos personas no estarían sufriendo, si es que Rose no se llegara a enterar porque ahí serían tres. Comprendía a Hugo y sabía muy en el fondo que estaba en todo su derecho de enojarse y de reaccionar como había reaccionado contra él, él no dejaría que ninguna mujer le hiciera daño a su hermano Lorcan, menos a su madre, y si hubiera tenido una hermana, de seguro habría hecho lo mismo que el ojiceleste, o tal vez hubiera sido peor.

Hermione Granger lo supo al instante. A pesar de que recién se estaba enterando de muchas cosas que con toda su inteligencia no había podido captar antes, sabía que Lyssander Scamander no era para su hija. Y sabía, con toda seguridad, que lo único que necesitaba ese rebelde chiquillo, tan parecido a su hija Rose por lo que estaba descubriendo, era a alguien como la dulce Lucy. Estaba decidido, porque sabía, dijeran lo que dijeran, que el hijo de Luna y la hija de Percy estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

No por nada, había sido la mejor bruja de su generación.

\o/

Lorcan Scamander siempre se había caracterizado por ser el hermano gemelo de Lyssander. Así como en un pasado, Fred y George Weasley eran conocidos por ser uno mismo a pesar de que eran dos gemelos diferentes, él y su hermano Lyssander habían sido unidos en las buenas y en las malas, siempre juntos gastando bromas en el colegio, siempre juntos en los castigos, siempre juntos en todo. Pero ahora, mientras corría huyendo de una manada de mortífagos y Dementores-_¡¿Maldita sea, cómo es que hay Dementores en Hogwarts?! _Había gritado confuso, ése no era un espectáculo muy común de apreciar- se había dado cuenta que ya no eran más uno ni ya eran los gemelos inseparables como antes. Y eso solo tenía dos razones que tenían nombre y apellido. La primera, era Rose Weasley. Desde que habían llegado con su hermano había sido absorbido por el hoyo negro Weasley, y no había opuesto ninguna resistencia. Sabía de los sentimientos de su hermano hacia la pelirroja, pero nunca pensó que llegarían a tal extremo que el rubio se olvidara completamente de su hermano gemelo. Y eso, aunque no quería admitirlo, le provocaban celos, porque nunca antes una chica había ocupado tan osadamente su puesto como lo había hecho Rose. Ya no hacían bromas, ya no hablaban mucho, ya no era nada más que algunos "buenos días" o "como estas" cortos antes de que su hermano desapareciera tras la cabellera de fuego de la "pequeña Rose" como le decían antes. Y bueno, solo como se sintió en un momento, conoció la segunda razón de porqué ya no serían más uno en dos, sino dos personas separadas.

_Roxanne Weasley._

En medio de todo el nuevo panorama, él había optado por llevar a cabo su plan de una vez por todas de conquistar en primer lugar a Lily Potter, su eterno amor de la niñez. Sin embargo, cuando la vio abrazada por Kent Moreira en la ya destruida Lechucería hacía unas semanas atrás, y siendo besada por él de una forma más que de simple pasión, se dio cuenta de que ya no valía la pena y que era mejor desistir. Ése día, triste y enrabiado, fue al lago a descargar sus penas tirando piedras, y fue ahí donde encontró a Roxanne, haciendo lo mismo.

-¡Bombarda máxima!-gritó el rubio mientras esquivaba un hechizo morado que casi le llega en la pierna.

Desde ese día, ambos se hicieron inseparables. Lorcan descubrió que Roxy era la única mujer, aparte de su madre, que lo entendía a la perfección, y si ese día en el lago desahogándose de su desastrosa vida amorosa lo hizo ver, el tiempo pasado con ella lo confirmó. Era lo que siempre quiso en una mujer; graciosa, amadora del quidditch, inteligente, extrovertida, dulce, directa, bromista, comprensiva y hermosa como ninguna otra. Era eso y mucho más y el rubio estaba consciente de que, si no le decía en ese momento qué sentía, después se iba a arrepentir. El destino los había unido y nada y mucho menos nadie les iba a separar. Ni aún esa estúpida guerra que se estaba llevando a cabo en el castillo.

¡Cómo deseaba estar en un lugar tranquilo, seguro, en donde él y Roxanne pudieran estar, libre de lo que estaba pasando, libre de mortífagos y Dementores!

-¡Auxilio!-una voz femenina lo sacó de sus pensamientos y le hizo correr aún más rápido de lo normal, conocía a la perfección esa voz, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Vio por el rabillo del ojo que ya no lo perseguían, pero los gritos de su amada pelirroja le decían que no estaba pasando por algo muy bueno.

-¡Roxanne!

La vio acorralada por tres figuras encapuchadas, quienes la apuntaban con sus varitas. La rabia subió a borbotones a sus pálidas mejillas, y el fuego abrazador que se había instalado en su estómago, clamaba por ser apagado por la venganza.

-¡EXPELLIARMUS!-vociferó, mientras que las varitas de los tres mortífagos volaban lejos.

-¡Lorcan! ¿Qué haces aquí?-la pelirroja de piel morena le miró con reproche, como si hubiera hecho algo que no debería.

El rubio se permitió una sonrisa socarrona, muy parecida a las que hacía su hermano.

-Salvándote, como siempre.-respondió, haciendo alusión a todas las veces en que "salvó" a la chica de ciertos apuros.

La chica arrugó la nariz, gesto que solo hizo sonreír aún más al rubio, si eso era posible.

-No necesito un salvador, ¿lo sabías? Podía arreglármelas sola.-recalcó, mientras le lanzaba un hechizo aturdidor a uno de los mortífagos que se habían levantado, luego del Expelliarmus de Lorcan.

-Claro, por eso pedías ayuda.-repuso éste al tiempo que conjuraba un "Depulso" que lanzaba lejos a los otros dos mortífagos.

Roxanne se acercó a él, enfadada, lo suficiente como para intimidar a su amigo. Si bien era más baja que el chico, en estos casos parecía agigantarse al mostrar todo su porte.

-Mira, no necesito que me vengan a restregar en la cara que pedía ayuda, obviamente había llegado a un momento de desesperación, pero nada que yo no pudiera resolver.-dijo tratando de imitar el tono altanero que usaba su prima Rose, aunque sin mucho éxito.

Lorcan se acercó mucho más a ella, tanto, que sus respiraciones se mezclaban y sus narices chocaban.

-Puede que hayas sabido resolver aquello, pero hay algo que yo sé, no puedes resolver por más que lo intentes.

La chica arqueó una ceja, interrogativa. Al parecer, los otros tres mortífagos habían escapado porque no se escuchaba ningún ruido, solo el de sus respiraciones que estaban unidos a un mismo compás.

-¿Qué cosa?

El ravenclaw volvió a sonreír, ésta vez de forma burlona, casi irónica.

-El que yo esté enamorado de ti y te ame con todo mí ser.-respondió antes de plantarle de lleno, el mejor beso que Roxanne hubiera recibido en su vida.

A la mierda los mortífagos, la guerra podía esperar. Lo único que ahora le importaba, era seguir besando a su leona, porque él estaba seguro que Roxanne Weasley iba a ser suya. Y de nadie más.


	18. La locura está en mi

La adrenalina que corría por sus venas seguramente era mucho más potente que esa frialdad que mostraba, sin embargo, no era en realidad ese sentimiento lo que lo dominaba en esos momentos. Había salido hacía unos minutos del largo túnel que conducía de Honeydukes a la estatua de la bruja tuerta, y de ahí le quedaba un gran recorrido hacia el piso principal. Lo único que podía hacer era pensar en Rose, en su pelirroja, aunque pensar en ello significara preocuparse y angustiarse aún más. Porque eso era lo que lo dominaba en ese momento, la preocupación, lo que daba paso a la angustia que Scorpius Malfoy estaba experimentando en ese momento, mientras que mil y un escenas aterradoras pasaban veloces por su mente, todas con un final trágico, la muerte de Rose. Sabía que la slytherin era fuerte y valiente-aún cuando esto último estaba mezclado con la sobre confianza, que la hacía parecer valiente- y que era capaz de actuar fríamente ante situaciones de riesgo y de presión como aquellas, no por nada lo que había pasado hacía unas semanas en el centro comercial muggle se lo había dejado en claro. Pero también sabía que, muy en el fondo de ella, había una parte frágil que en cualquier momento podía explotar y hacer desmoronar a la astuta pelirroja. Y eso era lo que más le preocupaba.

Sin embargo, tan inmerso en sus pensamientos iba, tan ajeno a los peligros que podían pasarle, que no se dio cuenta que era seguido por dos figuras a lo lejos. Solo cuando sintió una mano agarrarle el brazo, supo que había cometido el error garrafal de ser descuidado, y que ése, podía ser su fin.

No obstante, la voz, _ésa voz, _hizo que se relajara, aunque solo fuera un poco.

Al voltearse, vio a un hombre ya mayor, de rostro anguloso y aristocrático, cabello rubio platinado y ojos grises penetrantes como los suyos.

-¿Padre…? ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó no sin cierto tinte preocupado y sorprendido.

-Vine a ayudarte hijo, ¿qué no lo ves?-respondió el hombre, sonriendo burlonamente.

El joven rubio bufó, evidentemente exasperado.

-¿Y mi madre? ¡No me digas que la dejaste sola en la mansión, algo podría pasarle!

-No te preocupes Scorpius, está con los abuelos en el departamento de Aurores, no podía dejar sola a mi esposa, menos embarazada.-repuso tranquilamente.

La noticia fue catatónica, y si no fuera porque estaban en medio de una situación de riesgo, el joven heredero de los Malfoy habría gritado.

-¿EMBARAZADA?-alcanzó a exclamar, aún sin poder creérselo.-Pero… tu y mamá… ¿cómo…?

La risa burlesca del hombre no se hizo esperar.

-¿Acaso no sabes cómo se hacen los bebés, Scor? Mira, cuando un papá y una mamá…

-¡No hablaba de eso!-las mejillas del rubio menor se tiñeron de leve rosa.-Hablo del hecho de que ustedes están… _entrados en años _para tener más hijos. Y de que han roto la tradición de los Malfoy…

Draco Malfoy sonrió, solo como los Malfoy podían sonreír.

-Bueno, ya ves que no estamos tan _entrados de años _como creías, y que nos importa un carajo la tradición de la familia-el rubio sintió la mirada de su compañero latente sobre él, por lo que optó dejar el tema del nuevo embarazo de Astoria para otro momento-, pero bueno, ahora lo importante es acabar con esta guerra, y encontrar a tu amiguita Weasley, mira que aquí el rubito está desesperado por encontrarla.

Fue ahí donde Scorpius reparó en la otra figura que estaba unos metros más atrás de su padre. Un rubio muy atractivo, parecido a su padre cuando era joven. Frunció el ceño, claramente celoso, estaba harto de los pretendientes de _su_ Rose. Sobre todo los rubios como ése tipo o Lyssander Scamander.

-¿Y éste quién es?-preguntó, sin un ápice de educación.

Draco Malfoy sonrió.

Su compañero frunció el ceño.

Scorpius no supo qué significaba eso hasta que el chico habló.

-Su padre.-contestó, mientras adquiría su figura real.

El rubio menor palideció grandemente, mientras sentía su garganta secarse.

Genial, estaba más que jodido. Él y su gran bocota.

\o/

-¡Hugo! ¡Hugo! ¡HUGO!-la voz femenina consiguió detener por fin al pelinegro, que no estaba muy de buen humor que digamos.

_Yo no soy un maniquí al que puedas controlar_

_No, yo solo soy otra persona más,_

_Yo no soy tu fiel reflejo,_

_No, yo soy más bien un retrato de lo opuesto._

Tenía rabia. Pero un cúmulo de rabia mucho más grande de la que él creía tener, un cúmulo de rabia que tal vez había ido acumulando desde que entró a Beauxbatons a los once años. Un cúmulo de rabia que se había ido almacenando a raíz de los comentarios que hacían sobre él y su hermana, a raíz de lo que todos decían sobre "los hijos de los Héroes Mágicos" a raíz de lo que todos _esperaban _de ellos sin atreverse siquiera a preguntarles si en verdad _ellos querían lo mismo_ que sus padres y muchas personas querían para ellos.

_No quiero estar encerrado detrás de un despacho,_

_No quiero tirar hechizos como un desesperado más,_

_Yo quiero cantar y actuar como me plazca_

_Aunque esto último suene un poco altanero._

Él no quería trabajar detrás de un escritorio en el Ministerio de Magia como su madre y Rose no quería ser Auror como lo era su padre. Ellos querían algo diferente para sus vidas, sin embargo, la presión que los demás ejercieron sobre ellos siempre los obligó a tener sus sueños, metas y anhelos encerrados, solamente permitidos en las cuatro paredes de sus respectivos colegios. Rose por fin pudo darse a conocer como una cantante y desarrollar su propia personalidad, pudo por fin ser Buscadora en su equipo de Quidditch como siempre lo soñó, aún ante la desaprobación de su madre. Pudo mostrarse tal cual era y eso, a él lo enorgullecía, pues, mientras su hermana era quien quería ser, él era quién quería ser en Beauxbatons, siendo un aclamado y exitoso jugador de Quidditch y además, un afamado actor, como también rapero. Y su madre, ahora persiguiéndolo por los pasillos en busca de "respuestas" a su comportamiento o al de su hermana, no era precisamente lo que quería en esos momentos. Lo único que deseaba, aparte de matar a Lyssander Scamander, era que terminara esa maldita guerra y que Rose dejara de negar que no le gustara Malfoy. Y bueno, tomarse el descaro de besar a cierta pelinegra de ojos grises…

_Soy un poco caprichoso, aunque eso no quita mi encanto,_

_Me caracterizo por ser astuto, una serpiente fría,_

_Tengo mente calculadora e inteligencia de sobra,_

_Aunque esto en realidad se lo deba a la genética._

-Hugo…-la voz de Hermione Granger lo sacó de sus pensamientos, haciendo que se tensara completamente y su rabia volviera a subirle a la garganta.

_Yo no quiero ser como tú, ¡entiéndelo de una vez!_

_Yo quiero actuar como a mí me convenga,_

_Quiero cantar y al quidditch jugar,_

_Sí, ser como Viktor Krum en algún Mundial._

-Deberías haber acompañado a Faith y Loretta madre, este lugar no es muy bueno para ti, por si no te das cuenta, estoy yendo al centro del caos. Estos tipos son muy peligrosos.

La joven frunció el ceño, levemente indignada por el comportamiento y el tono con el que su hijo le estaba hablando.

-No te permito que me hables en ese tono Hugo, soy tu madre.-repuso seriamente, aunque no pudo creer la carcajada burlona que salió de los labios de su hijo menor. De su propio hijo.

_Odio que me compares con el resto de mi familia,_

_También que manejes mi vida como quieras,_

_Yo no soy una copia barata de ti,_

_Yo no soy tu personificación ni tu matiz._

-Muy madre mía serás, pero no eres mi dueña y mucho menos en este castillo, que ahora es mi territorio. Sé que viniste persiguiéndome porque tienes muchas preguntas que son de suma urgencia ser respondidas, pero por una vez por todas deja tu curiosidad desquiciante de lado y espera a que termine toda esta locura para que hablemos. Aunque bueno, ya debes haberte dado cuenta de algunas cosas.

La chica abrió la boca, dispuesta a gritarle unas cuantas cosas a su hijo, pero calló al instante, al ver la mirada intensa que Hugo le dedicaba. Tenía un revoltijo de cosas en la cabeza, un revoltijo de información que aún no podía o tal vez no quería procesar. Sus hijos nunca fueron como ella quiso que fueran, bueno, tal vez cuando niños fueron la viva copia de lo correcto y lo decente, pero ahora de adolescentes, las cosas habían cambiado y se habían vuelto algo rebeldes...

-Hijo, sé que hay cosas que no me quedan claras pero te entiendo, estás pasando por un periodo de adolescencia difícil y…-comenzó a decir la joven con tono comprensivo, aunque el ruido de una de las armaduras cayendo le hizo sobresaltarse.

Y callarse de una buena vez.

-Tú no entiendes, madre. Tampoco nuestro padre lo entiende. Ustedes no entienden que esto no es cosa de un periodo de "rebeldía" o "adolescencia" _esto_ es lo que somos Rose y yo. ¿Acaso alguna vez nos preguntaron si queríamos ser como ustedes? ¿Alguna vez nos preguntaron si queríamos trabajar en el Ministerio o en el Departamento de Aurores? ¿Alguna vez nos preguntaron si queríamos quedar en Gryffindor? ¡No, claro que no! Toda nuestra vida ustedes quisieron manejarla, manipularla, y quisieron que nosotros siguiéramos lo que según ustedes, estimaban "correcto". Pues ve enterándote mamá, porque nosotros no somos, no fuimos, ni seremos otros Ron y Hermione. Somos Rose y Hugo Weasley. La Reina de Hogwarts y el Príncipe de Beauxbatons. Y nada ni nadie nos podrán cambiar.-terminó de decir, rojo de furia.

_Haré lo necesario para que te des cuenta de la verdad,_

_Estoy harto de mentir, también de actuar,_

_Yo tengo mi vida, también tengo mi esencia,_

_Soy quien quiero ser, una estrella en potencia._

Hermione quedó anonadada ante las palabras de su hijo menor. Sin duda la habían calado hasta el fondo, sobre todo al darse cuenta del odio con que Hugo le había dicho todo aquello. Se sentía terrible, más al ver el error que había cometido todos esos años con sus hijos. Por eso su hija nunca tuvo la confianza suficiente para contarle las cosas, por eso siempre andaba con misterios cuando iba a casa por las vacaciones. El cambio de look, las actitudes, su cuarto, los amigos, las lechuzas, los silencios… Todo encajaba perfectamente.

_Odio que me compares con el resto de mi familia,_

_También que manejes mi vida como quieras,_

_Yo no soy una copia barata de ti,_

_Yo no soy tu personificación ni tu matiz._

Podía ser la bruja más inteligente de su generación, pero cuando se trataban de temas como su hija, podía llegar a ser una reverenda estúpida.

Y se odiaba por ello.

_No quiero que me compares con el resto de mi familia,_

_También que manejes mi vida como quieras,_

_Yo no soy una copia barata de ti,_

_Yo no soy tu personificación, tampoco tu matiz._

\o/

Sus pasos se habían desviado, aunque no lo había querido, hacia el despacho del director Dumbledore. Inconscientemente, o tal vez no, había subido las escaleras de la gárgola que conducían a la entrada, luego de haber pronunciado el conjuro, y ahora, aún un poco confundida de porqué había llegado a parar allí, estaba paseando entre las estanterías de libros y los miles de objetos que coronaban la habitación. De repente, en su campo visual apareció el antiguo pensadero en el que alguna vez su tío Harry observó los recuerdos de Voldemort. Se acercó, con un poco de curiosidad y otro poco de recelo, al objeto que reposaba sobre un pilar de gruesa piedra. Observó su contenido, un líquido que más se asemejaba a algo acuoso, con una multitud de estelas de tonalidades más oscuras, otras más claras, flotando en ella.

-¿Observando mi pensadero pequeña?

La voz la sobresaltó sobremaneramente, y por poco le da un manotazo al mismo pensadero al echarse para atrás. Aquella voz, provenía del retrato del difundo director Albus Dumbledore, quien la veía tras sus anteojos de media luna de forma un tanto divertida, aunque a la vez de forma indescriptible. Y, por primera vez en su vida, la famosa Reina de Hogwarts, la Princesa de Hielo, la Capitana de Hierro del equipo de quidditch de su casa, la popular y cantante Rose Weasley, se quedó sin palabras, muda por unos minutos, sin saber qué responder. Albus Dumbledore sonrió, lo que incomodó aún más a la joven, se frustraba cuando no podía controlar la situación.

-Señor Dumbledore, ¿es posible poder deshacerse de los recuerdos?-preguntó al cabo de un rato, aún observando de reojo el pensadero.

El anciano la miró, con las cejas arqueadas en señal de pregunta.

-Sin los recuerdos, no somos nada pequeña, ellos marcan quiénes fuimos, quienes somos y quiénes seremos. ¿Para qué te quieres deshacer de los tuyos?

La pelirroja chasqueó la lengua, frustrada.

-¿No se da cuenta que estamos en medio de una guerra? Hay que actuar con la cabeza bien fría, y cuando uno tiene demasiados recuerdos, muchas veces tiende a cometer errores. Por eso he de preguntar si puedo deshacerme de ellos, _aunque sea por un rato_.

Observó los ojos azules del anciano director clavarse en los suyos casi de forma incómoda, tan penetrantes que se sintió como si la estuviera analizando antes de responder. Igual como lo hacía Scorpius Malfoy.

-Para siempre no puedes deshacerte de los recuerdos, creo que eso está claro. Sin embargo es una magia muy difícil volver a reinsertar en tu mente los recuerdos que quieres quitar de forma permanente, no es lo mismo cuando uno extrae de su mente un recuerdo con la intensión de que otros lo vean, porque aún así siguen estando allí en tu mente.

-Estoy dispuesta a hacerlo, señor.

Albus Dumbledore la miró, con una sonrisa enigmática en sus labios.

-¿Segura pequeña?

La joven Weasley entrecerró los ojos, eso pareciera ser un intento de desafío y ella no dejaba que nadie le ganara en los desafíos.

-Segura, señor.

-Entonces saca de aquella estantería varios frascos de vidrios y yo te enseñaré el hechizo para extraerlos completamente de tu mente.

\o/

Estaba desesperado. Luego de haberse disculpado como un trillón de veces con el padre de Rose, había seguido su camino por encontrar a la pelirroja, aunque no había podido quitarse a los dos adultos de encima. Le complicaban las cosas. Cuando él quería ir a una parte, su padre o el señor Weasley comenzaban a objetar y a discutir entre ellos adónde era mejor ir, hasta tal punto que estaba a punto de perder los estribos. Si no se escapaba de ellos no iba a poder encontrar de forma rápida a la pelirroja. Por lo que, en un momento de nueva discusión entre los dos "jóvenes" echó a correr como condenado, sin hacer caso de las posibles voces que podrían haberlo llamado, o las caras malas y de enfado que ambos hombres le dirigirían cuando lo encontraran de nuevo. Tanto corrió, que un par de veces aquejó a su mente el pensamiento de que ese día estaba siendo demasiado impulsivo y de que se estaba arriesgando demasiado a ser el blanco fácil de cualquier mortífago. Y tan desesperado estaba por escapar de los otros dos y de encontrar a Rose, que no se fijó en una parejita besándose como si se acabara el mundo en uno de los tantos pasillos que pasó, ni en que sus pasos, le llevaron al despacho del director. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba subiendo las escaleras de la gárgola, aún con el sentimiento de que alguien lo estaba siguiendo, en su nuca y espalda.

Cansado, se llevó una mano al pecho, respirando entrecortadamente. Entonces, mirando la puerta que yacía frente a él, se detuvo a pensar que había llegado demasiado lejos en su intento de huir de su padre y Ron Weasley. Se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a volver a un lugar más céntrico en el primer piso, cuando oyó dentro del despacho una voz femenina que había maldecido.

Imposible no reconocerla.

Abrió la puerta de golpe, encontrándose con una Rose Weasley un poco pálida y algo ojerosa, aunque no por eso menos fiera. Lo miró asesinamente, mientras le lanzaba un hechizo para sacarlo de la habitación. Scorpius lo esquivó con dificultad, mientras observaba que tenía la chica en su mano izquierda. Más bien se fijó cerca de qué estantería estaba, y que había estado haciendo tal vez hacía rato.

-¿Weasley qué…?

La chica volvió a lanzarle otro hechizo al tiempo que nuevamente se llevaba la varita a la sien y extraía un hilillo más que plateado, dorado, muy diferente a los recuerdos que había visto que su padre extraía de su mente muchas veces. Frunció el ceño, y quiso acercarse a la chica, pero ésta, depositando el último frasco en una de las repisas de la estantería, la cerró y comenzó a caminar con dirección a la salida. El rubio la agarró de un brazo, pero ésta se zafó bruscamente de su agarre, al tiempo que lo empujaba. Cayó al suelo, y quizás no pudo, o no quiso, decirle nada. Se daba cuenta que la joven estaba mucho más allá de lo que los sentidos podían revelar y que había entrado en un estado de introversión. La vio bajar las escaleras y, una vez que su cabellera roja como el fuego se hubo desvanecido, avanzó con un poco más de seguridad al elegante estante de cristal donde estaban apostado los recuerdos de Rose Weasley (o eso parecían ser). Sin embargo, en toda la conmoción del encuentro, no se había percatado de que alguien más lo miraba. Por eso, cuando escuchó la voz serena y profunda del difunto director, se asustó sobremaneramente, aunque no tanto como se había sobresaltado la slytherin un rato antes.

-Creo que no sería bueno que los vieras, muchacho-aseguró el director con un brillo especial en sus ojos-, a la señorita Weasley no le gustaría el saber que alguien haya visto sus recuerdos, mucho menos si es Scorpius Malfoy.

El joven pasó sus dedos por los frágiles frascos, mientras leía las etiquetas. Al oír las palabras del director se paró, mientras observaba con preocupación y algo de desesperación uno de los frasquitos que decía "Scorpius Malfoy". Observó al director, con sus ojos grises irradiando consternación, mientras procesaba sus palabras. Rose no quería que él viera sus recuerdos. No, no lo deseaba y eso era lógico, ninguna persona desearía que su enemigo viera sus más íntimos recuerdos y secretos.

-¿Porqué?

También se hacía esa pregunta así mismo. ¿Porqué no quería que el viera sus recuerdos? ¿Qué ocultaba? Puede ser que se había perdido de algo muy importante cuando… _se distanciaron_. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Porqué Rose de ser su amiga había pasado a ser su enemiga? ¿Por qué había ocurrido aquello? ¿De quién era la culpa? Eso al parecer no importaba nada en ese momento, al darse cuenta del hondo hoyo en el que había caído de a poco, de forma sutil en los últimos dos años.

-Creo que es porque a Rose Weasley le da miedo el que sepa lo que en realidad piensa y siente por usted, señor Malfoy. Ella se ha construido una máscara y un personaje muy convincente y sólido con el pasar del tiempo para ocultar lo que en realidad es.-el rubio miró el retrato del anciano con melancolía, aún sosteniendo entre sus manos el frasquito con su nombre.-Si está dispuesto a conocer la verdad y saber qué siente y piensa en realidad Rose Weasley de usted… Pues adelante, el pensadero está ahí esperándolo.

Scorpius sabía que tenía miedo. Si te encuentras en una situación de riesgo a punto de morir y se te presenta la oportunidad de revelar la verdadera cara de una de tus grandes enemigas que antes fue tu mejor amiga y es ahora el gran amor de tu vida… Pues tendría bastante miedo de saber si Rose todavía sentía lo mismo por él o en verdad ahora lo odiaba. Cerró los ojos tratando de serenarse y, luego de respirar profundamente, vertió el contenido del frasquito en el pensadero y se sumergió así como le había visto hacer a su padre, en los recuerdos de Rose Jean Weasley.

Cayó en el pasillo de lo que parecía ser la locomotora del Expreso de Hogwarts, justo en el momento en que dos niños de la edad de once años caminaban con dirección al último vagón. El primero de ellos tenía el cabello de color negro, era flaco y no muy alto para su edad, con unos ojos verdes esmeralda que era difícil de confundir. La segunda, también era delgada aunque un poco más alta que su compañero, el cabello pelirrojo y enrulado y pecas por doquier en su aniñado rostro. Scorpius los reconoció al instante, pues era muy difícil confundir a un Potter y a un Weasley, más si eran Albus y Rose entre toda la multitud de estudiantes. Con paso presuroso se dirigió tras ellos al compartimiento que habían abierto, llegando justo a tiempo para la presentación de ambos primos frente a él, que ahora era seis años menor. No pudo reprimir una mueca al ver la expresión de ese rubio de once años, que más se le asemejaba a la de un viejo gruñón que a otra cosa.

_-Hola.-_saludó el pelinegro con un tinte de seguridad en su voz en su rostro un tanto asustado_._

El rubio solo asintió con su cabeza a modo de saludo, mirándolos de pies a cabeza, con esa mirada un poco arrogante que había heredado de sus antepasados_._

_-El tren está lleno y todos los compartimientos ocupados y… nos preguntábamos si no había problema en que nos quedáramos en este.-_dijo tímidamente el menor de los Potter, mientras que la pelirroja se mordía el labio de forma nerviosa.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos, mirándolos de forma casi amenazante_._

_-¿Ustedes saben quién soy yo? Pues yo sí sé quiénes son ustedes, ¿cómo no saberlo? un Potter y una Weasley, hijos de Héroes Mágicos… ¿Acaso quieren estar en el mismo compartimiento con el hijo de un ex mortífago?-_preguntó de forma amarga el niño, mientras volvía su vista a la ventana.

Ambos primos se miraron consternados, no entendían porqué ese niño estaba siendo tan grosero con ellos si no le habían hecho nada.

_-Nosotros si sabemos quién eres, es más, mi padre me dijo que no me juntara contigo pero… en realidad __**no me importa lo que él diga, **__los errores que hayan cometido nuestros padres no tienen nada que ver con nosotros, ¿no es cierto?-_habló por primera vez la chica, sonriéndole amistosamente al ojigris.

Éste volvió su vista a la muchacha, mirándola de forma intensa. Scorpius vio cómo la pequeña Rose se quedaba perdida en la mirada de su yo más joven, y luego escuchó, como un deja vú, lo que una vez le había dicho a su amiga, seis años atrás en aquel vagón.

_-Cierto. En todo caso, a mí tampoco me importa mucho lo que diga mi padre._

La imagen se volvió oscura y cuando Scorpius se dio cuenta de dónde estaba, se vio siguiendo a su yo y a Rose de doce años por los pasillos del colegio, con dirección al Gran Comedor. En su camino, Scorpius vio a su mejor amigo llegar con Faith, la mejor amiga de Rose que también era slytherin, y juntos pasar las puertas dobles. Ambos chicos se desviaron a la mesa de los leones y las chicas a la mesa de las serpientes. Scorpius siguió a las niñas, quienes conversaban animadamente aunque llegó un momento, cuando se sentaron a comer, que sus voces bajaron y se volvieron cuchicheos. Se sentó en el asiento vacío que había frente a ellas, que estaban algo apartadas de los demás slytherins, tratando de escuchar y mirar a ambas amigas que al parecer estaban conversando de algo muy privado.

-_Vamos Rosie no lo niegues, Lils y yo sabemos que te gusta Scorpius._-aseveró la rubia mirando a su amiga de forma pícara.

_-Ya te dije que eso no es así, Scor es solo mi mejor amigo ¡y no me puede gustar mi mejor amigo!-_contestó la chica mientras acomodaba sus lentes cuadrados, cosa que hizo acordar al gryffindor que ella en sus primeros cuatro años usó lentes.

_-¿Y por qué no? Mejor amigo o no es un chico, y según lo que dicen las chicas de slytherin, uno muy guapo._

La pelirroja negó obstinadamente, como si no quisiera escuchar lo que su mejor amiga estaba diciendo.

_-¡Porque sería como si me gustara Al! ¡Algo completamente imposible!-_señaló de forma categórica, arrugando la nariz.

Faith se rió, era obvio, según el chico, que no le creía a lapelirroja.

-_Lo que tú digas Rosie, pero después no te quejes cuando llegue alguna pidiéndote que hagas de Cupido entre ella y Scor._-aseguró mientras saludaba con una mano a una pelirroja-castaña que venía caminando a su mesa.

La escena se difuminó nuevamente, cambiando a los terrenos de Hogwarts. Por lo que veía, estaban en invierno ya que todo era blanco alrededor y los adornos navideños se distinguían a lo lejos decorando las grandes puertas de entrada. Scorpius se quedó parado observando atentamente todo a su alrededor, hasta que distinguió a lo lejos a cuatro figuras que caminaban por el sendero este que llevaba a Hogsmeade. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, pudo reconocer a Lily, Faith, Frank y Rose, enfundados con los colores de su casa. Venían conversando animadamente, a pesar del frío que les hacía tener las mejillas pálidas, y no pudo evitar sentir un retorcijón de celos al ver que Rose venía abrazada de la cintura por Puckett. Pasaron al lado de él y siguieron su camino, por lo que Scorpius tuvo que seguirlos nuevamente. Su vista, siempre fija en Rose, le hizo darse cuenta de que era una Rose de catorce años, en pleno desarrollo físico, y no pudo evitar examinarla de pies a cabeza. Aún cuando usara lentes o frenillos, la chica ya era una belleza y no pudo explicarse cómo no se dio cuenta de eso en aquel tiempo sino hasta un año y medio después, para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Al y Lily en el verano antes de entrar a sexto.

De repente, algo hizo que desviara la vista de la persona de Rose, algo que le hizo tragar grueso. Un Scorpius Malfoy de catorce años junto a su mejor amigo y dos chicas venían desde el sendero oeste justo en la parte del camino en que ambos senderos se juntaban. En ese tiempo, estaba saliendo con Carly McMillar, una slytherin de su mismo curso, que por lo que sabía por otras fuentes, odiaba a su mejor amiga en ese entonces. Él nunca quiso hacer caso de eso porque creía que eran rumores y cotilleos de mujeres y además, porque Rose nunca le dijo nada al respecto sobre que ella la tratara mal. Pero ahora, al observar el semblante altivo de la castaña al encontrarse con Rose, comenzaba a darse cuenta de que tal vez _no eran_ rumores o historias inventadas como él creía.

_-¡Rosie! ¡Rosie!_-escuchó que gritaba su yo más joven al ver que el grupo de slytherins apuraba el paso pasando por alto que los _habían visto_- _¡Rose!-, _gritó una vez más el rubio mientras que su compañero pelinegro hacía un gesto de "no fue mi culpa" a su prima, que había tenido la osadía de parar en su camino y mirar a ambos con una mirada un tanto… _amenazante. _

-_Scor.-_saludó la pelirroja, mordiéndose instintivamente el labio. Aquella vez, el rubio pensó que ese gesto lo había hecho por nerviosismo, ya que a él no le gustaba mucho que Frank Puckett se comportara así de _confianzudo _con la ojiazul, tanto, que la tratara como si fuera alguna de sus conquistas. Sin embargo, ahora que podía observarla mejor, se daba cuenta que ese gesto no lo había hecho por nerviosismo sino por coraje. Y celos. Capazmente, su pelirroja favorita no quería soltar algún comentario venenoso como años después se acostumbró a hacer, menos aún frente a su mejor amigo.

Aunque hubiera querido cambiar el transcurso de la historia y lo que había dicho ahora que entendía muchas cosas y se acordaba de otras, no podía hacerlo, y cada vez se odiaba más por el daño que había estado haciéndole a Rose, dejándola en último lugar y priorizando otras cosas tan estúpidas o vanas como su estatus de popularidad o el conquistar a la mitad de la población femenina de Hogwarts. _Estúpido ego masculino, _se reprendió mentalmente mientras contemplaba lo que venía a continuación.

_-¡Has estado demasiado desaparecida este último tiempo Rose! ¿Te pasa algo?-_preguntó el ojigris de catorce años, mientras que Lily y Frank rodaban los ojos y Faith arqueaba una ceja incrédula a la poca preocupación del rubio por la que dice llamar "su mejor amiga".

_-Oh, ¿a mí? No, no me pasa nada, es solo el estrés pre-navideño, ya sabes, como son las cosas en la Madriguera…-_respondió vagamente la joven, rehuyendo la mirada de su rubio amigo para posarla de forma asesina sobre su primo Al.

Entonces, como si no hubiera aguantado más siendo ignorada, como si a la seguidilla de preguntas interrogativas que al Scorpius de diecisiete años le haya parecido el peor de los desatinos vertiéramos la última gota que rebalsa el vaso…Carly McMillar hizo su entrada carraspeando demasiado fuerte para el gusto de los demás, incluso del mismo gryffindor aunque al parecer al Scorpius Malfoy de catorce años no le interesaba ya que seguía estando muy ocupado interrogando a Rose, sin mucho éxito.

_-Amor, ¿no crees que deberíamos seguir nuestro camino? Hace frío y tú me prometiste ir a Honeydukes a comprar chocolates con avellanas-_hizo unpuchero, cosa que provocó una punzada de rabia en Rose- _además… ya tendrás tiempo para hablar con tu amiga cuando vayas con los Weasley, ¿o no?_

El rubio de catorce años miró por un momento a su novia y, al parecer se arrepintió de lo que iba a decir porque al momento siguiente asintió con la cabeza y, después de un corto "adiós", retomó su camino, absorbido por los _cariñitos _que Carly estaba haciéndole. Toda la _preocupación_ que pudo haber tenido hacía un momento por Rose se fueron al caño. Albus, junto a Amanda, la misma chica de ravenclaw la que seis años después es su novia, miró un poco culpable a su prima pelirroja favorita.

_-Perdón. Traté de que no se diera cuenta de que venían pero Carly lo arruinó todo.-_se disculpó el ojiverde.

Rose negó, aún mordiéndose el labio para no dejar escapar una lágrima de rabia.

_-No importa. Supongo que tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que preocuparse de su mejor amiga, como andarse besuqueando con McMillar.-_contestó amargamente la ojiazul.-_Sin embargo, no digas nada Al, no quiero crear más problemas de los que tengo.-_se apresuró a pedir al ver que su primo otra vez iba a sacar el tema a colación.

El pelinegro y la castaña se fueron luego de esto, dejando a los cuatro slytherins solos. Scorpius observó cómo Faith, Lily y Frank clavaron sus miradas en la pelirroja, incrédulos a lo que Rose había dicho.

-_¿No piensas acaso hablar con Scorpius?-_preguntó Lily.

La chica negó.

-_No hay nada de lo que tenga que hablar con él, Lils. Si es feliz con McMillar no me voy a oponer a su felicidad, aún cuando esa arpía está convirtiendo mi vida en un infierno y me esté amenazando para que no le diga nada a Scor. _

Frank chasqueó la lengua fastidiado, en tanto que tomaba a Rose por los hombros.

-_¿Aún cuando el verlo con una zorra te esté destrozando por dentro? Vaya Rose, pensé que no eras tan masoquista._

Ella entrecerró los ojos, molesta por las palabras de su amigo.

_-¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Echarme a llorar?_

Faith se colocó a un lado del rubio.

-_No. Pero no por nada eres una slytherin y la mejor de nuestra generación, podrías mejor pensar en algo para que McMillar te deje tranquila. Sacar la serpiente que hay dentro tuyo, Rose._

Scorpius no alcanzó a escuchar qué le respondía la pelirroja a su amiga porque una mano agarrándolo del brazo le hizo volver abruptamente al despacho del director, fuera del pensadero. Cayó al suelo aunque tuvo el tiempo para tener su varita en mano. Sin embargo, cuando alzó su mirada, no pudo maldecir aún más su suerte.

Draco Malfoy lo miraba con una ceja arqueada, esperando alguna especie de explicación mientras que petrificaba a Ron Weasley, que iba directo a cruciar al rubio menor.

-Scorpius Hyperion, ¿qué significa todo eso que acabamos de ver?-preguntó en un siseo tan suave, que al rubio menor le hizo erizarle los pelos de la nuca.

-El monstruo en que me había convertido.-respondió acerbamente mientras caminaba taciturno a la salida del despacho, que solo por milagro aún no se derrumbaba debido a las explosiones que aún se escuchaban a lo lejos.

Cinco minutos después, Draco despetrificó al pelirrojo, que ya estaba algo calmado.

-Podrías echarle un vistazo a esos recuerditos, Weasley.-sugirió indicando con la cabeza la estantería llena de frasquitos con etiquetas.- Bueno, si quieres por fin conocer a tu hija…

Salió de la habitación, dejando a un Ronald Weasley con un remolino de sensaciones en su interior. Observó las etiquetas y luego el pensadero, en donde aún se sumergían los recuerdos con respecto a Scorpius Malfoy. Hundió su rostro, dispuesto a develar cada uno de los secretos y recuerdos de su hija, que al parecer, tenía más cosas que ocultar de las que creía.

\o/

El Gran Comedor era un hervidero de gente lanzando hechizos por doquier, que llenaban la gran habitación de luces multicolores. Rose Weasley avanzó a grandes zancadas hacia la entrada del mismo y, al solo momento de poner un pie atravesando las puertas dobles, el suelo crujió sonoramente, retumbando como si fuera un temblor de tierra. Todos al instante quedaron quietos, inmóviles, los mortífagos envueltos en sus capuchas negras con las varitas a punto de lanzar el hechizo mortal de la muerte, los estudiantes, profesores, aurores y otros, con sus varitas en posición defensiva ante tan terrible sonido subterráneo. Los ojos de la pelirroja eran dos témpanos de hielo azul, fríos, sin expresión, carentes de sentimientos, que se pasearon por toda la estancia, buscando con su mirada a la cabecilla de todo aquello. Hacía unas horas atrás lo había descubierto, había comprendido quién era la que comandaba todo aquello, aunque no entendía cómo es que había sido llenada de tanta maldad y magia oscura en todo ese tiempo. La expresión de loca desquiciada en su rostro, el cabello oscuro, aunque liso, cayéndole por la espalda, la sed de venganza en su rostro, la ambición de poder y maldad…

Dio otro paso hasta entrar de lleno en la estancia, y esto hizo que el suelo nuevamente crujiera, aunque esta vez consiguió que se agrietara. Rose Weasley observó fijamente a la joven, que se encontraba al centro de la estancia a media pelea con su prima Lily. Solo una mirada bastó para que la ojimiel se apartara elegantemente de su oponente, y así lo hicieron otros que veían como la Reina de Hogwarts llegaba cerca de donde su rival estaba. Con un movimiento de varita rompió la máscara burlona que ella llevaba, dejando al descubierto el rostro de Madeleine Harrison. Hubieron diferentes exclamaciones e impresiones, también algunos gritos de sorpresa, otros de odio al vérseles revelada la identidad de la causante de todo ese caos.

-Harrison, que agradable sorpresa encontrarte aquí vestida de mortífago.-fue el saludo de la Weasley, tan sarcástica como siempre.

Por respuesta recibió un hechizo que fue fácil de esquivar. Si Harrison tenía miedo, no se reflejaba en absoluto, pero si estaba furiosa, eso sí que se podía ver.

-Weasley.-siseó con un odio puro, tan puro que sus solas palabras pusieron los pelos de punta de todos los que se hallaban allí, incluso los nuevos mortífagos.-Pensé que para ésta hora ya estabas muerta.

La carcajada burlona de la pelirroja le hizo ver cuán tonta la creía.

-¿Muerta? Bien, si sé que mucha gente me quiere muerta, pero nunca lo han conseguido. ¿No te basta con todo este teatrito que has montado porque me odias que quieras seguir la cacería humana?

Otro hechizo. Rose lo desvió, llegándole a uno de los mortífagos que estaba justo detrás de ella. El hombre comenzó a retorcerse de dolor, aunque ninguno de los presentes se movió de su lugar para ayudarlo.

-Arreglemos esto de una vez por todas Harrison. Todos sabemos que es a mí a quien quieres, no tienes la necesidad de andar armando el escándalo del siglo.

Un hechizo más. Rose se estaba cansando de la poca capacidad auditiva y cerebral de esa zorra. ¿Y así había quedado en Gryffindor? Vaya, cada día esa casa iba en decadencia.

-Tú te lo buscaste.-siseó, mientras que sus fieles quimeras aparecían desde el suelo y las paredes hasta convertirse en las grandes serpientes monstruosas que eran.

La reacción de la gente fue diversa. La gran mayoría salió corriendo del lugar, incluso muchos de los supuestos mortífagos corrieron despavoridos ante la imagen de aquellos dos reptiles de fuego y de la dueña de aquellos que era tan o más peligrosa que ellos. Pocos de los secuaces de la gryffindor quedaron y solo algunos alumnos que estaban del otro lado fueron tan firmes para quedarse en pie, haciéndole cara a los mortífagos pero también a la Reina de Hogwarts, que estaba como transfigurada. Algunos de esos pocos alumnos fueron el grupo de serpientes de Rose, que varitas en alto, miraban con fiereza a sus oponentes.

Un movimiento de mano y una de las serpientes salió rauda en contra de un grupo de mortífagos, abriendo sus fauces de forma horripilante y siseante a la vez. Pareciera que se burlaba de sus pobres víctimas que lanzaron inútilmente chorros de aguamenti antes de salir corriendo del Gran Comedor, otros desapareciéndose y otros simplemente escondiéndose de aquella mortífera quimera. Los demás mortífagos que no habían sido perseguidos por aquella serpiente no dudaron en escapar al ver que su destino iba directamente por el mismo conducto que el de sus compañeros. Con un movimiento de cabeza, las serpientes, acompañadas de los demás alumnos y profesores que aún quedaban presentes salieron tras los mortios, dispuestos a apresarlos.

El salón quedó vacío. Madeleine aún tenía los ojos desorbitados y llenos de ira al ver cómo todo su ejército la había abandonado. Se sentía humillada, aún más al ver la cara de su enemiga, que sonreía como si estuviera disfrutando, deleitándose con cada cosa que pasaba.

-Y ahora… que comience el espectáculo.- fue el dictamen de la pelirroja, al tiempo que una bola de fuego aparecía de las paredes.

Harrison hizo lo suyo. El rayo verde no tardó en salir disparado de su varita, directo al corazón de la slytherin.

Todo pasó en una milésima de segundo. Un grito, el rayo verde desviándose con la bola de fuego y un rubio que cayó al suelo inmóvil.


	19. Introspección

Algo dentro de Rose Weasley hizo "click" al ver cómo caía en cámara lenta el cuerpo del rubio. Algo se rompió, algo que hasta ese momento, hasta su séptimo año, había sido su válvula de seguridad, su refugio de las emociones fuertes. Su apatía, su válvula de autocontrol se había roto y no pasó mucho para que la furia y el dolor se mezclaran en su rostro. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de forma peligrosamente amenazante. Harrison, que había estado carcajeándose en signo de victoria todo aquel rato no se dio cuenta del aura de amenaza que despedía la pelirroja. Apretó la mandíbula, sus ojos, dos bolas de hielo dispuesta a matarla y rematarla con la mirada. Trató de no ver el cuerpo que aún yacía en medio del salón, de no ver a aquel rubio a quien aún amaba… Había sido tarde para descubrirlo, para admitirlo, ahora él estaba muerto, sin vida, y ella ya nunca más podría ver esos ojos grises, esos ojos que eran las puertas de su alma, ya no escucharía nunca más su voz y mucho menos el sentirlo entre sus brazos. A duras penas sintió que una parte de su ser moría, una parte muy importante en su corazón se desvanecía.

-Esto-puntualizó la ojiazul con un odio y un sentimiento mucho más allá de la adrenalina-, lo pagarás muy caro.

No podía explicarse lo que Harrison vio realmente en los ojos de la slytherin al instante en que ésta pronunció las últimas palabras. El odio corroer su alma, el desprecio surcar sus mejillas, ¿el dolor? Teñir sus ojos… Lo único que le queda claro es que había cometido el peor error de su vida; despertar al basilisco de Rose Weasley.

-¡DEPULSO!-rugió la serpiente con una voz que hizo retumbar los cristales del Gran Comedor y que destrozó por completo la pared opuesta, en donde Madeleine Harrison había chocado.

La pared de piedra crujió sonoramente, en tanto que a duras penas la gryffindor se levantaba del suelo. Al alzar la vista, observó cómo grandes golondrinas se formaban de la nada, como una aureola de gigantes cóndores alrededor de la pelirroja, con sus ojos llameantes de color rojo y su graznido de furia saliendo por sus feroces picos. Para Harrison, era como ver una monstruosa versión del hechizo "Avis" y no dudó en disparar a diestra y siniestra cuanto _crucio_ y _avada kedavra_ le fuera posible cuando se dio cuenta que aquellas grotescas aves salieron disparadas a ella. Pero no se quedó todo ahí, no; Harrison pasó del miedo a la rabia al ver que Rose Weasley estaba dispuesta muy seriamente a matarla, y los hechizos volaban por los aires en aras del odio que las unía en común.

-¡CRUCIO!

-¡BOMBARDA MÁXIMA!

Los hechizos colisionaron, creando una explosión que acabó por astillar la mesa que habitualmente pertenecía a la casa de Slytherin. La pelirroja tomó eso como la peor de las ofensas y no hizo más que lanzar una lluvia de fuego ardiendo en forma de esfinge, a lo que su oponente respondió con un aguamenti y un hechizo protector.

-¡IMPERIO!

-¡ELECTROU!

Los hechizos volvieron a estrellarse uno contra otro, aunque Harrison aprovechó el momento de la explosión para lanzar un contraataque.

-¡SECTUSEMPRA!

El efecto fue inmediato. Para Rose Weasley fue una sensación familiar el sentir cómo invisibles cuchillos cortaban su carne y cómo la sangre comenzaba a correr de su costado. Murmuró rápida y sucesivamente con los otros hechizos que lanzaba, aquel conjuro sanatorio que su profesor de pociones había usado con ella aquel lejano día en el centro comercial muggle.

La ironía y la victoria, seguían refulgiendo en sus ojos, y aún cuando comenzaba a debilitarse no se dio el lujo de mostrarle la cara débil a la mortífaga.

Porque ella era Rose Weasley, la Reina de Hogwarts.

De repente, el ambiente comenzó a tornarse más frío y en menos de un minuto el lugar comenzó a congelarse ante el espasmo de la gryffindor. El vapor comenzó a subir por espirales de su boca y el suelo a tornarse resbaladizo y quebradizo, las paredes se resquebrajaron mostrando extraños dibujos de serpientes y leones entrelazados.

-¡ERES UN FENÓMENO! ¡UN FENÓMENO!-gritó con cólera la mortífaga al verse envuelta en esa cárcel de hielo.

Aquellas palabras solo consiguieron activar la vena cruel de la slytherin.

Una luz blanca y enceguecedora brilló por todo el salón de tal magnitud, que su resplandor traspasó los vitrales e iluminó los jardines como si estuviera amaneciendo. Tal fue el impacto de aquella luz, que el suelo comenzó a temblar cada vez más fuertemente, todos los vidrios del castillo se rompían en mil pedazos y un ruido como de un tren subterráneo se hizo latente en cada rincón de Hogwarts. La luz se intensificó, se escuchó un grito desgarrador en el Gran Comedor del que todos en el castillo, e incluso en Hogsmeade lo oyeron, y luego, como si fuera un flash de cámara, el brillo incandescente se extinguió. El cuerpo de Harrison cayó al suelo al instante de haberse esfumado aquella luz y no pasó mucho para que el cuerpo de la pelirroja hiciera lo mismo, mientras un reguero de sangre se formaba lentamente a su alrededor.

La Reina de Hogwarts, había caído.

\o/

_**(Tears of the Saints-Leeland)**_

Rose Weasley abrió lentamente sus ojos, encontrándose en un lugar muy diferente al salón del Gran Comedor. A lo lejos vio una colina y otra, cuyo verdor contrastaba un armazón de fuego que se situaba imponente sobre el cielo teñido de cobre. El verde pasto, de un suave color violeta blancuzco por el ocaso que se avecinaba, despedía un agradable olor, dulce como los días de verano en La Madriguera. Un árbol grande, frondoso, todo de oro opaco, se había alzado tras de ella, con su natural majestuosidad intacta. Se incorporó un poco, aún con las imágenes de lo que había pasado en el Gran Comedor en su mente. Las paredes resquebrajadas, los vidrios rotos, las mesas astilladas, ella y Madeleine Harrison enfrentándose en un duelo de hechizos, el cuerpo de Scorpius Malfoy en el suelo, inmóvil…Todo aquello le daba vueltas en su cabeza, aunque ciertamente, sin saber porqué, había desaparecido para dejar paso a ese encantador paraje. El sonido de un caballo al relinchar la sacó momentáneamente de uno u otro pensamiento que podría tener y antes que pudiera si quiera levantarse del todo del suelo, se encontró con un par de ojos que la miraban escrutadores.

-¿Qué…?

La figura delante suyo le lanzó una mirada del silencio, mientras miraba hacia el horizonte. Una multitud de relinchos se escuchaban a lo lejos. Una multitud de figuras aparecieron repentinamente ante la estupefacción de la chica, que negaba entre extrañada y turbada. Veía su reflejo en aquellas figuras, varias Rose Weasley, con una mezcla de curiosidad y miedo. Tal vez se debía a que cada una tenía un color de ojos diferente, cosa que producía miedo u otras reacciones diferentes en su ser.

-¿Rose Weasley?-la primera figura habló y la slytherin no pudo evitar observar con aquella mezcla de emociones el color de sus ojos; esos ojos del color del acero, esos ojos que detonaban el más frío mercurio. Su mirada, solo destilaba un veneno y una frialdad que le azuzaba. Una mirada amenazante que le hizo pensar que no estaba allí precisamente para ser felicitada.

-Si…

No podía resistir esa mirada. Tal vez, se debía a que le recordaba que ella misma miraba de esa forma a los demás, fría, venenosa, peligrosa. O que tal vez, le recordaban a cierto rubio que ahora estaba muerto.

-Estamos aquí para hablar sobre lo que ha sido de tu vida estos últimos diecisiete años, querida.- habló suavemente otra figura. Aquellos ojos brillaban intensamente con la poca luz que había, brillaban de un color dorado intenso, del dorado de la miel, tanto que casi eran amarillos. La joven sintió que sonreían esta vez, y el miedo que pudo haberle producido ya no estaba. Se veía y le sonreía cálida y cándida, una sencilla mirada de bondad y de humildad, tal como lo había hecho mucho tiempo atrás, antes de que comenzara su quinto año en Hogwarts. Era la mirada y la sonrisa que le regalaba en el pasado a sus padres y a su familia; era la humildad y la candidez con que le hablaba y miraba a sus amigos, cosa que ahora ya casi no hacía.

Era como miraba a Scorpius cuando se saludaban después de no haberse visto en las vacaciones, como le sonreía cuando le decía "Feliz cumpleaños".

Retazos del pasado, retazos del olvido…

-Has torcido tu destino, Rose Weasley. Torciste tu destino hace tres años, cuando dejaste tu amistad con Scorpius Malfoy y ahora, en el presente, deberás asumir las consecuencias de lo que tú has provocado con tu estúpido odio y del nuevo destino que te espera.-La Rose Weasley que habló tenía los ojos de un rojo intenso y refulgente, que le provocaba a la genuina una extraña sensación. La observaba inquisidora, exigente, como esperando que hiciera algo. La desafiaba, eso lo sabía la pelirroja con demasiada certeza para su gusto, lo sabía por la sonrisa burlona que bailaba en sus pupilas y en la comisura de sus labios. ¿Así se veía cuando miraba a otra persona de aquella forma? No, no le producía miedo como la primera, ni candor como la segunda: aumentaba su coraje y sus ganas por demostrarle quién era, de borrarle esa sonrisa mordaz del rostro. Pero la mirada burlona no le salía y la sonrisa satírica tampoco.

Estaba condenada a sentirse culpable, demasiado culpable. Estaba viendo por primera vez el monstruo en que se había convertido. Y no le gustaba para nada, es más, había comenzado a atormentarle la forma en que se había estado comportando todo ese tiempo.

Arrastrada por el odio. Vendida por la arrogancia.

-Dolida por las vicisitudes que estabas pasando en ese momento, te convertiste en alguien que no eras Rose. ¿De qué sirve todo el conocimiento, toda la habilidad y la destreza si te habías despojado de lo único que te puede mantener con vida? ¿De qué te sirvió convertirte en la Reina de Hogwarts, la Capitana del Equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, la primera bruja de tu generación si estabas desprovista de Amor?- El coraje se le fue de golpe a la slytherin. Esos ojos azules demostraban lo inteligente que era, una inteligencia serena, ajena a toda vanidad u orgullo. Las preguntas que le formulaba no llegaban si quiera a responderlas cuando le acarreaba con otra. No eran preguntas insulsas, eran preguntas que te daban un golpe en la verdad y eso le llegó muy en el fondo a la chica. ¿Cómo contestarlas? Esa mirada sabia le instaba a pensar, a reflexionar en lo más recóndito y tratar de responderse a sí misma a fin de cuentas, aunque se llevara toda la vida.

Aún así, agradeció la suave sonrisa que le dirigió antes de que otra siguiera hablando. Tenía vergüenza, y comprendía ahora porqué muchos querían verla muerta, o por lo menos, humillada. Ella tenía la culpa de haber creado al monstruo más odiado por todo Hogwarts, empezando por Madeleine Harrison. Solo ella. Nadie más.

-Tu vanidad y orgullo, tu mente retorcida y codiciosa, fueron más fuertes que el amor con el que te habían criado y cuidado tus padres, el que te habían dado tus familiares y amigos. El ansia de poder te arrastró a crear otra Rose, otra personalidad, otra actitud, incorrecta con lo que en el fondo tú eres.- la figura alzó una ceja de forma desdeñosa, mientras que la ojiazul sentía una rara conexión con esa mirada púrpura. Los ojos de la ambición la contemplaban por encima, como si ella fuera solo un insignificante bicho, los ojos del orgullo y del poder solo le miraban con una expresión de triunfo tiñendo su mirada. Había visto muchas veces aquella mueca, la ceja alzada, la forma de la mirada, sobre todo en contra de Malfoy.

"_Merlín… ¿en qué me he convertido?", _se lamentó la chica, mientras sentía sus ojos humedecerse.

-Y aún así, no sabías porqué seguías sintiendo esas estúpidas mariposas cuando veías a Scorpius, o porqué a veces tenías algún arrebato por sonreír genuinamente. Creaste un personaje a tu medida Weasley, pero también creaste tu cárcel personal sin ninguna salida visible.- Ojos negros. Elegantes, altivos, misteriosos. Nunca la miraron de frente, siempre por debajo. También le preguntaban pero con una enigmaticidad que al final era todo silencio. Silencio, silencio. El negro de la formalidad, así era como calificaba aquellos pares de aceitunas que seguían fijamente escrutándola, analizándola. Altivos, misteriosos, elegantes. Combinaban con todo, hasta con la sonrisa más cínica.

De sus ojos comenzaron a caer cristalinas gotas saladas, que llegaban a su destino, en su regazo. El dolor, la vergüenza, la cobardía, el amor y el odio, se mezclaban en esas lágrimas. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida? ¿Cómo había dejado que todo se le saliera de control? ¿Cómo había dejado que se convirtiera en aquel horrible y despreciable monstruo? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de enterrar sus sentimientos, de esconder el amor y de prohibirle que llenara su vida?

-Pero aún hay un camino, Rosie-ella levantó la mirada, divisando a la figura que le había hablado-, aún puedes remediar todo el daño que has hecho y de paso, también poder hacer concreto el sentimiento que tienes por Scorpius Malfoy. Escucha tu corazón Rose; él mejor que nadie sabe lo que es correcto y lo que tienes que hacer.

"_Scorpius…" _susurró la chica, acordándose de su primer y gran amor. Acordándose de su rostro, de sus ojos grises y penetrantes, de su sonrisa que despertaba calidez en su frío corazón. Ella brillaba por el sonrosado rosa de esos ojos, que extrañamente se veían, pero que le transmitieron la inocencia, el cariño y el amor verdadero que sentía aún por él. La suavidad y la profundidad de esos ojos almendrados era tal, que olvidó por completo lo malo que ése rubio le había hecho en el pasado, para solo recordar como un flash esos dulces y hermosos momentos con su mejor amigo. Con el amor de su vida.

Con Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

"_Scor para los amigos", _pensó la pelirroja, con una sonrisa.

Todo se volvió oscuro. Lo único que sintió, era frío.

Aunque en su corazón, ya no había más frialdad.


	20. El Escorpión y la Rosa

Una potente luz le hizo pestañear varias veces, antes de poder enfocar su vista en el lugar en el que estaba. Oía, remotamente, un suave pitido y sentía, sin algo de confusión, frío, mucho frío. ¿Estaba muerta? ¿Estaba viva? ¿Qué era aquella luz? Las preguntas se arremolinaban nuevamente en su mente, mientras que el reciente sermón que había vivido en aquel hermoso paraje volvía a su mente.

Alguien soltó una exclamación y apenas tuvo tiempo para entender todo cuando unos brazos rodearon su cuello.

La luz se atenuó poco a poco y la pelirroja pudo ver las lágrimas que caían a raudales por la cara de su madre.

-¡Rose ha despertado, ha despertado!-gritó a todo pulmón mientras que un sonoro ruido le dio paso a una multitud de cabelleras pelirrojas, pelirrojas- castañas, pelinegras y una rubia, seguidas de las exclamaciones de sus primos y primas.

Lily Potter saltó directo a asfixiar a su prima y mejor amiga con uno de esos abrazos marca nana Molly Weasley, pero el gesto confuso de su prima predilecta le hizo detenerse en el acto. La joven parecía no entender nada de nada de lo que estaba pasando y su cara pasaba del desconcierto a la incredulidad y el aturdimiento. Algo digno de ver y recordar de la gran Reina de Hogwarts.

-¿Se puede saber dónde demonios estoy? ¿Y qué hacen todos ustedes aquí?

El tono de la pregunta no pasó desapercibido para nadie. No llevaba ni diez minutos y ya se había enojado al ver tanto escándalo y nada de información.

Faith, que estaba algo más atrás de su prima, con Frank a su lado, se acercó suavemente hasta el otro extremo de la cama. Con un gesto, hizo que todo el clan Weasley-Potter desapareciera tras la puerta de la sala, y sólo quedaron ella y Lily.

-Yo les dije que sería mala idea hacer eso pero no me hicieron caso.-repuso Faith rodando los ojos mientras que Lily largaba una pequeña carcajada.

-Debes estar más que confundida, ¿no es así?-preguntó la pelirroja-castaña.

Rose hizo una mueca, a punto de reír por las caras de sus amigas.

-¿Tú crees?

Las slytherins rieron. Parecía que hacía siglos que no habían podido verse y reírse de esa forma, aunque sabían que eso se debía a lo que había pasado en el castillo.

De repente, la cara de Rose cambió. Parecía que le hubiera sobrevenido una gran angustia porque su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor.

-Malf… Scorp… Scorpius está muerto…-trató de decir, aunque sintió de repente la garganta seca y el corazón palpitarle lentamente.

Faith se sentó en una silla contigua a ella, mientras que Lily le tomaba una mano entre las suyas. Las expresiones de ambas no pasaron desapercibidas por la pelirroja, que no entendía por qué sus dos amigas la miraban de forma enigmática pero demasiado serenas.

-Rose…-comenzó a decir la rubia, observándola detenidamente. -Scorpius Malfoy…

-¡No está muerto!-exclamó Lily, sonriendo anchamente a su prima, en tanto que Faith negaba la cabeza a punto de darle un golpe a su amiga por ser..._tan falta de tacto _para decir las cosas.

El corazón de la pelirroja se paró. Abrió los ojos excesivamente, en tanto que trataba de procesar aquello que acababa de escuchar. Su mente se desconectó de su cerebro, mientras negaba obstinadamente. Ella lo había visto caer. Había visto cómo el rayo verde de Harrison más la bola de fuego suya colisionaba en él. ¡Lo había visto, lo había visto morir ante sus ojos! Si era una broma, vaya que cruel era. La culpa volvió a invadirla. Y por primera vez, gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de su rostro, mientras que un quejido se escuchaba sonoramente. _Llorar. _Eso que no había hecho por largo tiempo ahora la dominaba completamente. ¿Por qué fue tan tonta, porqué no cedió, dio su brazo a torcer, reconoció a tiempo que amaba a Scorpius? ¿Por qué no aprovechó el tiempo que les quedaba para estar con él? _Estúpido orgullo, _masculló adolorida.

-¿Por qué lloras, Rose?

La joven no levantó la cabeza automáticamente puesto que el desastre en su rostro debido al llanto sería suficiente humillación de la que ya sentía. Tampoco la levantó de inmediato porque pensó que estaba soñando, o alucinando. No, no podía. No podía ser él. ¡Estaba muerto por Merlín! ¡Ella lo había visto morir ante sus ojos! Debía ser una cruel broma de su mente. Sí, era eso.

-Rose Weasley, respóndeme cuando te pregunto.-volvió a decir aquella masculina voz, con un tono tan determinante que la pelirroja poco a poco comenzó a levantar su rostro.

Ahí estaba. Tan perfecto, tan jodidamente sexy, tan tierno, tan adorable, tan… _Él_. Con su cabello rubio más resplandeciente que nunca, con sus ojos grises observándola entre curioso y expectante, con su sonrisa ladeada y su pose de chico malo. Tenía un parche en la frente pero aparte de eso parecía suficientemente vivo como para que la chica dijera lo contrario.

-¿Sc-Scorpius…? Pe…pero tú… Tú estás… ¡estás muerto!-balbuceó la muchacha, pálida como la cera.

El gryffindor avanzó los metros que los separaban de él y la camilla donde Rose estaba recostada. Sonriendo, de esa forma tan jodidamente provocadora que sacaba de las casillas a la slytherin. Ladeó la cabeza, mientras que ella lo miraba, con sus ojos azules cristalinos por las lágrimas que había estado derramando. El chico llevó lentamente una mano a su rostro, en parte porque tenía miedo de otra reacción negativa por parte de la pelirroja, en parte porque su corazón latía tan aceleradamente que sentía que su cuerpo estaba ajeno a ese tambor que repiqueteaba sonoramente, según él. Pero cuando llegó a la mejilla de la joven y se fijó que ella no hacía más que mirarlo, limpió suavemente las lágrimas que aún caían intermitente de esos dos mares enigmáticos que lo habían hechizado hacía mucho tiempo.

Tenía miedo. ¿Y si Rose volvía a rechazarlo como aquella vez en la habitación de los chicos de séptimo? No podría soportarlo. Ahí sí que moriría, y lo peor, moriría en vida. Sin embargo, cuando sintió las frías manos de la pelirroja tomar su mano, supo que tal vez las cosas no iban a ser tan malas después de todo. El corazón se le aceleró más si es que se podía y, supo por primera vez qué era sentirse en el cielo, con tan solo ese gesto. Sólo eso no le hizo darse cuenta de que Lily y Faith habían salido sigilosamente de la habitación, dejando a ese par en su burbuja mágica.

Rose también tenía miedo. Pero las palabras de sus otras alter egos resonaban mucho más fuertes que el miedo al rechazo o el orgullo. Se arriesgó. Por Merlín que lo hizo. Sacó esa _"estúpida parte gryffindor"_ como decía comúnmente a sus sentimientos y no supo en qué momento las palabras que por tanto tiempo ansió enterrar se arrancaron de sus labios.

-Te amo.

Sólo se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho cuando vio el rostro del rubio iluminarse, una sonrisa de alegría asomársele y un brillo aparecer en sus ojos grises que tanto amaba.

-Te amo, Rose.-confesó él, mientras que acortaba la distancia entre sus rostros. La chica sintió su corazón acelerársele como nunca lo había hecho, ni siquiera cuando jugaba al quidditch en una final de Slytherin v/s Gryffindor o cuando cantaba en las fiestas alocadas que organizaban sus primos.- ¿No me darás de nuevo una patada en la entrepierna si te beso, o si, pelirroja?

La joven rió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo para el rubio de una forma tan sincera, que le parecían coros de ángeles.

Y sin más, la besó apasionadamente. Al diablo con Ronald Weasley y con que estuvieran en una salita de San Mungo, había deseado por bastante tiempo aquello. Más si su pelirroja favorita le correspondía el beso con gran entusiasmo.

Por primera vez, ambos se sintieron dichosos, felices y plenos.

¿FIN?


	21. Epílogo

Dos figuras aparecieron ante la gran reja que daba la entrada de una imponente mansión. La joven arqueó una ceja, como cada vez que veía los reales, majestuosos y típicos pavos reales que se paseaban ufanos por los jardines de la mansión Malfoy, sin embargo, se dejó guiar por el joven de cabellera rubia que sonreía divertido al observar el rostro de la ojiazul. Nada más llegar a las puertas dobles, él la atrajo hacia sí y le dio un tierno beso, aún sin poder creer la tremenda suerte de que ella fuera suya, completamente suya y de nadie más.

-Amo Malfoy, señorita Weasley.-saludó un elfo de edad madura, sonriendo y moviendo las orejas alegremente.

El rubio le sonrió levemente pero la pelirroja se tomó el descaro de abrazarlo, infundiéndole una cálida sonrisa, aquella que por mucho tiempo no usó y que ahora, en los últimos meses, usaba mucho más a menudo. A Scorpius le encantaba observar detenidamente ésa sonrisa, pues era la verdadera y genuina sonrisa de Rose Weasley, no la falsa mueca que usó tanto tiempo cuando iban en el colegio y eran enemigos. El elfo se ruborizó levemente pero sus orejas se movieron otra vez, más felices que antes.

-¡Debes decirle a tu padre sobre Dimply, Scor!-exclamó la joven sonriendo, aunque aquella frase el elfo ciertamente no entendió, aunque su amo al parecer sí.

-Rosie, te dije que primero debemos preguntar, tú sabes cómo es el abuelo Lucius con respecto a los elfos…

Sin embargo no pudo seguir continuando al observar el puchero que su novia estaba haciendo. _Digna Slytherin, _se dijo, sabiendo cuán bien Rose sabía manipularlo a veces para cosas así como aquellas.

Dimply los guió al gran salón donde muchos años atrás fue el escenario de horrendos crímenes y sucesos pero que ahora, era el centro de reunión de la familia y también de la tranquilidad, el amor y la unión familiar. Luego de la guerra y una vez que Draco se casó con Astoria, se dieron ambos a la tarea de borrar aunque sea físicamente los estragos que la guerra trajo a aquella casa y sobre todo a aquel salón. Rose había escuchado contadas veces las cosas que sus padres y los tíos Harry, Luna y Dean habían vivido, así como el afable señor Ollivander que había muerto a apaciblemente y en paz hacía un año atrás. Desde que fuera amiga de Scorpius en su primer año en Hogwarts, entró en aquella mansión y, ante el miedo inicial, se sorprendió que la sobriedad y la oscuridad de aquella habitación hubieran desaparecido. No se parecía en nada a lo que su padre le había contado antes de entrar a Hogwarts. Ahora, después de tres años de ausencia en aquella mansión, se dio cuenta de que todo seguía igual a excepción tal vez que los estantes estaban llenos de fotos de la pequeña familia, de los abuelos y-oh Merlín-, de ellos. Había fotos de sus primeros años en Hogwarts, de la adolescencia, de Scorpius y su primo Albus, de ella y el rubio, de sus padres y los padres de Scorpius…

-¡Rose, querida!-exclamó una femenina voz que, a pesar de los años transcurridos, seguía teniendo un toque infantil y adolescente, fresco como si aún aquella mujer tuviera dieciocho años.

Astoria Malfoy rodeó a la joven en un cálido abrazo, al tiempo que Draco Malfoy hacía acto de presencia en el salón. Scorpius saludó a su padre con una sonrisa y un breve abrazo, en tanto que las mujeres se enfrascaban en una conversación para ponerse al día. Rose tenía las mejillas levemente rojas lo que dictaba que estaba teniendo vergüenza ante el reto de madre de Astoria por haberse desaparecido tanto tiempo de su casa. La ojiazul saludó a Draco con un abrazo igual de cálido que el que había recibido de Astoria, con algo más de confianza que antes. En realidad, ella siempre había sido así y Draco Malfoy no estaba más de acuerdo con su esposa en el hecho de que aquella joven era la indicada, la perfecta para su hijo. Había pasado tiempo pero no había hecho mucha mella en la pelirroja, había madurado un poco físicamente pero sus buenas cualidades, su personalidad y su risa seguían intacta como cuando tenía catorce años.

Estaban los cuatro conversando amenamente, poniéndose al día de los últimos detalles cuando aparecieron Emerald y Dimply con el té de la tarde y algunas pastas para la merienda. Todos agradecieron a los elfos que, con una reverencia, se desvanecieron.

-Y bien, ¿qué les trae por aquí? ¿Qué es eso tan urgente que querías contarnos, cariño?

Astoria sonrió, infundiéndole valor a su hijo que se había puesto levemente pálido, al tiempo que su compañera se mordía el labio, nerviosa. Draco no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar que su madre, Hermione Granger-ahora Weasley y con quien mantenía una muy buena relación gracias a su esposa y a la misma Hermione que no tenía ya dramas con lo que había pasado hacía años atrás-, hacía lo mismo cada vez que estaba nerviosa. Ciertamente tanto su hijo como Rose habían heredado muchas cosas de sus padres.

-Bueno mamá, la verdad es que en un primer momento veníamos a hablarles del tema por el que les citamos hacía un par de semanas, pero Rose quiere primero que hablemos de otro tema…-el ojigris miró a su novia, en tanto que ésta se hacía la loca, esperando que su novio siguiera hablando. Sus padres al parecer también estaban en la espera de lo que dijera, cosa que solo le incentivó a seguir hablando.-Queremos saber si pueden… bueno, _regalarnos _a Dimply, ya saben, Rose lo adora desde que prácticamente pisó esta casa y al parecer el elfo también la quiere y…

-¿Y para qué quieren que les regalemos un elfo?-preguntó astutamente la señora Malfoy, arqueando una ceja. Rose soltó una risita y Draco, que aún no entendía mucho del tema, observó a su hijo, intrigado.

-Bueno, pues…-el ojigris se detuvo un momento, pero el apretón cariño que le dio su novia fue suficiente ánimo para proseguir.- Le he propuesto a Rose que sea mi esposa y ella ha aceptado. Necesitamos un elfo para nuestra casa, bueno, sería como su regalo de bodas a petición de la futura señora Malfoy.

Astoria saltó de su asiento emocionadísima, en tanto que Draco abría los ojos, sorprendido. Se había quedado sin palabras, no porque no quisiera que su hijo se casara con Rose, sino porque se había dado cuenta de cuánto había pasado el tiempo y de que, tanto Scorpius como Rose ya no eran aquellos niños de once años. Ahora eran dos jóvenes de veinte años que habían decido unir sus vidas en matrimonio y eso, ciertamente lo emocionó. Ver a su hijo fue como verlo a él, aunque en un lugar y una situación distinta. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando su esposa chilló, aún emocionada, el nombre de su elfina y la mandó a buscar aquella caja que estaba en aquel ropero. Luego, se giró a observar a su esposo, con una sonrisa maliciosa. Draco se dio cuenta tarde de a qué venía todo aquello, cuando sintió la voz más aguda que había escuchado en su vida, precisamente en su oído derecho.

-¡Te lo dije, te lo dije, te lo dije!-Astoria sonreía y se ufanaba feliz, al tiempo que el rubio mayor suspiraba derrotado.- ¡Ahora págame Malfoy!-terminó de exclamar, extendiendo la palma de su mano.

Scorpius y Rose no habían entendido absolutamente nada de aquella escena, en tanto que observaban cómo Draco sacaba unos cuantos billetes de su billetera y se los daba a su esposa.

-¿Apostaron sobre nosotros? ¡Mamá!-exclamó sorprendido y algo molesto el rubio menor, aunque su madre solo lo miró con una sonrisa iluminada en su rostro.

-Lo siento hijo pero la tentación fue demasiado grande cuando nos mandaste esa carta hablándonos de tus celos por Lyssander.-el rubio menor se sonrojó violentamente mientras Rose se reía, enternecida por su novio.-En la noche, cuando nos fuimos a la cama, le aposté que cuando cumplieran veinte ibas a pedirle a Rose que fuera tu esposa y Draco apostó que cuando tuvieran veinticinco.-el rubio mayor negó, más divertido que antes.

Emerald apareció, trayendo consigo una gran caja, la misma que años anteriores Astoria le mostró a su esposo. Al abrirla, se halló un hermoso vestido de novia, fino, elegante, sencillo pero majestuoso, de un albor que casi te dejaba ciega. Rose abrió los ojos sorprendida y a la vez complacida con tal honor al entender las intenciones de su futura suegra.

-Narcissa lo usó cuando se casó con el abuelo Lucius y yo lo usé cuando me casé con Draco.-explicó la mujer, sin dejar de sonreír.-Sería un gran honor que tu también lo usaras Rosie como una tradición de señora Malfoy a la futura señora Malfoy.

-S-será un gran honor tía Astoria.-musitó la joven pelirroja, aún impactada.

La siguiente hora se fue en comenzar a preparar los detalles de la boda, ante el mando involuntario de Astoria, las risas de Scorpius y Draco y los nervios de punta de Rose que ya se estaba mareando con la vajilla, manteles, arreglos florales, comida, invitados y demaces.

-¿Eso significa que Dimply podrá mudarse con nosotros?-preguntó Scorpius en uno de los recesos de los comentarios de su madre.

Ambos adultos sonrieron.

-¡Dimply!-llamó Draco, mientras al instante aparecía el afable y simpático elfo.

-¿Diga, amo?

-¿Te gustaría mudarte con Scor y Rosie cuando se casen? Ellos han manifestado que desean tenerte como su elfo.

Los ojos de la criatura se agrandaron, al tiempo que brillaban, felices.

-¡A Dimply le gustaría mucho si no hay ningún problema, señor!-exclamó, moviendo sus orejas.

Todos rieron, dejando concordado que el elfo se mudaría cuando los novios volvieran de la luna de miel.

De repente, de la chimenea comenzó a formarse una llamarada verde y al momento siguiente tres figuras salieron de aquella. La más pequeña corrió disparada como un rayo hacia donde Scorpius y Rose estaban, saltando en el sillón, abrazándolos y besándolos.

-Lyra Malfoy, ¿qué te dije sobre asfixiar a los invitados?-la reprendió con una sonrisa su madre, al tiempo que la pequeña se quedaba quieta en brazos de Rose.

La niña, que prontamente cumpliría cuatro años, era la hermana menor del heredero de los Malfoy. Nació tres meses después de los sucesos que habían ocurrido en el castillo de Hogwarts, el mismo día en que Scorpius y Rose anunciaron que eran novios. Así como el rubio era un calco exacto de su padre-al menos en físico-, la niña era casi un calco de su madre, exceptuando porque su cabello rubio era igual de rizado como el de Rose y tenía los ojos negros, algo que hacía muchos siglos no se veía en la familia Malfoy. También el hecho de que era una mujer había sido una gran noticia y quebrantamiento de la tradición Malfoy así como que Scorpius había quedado en Gryffindor.

-Lo siento.-musitó la niña, aunque una sonrisa traviesa surcaba sus labios.

De repente, algo captó su vista. Una gran caja color crema, apostada en la mesita de centro. Se bajó de los brazos de la pelirroja y, curiosa como era, abrió la caja. Dentro, se encontró con un vestido de novia y eso fue suficiente para que su inteligente mente atara cabos. Sonrió de oreja a oreja y, al igual que Astoria, se puso a chillar de felicidad.

-¡Oh queridos, felicidades!-expresó contentísima Narcissa Malfoy que había observado, al igual que los demás presentes, toda la escena.

Lucius sonrió, orgulloso de su nieto ya que, si bien en el pasado sus ideas habían sido clasistas y oscuras, había cambiado con el tiempo y consideraba que era un honor que se casara con alguien como Rose, a quien había conocido cuando ella era una niña.

-¡Yo quiero ser la que le lleve la cola a Rosie, eh!-gritó la niña, abrazando a la joven, quien paró otra vez en su regazo.

Tanto Astoria y Draco como Narcissa y Lucius observaron, enternecidos, el cuadro que se les presentaba. Si Lyra no fuera hermana de Scorpius podría pasar perfectamente como la hija de ambos y, no pudieron evitar dichosos y con lágrimas en los ojos para algunos pensar que aquel era el futuro retrato de aquella pareja.

\o/

La pelirroja jadeaba cada vez con más intensidad, al tiempo que su esposo, a un lado de la silla de ruedas, corría como si estuviera encima de su escoba en dirección al ala de maternidad. Entre el pánico, el nervio y el caos de la situación, se había olvidado de avisar a sus familiares y amigos, aunque tenía el presentimiento de que de alguna forma todos llegarían ante la noticia en menos de lo que decías quidditch.

Entraron a una sala, toda de blanco y elegante, en donde colocaron a Rose en una camilla grande, mientras él permanecía a su lado, sin soltarle la mano. Los enfermeros desaparecieron pocos minutos para volver con una mujer madura de edad, que estaba amarrándose el delantal, lista para el parto. Al principio el rubio no la reconoció pero, cuando se giró para casi exigirle que sacaran a su bebé de la gran panza de Rose y dejaran de hacerla sufrir, se llevó un sobresalto. ¡Se había olvidado completamente de que su tía Pansy era medimaga!

La mujer sonrió, dándose cuenta de los nervios y el caos de ser padre primerizo y supuso que Scorpius, como era de olvidadizo, se había acordado más que tarde de avisar a todos. Sacó su varita y conjuró un patronus, dijo algunas palabras que, por el momento y las circunstancias no entendió el rubio y luego se dirigió donde Rose, lista para comenzar con la labor. Las enfermeras apostaron todo lo necesario para los primeros procedimientos cuando el bebe naciera a un lado mientras que al otro ponían la cunita donde estaría una vez que estuviera limpio y presentado a los padres.

-Vamos a comenzar con la última parte de la labor del parto Rose, ¿estás lista?-preguntó, sonriéndole cariñosamente a su nueva sobrina.

La ojiazul asintió, pesadamente, ya que sentía cada vez más fuerte las contracciones. Pansy comenzó a darle instrucciones, pidiéndole que cuando viniera la siguiente contracción comenzara a pujar. Una, dos, cinco, siete veces repitieron aquella operación, Pansy contando hasta diez, Rose pujando. La mujer entonces se fijó que a la novena contracción y puje había salido la cabeza del bebé.

-Vamos cariño, una vez más y podremos sacar a tu niño.-la animó la mujer, mientras que comenzaba a contar y Rose a pujar.

Scorpius casi se desmaya cuando observó aquella vorágine de sangre y de repente, un grito y un llanto inundaron toda la habitación. Su tía sacó por completo al fuerte varón que lloraba estrepitosamente, al tiempo que le pedía a él que hiciera el honor de cortar el cordón umbilical. Las enfermeras comenzaron a limpiar al niño entre exclamaciones de "¡Feliz cumpleaños bebé!" y todos felicitaban a los padres cuando de repente, Pansy se dio cuenta de algo.

-¡Rose sigue pujando!-ordenó mientras que la ojiazul, que apenas había visto a su hijo y quería tomarlo en brazos, fue alejado por la enfermera que lo tenía.

Sintió una fuerte contracción y, confundida porque no creía que después del parto de su primogénito siguiera con aquellos dolores, pujó, tal como Pansy había dicho, con tal fuerza que de repente todo quedó en silencio para dar paso a otro llanto, no tan escandaloso como el primero, pero fuerte y dulce.

-¡Una niña!-exclamó feliz la mujer, mientras que Scorpius se apoyaba en el respaldo de la cama de su esposa impactado por aquella noticia y con evidentes ganas de desmayarse.

Rose también estaba sorprendida, sin poder creer que no había tenido un hijo, ¡sino dos! Las enfermeras terminaron de limpiar a la pequeña y depositaron en el pecho de la pelirroja a sus dos hijos. Un niño y una niña, que la observaban con sus grandes ojos.

-Gemelos, ¡quién lo diría!-Pansy también estaba sorprendida aunque no tanto como los padres, como medimaga en maternidad había visto otros casos como aquello.

-¿P-pero cómo?-logró preguntar el rubio, observando maravillado a sus dos hijos.

-Hay veces en que uno de los bebés se esconde y no se deja ver inexplicablemente durante todo el embarazo. Solo se sabe de su existencia a la hora de nacer pero no se preocupen señores Malfoy-añadió al observar las caras preocupadas de los padres-, su niña se desarrolló y creció igual de sana que su pequeñito.

Con esto último, Pansy les hizo un gesto a las enfermeras para que salieran, dejando a los padres con sus primeros momentos a solas con los nuevos integrantes de su familia. Fuera, la mujer de cabellos oscuros se encontró con un gentío de cabezas pelirrojas, algunas negras y castañas, rubias y una de color azul. Todo el clan Weasley-Potter, los Malfoy, los Scamander y otros más estaban en la sala, esperando. La abuela Molly, que seguía intacta a sus ya ochenta años, fue la primera en levantarse cuando Pansy salió. Ésta sonrió. La noticia iba a acarrear una revolución.

-¡Los señores Malfoy tienen el honor de tener a un precioso niño!-anunció, sonriendo. Todos comenzaron a reír y a aplaudir, en tanto que algunos comenzaban a dirigirse a la habitación a conocer al nuevo integrante, todos parloteando incesantemente.-Y también tienen el honor de tener a una hermosa niña.-terminó de decir con una sonrisa, antes de salir de la estancia.

La noticia dejó congelados a todos y fue Hermione, junto con Astoria, las primeras en casi correr a la sala donde Rose y Scorpius estaban. Entraron precipitadamente lo que ocasionó una mirada desaprobatoria por parte de la ojiazul y una de diversión por parte del rubio.

-Perdón hija, es que cuando supimos de la noticia…

La señora Weasley no alcanzó a decir más porque un tropel de gente la empujó, tropezando ante el impulso. La joven no hizo más que rodar los ojos feliz, en tanto que observaba a su padre, algunos de sus primos, tíos y los señores Malfoy, lo único que alcanzaba a ver desde su posición en la cama. El rubio impuso orden y dejó que algunos entraran, entre ellos sus padres y los de Rose, su hermana Lyra, Lily, Albus, Lyssander, Faith y Frank, así como Loretta y Hugo. No obstante, a sabiendas como eran todos, no dudaría en que el "orden" duraría muy poco.

-¿Ya tienen el nombre para los pequeños?-preguntó ansiosa Lily, sin dejar de mirar sonriente a su mejor amiga y prima.- ¡Tienen que ser unos nombres muy monos para que peguen con la banda, Rosie!

Ambos asintieron riéndose de las ocurrencias de Lily, dichosos de observar la cálida bienvenida que sus hijos estaban teniendo y la gran familia que tenían el privilegio de poseer de allí en adelante.

-Nuestro hijo se llamará Carlisle Ronald Lyssander Malfoy.-anunció con gran volumen de voz la pelirroja, que había recuperado un poco las fuerzas y estaba orgullosa de sus hijos que miraban a los nuevos integrantes de su familia con curiosidad.

Los que pudieron se acercaron a ver al nuevo Malfoy. Su cabello era una mezcla de rubio y cobrizo algo ondulado, de piel clara y ojos miel, idénticos a los de la abuela materna, quien sonrió con ternura al observar a su nieto. Tenía unas tupidas pestañas que enmarcaban inocencia y travesura, así como una gran sonrisa que se expandió cuando en su corto campo de visión detectó a esa mujer de cabello castaño alborotado que lo miraba casi con adoración. El abuelo materno tragó grueso emocionado, mientras le dedicaba una mirada de amor y orgullo a su hija. Scorpius sonrió feliz, en tanto que Lily, Faith y Loretta comenzaban a pelearse por el puesto de madrina. En cambio, Lyssander no pudo aguantar la lágrima de asombro y felicidad al verse honrado con que a uno de los hijos de su eterno amor de adolescente y ahora mejor amiga le pusieran su nombre.

-Nuestra hija en cambio se llamará Annabelle Jane Molly Malfoy.-anunció el ojigris, sonriendo a su madre, su suegra y a la afable abuela Molly quien lloraba de alegría. Si años antes había sido un honor cuando su hijo Percy le puso en honor a su primogénita su nombre, cuánto más a su bisnieta.

Los padres sonrieron, mientras que otra vez las chicas comenzaban a discutir sobre quién sería su madrina, sumándose sus otras primas y Lyra, quienes se habían colado a la habitación. Los hombres no se quedaban atrás ya que había una fuerte disputa entre Albus, Lyssander y Hugo por decidir quién sería el padrino de la pequeña Annabelle en tanto que James y Teddy, que había adoptado para la ocasión el color de cabello del nuevo Malfoy, jugaban al piedra, papel o tijera para decidir quién sería el padrino de Carlisle.

Lucius se acercó con algo de cautela donde su bisnieta estaba. La pequeña tenía los ojos grises como su padre Abraxas, él, Draco y Scorpius, aunque mezclados con algo de azul, suponiendo que era por el legado de su familia materna. Su cabello era rubio platino como todos los Malfoy y su rostro, blanco y perfilado, tenía unas imperceptibles pecas en el puente de su pequeña nariz y mejillas. La marca Malfoy junto con la marca Weasley. Arthur se quedó parado a su lado, contemplando embelesado a su nueva bisnieta. Ambos se miraron y por primera vez se sonrieron, compartiendo la alegría de lo que era un nuevo ser en sus vidas. La pequeña niña rió y su cabello cambió de color a rojo, tan rojo como el de su madre y bisabuelo materno. Fue un gran sobresalto que casi terminó en una fractura de cadera para ambos hombres ya ancianos. Rose se dio cuenta de lo mismo y llamó a Teddy quien había perdido ante James el puesto de padrino para Carlisle. Teddy observó cómo la pequeña Annabelle le sonreía y su cabello se volvió rubio cobrizo, como él lo tenía.

-¡Merlín esta niña salió metamorfomaga!-exclamó emocionado el hombre, mientras una sarta de aplausos y chiflidos se escuchaba en la habitación.

-Teddy, ¿nos harías el honor de ser el padrino de Annie?-preguntó la nueva madre, extendiéndole a la bebé para que éste la tomara en brazos.

Se escucharon tres "¡Oye!" por parte de Hugo, Albus y Lyssander, aunque Teddy no pudo sino contestar alegremente que le encantaría ser el padrino de la pequeña metamorfomaga.

-¡No se preocupen ya habrán otros bebés para que les toque ser padrinos!-se burló el metamorfomago, lo que acarreó una mirada severa de su esposa Victoire.

Scorpius y Rose se miraron, sonriendo. La vida no podía ser mejor de lo que ellos podían pedir. Se tenían el uno al otro, a sus nuevos hijos, a su familia y a sus amigos. Dicen por ahí que ambos fueron enemigos pero no dudaban que ahora dirían por ahí que eran padres.

La nieve comenzaba a caer fuera de la habitación. Mejor regalo de navidad no podrían tener.

¡Fin!

**Este es el ultimo cap espero que les haya gustado mucho! Infinitas gracias por sus reviews y sus lecturas, me divertí y me emocioné escribiendo esta historia, sobre todo esta última parte! Nos vemos en mi otra historia titulada "Amor al estilo chileno" y otra que prontamente comenzaré a publicar :3**

**Regards!**

**L**addy**M**alfoy c:


End file.
